Always, Forever, and Whatever Comes Next
by Zoltar
Summary: Mika Ver Leth was in love. But nothing ever goes as one hopes. Do broken hearts ever truly heal? This is the tale the tale of two lovers, who's lives are intertwined by DesTiny. The sweet taste of revenge. Rated MA for very adult scenes. (Mika/OC, Minor Darren/OC) *UPDATES SPORADICALLY*
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Cirque du Freak

Chapter One

Lost in Thought

Loneliness was something he was accustomed to.

The Hall of Princes was quiet this day. The dome-like hall almost constantly echoed with the calls and questions of countless vampire generals, and the Vampire Princes usually prayed for a moment's silence each night they woke. This night Mika Ver Leth was the only prince to be seated in the hall. The generals around him talked quietly to themselves, no important business this night, they let gossip and stories spill from their mouths.

Numerous different conversations hung in the air, but none of them held any interest for the young prince. Mika had been quite thoughtful lately. His harsh words to those he deemed ignorant or unworthy stung less than usual. His fellow Princes, Paris Skyle and Arrow, found themselves constantly bringing him out of his thoughts. No other vampire dared try to approach the Prince afterwards; it seemed he enjoyed his thoughts of late. Mika envisioned himself, younger, years ago.

WWWW1950'sWWWW

He still wore his signature all black outfit, including gloves and shoes, but there were fewer lines on his face, he was much more handsome, still in the prime of his youth. He had been blooded only thirty years prior, and as the purge had hit him earlier than it would usually, he had stayed in his appearance of a man in his early twenties, if even his teens. He had recently made General, and decided that after spending so long in Vampire Mountain, he deserved some time out in the world. Before he had become a Prince, he wandered the European countryside looking for interesting things. He sat through many small festivals and even more carnivals and circuses. He enjoyed his life at this time.

Of course the need to feed would creep upon him so often, and he would sate himself with a young human girl that he found wandering the streets, following her home and watching her for a few nights. He did not know why, but he felt it better to get to know the people who would be keeping him alive, even if they would never know him. After a few days of watching his prey he would eventually enter their bedrooms while they slept and drink his fill. Then he left them completely unaware of what had happened, never knowing of their handsome stalker or what had become of him.

He spent the majority of his time in Romania, his homeland. The country had changed since he had first been blooded, and he enjoyed seeing the old cities fill with new technologies and different people. It was in one of these cities that he found his newest meal. He watched the girl as she walked down the deserted city street to a large manor house.

"This is the old part of town…" the vampire vaguely noticed.

The home looked centuries old, but extremely well kept, seemingly restored. She was wealthy, he assumed. As he approached the manor from the rooftop, jumping to the trees once the houses became scarce leading up to it, he noticed the sign on the large wrought iron gate.

'Lord Highlands Home for Abandoned Children'

The city knew little about Lord Highland, or his generosity for orphans; the city folk were pretty well off, and as a result there were few orphans, if any. All they did know was that a wealthy man owned the large house and one girl lived there with him. Mika stopped and watched his prey enter the manor, using his keen senses to follow her up the stairs and into a rather large bedroom near the back of the house (he vaguely took notice of her slamming the door to her room). He made his way outside her window and watched from the shadows as she sat on her large bed.

She was a fairly handsome girl, black hair that reached her shoulders, slightly unkempt; somewhere in her late teens, she stood at about 5'7", which was a little short compared to his height of 6'2". She had tan skin, which gave Mika the impression that she was of mixed races, and pale blue eyes, which he found quite dazzling, and strangely uncommon, on her. She wore a dark navy halter top with a pair of black mens slacks rolled up to her knees. She definitely looked wild, so the vampire wondered if he would end up waiting weeks before getting her schedule down right, but Mika didn't care too much. Mika thought for an instant that he felt and smelled something strange about her, but shook it off as him being slightly attracted to her.

He watched, puzzled as she flung herself onto her bed and cover her head with a pillow. His ears heard her scream into the mattress and he flinched as she stood abruptly and ran out the door, slamming it again.

Mika chuckled. "Just my luck to get a girl with problems." He said to himself.

The young vampire jumped from his tree onto the grass outside the manor. Through the lit windows he could see her rushing from room to room, seemingly looking for something. Mika walked away slowly, dawn was coming in a few hours, and he wanted to explore the town he was to be living in a little more.

"I shall see you tomorrow night, lady." He whispered with a chuckle.

The vampire made his way down the old cobblestone streets, he turned back once and was shocked to see two pale blue eyes watching him walk away through an open window in the front of the manor. With his keen vision he could see her looking at him intently. Or at least he thought she was looking at him. In the back of his mind he reminded himself that he was safely hidden by his clothes in the darkness. His dark eyes met her pale ones as he gazed at her for what seemed like hours. Again he thought he sensed something strange coming from her, but again he ignored it. Finally he saw her let out a sigh and close the windows, turning her back to him.

"Sire?" said a small voice. Mika shrugged it off, still lost in his flashback.

'I see you looking for me…' he thought.

"SIRE!" An angry voice shook him out of his thoughts. It was Arrow, back from his break. Mika brought a hand to his head and tried to rub the thoughts of his past out of his mind.

"Yes, Arrow, I apologize." He said. The larger man smirked and pat him on the back, signaling for him to stand.

"Thinking again?" the prince asked. Mika didn't answer, he simply nodded and made his way out of the Hall. On his way he passed Paris, also making his way back to his throne. The elder vampire watched the youngest prince retreat towards his chambers and gave a puzzling look to Arrow.

"Whatever is bothering Mika is quite persistent," Paris remarked, taking his seat in the center of the hall. Arrow nodded in agreement.

Mika followed the halls down to the other side of the mountain; he had requested long ago for a place far from any other vampire in order to sleep peacefully. Normally he would eat first, but his thoughts had pushed hunger out of his body. He passed numerous halls before finally making it to his chamber. The walls were of the same quality of any other room in vampire mountain, the only difference in his room was the king sized bed on one side, the coffin on the other, and the desk with a small stool in the middle. Mika constantly brought his work to bed with him, and needed the desk in order to have a place to work without being pestered.

He glanced at the large bed, then over to the coffin. Some nights he felt sleeping in a coffin made him feel dead, and so he ordered a bed to be brought into his chambers. He had never slept on it, though, Mika found it too large for one person, and he became lonely sleeping on it alone.

At the thought of loneliness his thoughts once again turned to his past. Quickly he changed his interest to his coffin. He had to have a large coffin to house his bulky body. He was small, comparative to Arrow, only slightly larger than the aging Paris Skyle, but his muscles were still far larger than numerous Generals, and so he needed a large coffin. The sacrifice of the interior padding was of little consequence to the Prince. Often Mika felt it was adequate punishment for a few things he had done.

'No more thinking of the past.' Mika chided himself and he climbed into his coffin. As he shut the large lid, he began to think of her, not his past, just her, only her; her lips on his, her petite hands, fingers twining themselves in his hair. What was she doing right now? Was she still alive? The moment he thought this, his insides froze in memory. Of course, she was dead. Long since buried, or at least what was left of her. Bitterness invaded his heart at the remembrance. The ashes, the note flying in the wind.

But what if she had lived?

His mind clouded with sleep, the question hung in the air. Even if he ever got to see her, it wouldn't be the same. She was human, mortal. He was a vampire, blessed with almost eternal youth. He would have to be content with his thoughts of her.

She was his best-kept secret. The only one who had ever made it beyond the Vampire and to the man underneath. He still remembered her scent, her eyes staring boldly into his own, the way she walked into the room when she knew he was there, ever so careful and swishing her hips in just the right fashion.

And she was gone.

That fact weighed on him heavily this day, as he lay quietly in his coffin. Once again his thoughts drifted back to his bed. It was nights like these that he wished for the strength to sleep on it without guilt wracking his conscience. The heavy velvet-lined comforter made his piercing black eyes soften. He had picked the colors and the style himself, but it wasn't until today that he realized the striking similarities it held to the bed… they'd first made love on.

Immediately he clambered out, stood and scowled at his bed.

The Prince took a step closer to it, and reached his hand out, feeling the softness of the fabric. He closed his eyes and saw her face. Her smile. Her eyes. He remembered the feel of her skin against his, of her body beneath his, and on top of his. He smiled, but it was the most heartbreaking smile he'd ever given, and it disappeared as quickly as it came.

He pulled his hand away from the bed and glared at it. He had half a mind to summon Seba Nile and request the furniture be burned and used to heat the halls for a few days. His scowl returned in full force at the idea, though, and instead he returned to his coffin, slamming the lid with a snarl.

She was gone. She was gone and never coming back, and he would never see her again and he would never touch her again, never smell her, never kiss or caress or pleasure her ever again. And that was what he deserved. He deserved to be alone, and angry, and unhappy. He devoted his entire life to his clan now, and that would never change. Not for some long dead woman.

Loneliness was something he was accustomed to.

He was a cynical, bitter, arrogant, and self-righteous man, he knew this. He took pleasure in watching others fail where he had achieved, and worked his hardest to bring his clan up into a stronger, more welcoming future. Perhaps it was all in vain, perhaps he tried too hard. He had never asked to become Prince, was loath to the idea in general. What he truly desired was to live his life as he saw fit, to spend each and every day uncaring of what would happen next.

Freedom.

He had given that up long ago.

As he closed his eyes and forced himself to drift off to sleep, he again relived the first time he saw her. The sadness in her eyes as she stormed out of the room, the screams he could hear all the way back to where he was sleeping. Back then he had winced and chuckled to himself about his knack for finding women to feed on that had no self-control. Now it just made him want to cry.

Yes, he knew how to be alone.

It didn't get any easier.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Will You Kill Me?

It didn't take long for the Vampire Prince's memories to cause him to become preoccupied. He found himself gazing distantly at walls and parchments whenever his natural ability to 'tune out' his surroundings kicked in. Instead of his normal extreme concentration, he began daydreaming.

Even Mika's sleep was invaded by his thoughts. No matter what he did he could not stop thinking of his past. Did he want to go back to then? Yes and no. Having all that freedom back would be nice, but he felt needed in Vampire Mountain, he felt needed by his clan. Surely his thoughts would be good enough.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

He visited the manor each night for a week. Each night he saw the girl enter, each night a door got slammed, and each night Mika grew more and more doubtful of his taste in women. He watched her from dusk till dawn as she made her way around town, always he managed to find her by the strange and alluring scent that she carried. As he observed her and her ways he noticed that she spent as little time in the manor as possible. It seemed she did not like living in the large house. The young woman wandered around the city until late into the night, doing various things. Visiting dance halls and bars seemed to be her favorite past time and Mika only prayed that he blood was not as tainted with alcohol as her interests would show.

His previous hunts had been quick, girls walking home under large trees, easy to jump down and knock out with his breath. This girl, however, always seemed wary of someone following her. She didn't let on that she was, however, he had been watching her for long enough to realize that she anticipated every move he would go to make. She took many shortcuts, which only lengthened the trip back to her home. Mika followed closely, on the rooftops, only dropping down when he felt that she was secluded enough to catch. One night he followed her down a dark alley right after she left the pub and ended up in the middle of a fist fight with a handful of drunken men. They were easy enough to dispose of, but as quick as the encounter had been, she was nowhere to be found after he had finished. Another time, she had ducked into a crowd during a night-time farmers market (a full-moon tradition in town, he found out when a passer-by realized he wasn't a local), and before he could even begin to search for her, he found himself accosted by sellers of various produce. By the time he had managed to force his way through with the purchase of 2 squash and a sack of flour, she was at the other end of the market, carrying a pumpkin and a sack full of other groceries, a sly smile on her face (or at least he thought it was sly, perhaps she was merely content with her purchases).

Normally Mika would give up, and find himself easier prey, but this town was secluded, hours away from anywhere else, and awfully superstitious. The only people who stayed out past dark were the drunks and the vagrants, neither of which appealed to Mika in the least. Also, the entertainment factor was too hard to pass up. It wasn't often that a slight girl could get the slip on a Vampire General.

On the final night of his watch, Mika sat closer to the girls' window than normal. After all these days of watching her he knew that as soon as she entered the house she would go to her room, change her clothes and go to sleep. However, this night he could tell something was strange. She did not come into her room as quickly as she usually did, from what he could hear, using his keen ears, she was on the telephone with someone.

Though the conversation was muffled and one sided, Mika could pick up a few key words.

"Yes… father… found a connection? Where is… Highland... dead… So… I'm alone?"

At those words Mika stopped listening. He knew this girl was an orphan, but her words made him understand a few more things. Her benefactor, Lord Highland, was dead. She was completely alone now. Mika felt a little pain for the girl, but didn't let it linger. He knew better than to get too attached to his food. The young vampire heard her footsteps as she approached her door, and backed into the darkness so she wouldn't see him. She entered through the door on the left.

"I'm alone now…" he heard her say. The woman crossed the room to the window and Mika moved even further into the darkness to make sure she couldn't see him. She opened the window fully, allowing the night air to waft into her room. She took a seat on her bed, immediately left of the window and inhaled deeply. Next, she went into her adjoining bathroom and changed, Mika waited quietly outside the window, his shape barely noticeable against the dark bark of the tree he sat on. He watched as she emerged in a light silk nightgown with sleeves that sat below her shoulders, brushing her shoulder- length hair. She took the news of her benefactors' death quite well; Mika couldn't even see a tear in her eye.

She went over to the door and flipped the light switch, making the bedroom almost as dark as the outside, only the light of the moon penetrated the darkness. As the woman crawled onto her bed, Mika could barely hear her whisper something, though he couldn't make out the words. She positioned herself on her left side, facing away from the window. A few minutes passed, Mika continued to sit on the large tree branch, waiting for the girl to fall asleep. Though he found it strange that she left the large bay window wide open to a luxurious home where she lived alone in the middle of some land surrounded by forest, he ignored the suspicions that crept at the back of his mind.

The same ones that originally drew him to her.

Suddenly the girl turned to face the window. "I said, are you going to kill me now?" the vampire heard her snap.

Mika ignored her voice, assuming she was speaking to her god or something of the sort. He wouldn't have paid her any mind at all, simply stayed irritated at the girl for her incessant talking to herself, if she hadn't continued.

"You're a vampire, aren't you?" She asked, rolling out of the bed to stand, and making her way to the window. She gazed out at the giant tree across from her, looking intently at a spot on a large branch right next to her window. "I know you're there."

Mika continued to act as if he didn't hear her, hoping she was just being strange. The woman sighed and sat on the window ledge. "You're pretty pale to be wearing all black." She mumbled. "Don't act like I can't see you." She stood and hopped to the ledge Mika was sitting on. Unfortunately her balance was a little off and she landed unsteadily, teetering on the large branch and threatening to fall off. Mika reached out a hand and steadied her.

"Ha," she said, "I just knew that would get your attention." She smiled at him, something he had never seen her do. Mika sighed and stood, lifting her up in the process. He jumped, landing gracefully in her large room, cover blown.

He set her down on her bed and made for the window, hoping if he left fast enough she would fall asleep and think it was all a dream, he always found it awkward gassing his victims when they were staring right at him.

"Wait!" she called, grabbing hold of his jacket. Mika turned to her and saw the pleading look in her eyes. "Don't leave… I'm…" she didn't continue. Mika sighed.

"Lonely?" he finished for her. She glared at him.

"You don't have to say it so…" she whispered, trailing off. Mika took her hand and led her back over to the bed. "I know you've been watching me." She said.

Mika nodded as she took a seat on the large bed. "You're going to kill me, aren't' you?" She said without fear or sadness in her voice. She spoke the words as if merely stating a fact. "You've come at the perfect time. I… don't want to live anymore." He saw the tears in her eyes and looked around for a way out, embarrassed.

"It would be cruel to leave you in this state…" he said quietly, sitting next to her on her bed. The girl stifled her sobs, a vain attempt to act brave.

"I'm ready to die. You can take whatever you want when you're done. This place means nothing to me." She spat bitterly.

Mika's eyes were humorless. "Do you mean that?

"Of course I do!" She locked gazes with him. His onyx eyes, strong and cold, met her pale blues. Something in Mika's eyes caused her to turn away. "I've… nothing to lose."

"Are you lonely?" Mika questioned.

"You should know." She said. "You have been following me for a week." Mika chuckled quietly.

"Yes, and you have known I was there." She nodded. "I knew what you bought at the butchers was more than just coincidence." Mika recalled how he had followed her from the pub she frequented to the Butchery in town, how she had purchased a few cuts of meat, and left with a cup. After she had disappeared down the alleys again, he had finally made it back to her home to find the cup, full of pigs blood, sitting on her porch, as if forgotten when she'd gone to unlock the large manor doors. "How did you know?" he asked.

"I… don't know. I've always been good with things like that." She gave him a little smile. "Can you believe I was actually happy to know I had a stalker? I was hoping for someone to talk to…" Mika gave her a puzzled look.

"But… when I noticed you only followed me at night… I knew you were a vampire. And… I want you to kill me." Mika caught her pale eyes with his dark ones.

"I don't kill humans." He stated. Her eyes widened at his tone and roamed to room to find something else to look at. His dark pools seemed to mesmerize her and she felt embarrassed sitting in front of a handsome man, vampire or not, wearing nothing but a thin nightgown.

Mika seemed to notice her discomfort and removed his hand from hers. "You… want to die?" he began, "Why, is it that bad being lonely?" The girl stiffened.

"You wouldn't understand…" she snapped, "My parents abandoned me! I was left at this manor with nothing but a name on a piece of paper. And that was only six years ago! Somehow I lost my memory… I don't even know who my parents are or what they look like. And now the only person I can remember caring for me has up and died? What would you want to do? I have no past… no future! I have now… now is horrible." She trailed off, leaving her words to echo in her ear. She looked down and covered her face with her hands.

The young General didn't know how to handle the situation. When he was human he had had different girls he courted, but that was a long time ago, and things had changed. He wasn't accustomed to dealing with women unless they were asleep. Slowly, carefully, he took her hand in his, pulling it away from her face. The other followed suit. "You have nothing but your name." Mika repeated, for a lack of better things to say. The girl nodded, silent tears falling from her eyes. "What is it?"

The girl looked up and into Mika's eyes. Her pale blue eyes held more sadness than he had ever seen in someone. She took a few breaths to steady herself before replying "Tell me yours and I'll tell you mine." Mika smirked; she was still as fiery as he has presumed all those days ago.

"I am Mika Ver Leth." He stated.

"Juliet… Andères." She said quietly. Mika smiled at her, immediately, almost as if on instinct, Juliet smiled back, and it was dazzling in the saddest way. Juliet blushed imperceptibly, suddenly aware of their closeness. "Does this make us… friends?"

Their eyes met again and Mika noticed the barest twinge of hope in her smile. "It is a start." He smiled, and it was devilishly handsome. "You needn't worry about being lonely anymore, Juliet." He squeezed her hand.

Mika woke with a start. The words his younger self had spoken all those years ago ringing in his mind.

"Juliet…"

A name forgotten to time.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Faithful

The Hall of Khledon Lurt was loud as usual the evening that Prince Mika walked in. He wore his natural all-black ensemble, black turtle neck sweater, black leather gloves, black slacks, black cloak and black hard-soled shoes, because the Prince was not afraid to make an entrance. That was normally how the other vampires in the mountain knew their sire was approaching.

Mika took his seat at the front of the hall, almost immediately a young, handsome vampire set a large mug of blood in front of him, bowing respectfully to the Prince. After he had left another vampire, this time a young woman, put a bowl of broth and a loaf of bread in front of him. Mika's attention was drawn to the movement of her light dress, which was fairly colorful, violet with a few woven patterns on it, seemingly done by hand. His eyes trailed up her body to her face; she blushed lightly under the handsome prince's gaze.

"Is there something specific you would like this night, sire?" she asked him in a light voice. She was considerably smaller than most of the other vampire women. He could guess that Arra Sails, a prominent female General, heckled her constantly. She didn't believe in weak vampires and this woman did not look too strong. She was pale, slender, and quite beautiful. Not a scar among her face, and light brown, almost blonde, hair down to her waist. Her pale skin looked considerably lovelier than it did on other the vampire women. The Prince once more felt the pang of lust within his body as he gazed upon her features.

Many of the vampire women, and even a few men, were taken with him due to his handsome features. He was seen as tall, dark and handsome among the vampires, even though there were many taller, darker and just as, if not more, handsome. He believed his title helped him a bit when it came to his attractiveness. Mika Ver Leth was well-known in Vampire Mountain for his ways with women, never had he taken a mate, there could be no consequences or children, so why bother? Simply allotting for one night stands was enough and all he was willing to give. One night was all he ever had.

The Prince opened his mouth to speak but was stopped by his fellow Prince, Paris Skyle, taking the seat next to him.

"Good evening, my friend." Paris greeted Mika in the usual fashion, unaware of Mika's thoughts of bedding the female before them. Because his mentor had sat beside him, Mika's thoughts immediately cleared and he began to focus on his meal. The female before them bowed quickly and left, a blush still tinted on her face.

The two Prince's sat in silence while Mika chewed idly on his bread, a mug of ale and a mug of blood on either side of his plate. He would take a swig from each one in kind to wash it down before taking another bite.

"Mika," Paris began after another vampire had set his own food before him. Mika barely acknowledged his mentor, the elder continued anyhow. "You have been quite distracted as of late; care to speak what is on your mind?" Mika inhaled deeply, trying to relax the muscles in his face. The old vampire looked deeply concerned, and Mika knew he owed the fellow Prince an explanation for why he had been so moody and disconnected lately.

"My thoughts," began the younger.

"Well quite obviously!" laughed Paris. Mika resisted the urge to snarl at his companion. He had a short fuse when it came to things like this. Mika Ver Leth was not supposed to be a daydreamer. Mika Ver Leth was a Vampire Prince, the youngest at that, and needed to demand the respect from those around him, if they did not already surrender it beforehand. But Paris Skyle was Mika's mentor, and his closest companion as a fellow Prince. The young Prince quietly sighed and shook his head, continuing his explanation.

"I am constantly drifting to thoughts of my past. I don't know why, I had blocked it out until now, but why would she- these thoughts- begin to visit me now?" The young Prince was clearly exasperated, and the elder could not help but chuckle. The hall slowly began to fill with more vampires and the volume level began to rise as a result. Time passed as the two ate in silence, Mika allowed the sounds of the hall to enter his mind and block out the thoughts that were sure to consume him in a short time.

"You have been very busy for a long time," Paris said finally. Mika sighed and continued staring into his almost empty bowl. "Perhaps, now that you have the time to think, these memories find it necessary to resurface." Mika looked at his mentor, who had gone back to eating, and wondered how it was he could think of these things.

"Or perhaps, the time has come for you to remember for another reason." Paris said on the subject before he rose. He looked down at his young counterpart and put an aged hand on his shoulder. "You should take the time to think now. I'm sure we shall survive one day without you in the Hall." The old vampire smiled. Mika nodded his thanks as Paris walked away.

After a few more agonizing minutes of trying to understand what Paris meant when he said it was 'time to remember', Mika rose and made his way back to his chambers. It would be easier to think in his dreams, he decided.

Upon reaching his chambers the prince could hear someone else within. Mika narrowed his eyes, hand ready on the hilt of his sword; he peered around the entrance and saw a woman on his bed. It was the woman from the Hall of Khledon Lurt. She jumped when she heard him enter and began stuttering apologies to the Prince.

"A-apologies sire. I-I just wanted to see your chamber and- I lost track of time…"

Mika observed her flustered manner, he could smell her arousal and it made him slightly angry. He never understood what women saw in him. Was it because he seemed dangerous? Didn't they know he would just leave them?

"Strip," The only word he said before descending upon her. His mouth on hers in a kiss with little feeling, save for lust and need. Mika needed to put off remembering her. Juliet… she wasn't in his life anymore. This woman was, and he wanted her more than he could really comprehend, at the moment.

Mika removed his mouth from hers, vaguely remembering a kiss that tasted much sweeter. His hands made their way under her dress and trailed up her sides, she was thin, almost too thin. The female sighed under his touch, obviously pleased at the attention the prince was giving her. The Prince's hands found her breasts, small and firm, enough to squeeze and knead, enough to make him hot.

"Sire…" she breathed as he pushed her onto the bed, suckling on her neck, nipping and biting when the need caught him.

Mika pushed himself onto his knees and stared down at the girl below him, the smell of her arousal grew, and he, too, was quite aroused. The scene made him remember a similar picture from long ago.

"_Mika…"_

The Prince's thoughts were broken at the sound of the voice; it hadn't come from the woman beneath him. 'It sounded so much like…'

He ignored it for the time being and went back to the vampiress beneath him, who had begun massaging his groin through his pants. Mika hissed quietly as she found the zipper and removed his throbbing manhood from the confines of his trousers. Her fingers wrapped around his shaft and she began to stroke and pump his member tenderly, the Prince inhaled deeply, his head tilting up.

"_You like that don't you?" she giggled, he chuckled himself, she had a way of getting him to do things like that._

"Sire?" the vampiress breathed, Mika snapped his head back down to look at her. He had already come. He looked at her and himself quizzically. Why was he so sensitive this night? The female began to provocatively lick his semen off of her hand, eyeing him suggestively at the same time. The Prince narrowed his eyes.

"Get out."

She looked at him, wide eyed and confused. Mika's face was drawn taught, she could tell the Prince was angry. Bowing her head as she hastily made her way off of the bed, she uttered apologies on her way out.

"S-sire, I-…"

"Don't, just leave." He growled.

Alone again, and finally. Mika sighed, gripping his temples and shaking his head, he fell back onto the bed softly. There was no mistaking the voice he had heard. What would drive him to go mad at _this_ point in his life? Why now particularly?

'Paris suggested I remember…' he reminded himself. Paris Skyle was wise enough to know what to do at a time such as this, so Mika surrendered himself to his thoughts and memories.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Every night Mika would make his way to Lord Highland's manor, though now it belonged to Juliet, as stated in her benefactors will. The property was vast and situated at the edge of the oldest part of the city. There were no servants, just Juliet. Lord Highland had at one point housed several young children, she had told him, and they would do the chores around the manor for the old man.

Every evening, just as the sun set, the young General would rap at her window, even though the door was a perfect possibility, seeing as there were no others in the home and few citizens ever ventured so far into the old district. Juliet would greet Mika the same way each night. The brightest smile he had ever seen would await him on the other side of the glass panels, along with words that seemed too sweet for his ears.

"Mika Ver Leth, my night is much better now that you have arrived!" Juliet would chuckle, opening the window and allowing her Vampire companion to enter her vast bedroom. Mika always smiled a small, but friendly, smile at the young woman as she embraced him. They would sit and talk about various things, Juliet always pressuring him to speak of life as a Vampire, her eyes would cloud with imagination as he told his stories, including a few about famous Vampires, but mainly those about himself. She rarely talked about herself, seeing as she barely knew anything about her past in the first place. She would tell him of her days with Highland, friends that she used to have, occasionally about her job in town at a local pub. Juliet had been hired to work the less tiring day shift, the owner believing that she would be too forgetful at night ("It's amnesia, not air-headedness…" Juliet had remarked when she first told him). Each night brought them together in a tighter friendship, Juliet laughing and smiling, being swept out of her loneliness by a handsome Vampire, and Mika happy to finally have his first human friend since he himself was human. Finally when they both felt the sun would soon rise, Juliet would bid Mika farewell in the same fashion,

"I await your arrival Lord Mika, until tomorrow night." She would smile and open the window, allowing him to jump to the tree outside and he would smile back and reply,

"Until the next night, Juliet."

Three months of spending nights together. Mika had grown quite fond of Juliet. Of course in Vampire Mountain he had people to fraternize with. Paris Skyle, the Vampire Prince, would be his companion whenever the old Vampire had free time. Many different Vampires of different races and backgrounds provided more than enough entertainment for the young General. But in the outside world Mika had been hesitant about getting too close to people. Juliet seemed to draw him in.

But this night was different.

This night Juliet didn't answer his knocking.

Mika kept his place in the tree, but furrowed his brows. It was unlike Juliet to not answer. Mika began worrying about his young friend. Glancing around his shoulder, for unapparent reasons, Mika jumped down from his tree and made his way to the front door. The large wooden door was, from afar, quite understated in its creepiness. Mika actually felt hesitant about knocking on it, but his hand moved faster than his head, and before he knew it he was rapping loudly on the door. There was an almost unnoticeable shuffling and a small moan from behind the door.

But no answer.

Mika frowned.

He was no idiot. There had been muffled noises from behind that door.

Mika glared at the house.

Was someone there? Was Juliet trying to surprise him? He heard another noise. It sounded violent. An ordinary human would not be able to hear through the solid oak doors, but Mika wasn't ordinary, nor was he human, the young Vampire General heard the noises and knew exactly what they were, or at least hoped they weren't what he thought they were. Without hesitation Mika kicked in the large and heavy door, with surprising ease, even for a vampire, and stalked into the large room behind it. Like most manors, Mika was led into a large and very dimly lit greeting room, though the dark did not hinder the Vampire Generals' eyesight.

As he glanced at his surroundings, Mika noticed numerous paintings on the walls. Photography had been around for quite some time, but it seemed Juliets' benefactor preferred to be captured by oil paints. He saw quite a few paintings of children, probably orphans the lord had taken in before Juliet, and a large, muscular man, presumably the lord himself. Upon closer examination he noticed that the majority of the paintings were of Juliet and the lord, it seemed she arrived at the orphanage as a young girl, no older than fourteen years old. She looked extremely happy in every portrait of her, especially the ones of her and a small blonde girl, they must have been great friends, the General mused. Mika focused on a picture in the corner of the large room and noticed another, larger painting, leaning against a wall near it, covered with a large sheet. Mika removed the sheet and stared face to face with Juliet.

A life size painting of the young woman stared back at him with striking realistic features. It must have been painted very recently. She stood in a pentagonal alcove with windows on every wall, causing the room to be filled with light. Juliet looked stunning; Mika smiled at her beauty, in the light, her tan skin seemed to glow and the yellow sundress she wore added even more to the effect. She had a large brimmed hat upon her head with a small stitched flower on a string dangling from it and a sad smile on her face. Mika frowned. Why would she be looking sad on such a bright and clear day in such a pretty dress?

He shook the thought out of his head and remembered why he had come into the house in the first place. Mika glanced around the room and discovered a small source of light seeping from a door on the left wall. Opening the door, Mika was led into a kitchen, with a large basin sink to his right and a counter top situated in the center of the room. There were numerous pots hanging from hooks above the counter, a large oven with a fire burning under it sat across from the counter against a wall and next to a closet, which, upon inspection, held numerous bags and canisters or flour and sugar, among other things. A strange scent wafted to his nostrils, he presumed from the oven. He felt heat from his right and saw a large fire pit with a pot situated on top of it.

"Strangely archaic…" he mused.

A moaning noise made its way to his ears and Mika turned the corner to investigate. He came to a door and immediately pushed it open. There he found a large sofa situated in front of a fireplace. The room held more paintings of the Lord and Juliet, but that was not is main focus, on the sofa there was a girl, covered with a blanket and crying. She had stunning blonde hair, milky white skin and a strikingly beautiful face that would make any man melt Mika moved forward to see if she was okay, his senses on alert for intruders, other than the girl in front of him.

Reaching out, Mika placed a hand on the lady's shoulder. Her red-rimmed eyes snapped open and Mika could only notice that they were a deep and achingly beautiful blue before she screamed bloody murder and jumped of the couch with amazing grace and speed. Mika jumped back from her and placed his hand on his sword wondering what she was screaming at.

"JULIET JULIET JULIET JULIET!" She screamed, clutching the blanket around her and looking around frantically, for a weapon, Mika presumed.

In rushed Juliet with another blanket and a mug of liquid from the direction of the kitchen. Before she could stop herself she ran straight into Mika, both of them seemingly shocked to see one another. They tumbled to the floor, limbs twined around each other in what would have been sensual if it hadn't been so painful to crash onto the solid stone flooring. The blanket Juliet had been holding tangled around them making it hard for the two to move.

"Juliet!" The girl screamed again. She pointed an accusing finger at Mika who was trying to sit up with a dazed Juliet squirming on top of him. "This man broke into the house; HE'S THE ONE WHO BROKE INTO-"

"Calm down!" Mika shouted. He stood up, adequately dropping Juliet off of his body and back onto the floor with a loud 'THUMP' and 'OW~' on her part. He looked around under the blanket, trying to find Juliet so that he could help her up. Juliet looked up at him and their eyes met, she gave him an apologetic look and went to take his extended hand.

As he helped her to stand the blonde girl, still pointing at him, eyed him suspiciously and glanced at Juliet.

"Julie, he-"

"Kathy, this is the man I was telling you about, REMEMBER?" Juliet snapped, still looking into Mika's eyes, only now she was blushing a little, Mika looked back into hers as well, only now a tad confused. The blonde, Kathy as Juliet had called her, gave Juliet a quizzical look then looked back at Mika. The Vampire General sighed and turned his gaze from his friend to… her friend.

"You're Juliet's boyfriend?" Kathy questioned, sounding suspicious.

Mika furrowed his eyebrows. Boy he was, friend as well. But the two together meant something completely different. He glanced back at Juliet, who avoided his gaze and blushed.

"Apparently so." He replied.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Touch

Mika tried to hide his bemusement as Juliet quickly ushered him into the kitchen, all the while casting an angry and somewhat dejected glare towards Kathy. When the door swung closed behind him, Mika turned to cast his own curious glare at Juliet, only to find she hadn't followed him through. Sighing, the General took a seat at the small chopping table in the center of the kitchen, amusing himself by eavesdropping on the two girls.

"Kathy!" He heard Juliet hiss. He chuckled slightly to himself, knowing the blonde girl must be scared to death of her friend. He himself knew what an angry Juliet was like after too much good-humored teasing, and he remembered she could put on a very mean face. Mika shook his head and stood up.

'I am going to need some sustenance if I am to listen to this.' He mused to himself. As he passed by the pot over the open fire he noticed it was brimming with a thick soup, or stew. He began looking through the cabinets that lined the walls for a bowl. Upon finding one he scooped himself some of the tasty looking liquid and returned to his seat, intending to be the snoop he never really could be as a lad.

Kathy winced and pushed away from Juliet at the sound of her voice. Rarely mad, and for good reason, Juliet knew how to scare someone into apologizing to her if she ever did get pushed passed her brink. It was hard to put on a brave face when those pale eyes of her seemed to glow with frustration and power, power that Kathy didn't want to witness.

"Well, Julie, can you blame me?" she whispered. Juliet sighed, shaking her head 'no' and collapsing on the sofa.

"I mean," Kathy continued. "In all my years of knowing you; you have never, _**never**_, had a boyfriend. And a handsome one at that!" She giggled and plopped down next to her friend, letting loose the blanket she had been clutching so that it fell off her, revealing a tattered blouse and ripped skirt.

"Funny of you to care about _**my**_ life when I've told you to settle it down." Juliet snapped. Kathy giggled.

"Oh this?" She smiled and gestured towards her ripped and frayed visage. "Is a testament for me to never court two men at once."

Juliet snapped her eyes over to her friend, obviously not amused. "Then why, pray tell, did you arrive at _**my**_ doorstep crying like someone had **beat** you?" At the last syllable Juliet jumped up and glowered down at her friend.

"Why can't you just tone it down a little? Leave my personal life to me, if only for a few days! Every week there's a phone call or a letter 'Juliet have you looked at Jens, Juliet have you ssen the boys at the tavern, Juliet this Juliet that! I can take care of my love life, Kathy, or my… lack thereof…" she turned her head and blushed, from equal parts embarrassment and frustration. "Think about yourself for once, will you? You spend all your time chasing these terrible men around the world, and you're not 'courting' them, Kathy, you're seducing them. You know that, as well as I do, so stop trying to make it sound better! Don't you worry about what you're doing? About how you're… showing yourself to others?_** I**_ worry about you, and I don't want to! You're and adult, we're both adults, Kathy. I just… you just…! Kat, Kathy…" Her eyes softened as she glanced at a small picture of them as young girls on the back wall. "You're my closest friend and…" she sighed. Kathy had a huge smile on her face as she noticed Juliet give up and walk towards the kitchen door.

Once she had passed through the door Kathy smiled and sighed dejectedly to herself. "She never was good at conveying her feelings." She mused.

Her back to the door, Juliet dropped her head and sighed loudly, only to the amusement of Mika ver Leth, who still sat at her chopping table, sipping his soup quietly.

"So, _**darling**_," he said the word with dripping sarcasm. "Who is that?"

Juliet jolted at the unexpected sound of his voice and raised her eyes to meet his across the room. From the look upon his face, she could tell he was teasing her and she rolled her eyes before strolling over to sit next to him.

"Well, _**sugar**_," Her voice dripped just as much, maybe even more than his had, and he smiled slightly at her. "That is Kathy van Horn, my best friend since I was a young girl." She shook her head and grumbled quietly "And the biggest nuisance in my life!"

"Hm," Mika said, raising his bowl to his mouth and letting the warm liquid slide down his throat. He was waiting for Juliet to explain, knowing that she would when she felt right. But just in case, he maintained his silence to make her confess just to break the awkward feeling in the kitchen.

"I had to tell her something." Was what she blurted out, looking at him with pleading eyes. Mika set down his bowl and shifted his gaze to her shimmering pale eyes.

"Mhmm, yes, and what exactly did you tell her?"

The question made her furrow her brows. "Well I'm not exactly sure how it happened, but she saw you leave my home one night…"

Mika raised his eyebrows, surprised. "I don't know how it happened either." He grumbled. "I am usually more diligent in scouting the area before making my departures."

Juliet nodded and stood to make herself a bowl of soup, noticing her own hunger as soon as she watched his bowl touch his beautiful lips.

'Beautiful lips?' She yelled at herself, shocked at her thoughts. 'I never though lips could be beautiful… strange and intimidating, yes, but never beautiful.' She glanced at his lips again, and mentally shaking her head, she returned to the conversation.

"Well I was just as surprised as you, trust me. She called me on it at work, she stops by sometimes when she's in town, but never to visit me at work, so I knew something was wrong. I know because when she left this town she vowed to only return to this house, and when Kathy makes a promise she keeps it, so I wasn't really surprised that she saw you, more that I didn't want to tell her the truth about you… I mean, what do I need to hide you for? We're not doing anything strange, we are friends!" She was rambling and she needed to stop. When had Mika's stare started to make her so nervous? "But then I realized, 'Mika's a Vampire!' and I can't tell her that, so how else do I explain that you only appear at night? I had to think fast, and…"

"Juliet, just tell me what you told her." He ground out, unnerved by her sudden shyness and unable to deal with it properly.

Juliet sat back in her seat, bowl firmly in her hands. She was cringing, he had scared her, he knew so, but she didn't say anything on the matter. "Well, I told her that you had saved me from a mugging and brought me back to my home where afterwards I had asked you for lessons in self-defense and you had agreed, albeit begrudgingly, and every night for the past few months you had been coming to my home and teaching me sword fighting skills, but after a while it became less about teaching and more about visiting and that you had asked to court me and…." Unable to speak further, Juliet jerked her bowl to her mouth and took a long drink, hoping to give Mika some time to think about what she had said. To be honest, she was expecting some sort of outburst from the usually stoic Vampire. Though he had never gotten too angry with her, she could tell by the look in his eyes that he was not the type to play games.

"Well that seems like a fairly plausible account of what could have happened." He said, nodding in approval of Juliet's' story.

Juliet kept her face in her bowl, if not in fear then in shock. Obviously she still had a lot to learn about Mika ver Leth. "You mean you're not angry?" she asked, her voice muffled and slightly projected by the porcelain in front of it.

"Honestly, woman, why would I be mad? You gave a perfectly plausible, albeit, imaginatively crafted story to the girl. Though sword fighting, Juliet? What an archaic method of self-defense." Mika furrowed his brows at the girl next to him.

"Well…" she began.

"Am I really that scary, even after all this time?"

Juliet slowly removed the bowl from her face at her companions query. "Well…" she eyed him shyly. "You're not terrifying… but you do look like the 'No Nonsense' type. And I thought you wouldn't approve of me lying to her without consulting you first."

Mika sighed; the young woman was so naive sometimes. "Juliet, she really gave you no option, did she? Stalling would have made it look more suspicious and she is your _**friend**_." He punctuated friend to get her to look him in the face. "And if you didn't want her to know then it is not my place to force you, though honestly, in the end I would have told you to just make something up." He put a black gloved hand to his forehead and massaged it. Juliet smiled at him, thinking so deeply about this, typical Mika.

"Honestly, 'No Nonsense'?" He mimicked her words with a strange look on his face. "Is that how I come off?"

"Well I suppose others would say a trifle scary, but to me you're just 'No Nonsense'." She smiled, genuinely, at him and laughed a bit. Mika sighed and smiled back. She had a way of doing that to him.

"Sorry about adding the whole 'courting' thing. It's just that, a girl like me, all alone in a big scary house with a male visitor coming and going at all hours of the night…" she trailed off, letting her gaze fall down to her hands.

Mika didn't seem to follow. "Courting, funny they still use the word. Men and women getting together is nothing to be ashamed of, I think, though more primitive and instinctive than people give enough credit…"

Juliet's eyes widened. "Ahem, well, they would think I was a Jezebel of some sort. Ha, not that I even look like the type of girl to be the type. Kathy is absolutely more the type for men, they don't want Juliet!" She laughed, but he gave her a scrutinizing look that caused her to blush and look away from him.

Mika's eye's studied her face, the short bridge of her nose in the center, connected to a delicate and definitely womanly nose, beautifully crafted, but somewhat smaller than others. Her cheeks were not thin or rouged like most women's, but somewhat plump, though they covered high cheekbones, giving her a regal appearance and radiant smile, along with her plump lips that oozed sex appeal, constantly in a pout when she was deep in thought. Her shoulder length hair was black as night, much like his, but fell around her face like a frame, drawing attention to the beautiful face that he had yet to stop staring at.

Blinking, the young General moved his gaze down, passed her toned neck and shoulders, which were somewhat narrow, but perfectly rounded. Continuing down Mika gazed unabashedly at her breasts, which filled her blouse that was designed, he noticed, to be loose-fitting. Obviously she had an advantage over other women there, he decided, and moved even lower, past her rounded bottom which fit snuggly in her trousers and had an alluring ability to make him want to squeeze it; to her thighs, finely muscled and toned and, though he couldn't see through the fabric of her pants (he was a Vampire not a super hero), he could tell they had their own degree of sex appeal. Juliet stood at around five feet and seven inches, much shorter than he and many other men, but she had an air of being much taller, as if she was taught at a young age to be the largest person in a room, and she was, to him, and that itself was sexy.

As his gaze finally met her feet, glued to perfectly shaped calves, he began to let his eyes trail back up to meet her eyes, which were now glued to his, watching his every movement. Her eyes, a beautiful, yet alarming, silvery blue, seemed pupil-less, and it added mystery to her. He was used to seeing strange things, and of course, it didn't bother him, but how would normal men react to this girl with strangely magic eyes? He shook his head. Her eyes shouldn't bother men, not when she had a nearly perfect body covered in shimmering copper skin. He brought his eyes to hers again.

"You are very beautiful, Juliet." He said sternly, but his voice seemed to have a wistful quality to it.

"Ha, not beautiful enough for a guy like you." She laughed and smiled sadly at him.

"Maybe so, but there is someone out there for everyone, as they say."

Startled, Juliet frowned and gazed down at her hands. Then she ground out, "Ok, I will give you a few seconds to take that back before I hit you."

Mika frowned and gave her a confused look before understanding hit and his eyes widened at how mean his previous statement was. He quickly turned his eyes to her in an apologetic look. "No, that is not what I meant. You are very beautiful Juliet, whether or not men like I believe so, and I'm sure other men will find you absolutely captivating." The General felt uncomfortable speaking on such a subject, having never had problems getting women to fawn over him, but his heart went out to Juliet because she was his friend. His very beautiful friend…

"You sound like Lord Highland, trying to convince me I'll find a handsome Knight some day and we'll get married and have children and all good things like that..."

He gazed into her pale silver/blue eyes and she back into his onyx ones. There was a sort of spark between them, like a new connection had been made. The moment seemed too perfect, she thought, bringing a hand to the side of his face. Upon contact she saw his eyes soften, and she knew this was a side of Mika ver Leth that few had seen; the soft side, the caring side, the human side.

'Perhaps not a Knight…' they both thought, their upper bodies stealthily moving closer to each other, their faces mere inches apart. Gods, he could taste her lips already.

The sound of the door hitting the wall brought the two out of their shared reverie.

"Ooohooo, I hope I'm not interrupting!" Kathy's voice resounded through the kitchen, causing Juliet to snatch her hand back and roll her head back in annoyance.

"Kathy! Out!" Her tone was deadly, her eyes more so. Kathy flew out of the room with at 'Meep' noise and the door followed behind her.

Juliet stood up and cleared her thoughts. What had she been doing? Trying to win him over was one thing, but it was way too soon for a kiss! Then again… She turned and glanced at him out of the corner of her eye, he was looking at her, and something about his eyes on her back mad her shiver.

"I suppose it's about time I go and entertain my _**other**_ guest." She rolled her eyes at 'guest' and made for the door.

"Juliet," his voice stopped her. She turned to look at him, he still had that look in his eyes, it looked… she wasn't quite sure.

"I wasn't trying to act fatherly when I said you were beautiful." He concluded, blinking and shaking his head before standing and straightening his clothing. He gazed at her one more, that same emotion and powerful feeling _**pouring**_ over her with every millisecond he spent with his eyes on her. Shifting his view he made for the door, striding past her and her frozen legs, the precipice of which twitched with an unknown need.

Juliet knew that look now, and she told herself to never forget it. That frightening powerful look on the Vampire Generals face as he looked at her. No, not _**looked**_, she shook herself, he was _**appraising**_ her, judging her worth. But for what? For a meal? No, she knew he was not interested in her for that, or at least not exactly. Juliet sighed wistfully.

"Mika…" she whispered.

That look on his face as he appraised her figure, sending shivers through her untouched, unpracticed body. That was the look of a beast, the look of a man with power. That look was _**hunger**_.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WW

Awake.

Mika sat up groggily, glaring at his raging hard-on that had manifested itself as he recounted the look of her body. The dreams would not stop, he had given up on that and instead decided to enjoy reminiscing his days without burdens. Unfortunately the result had been a pissed off Mika who had found it impossible to masturbate with Juliet's face in his head and, as consequence, a fairly irritable Prince.

Sighing, Mika stood and made his way towards the cold waterfall showers of Vampire Mountain. His only relief to the constant barrage or once-said words and once-felt feelings was the icy cold daggers of water pummeling his skin. Like an eraser it wiped away his memories, if only for a few moments. Somehow today was different, though. Indeed, this day was the first day of council, and something important was supposed to happen this day.

When word of Larten Crepsley's young assistant had made way to him, Mika ver Leth was furious. Children in the ranks of the Vampires was frowned upon, and had been for many centuries. You couldn't expect a child to fully understand what it meant to lose the ability for procreation, to live off of the lifeblood of others! What was he to do about the situation? Pairing this dilemma with his stubborn hard-on was causing him to be quite irritable.

Juliet still managed to invade his thoughts; even thought of the child Crepsley was bringing could not stop him from thinking of what it was like to touch her. How her lips had been so tantalizingly close that first time and how aroused he had been then, the first time lust had attacked him so full force. It seemed she was everywhere, even the sound of the Vampires around him could not focus his attention away from her alluring lips, her voluptuous body open and willing for him…

"Gods…" he whispered to himself. It had been fifty years or so since he had seen her, of course he thought about her every now and then but this was too much. This wasn't passive, it was as if someone was making him remember so vividly everything about Juliet Andères. Gods, even her smell seemed to be so deliciously close to him, sweet and a tad spicy, like spiced apples and pears and blackberries.

He sighed. Never wanting to admit it was one thing. The only thing he had to himself was his heart, but he had given that away to her so many years ago he thought he could finally have it back. He was apparently wrong, for Juliet was still with him, all around him, and she wanted to keep his heart securely to herself. Mika sighed and chuckled. "Alright Juliet, you win." He said quietly staring into the distance and imagining the woman standing there, smiling at him playfully.

He shook his head and made his way to dry off, still painfully hard. He hoped a night full of meetings and papers would take it away. Dead or no, he had to admit it to himself eventually.

"That's right, Juliet. I… I'm still in love with you." A breeze flew through the cavern, probably from the holes in the Water Closets, but it felt like it circled its way around him. Mika's eyes smiled even as his lips creased into a frown. He made his way out of the cavern after dressing and mentally prepared himself for the night that lay in front of him. In his heart he wanted to believe that Juliet still loved him as well.

But even he knew how wrong he was.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

From Before

"You keep me out here as long as you want, dear." Kathy said as Juliet followed Mika out the kitchen door. "I didn't mean to intrude on you and your…" she cleared her throat and scrutinized Mika's face. To the General's credit, he did not move an inch, nor did his expression become anything less than amused, as the beautiful blonde moved right up to his face and gazed, dazedly, into his eyes.

"Handsome bodyguard…" she finished in a tight whisper.

Juliet blinked and cleared her throat, moving past the two to the center of the room and seating herself stiffly on the couch. "Yes, well, I'll have you no that I have never been called a bad hostess before."

Kathy whirled around and leaned over the back of the couch, exposing her rounded bottom to the Vampire's view, Mika rolled his eyes and maneuvered away from the provocative female to stand in a corner as the girls spoke.

"Jules, you know what?" Kathy began, glancing sideways at Mika as he moved away, approving of his actions to get away from her lithe young body.

Juliet sighed. "The real question is 'Do I care what' isn't it?" she didn't hide her irritability in her voice as she growled at her friend, remembering her earlier intrusion on her and Mika's first…

'No!' she hissed at herself. 'He wouldn't have let me kiss him, nothing was going to happen!'

Kathy ignored Juliet's obvious attempts to ignore her and continued. "Well, I know I'm interrupting your, ahem, training," she said, making her way towards the double doors next to the fireplace. "And I remembered something while you two were hobnobbing in the kitchen." She motioned for Juliet to stand and passed through the large oak doors.

Juliet's eyes gave away her curiosity and she shot a quick glance at Mika out of the corner of her eye before following her friend through the doors.

The room behind the doors wasn't really a room at all. It lead to a set of stairs that went up to a storage room on the third floor, the room at the top was the only entrance to the attic, containing another staircase that led up to it. Juliet knew this, she had spent many years as a young girl exploring the manor that she had inherited, back when cockiness motivated her alongside her curiosity. Still, Juliet feared she had many years still to explore before she knew every nook and cranny of the old place.

The stairs were covered with cobwebs from years of disuse and as the two doors swung together behind her, Juliet found that what little light crept under them was not enough for her to make her way up the spiraling staircase. She scrunched her eyes to use what bit of light she could; Juliet called out meekly for her friend, who had disappeared before her.

"Kathy?" her voice was barely above a whisper, and she began remembering the reason she had once climbed the staircase before her.

Fear forced her up them on a dark night during her youth, when the creeks and squeals of the old house had driven her to thinking it was haunted. She had rushed up the stairs, crying and screaming for help, it was Lord Highland who had found her, scooped her frail form up into his arms and carried her into the drawing room, nestling her on a pile of pillows and blankets in front of the fire and whispering soothing words to her until she was no longer afraid, but instead a feeling of security and love washed over until she fell asleep.

Unfortunately, Lord Highland was dead, and Juliet was still scared of the old house. She had come to resent the manor, as she had been left alone in it since she was in her early teens, her benefactor forced overseas for business purposes. More dark nights without anyone to comfort her had also forced a bit of her resentment on her beloved Lord Highland. Juliet had adapted a fear of abandonment after he had rescued her, and though she didn't exactly recognize this fact, Lord Highland had thought that if he could leave for periods of time and return to her it would show Juliet that she need not fear being alone. Sadly, the Lord did not calculate his own mortality and deteriorating heath into his plan, and suffered a severe stroke that ended his life prematurely.

Juliet closed her eyes and let out a shaky sigh. Lord Highland had been the only father she had ever known, the only person she could call family. Without him she was little more than a scared child in an eerie dark house alone, though she tried her hardest not so show it. Who would save her from her fear this time? Nobody answered her call as she put a trembling hand on the spiraling post. The small bit of determination building within her was squashed when she felt a spider crawl over her hand, and she let out a muffled scream as her other hand flew to her mouth.

Her eyes still closed, Juliet did not see the shadow in the doorway that placed its hand on her shoulder and whispered. "Juliet, are you alright?"

Mika had heard her muffled scream, but more than that had felt her hesitation and fear. Gods, he could _**smell**_ her fear, and that scared him. Never before had Juliet seemed so afraid of something. Using his senses he had checked the area but had found no intruders; jut Kathy, waiting patiently at the top of the staircase, so he had decided to check on her.

"Mika, oh, goodness Mika… I was so…" Juliet couldn't get the words out. She did not want to tell Mika she had been scared, instead she just thanked him for coming to aid her. Mika only 'Hn'ed' and nodded before guiding her carefully up the stairs to where Kathy waited for them.

"Finally!" She said, striding over to them and handing Juliet a lit candle. Once in hand, Juliet relaxed immensely once she saw the amount of candles Kathy had set up around the room. She glanced in the direction the blonde had come from and noticed a small, square suitcase with a large padlock hung broken on it.

"Look, look here Juliet, this is REALLY important!" Kathy sounded excited, like she had some secret to share with Juliet. Mika too, eyed the box suspiciously.

"What is it?" Juliet whispered, walking towards the suitcase and laying a hand on it tentatively.

_Open it_

A pulse of energy shot through Juliet. Warm and inviting, but foreign and startling her into pulling her hand back. Mika frowned at the action, but Juliet only seemed startled, not afraid, and he held off telling her to leave the item be.

Juliet gazed at the box, entranced with the feeling it had shot through her. It was like a feeling of nostalgia, as if she had seen the object before, or that she had some sort of connection to it. She placed her hand on the suitcase again, and again the feeling swept through her. Whatever was in the box was calling her. Something in her was reaching for that feeling, for that invitation to some far away place that she could almost remember.

_Remember_

Was it familiar to her?

_Juliet __Andères__… you know who I am…_

The memory was so close, but something within Juliet refused to touch it. She reached and reached but pulled back at the last second, it was as if her subconscious remembered something she wasn't allowed to. 'One last reach' she thought, opening herself to find it, to find whatever it was inside the suitcase, it was so close she could feel the memories, but once again, she pulled back.

"Do you remember?" Kathy asked, breaking Juliet out of her thoughts.

"Almost…" Juliet whispered. Mika frowned deeper.

"Just open it." Kathy said. "Perhaps that will help!"

Juliet reached down and pulled the lid up off the suitcase, anticipation coursing through her veins. There was a crushed velvet blanket lying atop the items in question, and Juliet quickly moved it aside, only to gasp in surprise at what was under it.

Two large daggers lay in thick leather scabbard. Each dagger had an onyx handle with a large red ruby button near the base, and a large, long, blade that made them seem like small swords. On the pommel nut at the end of one of the daggers was a strip of leather with a long, sharp tooth attached to the end. Juliet held one of them tentatively in her hand before removing the scabbard and gasping.

Mika could smell the blood before he heard Juliet's intake of breath. He didn't think much of it, but at Juliet's words he became slightly worried.

"This… this is mine?"

The General snapped his head in Juliet's direction and frowned. The girl seemed completely enamored with the object, for what reason, Mika couldn't tell. However, upon a curious inspection of the dagger in her hand, Mika felt the need to reassure her.

"That blood is over ten years old."

Juliet smiled, a small, childish smile. "Not that, Mika," she said, turning her eyes to him. Mika was taken back by the look of pure joy in them. "These, these are mine!" she gestured to the daggers and a single drop of liquid fell from her eye onto the blood crusted blade of the dagger in her hand.

Kathy, who had been observing the two of them from a few feet behind, cleared her throat to get her friend's attention. "Would you like me to tell you the story behind these?"

Juliet nodded, and Mika could see more tears building in her eyes. His own eagle-like eyes softened at her tears as Kathy began her tale.

"Lord Highland was going into town for groceries, this was a little over ten years ago," Kathy began, not bothering with any pleasantries, and instead jumping right into it. "He said that he didn't get halfway to town before he heard the sound of a child screaming." Her face darkened as she looked at Juliet, who was gazing glass-eyed at her weapons.

"It was a little girl. She was in a field to the west, screaming hysterically and surrounded by corpses. Highland said she had those in her hands; she was swinging them around almost wildly at the bodies around her, but when he approached her…" She looked at Mika now. "she used them like a trained warrior."

Juliet shot a glance at Kathy. "Impossible …"

Kathy shrugged. "Yeah, well, she could. He said she were still with your senses, unlike when he brought her back and she were babbling uncontrollably, unable to remember anything. He managed to coax her into trusting him and got her name. You know, Juliet, the one you've been using all these years?" Kathy smirked at her. "And apparently she told him to hide these and not return them until she wanted to fight again."

Juliet frowned. "How would a young girl know how to wield these weapons with such skill?"

Kathy laughed, Mika frowned. "You tell us, Jules! That girl was you!" Juliet shook her head.

"No, it couldn't, I mean…" She looked to Mika for help. "I can hardly chop an onion without crying! And you're saying I was surrounded by bodies?"

Kathy stopped laughing. "Hey now, that doesn't mean you killed them, you understand? I know you Jules, and you're not that type of person. Plus, it's like you said, a little girl? No way!" She smiled as Juliet seemed to agree with her.

"Why return these now?" Mika cut in, uncomfortable with Juliet being exposed to the possibly painful memories the daggers could produce.

"Well, you should know!" Kathy frowned. "She's been learning self defense from you, so obviously she wants to fight again. I though I should hold up Highlands end."

Mika and Juliet shared a confused look for a moment before realization sunk in. "Me and my big imagination!" Juliet chided herself under her breath. Mika simply shook his head and made his way back to the stairs.

"Eh?" Kathy asked as his figure began to descend. "Where're you off to?"

Mika paused briefly. "I merely assumed that I should procure us some food, the night is wearing on and soup is not going to satisfy us all is it?" He cast a questioning look to Juliet who immediately understood what he meant.

"Of course!" She agreed, standing abruptly. Stooping over, she set her dagger back in and closed the suitcase, taking the entire thing with her. "Kathy get the candles, don't burn my house down!" she called, following after Mika back into the drawing room.

Kathy sighed and smiled, shaking her head the entire time. "Well that's a first." She mumbled to herself, making her way to blow out the candles before following the couple down the winding staircase.

"Disturbing news indeed!" The Vampire Prince grumbled to himself, charging through the halls and to his chambers to find some important documents, one of the few things Vampires had decided to use paper for was to save all the knowledge they could on the Lord of the Vampaneze, and Mika was privileged and paranoid enough to have studied the documents intently during his years as a Prince.

The little person, Harkat Mulds, had been enough of a shock to the mass of Vampires in the Hall of Princes, but his message had been even more shocking, and had sent the entire hall into an uproar. Numerous Vampire Generals, mainly younger ones, wanted to have him tortured to make sure he was not lying, but Mika was most perceptive in seeing lies, and he knew the… thing… did not lie. That was what made it all the more disturbing.

And as such, the Prince was not in a mood for reminiscing, nor for shameless thoughts of a person long since dead.

Upon entering his chambers, the flustered Prince did not even notice the Vampiress vixen that alluringly eyed him from the corner of the room. Making his way over to his desk, shaped out of the rock wall, Mika found the papers, exactly as he left them. On his way out, however, her voice caught his attention.

"Sire…" she crooned. Mika whirled on her, furious at the interruption and not in any mood to play games.

"What, woman?" he growled. "Can you not see that I am busy?" she shrunk away from his intimidating glower and slunk up next to him.

"I know, you are stressed, I understand Sire." She said meekly. "I, I just thought I should apologize for my actions the other night. I merely thought of your interests and that perhaps you would like to take me as your mate…"

Mika's glare changed from one of fury to one of mockery. "You?" he spat. Her eyes widened in surprise. "How could I take such a spineless, weak looking female such as you to my bed? I am certainly shocked you have lasted this long as a Vampire. You've made your way through our world using your feminine wiles to tempt good Vampire men into bed with you, no doubt. Women like you disgust me." He was yelling now, his uncontrollable hatred for this woman confusing them both, and she was crying now.

"B-but I-I… I always see you watching me…"

"My mistake to look at a woman who believes a glance is an invitation."

"But the other night-" He silenced her by raising his hand menacingly.

Mika's expression was one he rarely used, one of complete malice and disgust. He sardonically remembered Juliet calling him 'No Nonsense' and a mocking smirk tugged at the corners of his mouth.

"Get out of my sight," Was all he said, before turning on his heel and leaving the woman crying on the floor of his chambers.

Storming through the hall, Mika received a few frightened glances from a few Vampires he happened past. It was all that woman's fault. No, not the Vampiress weeping pathetically on his floor, Juliet. For the first time in his life, Mika regretted the near-immortality granted to his kind, but more so hated himself for being weak, and longing for a time from long before this.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Making it Up

Storming into the Hall of Princes was what everyone expected Mika Ver Leth to do. He was tough. He was upset. Most of all he was going crazy. Everyone could see it. Hell, even he could see it. His eyes were almost constantly glazed over as he remembered his times as a general. Though he still could not fathom why any of these memories would come back to him at this exact moment.

'As if I haven't enough problems,' he thought, bemused as he strode briskly up to the domed entrance of the hall and placed his palm on the wall. 'All i need is the ghost of a long dead female haunting me during this important time.' Shaking his head he hurried up to his throne and deposited his papers where he would normally sit.

Paris Skyle, the oldest Vampire Prince and Mika's longtime friend and mentor, glanced up at Mika curiously from his goblet of blood. Mika bowed his head shortly, acknoledging the older vampires interest.

"Charts, maps of recent Vampaneze activity," he said quickly, "I paid them very little mind before I was... distracted." Mika looked disgusted at the word. Work as a Vampire Prince had been his life since he was called back to the Mountain. It was Mika's duty to know what was going on in the world at night. Movements of the Vampaneze would ordinarily have been of high priority but not only had the young Prince been distracted, he had been assured...

"Smahlt. Bring me Smahlt!" Mika hissed out the name at the nearest General and the man nodded and hurried off to find the other vampire.

"Mika..." began Paris but Mika cut him off.

"Sire I understand how you trust Kurda," Mika gazed at the elder vampire in esteem. Paris Skyle had taught him all he knew. Had been there to vouch for his character and his morals when he was first put up as a candidate for Prince, but if only Paris knew some of his... darker secrets. Like Juliet...

'NO!' Mika was seething at himself. Again he had let his mind trail off. 'What is wrong with me?'

"Mika are you alright?" Paris looked concerned, and slightly amused.

Mika shook his head and pressed his hand to his forehead. "Fine sire. Perfectly fine."

Paris raised an eyebrow to that. "It would seem to me that you have a certain... lady on your mind." He mused, staring back into his goblet and swirling the liquid around.

Mika started at Paris' words. "H-how did you-"

Paris chuckled. "In all my years I've learned a few things. Like how to read people, even stubborn young Princes who think they can mask their feelings behind a thick wall of indifference and cruelty." Mika cringed at his mentors words.

Of course Paris knew. Paris always knew. Paris knew when he lied, when he was thinking of doing something underhanded and Paris always stopped him. Why? Even Mika was unsure. The young Prince may be Paris' underling but the vampire was so old it was calculable half the vampires in the Mountain had once trained under Paris. So what could make Mika so special? Mika could only guess that in his old age, Paris had decided Mika would take his place. He had deemed that Mika should learn all he could from the older vampire in the hopes that when he was gone his wisdom could live on. That was Mika's theory, and the elder vampire had seemed to go along with it fairly well.

"You remind me of myself at your age." He chuckled again.

"What do you mean sire?"

Paris now gazed longingly into his goblet. "What is her name?"

Mika was taken back. His eyes fell to the cold stone floor of the Hall as he whispered her name to another person for the first time in over fifty years.

"Juliet."

At this Paris smiled and nodded.

"She's dead."

Still Paris smiled. "It's always the ones we have lost who stay in our hearts the longest." he shook his head, his eyes gleaming with unseen words. "You still need to think don't you?"

Juliet followed Mika down the spiraling staircase. His steps were brisk and she had to skip steps to keep up. 'Going to get food my behind.' She thought, as he turned around and picked her up with relative ease.

"Woah! Mika what-" She clutched the box that held her possesions to her.

He set her down and the bottom of the staircase and put his lips to her ear. "We need to start training," he whispered, his hot breath making the hair on the back of her neck stand up. "We need to make sure our 'friendship' looks believable, seeing as you decided to lie to your best friend for me."

He stared down at her, she had cast her eyes downward, and he could hear her chiding herself for her mistake under her breath.

"Its alright." he assured her. "You were only trying to protect me and that," he took her hand in his and gazed into her pale eyes. "I truly appreciate."

Kathy reached the bottom of the stairs at that point and sighed at the look the two shared. "If only I had a man willing to court me..." she huffed, walking past them and out into the sitting room, bringing the two out of the reverie.

"You know," Kathy began, "It's about time I get back to my hotel room." she looked a Juliet, a wide smile on her face. Juliet blinked.

"It's late." Mika agreed.

"And you know..." Kathy said again. She strolled over to Mika and trailed her fingers down his arm. "I would really... appreciate it if you would escort me there."

Juliet blinked and sat down on the sofa. Mika merely nodded. "Ah! Such a gentleman!" Kathy crooned, picking up a handbag which had been chucked into a corner and grabbing a spare blanket off the back of the sofa.

"It's chilly out Jules, so stay near the fire, I'll have your hunk back soon." she winked at her friend and headed towards the door. Mika glanced at Juliet, inclined his head and followed. Juliet let out an annoyed sigh and from his position Mika smirked.

As they reached the grand double doors leading out to the front of the estate Kathy glanced sideways at Mika. Mika opened the great doors with ease and allowed Kathy to pass through them.

Once outside the estate and heading towards the town, Kathy stopped and turned to Mika, who was following a few feet behind.

"You will not harm my friend." She said the words simply, but cruelty tinged her speach.

Mika stopped too. "Excuse me?"

Lightning quick, Kathy was behind him, a dagger to his throat and a hand fisted in his ebony hair. "You will not harm Juliet." Her words cut through him like ice and immediately he stiffened. Not only was her attack unexpected, but he could smell something strange on her now that he was closer to her.

"I have no intention of harming Juliet. She is my friend as well."

Kathy let out a malicious laugh. "Vampires don't have human friends. They have human food."

Immediately Mika turned on her, whipping out his own knife, he twirled around her at twice the speed she had turned on him. Vampires are lucky like that. He put his knife to her back. The tables were turned.

"Though I see you are not without skill." Kathy laughed again.

"Who are you?" Mika demanded, the point of his blade pressing into the small of her back.

"Im Kathy. I'm Juliets best friend..." Kathy said. "And protector."

Mika let out an annoyed sigh. 'By the luck of the Vampires. I had to choose a girl with problems.'

Zoltar: Okay! I totally updated! Now I'm not posting another chapter until I get 3 reviews. Hey we all play a give and take game don't we? Read and Review for your sexxxy authoress shall be spending Valentine's day ALONE. And she has 3 guys courting her too! Ain't that a bitch?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Shaken, but not Disturbed

Mika let out another rather loud, shuddering sigh. Kathy raised an eyebrow.

"This is not possible." He said simply. Kathy snorted.

"What are you trying to say vampire? I don't look strong enough to be a protector?"

"No." Mika snapped. "This situation is positively unheard of. What is so _special_ about Juliet Anderes that she _needs_ a protector?"

Kathy dropped her guard at his statement. "Ah... well... you see-"

"You were assigned to her."

"Yes."

"And you don't even know why."

"Well not exactly."

Mika lowered his knife and backed away from the blonde. Tucking it back where it came from, he picked Kathy up by her waist and threw her over his shoulder, causing the girl to let out a shriek. "What are you **doing**!" She screamed as he turned and headed back towards Juliet's mansion.

Mika growled. "I am taking you back to your friend so that you may tell her exactly why you tried to kill me." Kathy stiffened at his words. "You are her friend correct?" The General said with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course I am!" Kathy screeched. "Put me down she can never find out!"

Mika paused and glanced over his shoulder at the woman. She was obviously scared, not of him, definitely not as she had tried to kill him. But of Juliet finding out her secret job. Mika sighed. He was beginning to wonder about this woman, and whether she just had wonderful intuition or if she had a deeper connection into the world of darkness, like himself. He was betting on the latter, but she seemed adamant about her friendship with Juliet. Mika couldn't help but question the validity of their friendship. Sure there were the paintings in the halls and the entranceway of the two as children, but honestly they were completely different women. Kathy was obviously the type of woman to go through men like she went through make-up, where as Juliet lived a quiet and rather secluded life alone in her foster father's old estate. How could these two have stayed close for all this time? The young General shook the question out of his head and focused on the problem at hand.

"You..." He shook his head and set her down. "I am not going to harm Juliet." He said it sternly, holding Kathys shoulders and forcing her to look into his eyes.

Kathy grimaced and nodded. "You know..." she began, Mika held up a hand to silence her.

"I'm not sure who you are exactly, would you care to enlighten me before you interject?"

Kathy huffed and put her hands on her waist. "Well-"

"Nevermind," Mika interrupted. "I'm not sure I want to know actually, but do tell me this, why exactly does Juliet need 'protecting'?"

Kathy stiffened at this and glanced around, bringing her hands together and wringing them in a nervous way. "I'm not exactly allowed-"

Mika's features became fierce and the blonde gasped, looking around the deserted dirt road frantically. The lights of the city could be seen in the distance, but they were a good half a mile out. Alone in a deserted clearing with an angry vampire, her intuition told her she was a dimwit. Especially for what she was about to reveal. What Mika did not know was that not everything in the world was how he thought it was. And unfortunately for the young vampire his world would be shaken to the core soon enough.

"She is _very_ imp-p-portant..." She whispered, shaking suddenly.

Mika grabbed her shoulders. "Important to who Kathy?" The girl cringed, grabbing at her tattered clothing.

"He's-"

"Important to **whom**, Master Ver Leth." Interjected a high-pitched, sickeningly sweet voice from behind the pair.

The General whipped around, releasing Kathy in the process. The girl shreiked at the sight of the man behind them. For the first time in his life Mika Ver Leth came face-to-face with who he would soon learn to be Desmond Tiny.

_Forget_

"Forget what?" Mika snapped, reeling on Arrow in the Hall of Princes as the two exited. The older man's expression was one of shock. Rarely did Mika and Arrow have problems, both being tactical and rather menacing, Arrow a bit less level-headed than the younger Prince, but this was getting out of hand.

Aroow put a hand on Mika's shoulder. "You need help my friend."

Mika shrugged out of the older Prince's hold. "I need nothing of the sort!" He snapped. Arrow did not relent as Mika stormed down the halls towards his chambers.

"That's the third outburst today!" The bald Prince called after him. "If you don't get yourself under control-"

"What?" Mika hollered at the top of his lungs, reeling on his fellow Prince; the other vampires in the halls scurried out of the way of the two yelling Princes. Arrow and Mika were both known for their tempers as well as their tactical prowess.

"Or we will have to remove you from the Mountain." Arrow said menacingly. Mika didn't flinch, nor did he back down.

"You do not want to _think _about doing that Sire." He bit out each word, venom pouring from his voice.

Arrow narrowed his eyes. "You're right, Mika, I don't want to think about it, but you're giving me no choice. Going off on the young vampire Larten brought in was not wise. You know how much the Generals respect Larten, and though his decision was rash, he has done his best to teach Shan of our ways."

Mika clenched his jaw and balled his fists, striking the wall on his right. The hall shook for a moment as Arrow and Mika stared each other down. Mika closed his eyes and took a deep breath and let it out shakily. When he opened his eyes and stared directly into Arrows, the older Prince saw only pain in their ebony depths.

"Do you ever think about your wife?" Mika asked, voice barely above a whisper.

The admission shocked Arrow. Mika hardly ever spoke of his personal life. He was well known for taking females to bed for a few nights, then growing tired of them and moving on to the next one. Of course lately Mika hadn't had the time to do as much... fooling around, but Arrow always assumed the young Prince was busy with his women as much as he was with his paperwork. Thinking back, Arrow realized that he had not seen Mika escort a woman to his chambers in months, no... years.

"Why do you ask?" Arrow murmured.

Mika clenched his eyes shut, looking pained. "Please Arrow answer me."

Arrow howled. "Yes! I think of my wife every waking second, she even visits me in my dreams! Her spirit is connected to mine even from the other side! Gods there hasn't been a time when I have not wished I was with her. I loved my wife with all my heart and soul and those bastards..." He inhaled sharply.

"Do you still... feel her with you?" Mika asked the question quietly, allowing his friend time to answer when he was calmer.

Arrow's features softened. "I know she is with me. She is in my heart, and each night I am closer to her."

Mika nodded and turned to leave. Arrow stopped him with his words. "You'll never forget her." he said simply. "Centuries will pass and you will still love her."

Mika sighed and continued walking towards his chambers, leaving a bewildered and disheartened Arrow behind in the hall.

Upon arriving to his chambers Mika went directly to his coffin. He reached under the small, thin pillow he had inside and pulled out a photograph. It was very old, yellow and fraying. But he still held it as firmly as he had the day she had given it to him. It was Juliet. She wore a pale blue dress, though you couldn't tell in the photograph, but Mika remembered. He remembered that night, but mostly he remembered her giving him this photo, and the words he had to say right after that cut both their joy short.

"I have to leave Juliet."

___________

Zoltar: Ok, well I only got 2 reviews but I figured I should update just bc I have so many devoted readers who watch my story. Thank you all very much. The next few chapters will not go back to the present tense. We will actually get to finish the past section of the story and then we will move on to Part 2. Wish me luck! Please reveiew!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

It's Been a Long Night

Juliet paced around the drawing room, staring into the fire like it had said something rude to her. Mika and Kathy had been gone longer than she expected. Much longer. She was beginning to wonder if maybe Kathy had used her... feminine wiles...

'No!' she admonished herself. 'Kathy is my friend, she would never do that to me... I mean... it's not like I would care if she did, Mika and I... we really aren't dating but... I told her we were so she shouldn't even think about it, but still... Mika's eligible. He's a bachelor... well a Vampire bachelor but still... He likes women, he told me so! So if he and Kathy hit it off well... it's really none of my concern... I mean, he's his own man... vampire... and he can make his own decisions...'

The raven haired girl sighed loudly and threw herself on the couch. "AH! What does she have that I don't!" she shouted. "I mean... I'm not ugly..." she clutched a couch cushion to her chest and heaved an impatient sigh. "And she's not particularly beautiful. I mean, if I wore that much make-up I'm sure guys would be falling left and right for me, but I'm a natural person... they don't make make-up in my shade..." She looked down at her hands that were clutching the pillow to her slight body for dear life.

"I... is it... my skin?" She closed her eyes, afraid of the tears that were welling up behind them. "Mika... never once did he... did he say... he-he's... not like that!" Juliet jumped to her feet abruptly. She ran her fingers through her hair.

"Mika's a gentleman, and he likes his women real." She glanced down at her body. "With real curves..." Though Juliet was slight of frame, she was surprisingly well endowed. "Kathy has nothing on this body!" She smiled. She had a wonderful hour-glass shape that men took notice of, well, when she wasn't wearing layers of clothing. Her dark hair fell to her shoulders and brushed the sides of her face. Her tan skin brought out her unnusual blue-grey eyes. She was an exceptionally beautiful girl.

And Mika knew this; he stood in the doorway, watching Juliet rave about Kathy and what she 'presumed' Mika liked in a woman. Yes the General liked his women curvy, and he did enjoy dark hair, but a fair complexion was what really turned his head. Though there was something about Juliet that he couldn't help but be attracted to. Perhaps it was the fact that she was so... innocent.

The young Vampire shook his head at that thought. Innocent? Really? Perhaps not the correct word. The girl is obviously a virgin, he could smell it whenever her 'time of the month' rolled around, and he believed she knew as much because she would look at him nervously. She was inexperienced in a lot of 'adult' ways. She did not smoke, she hardly drank. Juliet had no adult friends with which to converse. None except Kathy. Kathy... With her blonde hair and crystal clear blue eyes, Kathy was definetley a man's dream. She was almost like a pin up. Mika could tell she knew her way around a bedroom, especially with the way she looked at him earlier that night. But even Kathy... could not draw his eyes away from Juliet. To compare the two would be to compare a rich, stately wine to a sip of fruit juice.

Juliet had layers to her sexuality. The way she bent over to pick up items, always at the waist, exposing her ample bottom to the view of others, without realizing she was striking such a sensual pose. Or how she wore her clothing tight above the waist, as if wanting to draw his eyes to her large breasts, at least twice the size of Kathy's. But really, Mika knew she just wore whatever she was comfortable in. Juliet was not like the women of her time. She was already fiercely independent. Whereas they were still struggling to achieve their independence. Kathy could not go a week without a man gracing her presence. Mike could read that easily, whereas Juliet... she had been alone most her life. She was used to relying on herself. She knew exactly what she wanted and how to acquire it.

That, to Mika, was the sexiest thing about her. At that thought Juliet threw herself on the couch once more and let out a shaky sigh. Why was she so unsure of herself over this? It made the young Vampire uneasy to see her so shaken.

And as the General watched her from the shadowy doorway he wanted to rush to her and embrace her and explain to her that she was far better than Kathy and worship her body until she believed him. With his hands, and with his tongue he would start from her neck, his sharp teeth grazing the beautiful curve of it, licking a trail down to her lovely breasts. Here he would have to spend time, carressing and teasing and biting. Oh yes, biting. He would have her crying out his name with her release and he would look into her beautifully strange eyes and whisper his love and adoration for her... if only he could.

Though he could not clearly remember the walk he and Kathy had taken, Mika had come back with a renewed sense of protecting his young friend. His young... sensual... _female_ friend. He thought about their 'lie' of him teaching her self defense, and it sounded like a feasible, and actually quite wonderful idea. Juliet needed a way to protect herself. Though if anyone ever saw her angry... Mika smiled. Perhaps she knew a little already?

Juliet let out another annoyed sigh before once again, throwing herself onto her sofa. "What in the _world_ is taking him so long!" Surely, she thought, he could knock Kathy out with is magic Vampire powers and sneak her into her room before returning. Wouldn't that be faster? _Honestly_ the man has no respect for others. Keeping her waiting. The girl rolled her eyes and sat up, coming face to face with Mika.

Juliet narrowed her eyes. "Finally back, I see."

Mika raised an ebony eyebrow. "Sorry to keep you waiting, _darling_."

Juliet grimaced. "Ah... Look... Can't we... Drop that?" Mika shook his head with a smirk and Juliet frowned. "_Please_?" At the word Mika laughed, loud and sharp and strong. Almost like the General himself.

Mika smiled as his laughter subsided and gazed into Juliets' eyes. "I was thinking about you on the way back." At his intense gaze Juliet blushed.

"About me?" She whispered, a smile tugging on the corners of her lips. Juliet sat up straighter, repositioning herself on the couch so that she was eye level with the handsome Vampire.

'Wait, _handsome_?' She mentally shook her head.

Mika nodded. "And how you really do need help." At his words, Juliet let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Really." It was a statement, not a question. Her smile was gone. Mika noticed this, and smirked.

"Oh yes, Juliet. You're simply clueless."

Juliet huffed and crossed her arms, shooting Mika a look that said 'Continue, Lord knows I have nothing better to do'.

Mika straightened and stood. He took a step over to stand towering over Juliet. "Tomorrow night, you start training. With me." She shot him a strange look at his words. Juliet moved to speak but he rose a hand to silence her.

"Like I said Juliet, you're simply clueless. You find bloody daggers in a box in your attic. You've been told they belong to you. Wouldn't you think that learning to use them would bring back some old memories?" Juliet opened her mouth to speak again, then shut it, waiting for him to continue.

Mika bent down and placed a hand on Juliet's knee. "I know you were happy here once." He looked into her eyes, but she averted her gaze. "But now you arent."

"I am."

Mika shook his head. "You are clueless Juliet Andères. I know you better than that." He sighed and stood up. "But we will discuss more tomorrow night."

He made to leave and Juliet frowned, moving to stand. But before she could she was pinned down to the couch by a panting mika, whose gaze was fixed on her eyes. One hand supporting his body from falling on hers, and the other was flexing open, and fist, open and fist, as if he didn't know what to do. Before she could speak his lips decended on hers in an intense kiss. Juliet was inexperienced indeed, not knowing how to react to his lips pressed to hers. Mika's hand moved to caress her cheek and Juliet sighed, giving the General the access he wanted as he slipped his tongue into her mouth, causing the girl to moan and respond to his kiss with fervor and wild abandon.

Mika moved his hand lower, sliding down the side of Juliet's body and Juliet arched her back in response to the stimulation, pressing her chest to his, and Mika growled, gripping at the fabric of her shirt, lost in the sensation of this petite woman pressed against his body. But before he could take it any further he withdrew, panting and aroused. He gazed down at Juliet, her hair splayed out around her flushed face, her lips bruised from his kisses and her eyes half-lidded and cloudy with... arousal.

The Vampire let out a shaky sigh to calm himself and growled low in his chest. "Clueless Juliet, to think that you understand the affairs of a mans heart."

At his words Juliet moved to sit up and speak, but by the time she had, Mika was already gone. Leaving Juliet alone in her giant mansion with a fire in her body that she had never experienced before. And she smiled as she cursed him and his wickedly delicious mouth.

Zoltar: DARLINGS!!!! How I have missed you~ Sigh... life's rough, you know? Between working a new job and finding time to -ahem- date... and fighting with said dates... and trying to find a car which I can OBVIOUSLY not afford...sigh... well at least I can get a chapter up. Haha!

Soooo... I was thinking of finding a song or two to pair with each chapter. You know? To enhance the mood. I don't know about you guys but whenever I read I MUST have music. Otherwise I can't get into the story because of the other sounds in the area. Hence why whenever I think about The Count of Monte Cristo songs from Dashboard Confessional's 'A Mark, A Mission, A Brand, A Scar' come into my head. It enhances the mood. What do you think? Suggestions are also, and always, welcome!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Life Beyond the Night

Juliet awoke to the sound of birds chirping outside her window. Blearily she tried to remember the happenings of the previous night. Only to come up with nothing as the musical chirps were washed away by the sounds of dogs. Loud dogs. Barking dogs. Barking at her birds. Juliet sighed and moved to get out of bed.

Standing, she glanced down at herself. She had fallen asleep in her clothes, not even bothering to change into her nightgown. 'Oh well.' She thought, shaking her head full of untamed hair that needed a fierce fight with a brush. 'Sometimes you're just that tired.'

The clock on the wall told her that it was about time she went to work. Late afternoon already. Juliet was getting tired of sleeping her days away, but what else could she do with a vampire...

'I will not think 'boyfriend' because he is not my boyfriend.' She snapped. Sighing she moved to her closet to get dressed.

Juliet's closet was large and spacious, located on the right-hand side of her room, it featured clothes from just about every era of her life. Dresses from her childhood days in the estate, playing with Kathy and whatever other children had been abandoned. Juliet was not the type to let her memories go. This was probably the result of having already lost precious many memories of a time before she could, well... remember. It was tough not to remember that she and Kathy were the only ones left, after a while.

Finding a clean uniform, Juliet exited her closet and went to her bathroom to freshen up. The bathroom was completely tiled in marble, the ivory color prominent against her solid birch cabinets, a luxury Juliet didn't recognize, as she had products scattered all over the floor. Pastes and make ups that didn't match her shade of skin. Scented powders that made her sneeze and itch. She was beginning to think she was allergic to everything feminine, until her father brought her back a unique parfum from one of his trips. Star Jasmine. The scent was uniquely her. She smiled as she held up the almost empty bottle. Juliet used it sparingly now, knowing that she could never get anymore, but today, for some reason, seemed a good day to spritz herself and feel pretty.

Unfortunately relishing in her parfum would be short-lived. There was a banging coming from the door. Juliet rolled her eyes and gave herself a quick spritz in all the right areas before quickly donning her barmaid outfit and heading for the door. To her surprise it was Kathy, standing with a smile and a sly look in her eye at the other side.

Juliet resisted the urge to scowl at her 'friend', knowing all too well that Kathy and Mika had done _nothing_ the previous night, but still not putting it past the blonde to hit on her fake boyfriend.

'With friends like this...' Juliet begain thinking, but quickly stopped when she remembered Kathy was her **only** friend.

Kathy was still flashing her smile when Juliet finally greeted her, and instead of greeting back, Kathy quickly grabbed Juliet's arm and pulled her outside. "Today," the blonde said, "We talk." Before Juliet could protest, Kathy began dragging her down the road towards her work, blabbering on and on about how they had so much to catch up on and so many things to talk about now that Juliet finally had a boyfriend.

"Wait, finally?" Juliet scowled now. Planting her feet in the ground and yanking her arm from Kathy's grasp. "Kath... I don't appreciate you saying that."

Kathy rolled her eyes and turned to face her friend. "Juliet it's only the truth. I mean, honestly, I love you very much, but you're such a late bloomer. How old are you?"

Juliet was about to say something snarky, but Kathy put her hand up. "Don't you dare say anything smart Ms. A." Juliet sighed and began walking on her own, Kathy followed slowly.

"Ask your boss for a short shift!" She demanded. Juliet looked over at her, then looked down, kicking a rock she found in front of her foot, then regretting it as dirt and sand ended up in her shoes. "Why?"

Kathy sighed dramatically. "Because I'm not sitting around in that bar all day!"

Juliet smirked. "Well it would be a first for you. Spending time in a place where there's a small chance people will flirt with you." Kathy narrowed her eyes and mumbled that 'bars during the day were for drunks anyhow'.

Upon arriving at her workplace Juliet made her way behind the counter, smiling at the bartender, Jens, who was also the owner, and her employer. He stood at six feet and two inches, and was muscular and roguish for his fourty some years of age. He had sandy hair and a five'o clock shadow all through the day, but it was his hazel eyes that kept women coming to the bar. Jens had known Juliet since she was a child, and was probably the closest thing she had to a brother, seeing as he had refused to act any older than 20 the day he hit the age, and had given her the job at his bar to 'keep an eye out for her' at the late Lord's request, for he had been a good friend of Lord Highland's, even though it was well known that the lord did not approve of Jens' business, one could never say the Lord didn't appreciate a good brandy though.

"Juliet, ah Kathy!" Jens exclaimed upon seeing the two enter. Kathy flashed her signature smile and Juliet rolled her eyes at her while taking glasses off tables and taking them to the sink.

"Goodness Kathy you have become so much more beautiful since we last met!" Jens came from around the bar and hugged the blonde, who gave him flirtatious looks on his way back. "Juliet, you know you didn't have to come in if Kathy was in town, you could've said something." Juliet sighed.

"Jens you know I don't have a phone, er... sir."

Jens laughed, a deep, comforting sound to Juliet. "You could've told me tomorrow, I would've understood. I understand!" He pat her shoulder, looking into her slate eyes with warmth. "I would shoo you out, but you're already here and it's almost lunch hour, you know what that means." Juliet let out a small laugh. Lunch hour, the time where all the 'closet drinkers' came to the bar for their ale and their wine. She sighed with a smile and went back to cleaning glasses. The day was only beginning.

Nine at night, time to leave. Juliet and Kathy waved goodbye to Jens who smiled and reminded Kathy not to be a stranger, while he simultaneously told Juliet to take the next two days off. Juliet frowned. Mika would be up. Maybe she could ditch Kathy for the night with the promise of seeing her tomorrow. They rounded the corner of the building and started through the city.

"So Jules, I was hoping you and your boyfriend could come to dinner with me." Kathy said, cutting off Juliet's train of thought.

Juliet gaped, her mouth hanging open with an unfinished 'No' trying to force it's way out. "I... he... well..."

"We would love to." Said Mika, from his spot leaning on an old brick home. Juliet resisted the urge to shout 'Of _course_ you'd be standing there' and instead was surprised by the fluttering sensation she felt in her stomach by the sight of the handsome Vampire. In all the nights Mika had surprised her by always being there when she least expected (but should have learned to expect him by now) Juliet had never felt this sensation before.

"Oh isn't that sweet!" Kathy cooed at Juliet when Mika strode towards her with a smile on his finely chiseled face. "He was waiting for you to get off of work!"

Once right in front of her Mika moved to give her a hug, and Juliet stiffened. His mouth to her ear he whispered "For the sake of keeping up our little 'lie' I think you should hug me in return." Immediately Juliet put her arms around the Vampires' strong shoulders. With a smirk Mika hoisted her up and spun around with Juliet in his arms, making her let out a laugh in surprise. Kathy continued to 'ooh' and 'aww'.

Setting Juliet down, Mika turned to Kathy who gave him a sharp look, which he responded to with a questioning one. Sighing inwardly in relief Kathy looped her arms with both Juliet and Mika and began walking towards a diner. And now the night was just beginning. Kathy smirked.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Curiosity

Juliet had never gone out on the town after work, not because she didn't want to, but because she usually found herself too mentally exhausted to bother finding food and entertainment late at night. Kathy knew this, as best friends should, and on numerous occasions had tried to get Juliet to come out with her, but after Lord Highland's death, Juliet was even less prone to leaving her dusty manor. When the blonde dragged Juliet and her Vampire companion to the diner both she and Mika noticed the raven-haired girl visibly tense. Once they had found a seat, Juliet and Mika one side and Kathy on the other, smiling broadly at the two, Juliet began playing with the fabric of her skirt, suddenly uncomfortable in her clothing.

"Juliet I know you don't get out much, but you need to calm down." Kathy crooned, reaching across the table and taking Juliet's shaking hand. Juliet frowned widely as the, obviously irritable, nighttime waitress came to take their food orders. While Kathy ordered Juliet managed to slide her hand back where it belonged, only to have Mika take it and hold it gently in his. She looked up at him, her pale eyes wide and confused, and as they met his steady black ones the memory of their kiss the night before flooded her with more emotions than she could count and she began blushing.

"Aww, I see the lovebirds are sharing a moment." The waitress said, tapping her foot impatiently waiting for their orders. Juliet snatched her eyes away from Mika's, leaving the Vampire with a quiet longing, and asked for a bowl of soup, whatever was readily available. Mika in turn ordered whatever meat was on special. The waitress raised her eyebrow at their broad orders and walked off.

Kathy narrowed her eyes at the two of them. "You're acting mighty suspicious, Jules."

Juliet returned her narrowed look. "You're being mighty nosy, Miss. van Horn." She replied. Kathy smiled.

"Can you blame me?" the blonde asked. "Juliet you've never been one for keeping secrets- or for condoning violence for that matter, so I am a tad confused at this… turnabout." She darted her eyes to Mika at the last word. The Vampire straightened his back, suddenly aware of the tension in the air, something that wasn't there seconds before.

Kathy leaned back in her seat and smirked. "I'd like to see a demonstration tonight, if that's alright with you."

Juliet stiffened. "A demonstration? This isn't some sort of joke, Kathy."

"And I never said it was, Jules." Kathy sighed. "I just want to make sure my friend is being taken care of," She glanced at Mika again. "Not advantage of."

"You act like you have some sort of investment at stake." Mika said, gripping Juliet's hand tighter, and causing the tan woman to wince.

Kathy caught his eyes. "My friends are an investment," Her eyes flashed with seeming violence and Mika immediately tensed. "Especially Juliet."

There was a silence then, as Mika and Kathy exchanged heated looks and Juliet began using her other hand to play with the fabric of her skirt. She sighed inwardly, citing this as a better reason to never leave the house ever again. Mika was worried, she could feel it, she didn't know how bad it would be if his cover as a Vampire was blown, but she knew he wouldn't be happy, and that's for sure. As the waitress set their food in front of them, Juliet stared down at the bowl of thin soup with too many thoughts on her mind.

'If I have any sort of fighting skill, I should hope it would be nice enough to show itself soon.' She thought, untangling her hand from Mika's and stirring the soup with a spoon. Kathy took this as her cue to stop glaring and start eating her hamburger, and Mika shook his head and slowly began eating his stew. The flavor was lacking, unlike the food he usually partook of at Juliet's home, but he watched Juliet slowly sip her soup and decided he needed to play normal for a moment in order to make her happy.

Making Juliet happy was far too important to him as of late.

Kathy skipped happily in front of the dark couple, excited about the 'sparring match' she had initiated. Juliet took careful steps, swallowing all sorts of words she wanted to fling at her friend, most of which revolved around her bad habit of nosing into other people's business, but instead she looked at the ground, and at her loafers, unsure if she was ready to have her lie unraveled.

'It hasn't even had a good run…' she thought, sighing.

Mika glanced over at Juliet and put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry." He said, causing her to look up at him. "Everything will work out." He said the words with as much conviction as he could muster, but something inside of him was worried. Kathy's actions were certainly suspicious, and as they neared the grassy field outside Juliet's manor he smelled something strange in the air.

Kathy stopped her skipping in the middle of the tall grass. "Right here should do!" she looked at the two of them expectantly. "Now show me what you've been practicing, and I don't just mean in the bedroom~" she giggled to herself, Juliet didn't bother blushing, instead she sighed in annoyance. Mika pat her shoulder and stepped into the tall grass, distancing him from the girl, she copied his movements in the opposite direction.

Unsteadily, Juliet stopped and looked up at Mika, who was now approximately ten yards away from her. He gave her a curt nod, and she took, what she assumed to be, a fighting position. Kathy stood in the middle of the two, a few yards back, smiling somewhat psychotically.

"On my mark," she said, beaming at Juliet who nodded. "Don't hold anything back, you two!" She raised her arm up, and Juliet met Mika's eyes. She wasn't sure what the plan was, but her heart was beating so fast she couldn't think straight. Mika was a brilliant man, she reminded herself, he would have something planned out, some diversion. She never took her eyes away from his as Kathy's arm fell to her side, signaling the fight to start.

Suddenly there was only black. Juliet was gone.

Before Mika had a chance to blink, Juliet had pounced, higher than he ever thought a human could jump. She was beautiful, back arched and legs extended, almost like one of the Russian ballerinas he'd seen right after his turn. But Juliet was always graceful, at least when it came to dancing and jumping. He remembered their first contact, how she'd leapt gracefully to the tree limb he'd sat upon, though her landing had needed work, the jump was exquisite. Watching her now he understood that she'd had some practice. Eyes wide in awe, but still prepared, he caught her.

And he regretted it.

Immediately she began clawing at him, scratching at his arms and his torso, managing to rip his clothes. He was startled. She was stronger than she looked. He called her name, but she showed no recognition. Mika winced as she raked her fingers over his chest, spilling blood. His blood. He dropped her and jumped back.

"What is going on?" He shouted. Kathy didn't respond, and he didn't expect Juliet to. She seemed wild, feral almost. The distance between them was enough to make Juliet inspect her surroundings. A rustling to the west, Mika heard it, Juliet snapped her head to it. Then she jumped again into the tall grass, disappearing from sight.

A gut-wrenching noise. The cry of a wounded beast. Snapping bones.

Mika leapt, following her scent. He found the petite girl hunched over a deer, blood soaking her hands and her clothes, probably from the gash she'd managed to cut in the deer's stomach. The animal's neck was twisted gruesomely, as well as its legs. He wondered which she had broken first, and the regret the thought. Juliet was panting and shivering, the Vampire inched closer to her, ready for an assault, Juliet scurried away on her hands and knees, and fell over. She looked up at him, her eyes brimming with tears, and full of fear and uncertainty. Mika rushed to her.

"W-what… why?" She sobbed, looking down at her hands.

"Juliet…"

"What am I doing… what happened… why…?" She couldn't formulate a coherent thought. Everything was blurry. Black spots on her vision. Mika watched solemnly as Juliet sunk to the ground. He sighed heavily, uncertain of what to do next.

"Kathy!" he called, and suddenly the blonde was beside him, tenderly lifting Juliet into her arms.

She glanced at him, her eyes shadowed with secrecy. "We should get her home and get her cleaned up. I don't want her to remember this."

Mika narrowed his eyes. What was she talking about? More importantly what was she hiding?

"Oh and grab the meat." She remarked as she walked away. The General grunted and bent down to the dead animal, inspecting the broken bones, and the gash in it's gut. Juliet had definitely gone to town on the creature, and he could tell by the complete spiraling of the flesh, some of which had broken, that she had shown no mercy.

Mika scowled. Nothing was ever easy.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Answers?

Darkness. Shadows. Rustling. Rounding corner after corner. Orange and yellow and red sky and metal and dirt. They were being chased. Chased by what? She just kept running, pulled by the figure next to her. It was tall. It was fast too, urgency ebbing away all civility; it ran almost on all fours. It was also wearing a skirt.

'Hide, quickly! Do not let him see you! And if you're found, do not let him TOUCH YOU!'

She was ugly. Beastly, frayed clothing and frizzy hair, but dark skinned- like her. The beast-woman pushed her toward a field, whispering frantically. She couldn't understand; she was too tired to run, too small and weak to make it alone. The beast-woman just kept ushering her to leave, pointing and yelling with tears in her amber eyes, her lips quivering. But she didn't move. She just stayed put. There were loud noises coming toward them. Just noises… No voices? She couldn't think anymore. The beast woman's eyes widened and she growled low in her chest, barring her fangs at her. Then she ran, scared, confused, and heart broken into the tall grass. She let herself get lost in it. She heard one scream as she ran one final warning from the beast that'd shunned her into the grass, and she paused

'Find another, Desmond Tiny, you can't have her!'

But the scream that followed the words wan enough to make her start running faster than she'd ever ran before.

-~*.

The grand doors to the manor were hanging open when Mika approached, carcass slung over his shoulder. How the blonde had managed to carry Juliet, let alone walk the near two miles to get back to her home without him catching up was beyond the General. He could smell the fire going and as he rounded the corner to the kitchen he was accosted by Kathy, who pulled the deer from him and before he could ask any questions, had it roasting on the spit above the hearth. He glanced at her, and then exited to the parlor to find Juliet.

She was still unconscious, laid out on the smaller sofa to the right of the fireplace. He sighed and kneeled down next to her, taking her small hand in his.

"What the hell happened back there?"

"Nothing you should concern yourself with."

He rounded on her, dropping Juliet's hand. She stood in the door frame, arms crossed, and a plate of meat at her feet, which she pushed over to him, the porcelain plate rattling on the stone floor. Her eyes were narrowed in supremacy. The General noticed this, but thought nothing of it; instead he took a few steps toward the plate and ripped a piece of meat off of it, eating it slowly, never taking his eyes off of the blonde.

Needless to say, she didn't budge either.

Juliet let out a low groan from her spot on the couch, causing Mika and Kathy to spin around in surprise. Their bitter staring contest all but forgotten at the sound, Mika rushed to the petite woman's side. Slowly she opened her pale eyes, unfocused and groggily she turned to him, "Wha-"

"You blacked out," he cut her off. "Well, first you fought me like a wildcat, nearly stabbed me with my own knife, and killed a deer-" he motioned to the plate next to him on the floor. "Then you blacked out. Are you feeling alright?" he leaned his face closer to hers and whispered. "I think it was some sort of defense mechanism, you didn't seem to recognize either of us." He glanced at Kathy. She had moved to the opposite sofa and watched them intently.

Mika locked eyes with the woman before him, wishing he could telekinetically express the danger her friend posed, the daggers he felt hitting the back of his head with every gaze she landed on him. Juliet's eyes remained unfocused, however, and she whispered his name.

"Mika…" she sighed.

Mika leaned forward expectantly. Juliet's eyes focused briefly as she whispered "Get out". His breath hitched. There was a sense of urgency in her voice. He backed away slowly, but her arm reached out and he caught her eyes again. She latched onto him and pulled herself up.

"Hurry," she hissed, and without having to repeat herself the Vampire General seemed to disappear into the air.

Juliet's breath was ragged. She felt as if her heart would explode within her chest. Kathy watched her stagger to her feet and shuffle towards her. The raven-haired girl stopped before her and straightened as best she could. Immediately Kathy tensed. This was not normal. This power was not Juliet.

"Kathy," came the throaty, rage-filled groan. The blonde looked up at her friend and noticed her normally eerily bright eyes seemingly glowing with intense emotion. "I have questions." She stated.

Kathy nodded.

"And I know you have the answers."

Kathy swallowed her nerves. "And what makes you think that."

"I'm asking the questions Kathy."

The blonde cleared her throat and sat up straight, looking intently into the tan girls eyes. "Ask away."

Juliet narrowed her eyes and leaned over the blonde, her mouth twitched in a near snarl as she growled out the question, leaving Kathy wide-eyed and worried.

"Who is Desmond Tiny?"

-~*.

Back in the field where they'd 'sparred', the field where Juliet had been found all those years ago. Mika shuddered at the memory of Juliet's attack. Suddenly it made sense how she would be found there, surrounded by bodies and covered in their blood… He could imagine the graceful, deadly beast that had slaughtered them, sitting on her sofa and looking up at him with warning in her eyes. And there was no doubt in his mind that she HAD slaughtered them. The words that flashed in his mind as their eyes had connected were still burned there.

'I don't want you to see this.' Her voice, clear as it'd ever been.

The General was bewildered. Why would Juliet kill those people? How? She'd been so young… He kept his position in the center of the field, waiting for a sign. What he received was more than he'd expected, as his friend and mentor for years, Paris Skyle, appeared next to him. In truth, Mika had jumped to his feet, ready to strike the figure, or ghost, or specter that had appeared next to him. He managed to stop himself in time, and covered by bowing to his Prince, but the look of bemusement on the elders face was well expressed.

"Sire… my apologies, I did not sense your approach." Mika said, bowing deeper to his friend. Paris grunted, half amused at the young Vampire's actions.

"You look tense, Master Mika." The old Vampire clucked.

Mika cast his gaze downward. "I know why you're here sire, and I stand firmly by what I said at the last Council."

Paris narrowed his eyes and crouched down next to the black-garbed man. "You don't wish to follow in your master's footsteps and ascend to the status of Prince, a ridiculous notion, it was, for me to begin your investiture without first consulting you. How could I forget what you said, Mika?" he chuckled. "You were beet red with rage, and I'm certain the entire mountain heard your ranting!"

Mika flushed at the memory of seeking out the Prince in one of the gaming halls in the early hours of the morning, just to pull him aside and give him an earful about the boundaries of another's life and ranks, only to have the ancient Vampire laugh in his face. Of course he was angry! He was treated like a child, and yet offered a position of power. It vexed the young Vampire.

"You're destined for great things, Mika." Paris said, swiping at the grass in front of him in mock boredom. "Council is soon coming, and your investiture will end there, by you attending or not attending, you'll make your decision in time." He looked at Mika now. The younger Vampire fought the urge to look away. "Times of war are coming…" he said quietly. "I've no idea when, or what kind, but the clan needs a strong leader, a young leader with great ideals and morals, who has no problem pointing out another's faults," he chuckled "even if that other happens to be his elder and his commander."

Paris stood and stretched in visible pain. "And I need someone I can trust to leave in charge. I'm old, you see," he winked at Mika and waved a hand to dismiss anything the younger man was about to say. Then he departed into the darkness, leaving the General frowning at the thoughts and complications the elder had forced into his life.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Investigation

Kathy rose from her seat warily, watching the wild-eyed Juliet glower at her. The question hung heavily in the air, keeping both of them on edge.

"Desmond Tiny…" the blonde began. She would need to choose her words carefully. "Is my employer, and also… once he was interested in adopting you."

Juliet tensed at the information. All her time spent at the 'orphanage', not once had she been looked at by prospective families. Never considered, only overlooked and outcast. It was understandable, considering her skin tone, a rarity in these parts of Romania, so much so in fact, that she had never seen another dark-skinned person in the town, and although the townsfolk never spoke of it there was plenty of prejudice around the country, according to what Highland used to say of his travels. She had never thought anything of the adoptions of her friends. Year after year the number of children at Highlands estate would dwindle, the halls and rooms started to echo until it was only her and Kathy, and then Kathy left… wanting to seek out a newer, better life in a big city somewhere far from their small town. The sudden knowledge that she could've been one of the 'lucky ones', one of the children who gained a family, struck her heart like she'd never felt before.

She had to blink back tears before replying, "And how did you manage to fall into his employment, and gain this knowledge?" her fists clenched, suddenly enraged at the thought of her promiscuous friend sleeping with her would-be father.

"I was hired on as his secretary," Kathy said, nonchalantly casting her eyes to the side. "He's a very… eccentric man."

Juliet slowly sank to the floor, recounting the dream she'd had. 'Desmond Tiny', the tall, bestial woman. Some sort of argument… Running… Waking up was almost as frightening as the dream as she'd encountered Mika's bloody visage. Something inside of her knew that what she'd seen hadn't been just the dream of a deranged young woman, but the memory of one. A memory triggered by violence, by the 'mock fight' with Mika.

"Kathy… please leave." She sighed from the floor. Kathy crouched next to her friend and reached a hand to her shoulder.

"Jules, I don't know what's going through your head right now… you have to-"

"Don't call me 'Jules'," she snapped, shrinking away from Kathy's touch. "You know more than you want me to know, and you refuse to trust me with that information. You call yourself my _friend_?" she cast her pain-filled eyes up towards Kathy's and the blonde recoiled away from her. "Get out of my house." She glared. "I don't know… if I ever want to see you again."

The blonde snarled at her. "Well is that how you treat your only friend Juliet Andères?" she hissed. "The person who's taken care of you for years whilst you secluded yourself away in your manor, shunning the rest of the world?" she headed towards the doorway to the atrium, and the large manor doors. "One silly fling with a _Vampire_ and you think you can walk all over people?"

Juliet's breath hitched. "How did you-"

"Don't bother talking to me until you've learned what a selfish bitch you're being." Kathy shouted. "You're making such a mistake! I guess I'll just add it to the list." The smug line of her voice was all Juliet could hear over the creaking and slamming of the large doors.

Then she was alone.

~*-.

She was beside him before he could react, all screeching and claws. Mika barely recognized Kathy, but for her outfit and hair. She was howling like a hellcat, her hands moving fast but not fast enough for his Vampire speed. He dodged one of her assaults and stared her down, wincing at his tattered clothes and the numerous bleeding scratches along his arms and torso. Kathy looked wild, feral, and hunched over, teeth barred and panting.

"You will regret your decision." She hissed, pointing an accusing claw at him. "You will rue this day, and you won't even remember why." She cackled malevolently, the sound taking hold of him and paralyzing him. He crumpled to the ground. Vaguely he could see something walking over to him, but he couldn't move his head to look up. It crouched beside him, red eyes shining in the blackness of night.

"Cherish her, Vampire." It hissed. And then it was gone.

And Mika was left scratching his head, confused at what had attacked him. Suddenly he was worried for Juliet, she was left with Kathy and they could have also been attacked. He pushed himself off the ground, somewhat unsteadily, and raced the distance to her manor only to find the door splintered around the hinges as if a great force had pushed them closed in rage. Immediately the General ran inside, desperate to check on the woman he coveted so dearly. He found her curled up on the parlor room floor, sobbing and shakings. Mika fought back the urge to chase down whatever beast it was that had damaged her doors, and quietly moved closer to her, crouching down beside her. Juliet's head snapped up, and a rage-filled glare met his eyes, but immediately softened to distraught, which only served to worry him even more.

"Mika-" she gasped, eyes following the scratches on his torso and arms. She reached for him and gently he took her hand and pulled her into his embrace where she began to sob again.

"I won't ask if you won't ask…" he whispered into her hair, inhaling her scent.

Juliet took a shaky breath. "There's nothing to ask. I just found out my oldest and only friend had been lying to me, keeping secrets about my own life! I kicked her out… I'm so angry… I'm so confused. She called you out for what you are." Mika glanced down at her and she met his gaze warily.

"Mika, she knows you're a Vampire." She sighed, wiping away her tears. "I was so afraid to tell you… I thought you might hunt her down… I know she lied but… but I don't want her to die! I don't know. I don't know what to do! I don't know who to believe! I'm so alone." she began shaking and crying all over again, breaths coming in ragged gasps, and Mika fought the urge to crush her small body to his.

Loneliness truly was Juliet's biggest fear.

He kissed the top of her head and pulled her even closer. "I am here, Juliet, and you can trust me. Vampires are honorable, and hardly ever lie, and I would never hurt you or your loved ones." Unknowingly his hand had begun stroking her back and she relaxed slightly in his arms, her shaking lessened and her breathing came easier. He briefly thought back to Paris Skyle's vague words. That the General had a decision to make, and soon; and as he looked down at the woman in his arms, his heart swelled with rare emotion, and he knew his decision was made.

They sat on the floor for what seemed like hours, until finally Juliet ran out of tears, and her entire body relaxed into his, sleep taking over her. Carefully Mika lifted her up and carried her up the spiral staircase into her bedroom. Mentally drained, he nearly climbed in with her before catching himself. It was nearly dawn, though, and he needed to sleep.

As he was exiting Juliet's chambers, he recognized the wooden box on her vanity and quietly lifted it up to take with him back down to the parlor. He sat the box down on the coffee table and sighed. Walking over to the hearth, he extinguished the fire and cast the entire room into darkness. No windows, perfect for a sleeping Vampire General.

He stretched his broad frame out on the larger sofa in the middle of the room. The piece of furniture barely had enough room for his torso, and his legs stuck off of the sides, but he didn't want to be away from Juliet. He knew she would need him when she woke up, and he planned on being there for her. His thoughts drifted once more to Paris, and the beast he'd been attacked by, but couldn't remember how or when, and he hoped the old Vampire Prince hadn't encountered it on his journey. There were so many questions swirling around in the air, but Mika couldn't be bothered with them just yet. The many mysteries of Juliet Andères would be there when he woke up.

~*-.

Please review!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Practice Makes Perfect

Voices whirring around her, fragments of conversations she couldn't remember having. People she'd never met before. The round face of Desmond Tiny laughing at her ever corner she turned. This was a sadistic maze she'd built. Trying to weave in and out of things she couldn't see or remember, but remembered seeing in the past. It had been the same dream every night for a week; the same visions of the dark beast-woman, a ridiculously tall man, turning corners, voices, yelling. The sky lit up with fire, yellow and red. It was almost enough to keep her from falling asleep.

Almost.

"Juliet, you're un-focusing again, I can see it." Mika called from across the garden. He wore a pair of loose black slacks, no shoes, and an open necked black tunic that revealed a great deal of his broad chest. None of this would have fazed Juliet except for one major addition: a long sword that was nearly the same height as her. Either that or her fear of it made its size more dramatic, and the way he stood with it at his side could only be described as menacing.

A few days after Kathy's departure, Mika had begun soaking her daggers in vinegar to help remove the blood, and he'd shown her how to hold them with their specially designed hilts. Now, it seemed, he expected her to fight with them. Juliet was more than a little hesitant, considering how their last spar went south. Though she'd shown more than a little dexterity when it came to throwing the weapons, something that surprised and excited both of them, she couldn't bring herself to attack him.

"You admit that you've been having spurts of memory ever sicne our first 'fight'," he pointed out, for what had to be the one hundredth time, motioning at her with his gargantuan sword. She followed the metal in the moonlight, wide eyed and worried. "What if violence is the key to unlocking your memories?"

Juliet sighed and sank to the ground, absentmindedly drawing in the garden soil with the pointed end of her dagger. "I don't want to risk going bonkers on you again…" she murmured. "I'd rather lock away my memories than hurt you like I have… Can we start with, I don't know, dummies? Something fake, at least until we're sure I'll stay sane. No matter what happens I know you will just beat me into the dirt."

Mika smirked. He would never hurt her, he was almost positive she knew this, but good training always left the participants with a few bruises. "Alright, I am a gracious teacher; we can do things the way you want."

Slowly he walked over to her, reached his arms under hers and hoisted her to her feet, much to her chagrin. He stepped backwards, leaving less than two yards of land between them. "I am your dummy, now practice." He dropped his sword.

Juliet groaned. "Mika this is not a joke!"

He cocked a razor-edged eyebrow. "I am not laughing. This is completely serious, Juliet. I want you to regain your memory, and if you have to hit me a few dozen times to accomplish that, I will be happy to oblige you."

Juliet's heart fluttered at his words. He was seeping masculinity right now, all towering power, and selfless compassion, trying to help the poor, background-less and defenseless woman. She glared at him.

"Cheauvanist." She sighed. The Vampire smirked. Meekly she took an uneasy stance, mimicking what she'd seen him do whenever he had snuck away to practice his hand-to-hand combat, her dagger hung limply from her hips on a leather holster she'd dug out of the bottom of its box. "I guess I'll start now." she began, throwing out a punch that Mika caught with ridiculous ease.

"Wrong, try again." He stated.

Juliet blinked as he released her hand. She gave him a quizzical look, but he merely nodded for her to continue. Sighing she retook her stance and threw out another punch, and he caught it again.'

"Wrong."

This scene went on for half an hour, Juliet constantly throwing the same punch and getting more and more frustrated. Mika began to smirk as her patience failed her and she got more and more forceful with her punches. Finally after the Vampire had caught her punch she threw her hands to her sides in frustration and growled in annoyance. Taking deep breaths she stood in her fighting stance a final time. Again she threw the punch. Again Mika moved to catch it, only this time as he extended his arm; Juliet dropped to the ground and did a sweeping kick at his ankles, catching him by surprise, but still he managed to move out of the way.

Panting and frustrated, Juliet stood and regained her composure, crossing her arms in annoyance, ready to call it a night. She huffed at him and he smiled. "Now you're catching on, Juliet." He laughed. She glared at him, her pale eyes full of confusion.

"What are you talking about; I'm getting fed up with this!"

"Yes you are, and it's making you creative, which is exactly what I was waiting for!" he held out his hand to her and she took it slowly. "That's enough for now, let's eat something."

As he led Juliet back inside he noted the confused look on her face. Once in the kitchen he explained his lesson as she placed some bread and roasted chicken on plates for them to eat.

"When fighting you need to think creatively and strategically." He said, thanking her for the meal with a kiss on the hand that made her face flush with color. "As you realized I was only going to continue to catch your punches, you decided to use that to your advantage, and change your attack; tactical, creative, brilliant. He smiled at her again, and she sighed and smiled back.

Juliet watched him while she ate, slowly chewing her food, realizing she didn't have an apetite, and gazing at him with her pale blue eyes. They ate in silence for a few minutes before Mika commented quietly on his need to feed. Taking his plate from him, Juliet merely nodded and he looked at her quizzically.

"Does it bother you?"

"Surprisingly not as much as you probably think." She replied offhandedly, glancing at him from the sink. "We all leech off of another organism to live in some way or another, I hold no ill feelings towards you or your needs." She chuckled. "I suppose I should be proud to say I was almost one of your snacks. Too bad you like me too much to eat me." She stuck her tongue out at him, illiciting a deep laugh from the Vampire.

"Don't tempt me, Juliet. You are one of a kind." He chuckled. "I'll take my leave now." He smiled and pat her shoulder as he walked past her. She grabbed onto his hand.

"Ah… you'll be coming back, won't you?" she whispered. He furrowed his brows.

"Of course."

"Tonight?" she looked up at him, her eyes bright and full of unknown emotion, he smiled.

"Of course, I'll be gone for only an hour or two."

Slowly she released his hand and he walked out the door, sighing on the other side. Every time she looked at him with those eyes his heart swelled. Juliet was still so lost, and she clung to him like a drowning man, and it wrenched at his heart. It was hard to stay away from her, and he wasn't even sure if he wanted to anymore.

Composing himself, Mika stalked into the night, stealth and darkness on his side as he reprised his role as the ultimate predator.

~*-.

Juliet fell onto the sofa with a sigh. She had intended to let Mika leave, certain that he was fed up with taking care of her and training her each night. She was posed to let him come and go as he pleased, just like before, but as he was leaving something insider her grew frightened of what it would be like without him, afraid of never seeing him again. She groaned.

Love was a strange word. She'd never experienced it, at least not in this way. The love she'd had for Highland was strong and resounded in her, gave her the strength to carry on her life after his passing, but as she'd grown to know Mika, she was finding he was becoming more and more her reason for waking up every day. Juliet had never been in love before, but if she knew anything she was in it now. Every afternoon, as of late, she would leave for work, and pass his sleeping frame on her parlor room sofa. A few times she'd caught herself simply gazing at the creature before her, his slick black hair and his strong jaw, the straight-edged eyebrows that always seemed knit together in concentration, even in his dreams. She'd kissed him goodbye once. Quietly slid up to him and placed her lips upon his as he slumbered, then immediately blushed at her actions and ran out the door.

Next to him she felt so small, frail and insignificant compared to his towering build, all muscles and male. But as soon as he spoke he put them on even ground. Intellectually they were equals with rivaling opinions and some of the best conversations she'd ever had. Every time she thought back to the nights when they would spend hours in her bedroom talking about books and history, even science, she couldn't help but smile. He would regale her with stories of the Vampire Princes, of their lore and their laws and many times their history. Most nights she would end up scratching her head and debating war strategies with him. Some nights they had even tested their strategies on the old chessboard in Highland's bedroom.

Perhaps it was because she'd never had a man before, or just the overwhelming loneliness she'd felt, but somewhere along the line Juliet had fallen in love with the brooding, bulky Vampire who'd been spying on her from the trees, and even though she thought her cause hopeless, she wanted to be with him. The memory of the kiss, their first kiss, she thought fondly, and of the words that he'd spoken, so furious with emotion, gave her a reason to believe.

She yawned and clutched one of the throw pillows to her chest. 'Such a typical woman.' She thought with a small laugh. Slowly she leaned into the sofa cushions and closed her eyes, waiting for the man she adored to return.

~*-.

Please review! I like knowing people out there want to read what I've conjured up in my overactive imagination!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Romance

He shut the door slowly, the heavy wooden frame creaking loudly on its splintered hinges. He knew how late it was and had no doubts that Juliet had fallen asleep. He'd gotten caught up looking for a person to drink from and ended up in a city over thirty miles away, forcing him to flit back. As he approached the parlor he saw her curled up on the sofa where he normally slept. Quietly he lifted her up, intending to take her to the bed, but the way her hands reached for him indicated that she was partially awake. He gazed down at her, her pale eyes were half lidded and she smiled and nestled herself into his arms. Mika sighed, suppressing his own smile. There was no room on the sofa for both of them. He set her back down gently and extinguished the hearth fire, then picked her up again, heading for the only bedroom on the same floor.

Lord Highland's room was the only one with thick velvet curtains to black out the sunlight, the only light source in the room was a set of wall hanging candelabrums, the sort of which Mika hadn't seen since he was a lad. He had asked Juliet about the state of her manor and especially the Lord's bedroom and she had confessed that Lord Highland was eccentric when it came to keeping things as they were when they were first created. The manor was well over a hundred years old, and he hadn't allowed any upgrades to it aside from reinforcing the frame and other structural safeties. Juliet kept the room well maintained, except for the chessboard in the west corner that he and she had played on occasion, and the piano at the far end of the room, which she had admit to 'refusing to touch in her father's memory.' Mika remembered this as the first time Juliet had referred to Highland as simply her 'father' and not her 'father figure' or something similar.

Cradling Juliet in one arm he pulled back the covers on the enormous four poster bed and set her down on top of it. Without warning, a half asleep Juliet began to remove her own clothing, and Mika blushed as if he'd never seen a woman's natural form before. Clad only in her small underwear and a camisole top, the petite girl turned onto her side, further extenuating her curves to the Vampire's roaming eyes.

Walking around to the other side of the bed, Mika made sure to draw all the curtains in the room tightly, until he was certain no light would get through. He began disrobing and stopped after he had removed his shirt. He never wore any sort of undergarment, disliking the restricted movement, and had been sleeping in his pants for some time now, but as he glanced over at Juliet's form as she stretched into another sleeping position, her back arched, pushing her breasts into the fabric of her shirt and showing off their rounded forms, he began to unbutton his fly, cursing his luck and praying to the Vampire Gods to control his actions. In what seemed like agonizing slow motion, his trousers fell to the floor and he slid under the covers next to Juliet.

He resisted the urge to pull her close to him, as practiced as he was in the art of seduction; romance was on a completely different level of difficulty. He had been developing feelings for the girl for months, he couldn't deny it. She had an alluring innocence about her, and to be honest he found himself intrigued about her past. Never had he intended to become emotionally involved with her, but now it was hard to keep his eyes off of her. Her smile made him smile; the sound of her heartbeat quickening quickened his. He wanted to protect her; he wanted her by his side. Juliet Andères was not the type of girl to love and leave, and he knew this. The thought of leaving her put pain in his heart. No, he wasn't an expert when it came to love and romance, but now that he had found a woman he wanted to be with he knew he had to do everything right. Taking advantage of Juliet while she slept was definitely not the best course of action in this case. The Vampire sighed and relaxed into the bed, putting his arms behind his head. For now, this was enough.

Or at least that's what he was trying to convince himself.

Even without his near-perfect night vision, Mika could see Juliet's iridescent eyes gazing down at him. She had pushed herself up on her hands, and from her spot across the bed she was watching him keenly. He was about to apologize for his nudity when she crawled over to him and sighed, her voice heavy with emotion, "You're a very handsome man, Mika Ver Leth."

Mika took a deep breath, his body becoming hot under Juliet's unwavering gaze and closeness, he opened his mouth to speak but was stopped when Juliet placed her hand on his broad chest and began trailing her fingers along the lines of his muscles. He heard her sigh as she rested her head on his shoulder. Instinctively his arms came around hers, he brought his head down and their foreheads touched.

She kissed him then. It was a light, cautions kiss, full of hope and unexplained emotion. The kind a woman gives when she's afraid of being rejected, but he had no intentions to reject her. He sighed into the kiss quickly and pulled her body even closer to his, causing Juliet to gasp and give Mika entrance into her mouth. As soon as his tongue touched hers she visibly softened in his arms and allowed him to pull her on top of his chest, where he broke their kiss and allowed her to lean back. All previous thoughts on how to handle the 'wooing of Juliet' had dissipated from his mind.

He gazed up at the woman before him. "Juliet-" he began, but she didn't allow him to finish. Instead she shimmied down his chest to his waist, carefully lifting up the blanket that precariously covered him.

He watched as she stared at his manhood, the throbbing vein catching her eyes more than the rest of it. It was so large; she thought that it would take nearly both her hands to hold it. Slowly she reached for it, but he stopped her and pulled her back up to him, leaning up to meet her and showing off the strength of his core, connecting their lips once more. "Not yet," he sighed, dragging a fingernail down the front of her camisole, effectively shredding the fabric and then tossing the garment aside.

For a brief moment, Juliet wondered how things had turned out the way they had. There'd been no discussion, no exchange of mutual feelings, nothing but crawling into bed together for the first time. Was this a mistake? She wondered for a half second on stopping their actions before it was too late. Then Mika's hot tongue trailed down her neck and her shoulders, making her shiver and sigh. His tongue continued its Southern excursion, stopping at her breasts and laving at her nipple, eliciting a surprised moan from her, and all questions, and doubts were gone. There was only this moment, and this gorgeous male suckling on her nipples like he'd been born to do it.

She moaned as his hand trailed down her body to her underwear. The other lifted her a few inches until she was sitting up on her knees, giving his mouth a better angle on her breasts. The thin material of her panties sliced easily and it joined her camisole in tatters on the floor. He could smell her arousal, and it made him growl in satisfaction. His fingers slid delicately around her entrance and she gasped at the sensation. Nobody had touched her there save for herself, and even then her ministrations were only to drive her to climax, but here he was, basically tiptoeing around her sensitive nub and touching her everywhere but, making her more sensitive with every soft touch. She gripped his head to her breast, desperate for more of his tongue and began to grind her hips into his hand. She could feel him smirk against her chest as he released her nipple and crushed his lips to hers, leaning forward even more until he was sitting up fully.

She could feel it then, her bottom was right next to his manhood and it pulsed in time with her heartbeat. Juliet had never been so close to a man before, so intimate with a man before, and as he broke their kiss, she cast her gaze downward, suddenly ashamed at her naiveté. She had no idea how to proceed. Mika's fingers stroked her cheek sensually and she met his gaze, his soft, loving gaze and her heart melted. She held his eyes until she couldn't take it anymore and threw her arms around his neck, pushing their bodies together and whispering to him all her feelings.

"I l-love you," she cried. Why was she was crying? "And I'm so s-scared you don't love me back-k."

Mika wrapped his arms tightly around the petite woman, feeling her heartbeat next to his and sighing painfully into her hair.

"Stubborn girl," he growled. "You still assume to know how my heart works…" gently he pulled her away from him and tilted her chin up, forcing her to look at him. The tears still flowed freely from her eyes, and he wiped them away. "Juliet." She focused on him, on his deep ebony eyes that seemed to draw her very soul from her body, willing the tears to stop until finally they did. He breathed heavily, physically holding himself back from cradling her in his arms. "If you think yourself so wise when it comes to my emotions then you should know already that my heart is yours."

Her reaction was immediate, throwing herself into his embrace once again and crying tears of joy and relief onto his shoulders. He held her face in his hands and kissed away her tears, trailing down to catch her mouth and whispering his 'I love you's over and over for reassurance until finally the tears stopped and were replaced with heavy sighs of need. He trailed his kisses down her neck, placing one on each breast, leaning her back before continuing down to her stomach to the precipice of her legs, letting her fall back onto the mattress and maneuvering his way over top of her. He panted with arousal as he looked over the woman below him. Her raven locks splayed about the covers, forehead speckled with sweat. There were tear streaks down her cheeks, but the look in her eyes was defiant. He knew he didn't need to ask if she wanted to proceed just by that look. Her chest rose and fell in time with his, and she watched his eyes as he appraised her. His hand made its way between her legs, spreading them slowly, but Juliet let them spread unabashedly, giving him full view of her. He locked eyes with her as he moved a finger towards her entrance, and he noticed her shiver. Slowly he pressed his finger inside her and marveled at the tightness that pressed down on it. He leaned over Juliet, kissing his way up her body as his finger worked its way further inside her. She was sighing and moaning quietly and he smirked and wiggled his finger inside her, causing her to inhale sharply. No sign of a hymen, he thought, Juliet must have taken care of that herself. The image of Juliet pleasuring herself stirred something primal inside Mika, who didn't want his woman going without him any longer, and he positioned himself at her entrance. The movement snapped Juliet out of her daze and she looked up at him, her eyes glazed over with need. Their hips rocked together in instinctive arousal, causing Mika to groan and lower himself to her.

Gently his lips touched hers and he pushed his way inside of her. She gasped into his mouth and he tangled his tongue with hers. He could feel her wetness, the tightness, the heat, and it very nearly sent him over the edge. She gripped his shaft with such strength, he could tell he was stretching her and filling her with his size. Her arms wrapped around his neck as he moved her leg seeking hold on the curve of his hips. He broke their kiss and hissed at the sensation of her, gazing down at her half lidded eyes.

"Gods Juliet," he sighed into her neck, her nails raked down his back. She clenched around him and moaned his name over and over; unable to think of anything except him and the way he filled every inch of her with his size. She couldn't hold on much longer, and as the pleasure welled up inside of her she clung to him, silently screaming into his chest, back arched. The intense pressure on his shaft caused Mika to come as well, spilling his seed within her with a curse, and she continued to milk him for minutes afterward.

Panting and stinging from the scratches on his back, Mika leaned up; shaft still planted deep within her, and towered over Juliet, who shivered with pleasure beneath him. It was the most pleasure he had ever received, he couldn't deny it, and he griped Juliet's hips and hoisted her up to him, capturing her lips in a fiery kiss. She moaned into him, arms still tangled around his neck, and ground her hips into his shaft, which was hardening quickly inside her. She gazed at him with a smile and he smirked. The rest of the night, and most of the morning, was lost to the scent, the sound and the feel of the first true lovemaking either of them had ever experienced, until they collapsed in satisfied exhaustion. Hearts filled to the bursting with emotion and tangled in each other's embrace, the fell asleep with no worries and no wants other than to wake up next to the person they loved.

~*-.

A/N: Weeelll we are almost to the end of Part One! Of course everyone saw Mika and Juliet getting together :) duh! Oh the sexy sexy sex~ But can anyone guess what happens next? I would love to hear what you guys think! Someone once said they'd like to see Juliet pop up as a Vampire… hmmm, not really in the plans I'm afraid, but booooooy are you guys in for it.

Complementing songs: 'Find A Way' and 'Anywhere but Here' by Safteysuit. In any order, they both work for both parts of this chapter. You'll prolly hear these ones more than once for this series they're pretty perfect! (still taking suggestions on chapter songs, btw)

Anyhow you should totally review right now… please! :)


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Sweetness

Even though no light filled the room, the scene was easy to see. Two bodies together on an enormous four poster bed, embracing. The larger form cradling the smaller in seeming protection. Juliet turned over, putting her back to Mika, slowly she remembered what had transpired the night before, and she smiled. Suddenly her whole world felt shifted and in a good way this time. She ran her fingers along the muscles of Mika's arm, securely wrapped around her. This man was hers, she thought, and no amount of bad dreams or horribly tragic past would change that. Quietly she slipped out of her lover's embrace and out the bedroom door. She was still naked, and it felt so foreign to meander her halls that way, so much so that she found herself tiptoeing past portraits of Lord Highland, a blush on her cheeks.

Once insider her bedroom, Juliet began changing for work. As she soaked in her bathtub she let her thoughts drift to the night before, more specifically Mika's reaction to her confession of love. The intensity with which he had held her gaze, full of so much raw emotion… Juliet shivered, letting her body sink deeper into the grand tub. Sighing contently, she drifted off into her fantasy.

One long soak and four pruney fingers later, Juliet was getting dressed in front of her bathroom mirror, when a low rumble from behind her brought her attention up from her stockings. In the mirror she saw Mika standing in the doorway, his large, and naked, frame pressed against it. He stretched sensually and watched as she rolled up her stockings.

"Sleep well?" she asked, gaze lowering back to her stockings, embarrassed by his nudity, she smiled widely.

Mika snorted. "I'll be honest," he said, walking up behind her and wrapping his arms around her still crouching frame. "I didn't think you'd be so accepting of this."

Juliet turned in his arms, standing to her full, and somewhat miniscule in comparison, height. She rolled her eyes. "Mika ver Leth, you cannot be serious." She threw her arms around his neck and met his dark eyes. "I've wanted this for so long… I'm surprised you never noticed." Tenderly she pressed her lips to his and kissed him with expert sensuality. He groaned when she pulled away.

"You've got natural talent in the arts of seduction." He sighed, pulling her back to him and inhaling her scent, and that of her arousal, which, coupled with the memory of the previous night, aroused him in turn. He trailed his fingers down her back, sneaking them under her camisole and savoring the feel of her flesh.

"Mika-" she hissed, grabbing his hands and forcing them off of her with a girlish laugh. "I have to work."

He narrowed his eyes. "I believe 'have to' is the wrong phrase." Slowly he allowed her to break free of his embrace, she smirked the entire time.

"Have to keep busy somehow." She replied, picking up her blouse off of the bathroom floor and slipping into it, causing the Vampire to sigh in disappointment. Juliet glanced at him as she stepped into her skirt. "Don't be so sad handsome." She winked. "You can have me all night, if that's what you want." Before he could respond she swept past him and out into her room, fetching her shoes from the rack by the door.

Mika followed her out the door, into the hall and down the stairs. In the parlor she stopped to start the fire, tossing some tinder into the hearth and lighting it with a match. She was so self-sufficient, not even realizing he could've lit the fire himself while she was out. Mika noted how she straightened objects as she walked past them, even making a note to smooth down the rug, and check the supply of wood by the fire. He could practically hear her thoughts on how she was running low and she needed to cut more soon. She wasn't used to having a man around her home, and as much as he had stayed in the manor with her, he had never truly acted as 'head of the house'. Perhaps he would change that. As she headed for the atrium and the hall's main doors she stopped and looked back at him, once again noticing his pure nakedness. She blushed immediately, her former confidence pushed aside for a bit of girlish staring.

"Ah- will you be here when I return?" Juliet stuttered, dragging her gaze up from Mika's waist. The Vampire caught her wrist and pulled her to him, embracing her slight frame.

"There is no place else I would rather be." He sighed into her hair placing a small kiss on her forehead that caused her heart to jump.

As Juliet walked out the door and into the night she prayed that every day with Mika ver Leth as her man would be as wonderful as this one.

As soon as she walked into the bar Jens was upon her, he motioned her to follow him to the back office of the bar. His green eyes held the stern look of an employer, not a friend, and never a good sign. "Kathy came through not too long ago," he began, Juliet sighed loudly.

"Jens, we had a falling out, it's none of your-"

"I understand that," he interrupted her. "And believe me when I say it's about time, that woman was little to no good for you, and all you two ever did was argue about nonsense. I'm not upset about that." He shook his head and Juliet stared at him. Jens had never expressed any sort of dislike for Kathy before; in fact he'd always treated her a bit better than he treated Juliet. She questioned him about it.

"Well she was still a paying customer." He mumbled. Juliet narrowed her eyes slightly. In all her years she had never once seen Jens charge Kathy for her drinks.

'What he probably meant was, 'She was still a pretty girl'.' she thought sardonically.

"But that's not the point." He said. His intense gaze once again fixated on her. "This man you met, she says he's dangerous. Apparently she's worried for you."

Juliet held his gaze; Kathy's words rang though her head, how she had known what Mika was, but she knew not to listen to Kathy. She had always been a little eccentric; perhaps she'd done a bit of research and uncovered the truth behind Vampires, much the same way Juliet had. But Desmond Tiny worried her. He'd been appearing in Juliet's dreams, which seemed a lot more like visions as of late, along with a horribly tall man and that ferocious lady…

"Jens, I appreciate your concern, but after all I've seen Kathy go through, I think I know a good man from a bad one. I'll be fine." She smiled at him and felt his grip lessen on her hand. "Besides, I'm a bar maid. I can take care of myself!"

The older man visibly softened. "Juliet, I care about you a lot." He squeezed her hand. "As long as you're safe and happy, this old man can die easy." He let go of her hand and let out a contented sigh.

"Oh hush Jens, you're not an old man, and you're definitely not going to die any time soon." Juliet laughed. "If anyone will die it's me, according to Kathy." They both laughed.

Jens cleared his throat. "Alright then," he clapped. "Juliet the bar needs to be cleaned before the pre-dinner drinkers show up, get on that please. Also I need you to restock the lower shelves in the back. You have the keys to the shed…" he trailed off, walking out of the back room, leaving Juliet to her own devices, namely the thoughts of a certain raven-haired Vampire who sat calmly on her couch reading, waiting for her to come home.

Zoltar: yay a new chapter! I realized since I went on an updating binge I should probably take a break. UUUUUUGH Work and school and work and school. But I am an ARTIST and my work must be displayed!

Songs for this chapter: "Breathless" and "Choux Pastry Heart" by Corrinne Bailey Rae


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Spiral

"Can you make it?" asked the darkly dressed figure from his perch on the windowsill. He was watching Juliet, who stood unsteadily on the highest branch of the old tree outside her bedroom window. When hand to hand combat had failed to get them anywhere other than the bedroom, Mika suggested that Juliet learn to utilize her nimbleness for more than nearly falling off branches while climbing trees. After a few successful test jumps to her window or the balcony on the Southern side of the house, Juliet had deemed herself worthy of a challenge, and suggested she leap to the roof. She inhaled deeply and Mika watched her take a hesitant step forward onto the edge of the branch.

Before he could call out to her reassuringly, she jumped, and it was amazing. She landed with a thud on the roof near one of the three chimney stacks and stood shakily, unsure if what just happened, had actually happened. Then she began laughing, much to her own surprise and Mika's down below.

"Are you alright?" he called.

Feeling confident in her own abilities, Juliet dropped down to the ledge and caught the ledge below her, carful with her grip, she maneuvered herself over above her windowsill and dropped again, falling right before the Vampire General who gasped wide eyed.

"Juliet-" he called, watching in amazement as she hoisted herself up from the windowsill, slightly winded.

Once she had crawled onto the floor, panting, she looked up at Mika's shocked expression with a wide smile and glittering eyes. "I think I like this." She said, laughing.

The General inwardly groaned. This girl was going to give him a heart attack. He scooped her into his arms and off the floor, planting a gentle kiss on her forehead that made her blush. "Come away from the window before you jump out again." He sighed. Juliet kept smiling.

"That would do you too big a favor." She flicked his nose and he frowned as she wiggled out of his arms and over to the bedroom door. "I'll go check on the roast, stay handsome while I'm gone, okay?" she blushed at her own words as she slipped out.

Mika sighed and leaned back onto the floor, gazing upwards at the ceiling. He'd had much time to think about Paris' proposal. Come to Vampire Mountain and accept his Investiture, thus becoming a Prince, or stay away, shirking responsibility and title selfishly. Alright, so he hadn't said that, but Mika knew the old Vampire well enough to catch on to the meaning behind his words. The entire time he spent in the Halls of Vampire Mountain, learning under his Sire, also a Prince, great things were expected from young Mika ver Leth. He'd been a prominent general in the army of a small nation, catching the eye of a wandering Vampire, who asked him plainly if he would like to broaden his view on war and military, and sacrifice his humanity to do so.

Naturally, he'd agreed.

He had been so young, but all soldiers were young back when he was first born. Under the guidance of his sire, Mika rose in the ranks of the Vampires quickly, spending upwards of a hundred years in the Mountain, growing more and more irritated by the lack of action with each passing decade. After the death of his sire, Mika left, eager to explore the 'new' world and find out what he'd missed (he'd always been fond of current events). Honestly he was much happier when left to his own devices, less testy and les stressed. However he missed the role of leadership.

Planning, structure, knowing one had the ability to get things done. Those were things Mika had always held in high esteem, and as a Prince he would be able to do that more than ever. Abandon all of his worldly belongings for the clan, to lead them into a better future.

Leave behind… Juliet.

The very thought made his heart thump loudly in his chest, the strength of it almost compelling him to find her and hold her close. There was no doubt that he loved her. The emotion washed over him every time he was near her, the need to make her smile was overwhelming sometimes, he often found himself falling out of his normal, irritated character, and that, to Juliet, was enough to make her laugh. She had even gone so far as to tell him that he was acting like a lovestruck fool, playfully of course, and he… hadn't bothered to argue. She was completely right.

Mika smiled contentedly too himself, in the past a rare sight, but lately it had been very common, and sat up. He spent too much time thinking, a whole hour had gone by since Juliet had gone to check on their dinner. In fact, he sniffed the air, he smelled smoke. Seems the roast had burned.

He stood and walked out the door and down the grand spiraling staircase towards the parlor and adjacent kitchen. He stopped. Suddenly he didn't smell burned meat anymore. Suddenly all he could smell was blood. Worried, he stepped into the kitchen and straight into a puddle of blood that trailed to the foyer, and, he assumed, out the front door. No longer could he scent Juliet in the manor. He didn't panic; there was no time for that. There wasn't even time to formulate a plan, but in fact he already had his plan. He grabbed the roast out of the oven with his bare hands and tossed it aside. Nobody would come home to ashes this night. Slowly he followed the trail to the front doors, which had been left wide open. He scented the air and looked east into the outline of a forest against the night sky.

Then he ran.

Zoltar: so I've finished part one of this story, all that's left is to type it up, so don't be surprised if you see 3 chapters uploaded in one day. I'm sorry for the huge delay in uploads, I haven't been at home enough the past few months… hehe. Ahem, I would just like to note that

IF YOU READ YOU SHOULD REVIEW

It's common courtesy, and when a section has as few followers as this one does (accursed people with their not likening Vampires!) it helps to know how many people are reading. I don't write this all for me… Just most of it :P So please please please review EVERY CHAPTER! I want feedback! Is it too short? Not enough detail? Characters acting strange? PLEEEEEAAAASE!

REVIEW!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Downfall

Scent was off, couldn't smell her clearly. Must be interference. He became puzzled at the very thought. Interference from whom? He already knew the 'what'.

Vampaneze.

The thought of what would happen to Juliet if she was caught… Mika didn't hold any of his speed back. He raced to the direction the trail led, hoping with all his heart that Juliet was as agile on the ground as she'd been on the roof earlier that night. Silently he glided through the tall grass, expertly tracking the footprints and blood drops.

Blood.

It wasn't Juliet's, he reminded himself. But the fact that the trail involved blood worried him more than he could say. Slowly he dipped his finger in it and brought it to his tongue, retching immediately. Vampaneze blood, not enough to poison, but enough to make him gag. He shivered at the lingering taste in his mouth. He was proud of Juliet for managing to hurt her foe, but he increased his pace for a reason. A wounded Vampaneze was an angry Vampaneze, and mercy was never on the Vampaneze agenda.

Tree, tree, tree, ROCK! She leapt, vaulting over the boulder and deeper into the forest. 'What forest?' she thought, glancing frantically at all the trees. 'How far have I ran?' she could hear it behind her. The ridiculously strong, purple skinned… creature that had chased her from her home. It stank of blood and it had eyed her like fresh meat. Vampire? She thought of the handsome man that had kept her bed the past few weeks and immediately became disgusted with herself for comparing the two. No time to think about it, not if the scratching and panting sounds behind her were in fact getting louder, and she thought that monster was getting closer and she dreaded what would happen if it caught up to her. In her heart she prayed that her lover had noticed her absence, and she also prayed that he could run faster than the purple thing, as she turned around a tree trunk and ran straight into something solid, but far too soft to be a tree.

She panicked and lashed out with her dagger, she'd found the box sitting in the parlor room and had taken it to the kitchen for another cleaning (dried blood, worse than mustard stains!) She didn't think she'd use them, but as soon as she'd felt the breath on her neck while she stood at the oven… instinct kicked in. Her body knew it was an intruder and she'd swung and struck the purple creature in the shoulder, immediately sensing the danger she ran out the door. And it followed. She knew it would catch up eventually, but she'd hoped Mika would find her first. How foolish, she chastised herself. She found it even more foolish that she would reprimand herself right before she died. Irony, right?

She swung the dagger at the figure before her, only to have her hand caught in an all-too familiar grip.

"Calm Juliet." He hissed. Her head snapped up and she stared into Mika's ebony eyes. Tears welled in hers and her heart beat furiously with panic and relief.

"Oh Mika!" she gasped, throwing her arms around him. He caught her in his embrace and held her tightly for a few seconds before ushering her towards a tree.

"Climb." He ordered, she frowned and did as he said, climbing blindly and loudly into the limbs of the tree. "Stay put." She watched him stalk off into the darkness.

If he wasn't so busy listening for Juliet's continued racing heartbeat, the General might have noticed the snapping of twigs behind him and around him. His heart ached to know Juliet's continued fear. If only she knew how close she'd come to death. His fury rose at the thought.

"Ohhh Vampire whelp." The bushes and trees hissed at him. "Stay out of our affairs, or do you wish to die so badly?"

Mika whirred around, scoping the vicinity for any sign of his enemy. He was met with darkness and cackling from all around. "Oh he thinks he's slick saving the pretty girl."

"I'll bet blood it's his wife."

There was quite a bit of gasping and 'oohing' at that comment. The idea of the interracial relationship apparently amused the Vampaneze.

"And if she is then you know I am within the rights of the treaty to kill you for attacking her." The General growled. More laughter.

"Oh, but you're wrong, Vamp. We were merely checking the scent of Vampire on her before we chose a different target, but she attacked us! Therefore we are within our rights to first slaughter you-" louder laughter, accompanied by rustling in the trees. "And then drain her pretty little body dry."

Mika clenched his jaw, his fists, and every other muscle in his body. He managed to growl. "Well you're right about one thing-" his ear twitched. Movement to the left. "You would have to kill me first."

In a flash he had one pinned to the ground. It had been trying to sneak up on him from the side, taking advantage of the banter. Fortunately Mika had keener senses than he had let on. The Vampaneze snarled at him, and clawed at his arms and chest, but Mika had a firm grip on its neck and he squeezed and snapped it with ease. Satisfied he stood to his full, towering height and glared with livid intensity into the space where he knew another Vampaneze hid. He lunged for the foliage, but was knocked sideways as one of them lunged for him. They fell to the ground, kicking and biting, Mika managed a swipe at the purple fiend's ear and it bled profusely, disorienting his attacker. The General noticed a weakness in his foes left shoulder, and knew this was the one that Juliet had managed to strike. It's movements became sluggish and he saw an opening to slit it's throat. His hidden dagger fell right into his palm with just a little wiggling, and with a flick of his wrist Mika had sliced clean through his opponents neck. Panting, he moved to stand but pain flashed though his shoulder and he saw a dagger lodged in it.

"Stubborn boy." The Vampaneze laughed. He was huge, purple and red splotched like his accomplices, even bigger than Mika by more than a few inches with biceps as large as Mika's thighs. As sure as the General was of his fighting abilities, he suddenly found himself wishing he had just taken Juliet and ran. Pride could be a Vampire's downfall.

The Vampaneze took a step closer. "Leron Dassh doesn't like people who kill his friends."

Mika winced in annoyance at the use of third person. He was losing a lot of blood from the dagger wound, and the other two Vampaneze had managed some good scratches at his chest and legs. It was hard to stand. His grip on his dagger was failing him as he struggled to get off the ground.

"I know what to do with you." The Vampaneze hissed, dragging his other dagger across his tongue. "I'll skin you and hang you from a tree. Then I'll go find your little woman and drain her dry in front of your body." He smiled, Mika clenched his jaw in pain and made it to his feet, eyes wild, and he tried to find an opening on the purple behemoth.

"But first… I think I'll fuck away the stench of Vampire on her."

No time for tactics, Mika saw red and he jumped.

Exactly what the Vampaneze was waiting for. He struck Mika in the lung with his dagger, but the Vampire hardly noticed aside from a spray of blood from his mouth. He sliced his dagger in an arc across the Vampaneze's stomach, falling in a heap on the ground as blood splashed across his body. The creature gripped his guts and spat on Mika's body. The Vampire bit at his lips, seeing black spots. He'd lost too much blood. The Vampaneze kicked him, and he saw black. Then nothing but deep darkness as his consciousness drifted off into empty space.

Zoltar: it's hard to find songs for actions scense. I'll suggest 'Through the Fire and Flames' by Dragonforce, it doesn't fit, but it is epic :P

REVIEW!


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

Exception

It seemed like hours before he could open his eyes again, and what he saw gave him enough energy to stand. Juliet, bleeding profusely, tossed a dagger at Lerron, he bat it aside with ease and screamed at her in hunger and rage. Staggering but quick, she scampered up a tree, and whether it was on accident or on purpose, dropped down behind the towering Vampaneze with a harsh 'oomph'. Close enough, she grabbed her discarded dagger and threw it a second time, and with success. It landed square in his throat; he fell to the ground, dead, his injured midsection spewing its contents with disgusting sloshing sounds.

Stunned and reeling from his head injury, Mika staggered over to her, the pain in his chest increasing with each step. He knew the only reason he'd regained consciousness was the adrenaline, and he nearly collapsed when Juliet threw herself at him, sobbing and barely able to catch her breath. She, too, was bleeding heavily from a wound on her thigh, the reason she'd been limping in the short battle with the Vampaneze, and a gash on her forehead.

"I killed him, I killed him." She whispered, her entire body shaking violently. The Vampire brought the girl closer to his body, clinging to her like a lifeline. He coughed and spit into his palm, rubbing the saliva, and a bit of his own blood, into the wound on her head. Juliet shivered and stared amazed as the blood stopped trickling in front of her eyes. "Healing spit." She gasped "Nifty."

Mika cringed as she clambered off of him, mustering up enough saliva to begin the healing process on his own stab wounds. Juliet watched, bright eyes glowing in the darkness, full of questions… and doubt. Painfully he leant against a tree, holding his hand up to signal that he needed a moment to collect himself. She sat on her knees, tears still rolling down her cheeks, breath hitching every now and then. His chest stitched itself together painfully, but only on the surface. He'd need a few days of real rest in order to heal completely. And he'd need blood, immediately.

"M-mika?" her whispered voice struck a chord in him. She was frightened and he wasn't talking. He reached for her and she slowly came to him.

"I'm sorry Juliet. So sorry."

"D-did you know those… those things? What…. What was?"

He frowned. "No Juliet, no. I did not know them. They are Vampaneze, and they do not usually hunt Vampires."

Juliet shook her head in confusion. "What is a Vampaneze, Mika? Why did they come after us?"

Mika sighed and sank both their bodies down to the earth. "Because that is what they do, Juliet. They hunt humans and drain them of their blood."

"Just like you…" she whispered.

Exhausted, Mika lifted her chin until their eyes met. "Not like me. Vampires respect human lives, we take only what we need and we are gentle when we do. A Vampaneze only respects the hunt. They take until their prey is dry. They kill, Juliet. It is what they are, killers."

She didn't say anything for a long time, instead she focused her gaze on the fabric of Mika's shirt. He sighed and relaxed more against the tree. "You told me once that it did not bother you, what I am…"

"It doesn't."

"Then why-"

"I love you Mika, I'm just… scared, shaken, I want to be angry at you for this, but I know you, you're far too honest. It's not your fault, I just…" she trailed off, tears welling once more.

"I will carry you home."

Juliet shook her head, and pulled out of his arms, standing and reaching out for him. "I should carry you. Your chest…" she glanced at the stab wound, the blood seeped through his shirt almost unendingly, even after he'd rubbed all the spit he could muster into it.

"It will heal, I just need to feed and rest. As do you." He accepted her hand and slowly rose, leaning heavily on her shoulders. Though she was also injured, she took his burden and they started the slow limp towards the manor, but Mika's eyes never stopped darting the area around them in search of other predators.

Finally back at the manor, Juliet slumped Mika onto the couch in the parlor room. His chest visibly sighed with relief at the surroundings, but Juliet stood still, staring at him with frightened eyes.

"Please don't die, Mika… I-"

Mika silenced her with a raise of his hand. "I won't I promise", his smile was a shadow of what he usually gave her. "Please, I just need something to eat." She nodded eagerly and ran to the kitchen, trailing mud and blood on the stone floors.

Tentatively she searched her cupboards and the small cooler in the pantry, it was running low on ice, but she managed to find the cold cuts she used to make sandwiches. As she pulled them out and set about slicing her bread, she suddenly felt very foolish. In the forest Mika had said he'd need to feed, something far more important to him than 'eating'. Her heartbeat quickened at the thought of him stumbling into the darkness, bleeding and hungry to find someone he could feed from easily. She knew that she could give him her blood, in fact she set the knife down and went to the glass cupboard, she would feed him her blood without hesitation. She pulled out a small brandy glass, something she could easily fill with her blood without hurting herself. She stared at the knife next to the bread loaf. Pain had never been something Juliet could cope with, but Mika had gotten injured trying to save her life, something that made her heart ache in an undeniable way. She felt guilty, if she'd been a more apt student she would have been able to harm her attackers into leaving her alone, instead she'd fled with her daggers, afraid to do anything more than slash blindly. Tonight Juliet had shown Mika that she was a coward, and Mika had shown her that he was willing to die for her.

She sliced open her palm without a second's hesitation.

The blood flowed thick and dark into the glass; Juliet hadn't realized how deep she'd sliced until she had to force a dish towel to the cut to stop the bleeding. 'So much for making a sandwich.' She thought. Instead she used her good hand to place the plate of cold cuts and the single slice of bread on the serving tray. She set the glass on the tray as well, and carefully picked it up with both hands, positioning her injured hand directly under it for better balance.

When she returned to Mika he was watching the fire quietly, his breathing wasn't heavy, but it was far from normal, he turned as she silently set the tray on his lap. He eyed her hand, then the crystal glass of dark liquid in front of him.

"Juliet, love, you shouldn't have."

She shook her head and smiled sadly. "It's my fault you got hurt Mika, I… I had to do something. This was nothing. I'm actually wondering why we never thought of it before." There was a sad laugh to her voice as if she thought all her actions that night had been ridiculous and childish, Mika softened and took her injured hand.

"Kind girl, you have my heart and my thanks." He kissed her wrist, as her hand was still wrapped in and clutching the dish towel. "I'll heal you, but I need to eat first. You should too, because this is no small amount of blood you've given me."

Juliet shook her head and smiled at him. "I'd rather sleep than eat, Mika."

"Then come here, my love, you may rest your head on me."

She did as he said and crawled next to him on the small couch, curling up and leaning her head on his shoulder. She sighed, "I'm sorry Mika."

"Do not apologize; I lead them here, to a beautiful woman with a knack for getting into trouble. I should be the one who's sorry."

She glanced at him as he quietly bit into his food, tentative not to move the shoulder she lay on. "But you're not?"

"I am sorry the ordeal happened, that you are hurt, that they… the things they said to you. I am sorry for all of that. But I am not sorry that you gained firsthand experience in fighting and taught that low-life the harshest lesson life has to teach."

There was silence after he said that, and he continued to eat, seemingly saving her blood for last. Finally Juliet broke the silence, "You're happy I killed…?"

"I'm happy you're alive. I am not happy you killed." He leaned forward and set the tray on the ground, Juliet allowed her body to sink into his lap when he sat back up, glass in hand. "I'm happy you fought for your life."

"You didn't think I would?"

He paused before answering, gazing into her eyes from where she lay below him. The fire reflected in his onyx orbs, and seemed to dance along with the emotions that crossed his face. "When I met you, you would have welcomed death… with all that we have been through…" He was at a loss for words, and Juliet didn't blame him. But she waited, silently for him to sift through what he wanted to say. "I love you." He said, finally. "I would kill for you, anyone who would cause you harm or distress, they would die by my hand and my blade if you wished it. You are… everything to me.

I would die for you, jump between you and harms way, undergo the harshest of tortures if it meant keeping you safe. My words, they are harsh, my demeanor more-so, I know this, but there is no adequate way to describe how I feel for you Juliet, the lengths I would go to be by your side. It's almost painful, to think of you in harm, tonight… I…I had to calm myself from losing control or I would have lost you and myself to those bastards." His hand clenched in his hair, his brows were drawn in frustration and he gazed deeply into his glass of blood.

"I-I am not good at reading women's emotions, other than lust and desire. I want to make you happier than you've ever been. But even as you say you love me, I do not know if I alone am enough to bring you back from that brink of despair I first encountered you on. I am scared that I will lose you to some unseen sadness, or perhaps even some danger I put near you!"

Finally he brought his eyes back to her and she gazed up at him with tear stained cheeks, her eyes glossy and wet. "Mika… I-I…" she sat up and wiped away her tears, instead casting him a look so furious he had to hide his surprise.

"How could you say something like that? Talk about putting me in danger when all you've done is try to prepare me for anything that may come! You saved my life tonight with your lessons and your stern words about learning to protect myself." Her expression softened. "You… almost died because I didn't listen enough, because I didn't try hard enough and that… if that happened." Un-beckoned, the tears returned.

"The only way I would stop fighting, stop living is if I lost you, Mika! Don't you understand? You're my world. Morning, noon and night I want to be in your arms. Yes I want to be by your side! Please! Don't assume that I would give you up because I'm SAD! That's absurd! You are the light in my life, or the dark in my life if you want to be so broody all the time!" she laughed, eyes cast down at her hands and he smiled softly at the fire.

"I don't know who… or what I'd be without you. But I know it's not happy, because only you can make me happy." She looked up to find his eyes piercing hers. She saw her mussed reflection in them, her hair, frazzled with leaves sticking in it here and there, and dried blood in lines down the side of her face, and there he sat, injured and bloody and handsome as if he was born to look as such. She tried to look away but he caught her chin with his free hand.

"I love you." His words were like a brand, searing the inside of her body, placed squarely on her heart. She felt herself melt into him as her lips found his. The hand that once held her chin now gripped her hair, holding her close to him, as if she had thoughts of leaving the warmth of his body. His tongue found purchase in her mouth eliciting sharp moans from her as it caressed and danced with her own. Her body felt sensitized, probably from the blood loss, and awkwardly she bit at his bottom lip, begging for more, but as she moved her body to straddle his, she let out a sharp cry at the pain in her hand.

Nonetheless she couldn't bring herself to stop kissing him until he slowly, groaning almost painfully pulled away. "Please Juliet, you're hurt. We can continue this after I heal you."

She was panting and, though it was strong and sharp, managed to ignore the pain in her hand long enough to grind her hips into his, causing her lover to growl and let his head fall back. The thin fabric of her pants hid none of the feeling from the grinding, and she found herself moaning almost obscenely, unable to stop. Part of her realized she was being foolish, grinding her hips against his after the kind of night they'd had, but perhaps it was leftover adrenaline, or the blood loss, or maybe she just enjoyed the killing, but at that moment all she could think of was making love to the man under her. Mika, for his part, couldn't find the words to argue with her body, which was shimmying and undulating so erotically that it was almost too hard for him to sit and watch, even as the display aroused him painfully.

Little Juliet. His shy, quiet, intelligent Juliet was straddling his waist and grinding her hips against him, moaning with a need he yearned to sate. She was so perfect with her tangled hair, her blood stained clothing and her full plump lips, the bottom of which she chewed while watching his eyes intently, one hand, the injured one, brushing the hair out of her face while the other slowly lifted her blouse. The display of skin was almost teasing, and the blush on her cheeks told Mika that she'd imagined doing this for him before. All he could do was sit back and watch; one hand on her hip, slowly and sensually caressing her lower back and the other still clutching the glass, though now for control more than to drink from.

She watched his face, watched his eyes dart from her smooth and firm midsection to her round breasts as she pulled up and off her shirt and camisole. Then she sat before him in nothing but her thin pants and whatever undergarments there were under those. He inhaled sharply, easily smelling her arousal as she continued her slow grinding against him.

"If this is how you act after nearly getting killed, I may have to take you hunting with me." His voice was a low rumble filled with lust, and she shivered as his hand moved from her hip to her midsection and slowly rubbed and pressed, feeling her muscles as she worked her hips.

"I don't know what to blame it on, but I can't control how attractive you are, and that's got to be part of it."

His dark eyes seemed to grow even darker at her words. "If only you could see yourself." She blushed at his words.

Slowly, she leaned forward and reached for his glass, "Come Mika, you're not even drinking it, perhaps you need it from the source?" she tilted her head at him and he smiled darkly.

"I don't know what you're thinking Juliet but there is not much pleasurable about the cutting of flesh and drawing of sustenance."

She blinked and blushed deeper. "Perhaps, but there's nothing wrong… with a little pain." The thought had crossed her mind before, with a man as dark and powerful as Mika for a lover, she had to think that perhaps he had skills in the bedroom he hadn't utilized for fear of hurting her. She was so small compared to him, and their lovemaking was passionate, but never rough.

Her words struck something primal in him, and he dropped his glass, leaning forward and capturing her hips in his hands, grinding his length against her. The shattering sound was lost to both of them as he growled in her ear "It must be the hunger, because I'm hearing something too erotic to be true." When she moaned in response he groaned "Gods you don't know how you affect me woman. What is it you need Juliet?"

Her eyes sparkled in a sinister way when he looked at them. "I need you, Mika. And you know… you can take what you need from me as well." He ground against her again, harder this time, and she gasped and wrapped her arms around him, gripping his shirt. He stopped when he saw her wince in pain at her hand. Blood seeped from the towel, now a bright crimson, and onto his shirt.

He groaned and slowly pulled her off of him, much to her dislike. He smiled, something dark and sinister, at her frown. "Oh, do not worry yourself, my love. I'll get right back to our above-the-clothes fucking after I'm finished tending to your wound." His harsh words sent heat straight between her thighs as he unwound the towel from her hand. It pooled and dripped blood from her palm and she saw his eyes shine with a wicked light as he bent forward. His tongue darted out and touched the pool of blood in her palm. He groaned at the taste.

"My Juliet, you are full of surprises," he whispered. "I can learn so much about you from this offering of yours, and I'll tell you what I find when we're completely finished, but for now be content to know that your blood doesn't taste like anything I've ever had." She closed her eyes at his words. He lapped at her palm as if it were an ice cream cone and once the pool of blood was gone and she could feel the roughness of his tongue against the sensitive flesh of her wound she shivered, there was a stinging pain every time he went over the cut, something like burning and ant bites, but as he reached the sides and ends of the cut it was like a tickling sensitivity that reached down to her toes. She chewed her bottom lip to keep from gasping. He was laving at her palm as if on purpose, and when she finally looked down at him she could see his onyx eyes looking back at her, hungrily.

Once more his tongue covered the surface of her palm, but this time there was no pain, only that tingling sensation and she couldn't stop the moan that escaped her. His tongue moved higher now, to her wrist leaving that same feeling, trailing all the way up her arm. He began kissing at her shoulder, nipping at her neck, and suddenly she was grinding against him again, frenzied with need.

"I never pegged you for the type to enjoy that." He whispered sensually to her collarbone.

She shivered at the sensation, it was as if his mouth was everywhere, and now that her hand was healed, she tangled her fingers in his hair, urging him to stay in some places and forcing him elsewhere. When he came back up to face her it was with the most mischievous smile she had ever seen on him. His hands moved from her undulating hips to her breasts, eliciting a gasp from her and causing her to grind slightly more urgently.

"Juliet," he whispered, leaning in and catching her lips while his fingers worked magic on her stiff nipples. She groaned and pulled at his hair as his tongue flicked at her over sensitized lips, sending waves of electricity down her spine. When he pulled away he left her panting like a dog, mouth open and needy. She was so far gone for him, eyes half lidded and moaning at his every touch, nearly reaching release with every movement of her hips. He smirked.

"I've been thinking about what you said."

"When did I say what?"

He laughed, and leaned his forehead against hers, savoring the feeling of her grinding against him, her soft breasts in his hands, nearly crying out to be suckled and tasted. He couldn't hold back anymore.

"About how there's nothing wrong with a little pain." Before she could respond he used his fingernails to make inch long cuts directly above each of her nipples. Juliet cried out in protest, the pain more than she would have imagined and stinging like a terrible paper cut on her super sensitive breasts. She looked at Mika's dark eyes with shock and excitement. She knew what was going to happen now.

Suddenly his tongue was on her breasts, licking up the tiny streams of blood produced by his cuts. Juliet whimpered, unsure if she was hurting or not, but when she felt the roughness of his tongue over one of her cuts, she couldn't hold back. The entire sensation was too much, Mika, it seemed, couldn't decide which of her breasts he like better and kept her constantly crying out from the sharp pleasure-pain of his tongue on her wounds.

"Mika!" she cried, about to reach that brilliant shining edge that he always made sure she found, she wasn't sure if it was a warning or a protest or what, but he didn't stop what he was doing, and as his teeth grazed her nipples over and over again she found herself plummeting down to the core of the universe, surrounded by shining lights and colors and screaming his name as her orgasm wiped the entirety her soul clean.

But she couldn't let that stop her, as she clung to him and he kissed her plump lips, her breasts now completely healed from his ministrations with his marvelous tongue, she found herself tugging at his shirt and his pants and her pants with such frustration that she thought she might scream if she couldn't feel his shaft within her.

Mika chuckled at her frantic movements and pulled from her lips to remove his shirt, revealing bright pink scars from their recent brush with death. Juliet couldn't contain her growl of approval as his flexing muscles tossed the shirt behind them somewhere. She stopped her frantic feelings and reached for his chest, running her fingers over the largest scar on his left pectoral.

"All of this for me." She whispered, but he heard her and caught her chin to tug her gaze to his eyes.

"I'd take a thousand more like it if it meant I could see your smile every day for the rest of my life."

Juliet smiled and blushed and fought back the tears of joy she knew were going to find their way to the surface. Instead she pushed his hand away and trailed her tongue down the pink flesh, causing him to groan loudly. "Take those pants off Juliet, or I promise I will rip them off and shove myself inside you hard enough to make you scream." He rasped.

"You make that sound like something terrible." She moaned. And when she made no move to take them off herself, true to his word he pushed her down and forcefully tugged at the pants until they practically flew from her body and onto to floor behind the couch. He stared at her in her small white panties, visibly damp from all of her grinding and his attentions. She smelled so sweet to him, he bent down between her legs and licked the dampness he found on her, kissing her thighs all over until she moaned and squirmed under him. Then, without warning he sliced the panties once on each thigh and pulled them out from under her.

Juliet moaned at her nakedness before him, she could feel how wet she was without any need to touch. Gods she was dizzy with need for him, or perhaps just dizzy. He picked her up and flipped her onto her stomach, shimmying out of his own pants as he did so. Mika grabbed her hips and forced her on her knees, but kept her shoulders down with one arm. She whimpered at being unable to see what was going on, but that stopped abruptly as he roughly shoved his member inside of her.

Mika half expected to hear her cry out in pleasure and pain but he knew as soon as he was seated inside her, more than from the erotic moan she produced that she had felt no pain. Gods she was so wet and ready for him. And the way she whimpered when he pulled out and rammed his way back in was driving him toward the edge so much faster than he wanted. He watched as her sheath sucked in his length, the pressure and the wetness forcing a groan from his throat. He'd never felt anything like it. As he increased his pace, driving in and out of her with increased need and force, Juliet's cries of pleasure became louder and louder, alternating between moaning her name and frantic cries for more.

Finally he released her shoulders and gripped her hips, grinding his length deeper inside her. With the ability to move, Juliet leveraged her arms and pushed back against her lover, allowing him to penetrate her even deeper and they both groaned at the feeling of it. Over and over he pushed into her core forcefully, causing her to gasp and moan at the pressure. She would never become accustomed to his size, she knew this now. But she could never imagine anyone fitting her the way Mika did. At the thought he pushed into her one last time, sending her over the edge again and she cried his name as she frantically ground her hips back against his. Her erotic pleas sent him as well and he groaned words for her ears only as he pulled her against him and spilled himself deep inside of her. Their hearts beat in perfect unison, and they stayed connected until finally Mika lessened his grip and allowed Juliet to turn and sink against him.

He kissed her forehead. "You've no idea how much pleasure you bring me, Juliet."

"I can tell from your voice that you mean more than just physically." She murmured against his neck. Mika chuckled.

"You are my north star, my guiding light Juliet. Suddenly I know everything I have to do, and it's all because of you."

Juliet smiled against him. "I'm glad Mika, because I know exactly how you feel."

It was about half an hour before Mika realized that Juliet had fallen asleep, chuckling to himself he picked her up and took her back to Highlands room, quietly tucking her under the covers on one side and following her in on the other side. He pulled her close to him and sighed into her hair, thoughts drifting from place to place. With one last kiss on Juliet's cheek, he closed his eyes and drifted off with her.

Zoltar: And there you go! I'm sorry that took nearly a year… but you know how life goes. This is why I'd never make it on a deadline! Bahaha. Well I made it extra-long and sexy for you lovely readers out there so please REVIEW and I'll start working on the next chapter ASAP.

Songs: This I Promise You- N'Sync,


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

Allure

Juliet woke up to the smell of blood, dried and old, with a terrible crick in her neck and a throbbing in her most private places. Her hand was tangled in her hair, which felt eerily equivalent to a birds nest, and it made her feel like screaming. Though as annoyed as she was by the state of her hygiene, she couldn't stay annoyed when she saw Mika's eyes staring down at her from his raised position on his elbows.

Gods, did he like to show off his muscles. The very outline of his body was like something out of a Greek museum, he was a monument to whatever gods created men, and from the smirk on his face he knew it.

"Precious, you've finally woke." His voice was a purr, and Juliet couldn't help but feel the giddy smile creep into place on her face.

"Something has you in a surprisingly good mood, considering what happened last night." She muttered casting her eyes at his chest. To her amazement, the raw pink scars from last night were completely gone, leaving nothing but small, nearly imperceptible lines over his fine pectoral muscles. Juliet, freshly awake and still sore and sensitive from the night before, couldn't help wanting to reach out and touch those muscles. Considering the intimacy she and Mika had shared, and their unabashed naked and nearness, she decided to go along with her wishes, reaching out with both hands and maneuvering her body over his.

Needless to say the Vampire had no problem letting her straddle him, casually reclining back on his arms as she seated herself on his midsection and roamed her hands over his chest.

"You've become very bold."

Juliet blushed deeply at his comment. "I've just learned to… appreciate your body more than with my eyes."

Mika growled and tossed her onto her back with a ferocious glint in his eyes that made her giggle. "You're insatiable, aren't you?"

He grinned wolfishly. "For you? Always." His head descended lower towards her stomach, which picked that time to elicit the loudest rumble Juliet had ever heard. Mika actually shot back onto his knees and stared at her incredulously. The confusion in his eyes made her burst into laughter, clutching her aching stomach as her entire body shook with mirth.

He narrowed his eyes. "Hungry are we?" his tone forced her to contain her giggles. "I know I'm famished." He caught her wide-eyed stare before spreading her knees with his elbows and leaning his face between her legs.

"M-Mika, what are you d-doing? I haven't bathed!" she was still laughing, her hands pushing at his head, as his tongue flicked out and over her over sensitized folds, turning the last syllable of her protest into a prolonged whimper.

"Even better."

To Juliet, it felt like hours, but in mere minutes he had her worked into a frenzy of tingling nerves, every drag of his tongue pulling deeper, more sensual moans from her mouth until finally she came, sighing his name like it was the only thing keeping her attached to the world. He leaned up and kissed her, and she kissed him back, dazedly aware that she could taste her own arousal on his tongue. The tangy, musky, and oddly sweet flavor sparked a dark feeling deep in her stomach, and she pushed the Vampire off of her.

His own arousal was painfully evident, the thick shaft hung heavily in front of her, the sheer weight of it forcing it downward, pointing straight at her as if it had a mind of its own. Seeing it there in front of her changed the nature of her own hunger.

"Mika, lay back." The command almost felt as if it came from someone else, but the need in Juliet's body reminded her that it was she who was about to taste this Vampire for the first time. Mika leaned himself back against the headboard, hands behind his head with a knowing smirk on his face. He watched hungrily as Juliet crawled on her hands and knees before him, he spread his legs for her, forcing her to come closer and face the full sight of his erection.

Timidly she placed her hand around his length, it was not the first time she had done so, but never with the intent she had now. She gazed up into his eyes, unsure of how to proceed and what she saw gazing back at her lit a fire within her. His eyes were raw and possessive, like he was barely holding back from forcing her head down and having his way with her mouth, but more than that he looked so childishly hopeful that Juliet couldn't help but smile. She had him wrapped around her finger. One flick of her tongue against the broad head of his member had him hissing in a breath and sighing brokenly.

Feeling bold, she wrapped one of her hands around his shaft as best she could, gingerly running it down to the base. Mika groaned as she trailed her tongue along the same path. Her fingers wrapped around his shaft tighter and she began to stroke and pump his member tenderly, he inhaled deeply, his head tilting up, eyes rolling back in pleasure.

"You like that don't you?" she giggled, he chuckled himself, she had a way of getting him to do things like that.

"I'd like it better if you'd keep doing it."

The image of her bright eyes glancing back up at him from between his legs, the lusty glaze that covered them and the sexy grin that lit up her face nearly made him spill into her palm, but he held off as best she could until she closed her mouth around the sensitive head of his shaft.

"Gods Julie', do you know how you drive me mad with need?"

She never looked up, but he could feel her laughter reverberating through his shaft, pushing him closer to the edge of release. It was when she used her lips to put a decisive pressure beneath the crown of his cock that he spilled inside her mouth, one hand forcing her head in place and grunting her name with animalistic fury.

When he realized his grip in her hair still kept her forced down on his shaft, he immediately released her, only to feel her suckling and mewling against his member as if she didn't want to leave. She looked up at him then, her eyes full of a wicked innocence that he wanted to shatter and a single line of his seed on the corner of her mouth. His finger had already wiped it away, and she had already caught it, and was erotically licking and sucking on it as if begging him for something he was fond of denying her.

His shaft never found the time to go soft.

She was upon him then, gliding her magnificent body over his and sliding his shaft deep within her tight sheath. His eyes focused on her bouncing breasts, her full lips as she bit back her moans that grew increasingly louder. His gaze trailed to her muscular thighs, rhythmically lifting her on his shaft as if in time to music. Only fitting, she had told him about the years she spent training in ballet dancing; even admit that she wished she was taller so she could do it as a career. Mika had noted his displeasure, stating that dancers didn't have breasts as big as hers and he wouldn't be happy if she had to lose them. Her hair was a wild tangle on her shoulders, a few inches longer than when they'd first met, and it constantly tried to fall in front of her eyes, that gazed back at him with their otherworldly light, bursting with love for him.

All for him.

Gods this woman was _**made**_ for him.

He leaned forward and wrapped his arms around her, slowing her pace into something sensual and meaningful as he gazed into her eyes. She seemed too embarrassed to hold his gaze, something he knew in his heart she would never lose, and instead closed her eyes and kissed him. In that kiss she reminded him of all the love and raw emotion that coursed in his veins and hers. Slowly, and almost painfully she drove them both to a second climax, panting and nipping at each other's lips, bodies slick with sweat.

Juliet's exhausted body collapsed into his arms, her hips still lazily grinding onto his semi-hard shaft. "I love you so much, Mika."

The Vampire leaned back and kissed her hair. "And I you, my Julie'"

He felt her scrunch her nose. "Fancy nickname."

He laughed. "For a fancy girl."

Their little chat was interrupted by Juliet's stomach growling louder than before. She laughed. "Guess I'm still hungry."

"Well there's plenty to eat here." His shaft jolted inside her and she fought back a shiver.

"No thank you, I think I'm quite full of that." There was a blush on her cheeks as she clambered off of his body and stood. "I need to bathe anyhow."

"Might I join you?"

The question wasn't even valid as he hoisted her up and into the attached master bathroom, it was nearly twice the size as the one Juliet had upstairs. Mika took one look at the large, in-ground bathing area and then at the squirming woman in his arms before deciding he was going to have to take her at least two more times before either of them finished bathing.

The knock on the grand doors shook Juliet out of her hyper-sensitized daze. Mika had been lazily thumbing her nipples after their fourth session of lovemaking in the now cold bath. Her eyes filled with confusion.

"I'll answer it." He jumped out of the tub and wrapped a towel around his waist before striding quickly out into the hall. Juliet only nodded dumbly before snapping to her senses, worried what kind of impression a half-naked, dripping, giant of a man would make on whoever was standing on her porch. She immediately jumped up and began to dry herself.

When she finally managed to rush out of the room, wearing nothing but a large shirt she'd found in Highland's closet (and unsettlingly embarrassed at wearing her father's clothes over her over-sexed body), she was met by two pairs of eyes raking over her body. One was Mika's, staring possessively at the way her breasts poked through the thin material of the shirt, and her exposed thighs, and the other was Jens, bearing a basket of fresh baked goods in his arms.

"I thought I should stop by and uh… wish you a happy Solstice… you know. The festival's tonight." He quickly averted his eyes and shoved the basket at her. His cheeks turning a deep shade of pink as she stepped forward to accept it. "You're uh, not wearing any pants."

Juliet was so dumbstruck by her friend standing in front of her staring at her lover that she only found the words "Oh, thank you" before rushing to the kitchen.

"I stopped by the baker on my way here, I thought she hadn't woken up yet." He said to Mika, trying his hardest not to stare at the man who was a good six inches taller than him.

"We've only just bathed." Mika replied.

"I see that."

Juliet rushed past then, muttering for everyone to go ahead and take a seat and scowling at Mika for standing so unabashedly nude in her atrium.

"I, uh, I have a key, you see. She asked me to check on her every now and then and I figured why not on the festival day. I'm, uh, glad you answered the door." He chuckled. "Would've hated to interrupt."

Mika smirked. "Oh, no worries. We had just finished."

"Good to know." Jens replied, making his way towards the parlor room, only to have Mika put a hand on his shoulder and suggest the kitchen instead, before walking off in the direction Juliet had ran.

Once he was alone, Jens surveyed the basket of muffins and breads on the counter where Juliet had placed it. He smiled to himself. "He's bigger than I thought he'd be."

"Who is that man?" Mika asked casually, walking into Juliet's bathroom as she frenziedly dressed.

"Ah, that's Jens."

Mika raised an eyebrow. "A friend?"

"Yeah, I mean, no. I mean, he's my boss." She quickly rolled her stockings up her legs and donned a pencil-style skirt that hugged the generous curves of her ass. Mika growled approvingly.

"You get dressed to! Don't you see we have a guest?"

"I see your guest knows that we have better things to be doing." He chuckled, slapping her bottom as he strode past her and into the part of her closet where he kept his few belongings, and stepping into a pair of thin black pants. Juliet mumbled something about primal urges before buttoning her blouse and shaking out her hair, unsure what to do with it. Throwing her hands in the air she exited the room and went back to the kitchen where Jens sat, quietly munching on a muffin.

"Oh, glorious food!" she sighed, picking out a croissant and going to the cooler for some butter.

"I see you've had such a busy holiday that you've forgotten to eat." He chuckled. She blushed at his words.

"Ah, lazy Sunday if you will."

Jens laughed out loud before settling his eyes on her. "Oh, don't worry girl, I approve. He looks like an honorable kind of guy."

Juliet's eyes softened. "Thank you Jens. That means a lot."

"Yeah, I'm sure. You know it kind of hurts seeing him though. Old Jens doesn't stand a chance now." He shook his dirty blonde hair and for a split second his face looked sad. Juliet couldn't form any words, just silently ate her bread.

"Oh, c'mon Juliet. Don't act like you never noticed. I've had my eyes on you since you first walked into my bar with your old man looking for a job." He smiled his dazzling smile at her, making her blush. "Guess I just thought, and I'm sorry to say it, just thought you'd never find someone. I was biding my time. Now I'm paying for it."

Juliet looked at him now, really looked at him. Jens was a good fifteen years older than her, even though he didn't look it, with his bright hazel eyes and roguish smile. He had the body of a man who played a lot of sports, with broad shoulders and tight muscles, and was very good with his hands (Juliet knew this from watching him tend bar for years), He was a very handsome man, and though Juliet had seen him as family for most of her life, she could easily picture a world where Jens had asked her to be his girl and she said yes. Deep in her heart she'd always had a thing for him, even if she just shook it off in insecurity, but then he'd shown up in her life…

Mika chose that moment to walk in, and like an insect to a shining light, Juliet found herself following him as he moved. Comparing Jens to Mika would be like comparing an apple to apple pie, and even though nothing was better than a cool crisp apple on a hot summer day… Gods did Juliet love apple pie.

She tore her eyes away from Mika and back to Jens to see him smile sadly for a split second then flash her a thumbs up and an genuine grin. He was happy for her, and she loved him for it.

"Jens, this is Mika, my- uh. Boyfriend." She tested the word with a blush as Mika and Jens shook hands.

Jens smirked up at Mika as the Vampire made his way to the basket of goods. "I would sure hate to meet you on a dark night." As Juliet froze, Mika gave a devilish grin and chuckled.

"I hear that a lot."

They ate the rest of their breakfast contentedly with a bit of small talk about how the two of them met, where they gave him the same lie they'd told Kathy, and if Mika needed any help doing repairs around the manor because Jens was 'damn glad someone was finally gonna have Juliet's approval to do some'.

"Juliet, are you two attending the dance tonight?"

"Ahh…" she scratched her head and glanced at Mika, he looked genuinely interested. "I completely forgot."

Jens' shoulders dropped. "Juliet, I asked if you were coming to dance, not to work. It's your night off." He laughed.

"I-I know. I just… I have nothing to wear."

"I'm quite happy with what you're wearing right now." Mika chimed in. Jens laughed, Juliet blushed.

"Why don't you wear that little blue number, with the strawberries?" Jens said, winking at her. Juliet sighed, sure there was no way out of this one.

"I'm sorry I forgot to mention it Mika, would you like to go to the festival's dance tonight?"

Jens nodded towards the other man. "Get the two of you out of this dark, dusty, manor. I mean, honestly. Do you let any light in?" He nodded towards the kitchen shutters, which had been tightly closed and bound a few weeks ago. Mika and Juliet had decided to sun-proof the majority of the manor after a bit of naughtiness in the kitchen one afternoon had left Mika with an ugly red sunburn on the majority of his chest and neck. He claimed it was worth it to hear Juliet howling the way she had. She still demanded them closed.

"It's become habit, you know. Working nights for a certain slave driver." Juliet remarked.

Jens only smiled.

"It is late already, Juilet. I have to get back to the bar. I hope to see you guys tonight." He walked past her and planted a kiss on her forehead, leaving her blushing. Finding out Jens feelings for her definitely put her in a good mood. As he walked out he waved to Mika, who nodded back with a smirk.

Mika glanced sideways at Juliet. "Seems you had more suitors than you thought, my love."

"Ah, you heard that did you?"

"I hear most things you wish I hadn't."

"Ahaha, I think it's amazing he picked now to tell me."

Mika studied her expression. "You would have been with him, had it not been for me." It was a statement, not a question.

Juliet nodded. "I guess I would have. But I think… I think he wants us to be happy." She smiled at him, picking at the remains of her second muffin.

Mika simply nodded. "Julie'"

"Yes, Mika?"

"I want you to strip so I can take you against the counter," the way he said it so openly had her blushing like a schoolgirl. "And then I want you to show me this dress you have for the dance, so I may take you while you wear that as well."

Needless to say, his will be done.

Zoltar: PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE

REVIEW! Even if it's just to say 'this story sucks' or 'update faster' IF I DON'T KNOW ANYONE'S READING, I WILL NOT WRITE!

Ok, that's my rant. Right? Right!

Oh, and when Mika calls her 'Julie'' he actually pronounces 'Juliet' but loses the 't'. So something like 'Shooli-ae' in a sexy sigh. (I'm calculating some sort of accent in there, not sure what but I'm sure he has one, I think it sounds sexy so meh)

Songs: Believe by Safteysuit, Torch Song by AFI

REVIEW (because it's not over)


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

Full Circle

It was many hours before Juliet was finally able to pull away from Mika's lusty embraces. So many so, that she immediately had to freshen up and get dressed for the dance, which would take less time considering Mika had ripped off all of her clothes not thirty minutes after Jens had left. As she soaked in her garden tub, finally with a minute to herself, she couldn't help but note her lover's strange behavior. Mika had always been lusty, ever since they had first crossed that line he wanted to taste her body at least once a day, and she wouldn't deny him that. But now it had been… she had to count on her fingers, six… seven times in one day. She could barely walk up the stairs after their last bout of passion.

She sighed, allowing the warm water to soothe her muscles. Mika had said he would meet her outside when the time came to go to the dance, something about how he needed to run to town and get something 'fetching' to wear for 'his lady'. She smiled and shook her head, blowing bubbles in the water.

Gods how she loved that man.

After an eternity soaking the weariness out of her muscles (an eternity that ended 45 minutes too soon) Juliet hauled herself out of the tub and dried off. Applying lotion to her legs and making sure to stray away from her sensitive nether regions. She walked into her spacious closet and eyed the piece of clothing Jens had hinted at earlier. This festival was just a reason for the people in the town to get rowdy, as nobody really celebrated the Solstice anymore; it was also a great time for Jens, who always volunteered to run the drink stands at the fairgrounds. The past few years, Juliet had been working during the dance. This year, Jens gave her the night off. She secretly wondered if the man was psychic. She smiled and decided to humor him and wear the dress.

Downstairs, Mika waited outside the manor's giant doors. His face wore one of the sourest expressions he could muster, and it would have been obvious to anyone watching him pace back and forth between the openings in the wrought iron gate that something was bothering him. But as soon as he heard Juliet's soft footsteps come up behind him, his expression changed instantly.

It was so unlike Juliet to wear anything 'overly feminine'. She had a penchant for knee-length skirts and tight fitting blouses, but nothing that Mika had ever been able to label as 'girly', especially after he'd heard her swearing like a sailor when she arrived home from work. But she stood in front of him now, her eyes demure and innocent with a hopeful grin on her face and he couldn't help but see a shy, feminine girl with unmatched beauty.

Wearing a dress.

Mika could get used to seeing Juliet in a dress.

She cast her eyes sideways at his intense gaze and shook her head, her neatly brushed hair shaking around her shoulders. She remembered the day lord Highland had given her this dress, a gift from one of his trips abroad. It was what was known in America as 'rockabilly' style, something that hadn't really caught on in small towns like this one, so Juliet was hesitant to ever wear it, but she decided tonight would be special.

Plus the dress looked damn good on her, she thought, prideful.

It was powder blue in color, something that matched the bright silver-blue of her eyes in a fetching way. The skirt flared out at her hips, just enough to give the dress a definite bounce and show off her beautifully toned legs. Years of dance lessons would do that to you (especially if you still practiced every now and then while your Vampire boyfriend dozed on your couch), but it was the bodice that she loved the most. It had thin straps that went over her shoulders, and a curved neckline that showed just enough cleavage to get men staring whilst she maintained her modesty. Juliet had ample cleavage to show, and filled out the dress in a way she knew she shouldn't be proud of, but with a man like Mika ver Leth staring at you with hunger in his eyes, there was nothing wrong with showing a little extra skin.

But the pièce de résistance were the tiny cloth strawberries that dotted the skirt of the dress, and the clips that held back her hair, and all the way down to the white buckled shoes she wore (one on each). She knew it was a little girly, perhaps even childish, but she loved the way she felt. Pretty, attractive, the way Mika made her feel every single day.

He stared at her for what seemed like hours before offering her his black-gloved hand. "You look lovely, as usual."

She wrinkled her nose. "Not especially?"

"I prefer you naked," he stated simply, causing her to roll her eyes and sigh loudly with a smile. "But I suppose I will rate this as a close second."

For his part, Mika had cleaned up exceptionally well. He had slicked back his hair, which was in need of a trim, as Juliet never forgot to remind him, and his outfit was superb. He was never one for sloppy dressing, almost always wearing his signature loose black pants and a well-fitting men's shirt that accentuated his muscles in an almost arrogant way. Tonight, he had taken it the extra step. In town he had managed to find a pair of exceptionally tailored black slacks, how they had his size, Juliet would never know, but she reckoned that Mika himself may have crafted them using some of his lightning speed. He complimented the pants with a long-sleeved shirt, cuffed and collared and white, which was surprising, but what wasn't surprising was the black satin vest he wore over it or the polished black loafers upon his feet.

To be fair he looked a bit like a Vampire. Juliet giggled inwardly.

Juliet shook her head, allowing him to lead her down the long road to town. Even from their position in the countryside, she could hear the music and laughter of the festival dance in the square. Her heart fluttered in anticipation, she wondered if she would be stared at, as she sometimes was when she attended these gatherings. The people of the town thought her a little eccentric for living alone in the ancient manor up the road, however those who stopped by Jens' bar knew firsthand of her kind disposition, her sarcastic wit, and her conversational skills.

That and Jens would always give them a terrible look if he caught them staring or being rude, so it seemed to force them into conversation with her.

Upon their arrival in the square, Juliet waved to Jens from his large booth next to the courthouse. He waved back, dressed to the dapper 'T'. He had a few of his night workers with him, none of them Juliet knew well enough to acknowledge. The band sat parallel to his booth, a good fifteen yards away, playing a good bit of swing music and a few local songs that Juliet had grown up listening to Highland sing quietly as she slept. Mika didn't hesitate to take her over to the dance floor.

"Mika, the dancing hasn't started yet." She giggled, blushing as her 'neighbors' eyed her handsome companion.

"Music is playing, and so we shall dance."

The last time Juliet had danced with Mika had been after he offered her a glass of vintage wine he'd picked up in a distant town when he'd left to feed. Juliet, ever the prideful, stubborn girl, hadn't told him that she'd never had a drink in her life, and had hastily downed the glass of wine as if it were plain grape juice. The ensuing drunken dance session had given her more than a workout and Mika more than enough erotic dreams, and the knowledge that Juliet cannot handle her liquor.

Right before they could begin, a man walked up to them with a camera and asked for their picture. Mika politely declined, but told Juliet to go ahead and take one.

"I want to remember this moment for the rest of my life." He'd whispered into her ear. Juliet blushed and allowed the man to take her picture.

"The photos will be ready right before the festival ends, so don't forget to pick them up!" he'd said before running off to another couple and allowing Mika to drag Juliet further into the square.

Mika ver Leth was a large man, but he knew how to dance. As he led Juliet to the dance floor, and their bodies began swaying in time with the music, the large crowd of people watched from the sides, smiling and clapping in time with the beats. Eventually a few other couples came out to the dance floor and eased Juliet's embarrassment, but as Mika twirled her around and dipped her, she became more and more focused on the dancing. Soon she was laughing and moving her hips with expert grace. She'd never danced in a crowd before, but being with Mika made her feel so beautiful and unafraid that she couldn't help but enjoy herself and stop worrying over what people must think.

Eventually Juliet was out of breath and Mika led her away from the crowd of dancers and over to Jens' drink stand. The bar owner smiled brightly as the two sauntered over, Mika still putting Juliet through a few twirls that made her laugh.

"Drinking tonight?" he asked.

"I'll take your strongest." Mika smiled. "And the lady," they both glanced at Juliet expectantly.

She blushed. "I, uh. Oh Mika, you know I shouldn't…"

Mika eyed Jens. Jens eyed him back. There was an understanding that passed between the two men. "I've got just the thing."

He reached under the makeshift bar and produced two bottles, a glass, and a pint-sized mug. "A little whiskey for the gentleman," he filled the glass to the brim, Mika smiled in thanks. "And for the lady, a little something I whipped up." He poured the second bottle and filled the mug, causing it to foam over.

Juliet eyed it suspiciously. "You've been making your own ale again?" the tone in her voice caused both men to laugh. "Don't laugh, Mika. This is serious! His last batch put a man in the hospital!"

"Now, Juliet. Don't worry. I tasted this beforehand, it's a successful experiment." He pushed the mug towards her. "Try it, for me."

Puppy dog eyes, she sighed.

"I suppose I do have a stronger stomach than most." She hefted the drink towards her face, sniffing it incredulously. It was summer, but the people liked their ale warm in her town, so Jens barely had need for a cooler. She took a sip, ready to fake her best smile and fight against gagging. Mika watched her closely from behind his glass, now empty. Jens gave her an urging smile.

She let the liquid into her mouth, and tasted it. The look on her face must have been plainly obvious, because Jens laughed out loud and clapped Mika on the shoulder. "See, I told ya'! I said it was good! You both looked so worried!" He took Mika's glass and refilled it. "On the house, friends. Now what do you think of my latest creation, Juliet. Be honest."

Juliet drank earnestly from the mug. It was that good. "It tastes like warm winter cider." She laughed, color rising to her face. Oh, no, it was definitely alcoholic. "How did you do it?"

Jens rubbed at the scruff of his beard. "Honestly, I was thinking of you. How to get non-drinkers to drink." He smiled devilishly. "It's a genius business plan!"

Juliet could only nod eagerly from behind her mug, downing the drink as if it were keeping her alive. Jens refilled it without question.

"So Juliet, will you enter the singing contest this year?"

A look of surprise crossed Mika's face at the other man's question. "Singing, I think that is a great idea."

Juliet blanched. "I donno guys." She mumbled, the drink hitting her hard and fast. Jens elbowed Mika and both men smiled.

"But Juliet, you have a beautiful voice,"

"For an amateur." She hissed.

"For anyone." Mika reassured, placing his hand on hers.

Jens filled both their glasses a third time. "You know the prize this year is something Highland donated to the town, the strangest thing, if I may say." The other two looked at him, questions on their faces. "A weapon of all things. It's a long chain with two strange lookin' knives at the end." Juliet rolled her eyes. "I saw it myself, girl. Don't gimme that look." He laughed.

Mika took another sip of whiskey and rubbed his chin. "Strange," he commented.

"I know!"

"What did those knives look like?" Juliet asked.

Jens tapped his chin. "They were a little flat, but sharp on both sides instead of one and they flared out like a diamond…"

"A kunai." Mika said. Juliet nodded.

"He once told me about his trips to Asia." She mused. "Guess he picked up a few things." She smiled sadly into her mug, Mika and Jens exchanged a glance.

The Vampire downed his glass. "All the more reason for you to sing."

"Yeah! Win back what's rightfully yours!" Jens laughed. "You know, not like they stole it or anything. I just think you should have it." He pet her shoulder. "Contest starts in twenty minutes, go sign up. I've got brains to addle." He smiled and waved them off as Mika led a now mumbling Juliet to the small booth where contestants signed up.

"Mika, I'm not sure about this."

"Then you don't have to."

"Do you want me to?" she looked up at him with large unassuming eyes. He softened.

"Very much."

At those words Juliet pushed herself out of his embrace. "Alright!" she said, straightening her posture. She stormed over to the desk. "Sign me up. The name is Juliet, and I'm gonna win my dead dad back his weapon!" her voice echoed over the crowd.

The lady at the desk calmly referred Juliet over to the sign-up sheet, and told her to put her name down and that they would find her ten minutes before it was her turn. Mika laughed to himself, drunken Juliet had more courage and less civility, and he had to admit he loved it. When Juliet returned from the desk she had a look of pride on her face unlike anything the Vampire had ever seen.

"Hello handsome." She laughed, throwing herself into his arms. Mika caught her with ease and twirled her around, making her laugh.

"Hello beautiful." He set her down and caught her chin in his hand before leaning in to kiss her. She responded immediately, opening her mouth to his probing tongue, unabashed at the few people who shook their heads at them, or the ones who openly frowned. In the end it was Mika who pulled away and led her back to the dance floor in time for the beginning of the contest.

It was a good hour before they found her, dancing drunkenly with her Vampire lover and laughing about the other contestants' song choices.

"Here's a list of the songs the band knows," said the director, "Mostly local ones, a few that have been popular for years now." He laughed. "You've got fifteen minutes to decide what song and prepare, no more, no less. Hop to it."

Juliet hadn't kept up with the majority of music, but she recognized one song on the list, something Lord Highland had played night after night leading up to his departure for his long trips, and they had danced and laughed by the fire. The very memory brought caused tears to well in her eyes, and she forced herself to shake them off. Minutes after telling the band what she wanted, she walked onto the stage.

The slow jazz began to play and the crowd turned their eyes to Juliet's slight figure in her baby blue dress with her strawberries on the stage. She smiled at Mika and began to sing.

"Till I waltz again with you, let no other hold your charms. If my dreams should all come true you'll be waiting for my arms.

Till I kiss you once again, keep my love locked in your heart. Darling, I'll return and then we will never have to part. Though it may break your heart and mine the minute when it's time to go, remember Dear, each word divine that meant I love you so.

Till I waltz again with you, just the way we are tonight, I will keep my promise true for you are my guiding light.

Till I waltz again with you, keep my love locked in your heart. Darling, I'll return and then we will never have to part. Though it may break your heart and mine the minute when it's time to go, remember Dear, each word divine that meant I love you so.

Till I waltz again with you, just the way we are tonight, I will keep my promise true, for you are my guiding light.

My light, my light… I will keep my promise true, till I waltz again with you."

As Juliet sang the crowd clapped and nodded. Her voice clearly outshone some of the other contestants, for it was a bit deeper and more sensual. She swayed her body in time with the music, causing most of the young men in the crowd to watch her with unabashed enthusiasm. There was a definite amount of sex appeal coming from the woman on the makeshift stage, and as Mika watched her from his place in the crowd, he knew without a doubt that Juliet was singing for him. Her eyes caught his mid-song and she smiled and blushed. He smiled too.

The song finished and Juliet bowed shyly to the crowd who applauded her effort and her beautiful voice. She hopped off the stage and directly into Mika's arms.

"How was that?" she asked, giggling, still inebriated and regaining some of the liquors courage after her stint on stage.

"Lovely," he swung her around for the hundredth time that night. "Just like you."

They danced again for another hour, mingled with Jens at his bar as well, allowing Juliet to get more and more drunk as the minutes past. Mika left for a brief minute to pick up the photo of Juliet, and when she asked how he'd paid for it he'd stated politely that 'Every man has his ways.' The hour was late by the time all the contestants had sung and the winner was being announced. The moon sat high in the sky when Juliet was called up as one of the three finalists. She blushed furiously as she took her place on the small stage next to the others, a young woman and a man in his mid-thirties. Mika and Jens clapped furiously for her as she took the stage.

However she didn't win. As the young woman next to her was crowned first place, and the man took second, Juliet accepted her small third place prize, a simple silver bracelet, and exited the stage, a sad smile on her face. The festival was finally over, and the square was emptying. The winner of the singing contest didn't seem to know what to do with her strange prize, and instead offered it back to the town. (It would be displayed in the courthouse with a plaque that read 'generously donated by Lisabeth Dryer') As Mika took her hand, quietly and they waved farewell to Jens as he cleaned up, he was careful not to say anything to Juliet, lest he damage her ego further. They started up the long road to her manor in silence.

Halfway home, Juliet broke the silence with a sigh. "I really wanted to win."

Mika gripped her hand tighter. "You were amazing up there. Your voice was lovely." She started to laugh. Mika frowned. "No, Juliet, I'm not joking. I'm not making fun at your loss."

She covered her mouth in an effort to stifle her chuckles. "Mika, do you think I'm sad?" she looked at him. The look she received back was answer enough and she started laughing again.

"Woman, why are you laughing?"

"Because!" she sputtered. "Because I'm _not_ sad, and I've had about six too many drinks and I think I might faint! Because I was on stage, and I was singing and it was the most scared I've ever been in my life and I've been hunted by a bloodsucking predator, _twice_." She shot him a piercing look while she laughed.

"Because if it wasn't for you," she stopped and stood in front of him, standing on her toes to wrap her arms around his neck. "I would never have gotten up on that stage, I would never have come so close to winning that I want to try again. Because I know, next time, I'm going to win!" she smiled, bright and beautiful and Mika smiled back. "Because next time I'll be singing with all my heart, and I won't be scared. All because of you." She shook her head. "I love you so much, Mika. You don't even know."

"I think I gathered that from your song." He kissed her forehead and held her close, the warm summer wind swept through their hair and Juliet sighed contentedly.

"Mika?"

"Hmm?"

"I know we've already… you know. About seven times today… but will you…?" He looked down at her and smirked. "I mean to say, I would like… ahm, if…" Even with the alcohol in her veins, Juliet could not bring herself to say those words. "I'm… uh. I want you." She nibbled at her bottom lip and blushed.

"Are you asking me to make love to you, my dear?" She nodded vigorously, and that was the only affirmation he needed to scoop her into his arms and run back to the manor.

The sex had lasted longer than any they'd had previously. Mika had taken her slowly; memorizing every centimeter of her skin with his fingers, his tongue, his breath was hot on her everywhere. Juliet's moans echoed through the manor for until just hours before the sun was set to rise. When they finally climaxed, together, Mika clung to her like a drowning man, savoring her drunken kisses until she finally fell asleep in his arms, his shaft still buried inside of her small body.

Mika stood, fully clothed, looking down at Juliet's sleeping frame. She stirred lightly under the blankets of the four-poster bed, and he smiled sadly. She would never hear him leave, would never know why he had left, but he had tried to make their last night together as meaningful as he could. As she'd drifted off in his arms, he'd whispered how sorry he was, how much he loved her and he'd prayed that she'd find the love of another. Perhaps Jens, now that he'd admit his feelings. Mika was sure the man would take care of Juliet better than he could.

He looked at the box that held Juliet's daggers. He'd promised her he'd help her uncover the mystery behind her past, but all he'd done is show her how to fight. He hoped that someone else would be able to fulfill his broken promise.

As he'd packed up all of his few belongings into a sack, he'd straightened up the majority of the rooms he'd past through, determined to memorize every inch of the manor as well as he had Juliet. There were memories here that he never wanted to forget. He had to be strong.

He didn't cry as he opened the doors to the front of the manor, or after he'd shut them. He didn't cry when he was ten, fifteen, fifty miles away. When he reached the very outskirts of Vampire Mountain, the place he would call home, forevermore, and he lay down in a small cave, waiting for the sun to rise, he felt a single tear slide down his cheek. As much as he wanted to say the tear was for Juliet and the pain he knew she would feel when she woke, he knew very well that his tears were for himself, for what he was sacrificing for his clan. He was a selfish fool crying over what he could not have.

The door to the manor slid shut, but for one figure that exited, two did enter.

"I can't believe he actually left." Said a feminine voice. "I was actually rooting for them."

"Foolish of you, then." Said the other, more sinister and laughing. "For we both know how it would have ended, and how it will." He sauntered over to the parlor room and stared at the dead embers in the fireplace.

"You know, I never wanted this." He said suddenly. His companion tilted her head.

"Wanted what, sir? Everything's going according to your plans, right?"

He bent down and started the fire, the flames magically sprung to life under his gaze. He turned to her and produced a bottle of liquor from thin air. "You know what I mean, dear." He opened the bottle and splashed some of the liquor onto the flames in the fireplace. The fire roared to life, increasing in size and lapping at its surroundings. With an evil grin, he poured a trail of liquor around the room and into the fire.

She gasped. "What are you doing?"

"Tying up some very old, and very loose ends." He laughed as the fire consumed the room

She blanched at his joke. "But she's still sleeping!"

He smiled and stared directly into her eyes. "Then I suppose you should go get her." The girl looked towards the hall and then back where he had been standing.

Then she ran.

There was sickening laughter that followed her. "I don't suggest trying any of the doors, dear. You'll find that they are much… heavier than usual."

"Juliet. Juliet. JULIET!"

She woke up with a start, her head dizzy and her stomach turning. Oh god, how much did she drink?

"Kathy?" she stared into the worried eyes of her one-time friend and coughed. Was that smoke? She was so dizzy. "Let me sleep!"

"Juliet you have to get out of here!" Kathy shouted, shaking the naked girl even more.

"What, why? Where's Mika…?" Juliet noticed suddenly.

"He's gone, of course!"

Juliet shot straight up now, noticing the rising heat in the room and coughing more from the growing smoke. "What? Why would he leave?"

"Why do you think, Jules! He's a Vampire!" Juliet's eyes began to water from the smoke and sad tears welled in confusion. "Oh, god, I never thought he would do this! Juliet, stay if you want, but I'm getting out of here!"

"Mika? Mika wouldn't do this!" she grabbed Kathy's arm and shook her head furiously, looking at her with fear in her eyes.

Kathy groaned and shook Juliet off of her. "Yeah, well he did. He's gone and this place is going up in flames. I'm leaving." Kathy rushed from the room and left Juliet, naked and confused, alcohol addling her brain.

Mika was gone. Her home was on fire and her ex best friend had come to save her.

"Oh gods…" she whispered. Kathy had been right.

Juliet coughed and scrambled off the bed. She could see bright orange light from the open door and cringed. There was so much smoke, she couldn't keep her eyes open, they stung and watered and she found herself running into the walls and dressers, looking in vain for something to cover her nudity. There was a loud crashing noise, and then the bed was on fire, and Juliet was screaming, inhaling so much smoke that she found herself on the floor, coughing and spasming.

"Mika…" she cried, her voice no louder than a whimper. She was so dizzy, she felt she would be sick, and there was so much smoke. She looked over at the bed, the fire dancing wildly on it, lapping so close to her it hurt. Everything hurt. There was another loud crash and one of the heavy posters from the bed fell on to her, pinning her into the floor.

The tears came easily. Juliet cried desperately. She'd been betrayed by the man she loved, left to die in a fire with her memories. She tried to push the wooden pillar off of her, but couldn't find the strength; darkness crept at the edge of her vision. The dizziness took over and she lay on the floor in resignation, and allowed the darkness to take over and guide her back to a pain-free sleep.

Juliet Andères never woke up from that sleep.

PART ONE- END

I did not write Juliet's song. Teresa Brewer - Till I Waltz Again With You, it's also your suggested song for this chapter

Zoltar: I love how I make all these threats about not writing and then I update the next day.

WHO AM I KIDDING! ?

Angstangstangst

REVIEW


	21. Chapter 21

My dearest Juliet,

It has been so long since I've used pen and paper, I pray that you will be able to read my words, for I cannot bear to have left them silent for so long. I hope that you will read this letter, and comprehend my eternal thoughts that ring truer than any song that ever left your sweet lips. I know now, that back then you only ever sang for my ears alone. Oh, my beautiful Juliet how I miss your voice.

I am so sorry I left you. It has been many years, and you are most likely a mother and a perhaps even a grandmother if your children are as lusty and lovely as you were, loved deeply by your family and friends because I cannot imagine any other fate for one so lovely as you. Perhaps you do not even remember me, or you wish you had never met me, for not a day goes by that I do not wonder if your life may have been sweeter without my presence. However I know that mine would be none as joyous, for my time spent with you had been the happiest of my long life. How I wish I could have grown old with you, protecting your sweet innocent eyes from the terrors this world had already wrought on you.

I am so very sorry Juliet, but I cannot keep quiet any longer.

I miss your smile, the sweet scent of your hair after you shower, the way my name would float from your lips as if sent from Paradise, and the feeling of your body quivering beneath mine as I brought you pleasure that you had not known before me. I miss you Juliet, I miss you the way that the flowers miss sunshine and rainwater, the way a man misses the one woman he was ever destined to love.

I owe you so much, my love. Without you I would never have the position and the strength I have today. But it came at the terrible cost of losing you. I admit to you that I abandoned you out for fear; a desperate fear for your safety because of the many dangers harboring a Vampire lover could bring you. I believed that if I were to leave you and return home to Vampire Mountain you would be safer, and able to lead a normal life. I was unsure of my own ability to protect you.

I regret this decision every day.

The first few weeks, waking up without you, I had to resist the urge to run back to you, to burst open your doors and scoop you into my arms, but I knew that I couldn't. I knew somehow that you would hate me forever, that leaving you had ruined the only chance I ever had at real happiness. I am a fool, a desperate, sad fool for hoping you will read this and forgive me, because I know how fragile your trust was, and I know undeniably that I broke it. But this is the last shred of hope I can have, because I know one day I must lose you completely to the freedom of death, if I have not already.

You will not see me as I deliver this letter to your home, the manor house where you grew up with your father, a man I never met but respect deeply. I know you will never leave that place, it is the only home that will ever feel safe to you, and for that I am glad, because as I leave this I will see you, and I know that you will be just as lovely as the day I first met you.

You called me your 'stalker' once, and I suppose you can call me that again, but I cannot deny my need to see your face, no matter your age. I will always remember you as the beautiful, intelligent, sneaky woman who stole my heart the first time she looked into my eyes, unafraid. I will never forget those final hours we spent together, for it was pleasure the likes I had never experienced, and never will again.

Juliet, I still love you. And I always will.

I wish you all the love and luck in the world. My heart will be yours for eternity.

Mika ver Leth

Vampire Prince

Chapter Twenty-One

Effing Up

He stared at the crumpled parchments in his hands as if they were the last will and testament of someone he held close. It had been fifty years since he left her, twenty since he had wrote this letter and made his way to the old manor in Romania, only to find warning signs leading up the road and a pile of rubble from what looked to be a very large house fire. He had tossed the letter to the wind, instead digging through the decades old piles of soot and trash hoping for some sign that she'd made it out alive. He found nothing.

Solemnly he went to the police station in the now bustling town down the road and inquired about the fire. They had few records on it, but what they did have was confirmation that the fire had broken out sometime in the night in the '50's, but nobody had noticed until a local man visited to check on the occupants and discovered it. They recovered a woman's remains from the rubble, later identified as the owner of the home, a Miss Juliet Anderes.

There had been no one to contact regarding her death, as she had no family and only one close friend, the owner of a local bar that has since shut down. He was the one who discovered and identified the body. There had been talk of renovating the property into some sort of museum, but it was all tied up in courts and had been for years.

That was the night that Mika ver Leth howled his pain and his heartbreak to the stars above, vowing never to love again, never to care for another person for as long as he did live, because the pain of losing them was far too great.

That is how he became the cold, indifferent, calculating Prince that his people had come to recognize him as. He had not thought of her since that night, in the cold rain sitting among the torched belongings, decaying under the weight of thirty years of weather and animals. Where he found one of her small flat shoes and wept openly into the sky, his soul burning like the building that housed his beloved had so many years prior. The wind whipping up his forgotten love letter and depositing it right in front of him like some sort of torture implement. Until now, she had been blocked from his mind like a terrible abusive memory, when in fact it was the warmth and love and regret those memories brought him that made him so very miserable. He hated himself for choosing Vampires over happiness, something he strictly denied himself, until the boy came.

Darren Shan had hope-filled eyes that reminded him so much of Juliet, the Prince was beginning to believe he was the reason those repressed memories had begun to resurface. The boy exuded a quiet confidence he had not felt since the first time Juliet had danced for him, her lithe body moving in time with a passing jazz musician they had walked past in the small town, the movements so vivid and sensual that he had to drag her into an abandoned alley so that he could take her roughly and erotically against a wall. Darren was so sure of himself and his own abilities, even when he knew he would fail, he tried over and over again just to be recognized. Mika would never admit it to the runt, but he respected him deeply. And that is how he found himself teaching the boy about Vampire lore, about past Generals and Princes, and their culture, all while his sire, Larten Crepsley, ever the mindful mentor, watched.

That is how they ended up in Mika's personal halls, looking for a piece of parchment that depicted a 'Family Tree' of sorts, from some of the earliest Vampires. The boy was helping him look through his many papers (many being far too few for Mika's standards, he was one of the few Vampires who openly endorsed writing things down rather than keeping them alive by spoken word, because memory, as he knew all too well, is a fickle mistress), when Darren pulled out the dusty, water stained and soot covered piece of paper believing it to be just as old as the one they sought. Mika didn't even notice the mistake until the boys happy chattering disappeared and Larten himself moved to take the parchment from him.

Mika recognized the pity in the young Princes' eyes. He snatched the paper out of Lartens' hands and quickly shoved it back into the drawer that Darren had pulled it from. His hands were shaking, the black leather gloves he had grown so accustomed to wearing were suddenly confining and hot and all he could think of was taking them off and stretching his fingers and for some strange reason, scratching at his own hands. His temple throbbed, and his eyes stung with long repressed tears. Mika was not one to take pity well, even less so when it was something that hung so heavily on his heart and mind.

He was going mad. Had been for months now, since Darrens coronation. His meandering mind was less reminiscent and more erratic with each passing day. The only times he could concentrate were with paper in his hand and battle plans on the war board.

"Mika-"

"Do not." He interjected roughly. Larten made a move to lead the boy out of the room, but Darren shrugged him off.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have read that… I-"

There was a loud crash as Mika slammed both of his fists on the heavy desk, rending the ancient wood into splinters. Darren stared wide eyed at the elder Vampire, and Larten merely glanced warily at his Prince, neither were quite sure what to say or do, and fleeing seemed oddly wrong.

Mika shook his head numbly and chuckled, staring at his broken desk, "It doesn't matter now Darren. Let us… forget about it. Do not bring it up again." He stared straight into Darren's eyes and the young Prince cringed. There was something frightfully empty about Mika's eyes. His thick black hair fell lank in front of his face, in need of a serious trim. His entire posture looked pained. All Darren could do was nod in response.

The elder Prince nodded back gruffly and shakily removed his gloves. "Here," he reached for a piece of paper sitting within the stack he had been sifting through, which now sat askew on the stone ground. "This is the chart I was looking for. Come, I will explain it to you." He gestured for the hall, Larten and Darren both backed out and made room for the Prince, but as soon as he was in the hall, Mika straightened his back and his face took on its normal piercing form.

"Pay attention, boy. I will not repeat myself." He snapped. Darren shook himself out of his confusion and followed his fellow Prince closely. "Come, Larten. I know you could use this information as well."

Mr. Crepsley was an expert at hiding his facial expressions, but it was hard not to scowl as Mika ver Leth blatantly ignored his own feelings. However, the elder Vampire followed in suit, doing his best to mind his own business.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Darren collapsed onto his hammock, Harkat sauntered in after him. Though Darren had been crowned a Vampire Prince, he shrugged off their insistence for bigger chambers. He told them "I'm still in training for most of this stuff, I don't really deserve all the perks," Earning him a lot of respect from many of his elders. Instead he remained in his shared room with Harkat, their friendship had only grown stronger throughout the entire ordeal.

"I don't think I've ever been so scared in my life, Harkat." The Prince said, turning to look at his disfigured companion.

"How so?"

Darren sighed and leaned up, sitting in place as the hammock swung idly. "Well I can't explain everything, but I read something personal of Mika's." Harkat stared at him blankly. "Very personal."

"He didn't harm… you?"

Darren shook his head and gulped. "I think he wanted to." Harkat climbed into his own hammock and laid back. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Darren finally admit what was on his mind.

"I want to help him."

Harkat shook his head. "He is not… so forgiving that he would… open up to you… after that."

"But what if he _**does**_?"

"You're counting your… chickens."

Darren blinked, at first not understanding the analogy. "Harkat, if I can help Mika through his personal problems, then he'll be nicer to everyone. Don't you want that?"

Harkat let out a growling sigh. "Darren… you are not an expert on personal… problems. You're acting… childish."

"It's childish to want to help someone?"

"It is when they do not want your help."

The two roommates turned, shocked to see Mr. Crepsley standing in their doorway. "Darren."

"Mr. Crepsley." He smiled weakly. After leaving Mika's lecture, Larten had given Darren a stern warning to mind his own business in regards to his fellow prince.

Darren sat up,"Mr. Crepsley you can't honestly think that Mika is happy the way he is?"

Larten leaned against the entrance to the room. "I do not presume to know how he feels, and neither should you, Darren." He cast his eyes downward. "Mika ver Leth is a complicated Vampire. A well-respected one. Perhaps he is not at his best right now, but there is no reason to think that he needs your interference into his personal affairs."

Darren openly rolled his eyes. "So he's complicated and important. So am I. So are you!" he pointed accusingly at Larten, whose own sorrow from the death of a loved one had hung heavily over him for the past few months. Darren knew his mentor's eyes would never smile and crinkle the exact way they used to. He was coping well, considering. "He's feeling something… really deep, Mr. Crepsley. I think you know better than anyone that he's not acting

The orange-haired vampire's steady gaze never wavered, but Darren saw him flinch, if only for a half second, and immediately he regretted bringing it up.

Larten took a deep breath and blinked very slowly before turning. "I am going to say this one last time, Darren. Do not go poking your nose into the affairs of others. This is some of the best advice you will ever receive, especially in the Vampire world. We live a long time, and secrets are not uncommon among us. Pain and loss are not uncommon among us."

He left without another word.

Harkat watched Darren, who continued to sit with his eyebrows furrowed and his mouth creased in a frown.

"You should listen to him… Darren."

The young Vampire shook his head and sighed. "I should do a lot of things." He turned to Harkat, "But all this time I've been a vampire I've learned to listen to my gut over the advice of elders, and it's worked out pretty-"

"Horribly. I remember… you nearly drowned listening… to your gut."

Darren winced and chuckled at Harkat's interruption. "Well… maybe. But I'm still alive and I want to help Mika. So that's what I'm going to do." He lay back with a triumphant smirk on his face.

Harkat simply nodded. "Darren?"

"Harkat you're not going to talk me out of it."

"What if this ends… terribly?"

"What could be worse than Mika ver Cranky?"

"Mika ver… Killed Darren Shan… for snooping."

Darren blinked, unsure of what to say. Then he heard Harkat chuckle brokenly and he rolled his eyes. "Not funny Harkat."

"You say he needs help… you should have… nothing to be afraid of…"

"Yeah… he needs help." Darren smiled.

"But that doesn't mean… he wants it."

The smile vanished from Darren's face, and suddenly he realized what he had really taken on; getting Mika ver Leth to open up about his personal life. Somewhere a cold wind blew and hit Darrens spine, sending shivers through him.

He just hoped he came out of this with all of his limbs intact.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Zoltar: Recommended listening; Boys2Men- 4 Seasons of Loneliness and Doin Just Fine, Bana- Half Pain


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-Two

Soiled Slate/Coming Clean

The days flew by seamlessly. Darren's training continued as scheduled, his daily visits to the Hall of Games to train with the, now blind, Vanez Blaine kept him mostly entertained, and very busy, so he still hadn't found time to talk to Mika. Or look at Mika. Or even hear about Mika, because Mika was never around. He wasn't showing up in the Hall of Princes. He rarely made appearances during the war discussions, and sent messages to generals in his stead. Many believed him to be in the throes of passion with his latest conquest (Which Darren couldn't quite understand, the man was covered in frown lines, even his frown lines looked like frowns! How was that at all attractive?) But because of his reputation, nobody bothered to check on him. The Vampire Prince could take care of himself.

Darren wanted to believe this as well, even despite his vow to help his colleague, but when he saw the matching frowns on his fellow Prince's faces one evening, he wondered whether he should take some immediate action. It had been a little over two weeks since his conversation with Harkat and Mr. Crepsley, the accidental discovery of the depressing letter, and Mika's frustrated demand that Darren forget about the entire thing, something he knew he could not do.

As he and his mentor approached the thrones of his fellow Prince's, Darren began to frown as well.

"Ah, Master Shan, welcome back!" the elderly Paris Skyle smiled at him, gesturing to the stone seat next to him.

Darren sat while Mr. Crepsley moved to stand beside him. "Any changes sire?" asked the orange-haired vampire.

Paris chuckled. "It's been the same for weeks now, Larten. You know that."

"Hmph. Troops go out, kill a few, come back and say they were just 'stragglers' acting alone." Arrows frown deepened. "I don't like it."

Darren frowned as well. "Why do I feel like… well," they all looked at him expectantly. "Like we're being toyed with?"

A low growl came from Arrows chest and Paris cast his eyes downward in contemplation.

"Toyed with indeed!" the bald Prince growled. His fists clenched at the hard, stone arms of his throne. "If those bastards think they can run us in circles… and out of fear…!"

"No, my friend, not fear." Paris responded calmly. "I don't think there is a single Vampire among us that is truly scared of anything other than… what we do not know." The group fell silent, their faces grim. Darren glanced between them, his mentor and his fellow Princes, and then glanced at the empty seat on the other side of Arrow, to his left, where Mika ver Leth normally took the grim-faced stance on things. What was this war doing to all of them?

The hall itself was bustling with the noise of Generals, shouting information and pleasantries on everything from the war with the Vampaneze, to gossip about the AWOL prince. Mika was the leader of all things tactical, and without him to browse over maps and battle plans, without his strategic mind, the Generals working that side of the planning were no better than headless chickens, hurrying around and squawking about needing the latest troop movements (as if anyone but Arrow, Mika and the Generals referred to the Vampires outside of the mountain as 'troops') and why hadn't they been updated about the climate in the west. Darren was not the only Prince to notice this. As his gaze roved the crowded room before him, Arrow sighed heavily.

"It's a circus in here."

Paris nodded in agreement. "I suppose no one is nearly as scared of us as they are of our fellow Mika."

Mr. Crepsley and Darren exchanged a glance. The younger didn't need say anything, but look defiant in order for that glance to turn into a glare.

"I have tried speaking with him," Paris continued. "But whatever is troubling him is a very personal affair, and he refused more than the lightest conversation about it."

"I, too, have had words with him of a personal nature." Arrow murmured. The others looked at him questioningly. "He asked me once, if I ever thought about my wife."

Darren winced. Arrows wife had been murdered by a Vampaneze who had come looking for a fight with him before he'd become a Prince. The Vampire had never fully recovered and now harbored the worst, most unhealthy, bloodthirsty hatred for their purple-skinned cousins.

Paris sighed deeply. "Unexpected, and yet unsurprising. I knew it was about a woman." He said sadly.

Her name flashed within Darren's mind. His eyes cast downward.

The letters on the dirty parchment.

"_My dearest Juliet,"_

"What did you say, Darren?"

The young Prince snapped out of his thoughts, all eyes were on him.

Darren paled and coughed. "Well… it's just something I found in Mika's chambers whenever we were looking for something…"

Arrow's gaze intensified, and Paris looked worried. "What was it?" the bald Vampire demanded.

"A… uhm. A letter. A really old one too." Darren glanced at Mr. Crepsley, who merely sighed dejectedly. "It was addressed to 'My dearest Juliet'."

"Oh my…"

Now it was Paris' turn to be stared at. The elderly Vampire sighed heavily, his expression pained. "There was a point in time… quite a few years ago, but I suppose for one as young as our dear Mika it would be fresh within his mind-"

"Sire…" Arrow sighed.

"Yes, yes, of course. Who is this 'Juliet'," he smiled. "I went to visit Mika one day many years ago when he was still a wayward general, enjoying his time away from the mountain.

I had put him up for investiture years earlier, and he had vehemently declined."

Darren frowned, "Mika ver Leth didn't want to be a Prince?"

Paris chuckled. "Not many want to follow in their father's footsteps."

"Father!?"

Arrow laughed out loud and Larten and Paris shared a knowing smile. "Mika's 'maker', if you would," the orange-haired vampire said. "Was the previous Prince who held his throne."

Darren stared disbelieving at the three older men. "And you decided he should inherit the seat?" he frowned at Paris.

"No! No, of course not! Mika's predecessor was an amazingly strict leader, and mentor."

"That explains a lot." Darren mumbled.

Paris smirked. "Yes, but it also helped bolster Mika's need for freedom. That is why after his maker died he left the mountain. Even after I initiated his investiture. Mika was an amazing General, an even more honourable vampire, and even gave Larten here a run for his money more than once in physical competition and affairs of the heart."

Mr. Crepsley blushed fiercely and let out a harsh 'hrm'. "He left and said he would never come back. Something about being tired of war. I will not say I was not a little bit happy to have him away from… her."

Darren cast his mentor a sideways glance, which made the elder Vampire redden even deeper. They half-vampire vowed to get him to spill the beans as soon as he had finished dealing with Mika.

"Ohoho, indeed Larten, and then you disappeared as well!" Paris laughed. "Ah but back on to Mika… as you all know I cannot take no for an answer, so a few months before council and the inevitable investiture that was to come, I tracked him down to a small town in Romania. And my was I surprised! I spent a few weeks watching him before I finally confronted him… He was cozied up with the sweetest girl." A large smile spread over his face as he recounted watching Mika and the lady he had lived with before becoming a Vampire Prince. "She was lovely, and I have seen quite a few lovelies in all my nights! Petite and curvy in all the right places, I'll admit if I was a few centuries younger…"

Darren coughed awkwardly.

"But I digress… I could tell he'd been there for weeks, and I watched their lives daily. I would have sworn they were married by the looks of them. Like giddy newlyweds. I saw Mika Ver Leth smile more times in those few weeks than in the past fifty years."

Darren tried to hide his smirk. He pictured the elderly Vampire peering through bushes at the couple. Just how long is fifty years for a man over eight hundred years old…?

"Was she Juliet?" Arrow questioned, interrupting Darren's thoughts.

Paris nodded. "I believe she was. I overheard them talking on quite a few occasion; including a few things that made me blush despite all my years!" He chuckled.

"You spoke to him, then?" Larten asked.

"I did. I encountered him in the field outside of their home one night, he had been speaking with the strangest woman and I caught him by surprise. I told him my feelings about his refusal to become a Prince, and gave him the chance to return and take his place. I told him to either come to council and accept or stay away and forfeit the opportunity."

Darren leaned forward in his seat. "And?"

Paris shrugged. "He outright refused. Again." The Prince looked as irritated as if it had just happened.

"So he stayed with her? But then why-?"

"Actually, it wasn't even three months later that he came to council that year and accepted his investiture. Never said why. And honestly, I never asked."

"I just don't understand… that letter…" Darren frowned, completely unsure of what to think. "Juliet was the most important thing in the world to him."

Arrow slapped the boy on the back and cleared his throat. "Sometimes it is better not to know, Darren."

There was enough finality in his words to make the other three relax into their chairs in disappointment. The Generals in the hall took that moment to come up and ask numerous questions and opinions. Darren sighed and set to work, keeping mind to listen to the instructions of his fellow Princes. The gossip had almost made them all forget that there was a war going on, but alas some things cannot be so easily tucked away like an old memory.

The mystery of Mika and Juliet still hung deeply in his mind, and Darren decided that even though he barely knew more now than he had in the beginning, at the very least he now had somewhere to start. Some information was better than none.

And now he had confidence enough to brave the storm that was Mika Ver Leth.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

She was everywhere, Juliet. Her laughter echoed throughout the halls as he tried to track her down. He saw her face in the crowd whenever he went to dine. She would sip her bat broth elegantly and laugh at the advances of the strange men around her. Her glowing eyes pierced the darkness of the deeper caverns on scouting trips, sending chills down his spine as she guided him on impossible journeys throughout the mountain. Her hands caressed his body when he bathed, and with deep shame he allowed them to massage away whatever sanity was left within him, and give him a taste of what it was like to be with her once again.

By all the Gods he was going mad.

Mika hadn't kept track of anything going on outside of his chambers. He sent couriers away with half-assed information and suggestions. To one General he had simply said 'go the hell away'. He made excuses to keep away from others. Excuses to remove himself from socializing, ruling, eating, drinking…

Living.

It was early morning; he could feel it in his bones as he sat on the edge of his large bed, staring blankly at the wall opposite him. How long had it been since he'd eaten? Since he'd stepped outside of his chambers? Everything blurred together.

Days, weeks, months?

Can't have been that long.

But who's to say? Time could have stopped for all he knew.

There was a knock outside the room that jarred the Prince from his inner argument.

"Mika?"

Mika looked around in vain for the source of the voice. It was a sad day indeed when a vampire lost his night vision. Fortunately for him, his guest let himself inside.

"I thought I would find you here," Larten sighed, strolling into the dark room uninvited. Finally Mika's eyes adjusted and he squinted haphazardly at the older Vampire.

"And you look terrible." The red clad Vampire sighed again shaking his head at his ruler.

Mika's black silk shirt was buttoned incorrectly, making it sit awkwardly on his broad shoulders. His cotton pants were wrinkled and dirty, as if he had been sleeping curled in a ball on the ground (which he had indeed, and Larten knew this as soon as he thought it). His hair, which had grown down to sweep past his shoulders, and was mussed and tousled every which-way. This in itself was strange to see on the Prince, who normally cut and slicked back his hair in a very professional manner, anything else he had deemed 'unseemly' and 'unbefitting of one in his position' (which was hilarious considering his elder Prince, Paris Skyle wore his long gray hair down to his waist and it looked as if he hadn't run a brush through it since the war of 1812), and his bare feet were black with caked on dirt.

Larten crouched in front of his Prince, eyebrows creased in concern. "When was the last time you bathed?"

Mika tried to speak, but found his throat dry and irritated from disuse. He coughed and cleared it. "I haven't the slightest idea."

"Sire. You're filthy. Your chambers…" Larten let his eyes rove the blackened room. Mika usually had dozens of candles lit to light the pages of whatever information he was combing over. His beautiful desk had been broken and splintered in two after Darren's discovery, and since then it seemed Mika had made a game of breaking his own belongings. The bookshelf he had carved into the stone walls with his own bare hands had been destroyed, the writings strewn about the floor like snow. His small dresser that had stored whatever clothing he felt he should maintain himself had been knocked over and all of its contents were spilled from it, many looked to have been ripped to shreds.

Larten couldn't bear to look any longer. "Mika."

The entire time Mika had been sitting exactly as he had been found, staring listlessly at the wall. His eyes glazed over in imagination.

"What are you thinking about?"

He blinked once, but didn't respond.

"Is it Juliet?"

At the name, Mika's body shook uncontrollably, and he swung a fist at Larten. Luckily, the elder Vampire expected as much and dodged out of the way with ease. Mika's aim was terribly off.

"_**Don't**_ say her _**name**_!" he growled, falling on the ground from the momentum of his missed swing. His eyes were crazed and furious. "You can't say her _**name**_. **I** can't say her name! Don't deserve to say it."

"And why not? Did you kill her?"

Something inside the raven-haired Prince snapped. The accusation set his blood to boiling.

"_**NO! NEVER!"**_ Mika sobbed, crawling vehemently over to where Larten stood so that he could try, in vain, to hit him again. Immediately the red clad Vampire stepped out of his range. "I would never touch a hair on her head, you ignorant cur! I couldn't harm her; I would never let _**ANYONE**_ harm her! I left her I left her to keep from hurting her! Never hurt her. Never! I… I- I-"

"Loved her?"

Silence.

Mika stopped his crawling struggle and shook himself.

Yes.

Yes he loved Juliet, more than anyone dare love anything, and he didn't know why he had loved her so strongly. He had loved and lost before. He was nearly ageless, after all. And she wasn't. She was so fragile. That's why he left her, he was hurting her by being near her, and she… she deserved so much more that a surly Vampire who brought violence and death into her home. Something inside of him just knew that Juliet was worthy of the greatest love he could give.

Juliet.

She felt _right_. The right one.

_The_ one.

By all the gods she was the one. The only one.

He sobbed openly now. His tears fat and full of so much lost emotion. Why now, why on the verge of an all-out war with their blood cousins would her ghost haunt him. Pointing out his failures. Or at least the only one that mattered.

Her.

He left her because he was afraid to lose her the conventional way, of old age. He hadn't known what he would do if she died, sick and afraid in his arms, he small body so frail and tired that all she could do was look at him with lost eyes and wonder why. Why would he be young while she died? He was afraid she would become disgusted with him, for what he was, a near-deathless monster that preyed on the weak during the night.

How foolish he had been.

Of course Juliet could accept him and his Vampirism. She asked no more than him to accept her and her mysteries in return. All she had wanted was his companionship and his love.

And she died thinking that she had neither. And that was his greatest failure.

Time passed slowly as the normally stoic and intimidating Vampire Prince cried out his anguish. It was hours before his companion moved closer to him. As his large body shook on the ground, convulsing from the broken dam of tears that streamed along the sides of his face, Larten crouched next to him in consolation.

"Do you remember when we were young, and the two of us quarreled over Arra?"

His voice hitched on her name and Mika tried in vain to even out his breathing in order to respond. Larten never spoke about Arra Sails anymore, not since her untimely death during the purging of the hidden Vampaneze from the mountain. Mika knew how hard saying this must be for the elder Vampire.

"We fought day and night over who had the right to court her, and she thought us both idiotic for our efforts. We made up silly challenges for each other, feats incredible and incredibly stupid to see who was more brave, who was the better warrior, who was the better man."

Mika stared at the floor in silence, his tears stopped.

"Remember when, in the end, she told you that she couldn't see herself by your side?" he smiled and rubbed his long scar idly, "I remember thinking to myself 'there goes the only woman who will ever give Mika ver Leth a second glance' and 'what a poor man!', but it seems I was wrong, and you did find another. I am happy that you did; that you were able to experience the feelings that I was able to have for Arra.

"I never stopped to think if I would ever lose her." His eyes fell to where Mika sat, hunched and shivering on the stone.

"The loss you feel, the loss I feel," for the first time since they Larten had entered the room, their eyes met and each man saw within the other their own sadness and pain. But what Mika encountered in Larten's eyes was a willingness to move past the pain. The strength to remember that the woman he'd lost wasn't gone forever and that one day, without a doubt, he would see her again. Something Mika hadn't even considered.

"It doesn't get any easier," Mika grumbled in response to Lartens open-ended question. He slowly stood and brushed out his clothing, embarrassed. His eyes were red and swollen from his needless crying. It may hide, buried beneath loyalty and duty for years upon years, he thought sourly, but it doesn't get any easier.

Juliet was gone. The love of his life, dead, and the only thing he could do is continue living. Larten had made him realize that. So easily had the older man broken him, because he knew exactly why he hurt, and he knew exactly how to force him to heal.

"Thank you, Larten."

The scarred Vampire nodded graciously, and turned to take his leave. No further words were needed between the two tortured souls. Each bore the same pain or loss, and each would eventually learn to deal with it.

"Sire?"

Mika turned to see Larten standing just before the doorway.

"Why did you leave her?"

Mika chuckled and cleared his throat. "For some foolish thing called 'honor'. I thought… it would be better if I left."

"Was it?"

Mika gestured humorlessly at his decimated room.

"Do you think she was happier?"

Quietly, the Prince sat upon his bed, "I think, were she still alive, she would never forgive me for breaking her heart and her trust the way that I did."

"And if you had stayed, sire?"

Mika's eyes looked up, as if for guidance. "What matters is that I didn't."

Larten didn't ask anything else. He sensed a tragic emotion in Mika's voice that sent him walking briskly out of the Prince's chambers and straight to bed.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Darren stood outside of Mika ver Leth's chambers and listened to the last few moments between his fellow Prince and his Vampire maker. As he watched Mr. Crepsley rush from the room, Darren questioned his motives for even considering entering.

But that didn't stop him from doing it.

There was no knock this time, and Mika found himself rudely shaken out of his reverie as Darren loudly cleared his throat inside his chambers.

"Shan, what do you want?"

Darren nearly jumped at the familiar snap in Mika's voice. He'd sounded so broken talking to Mr. Crepsley, that he had been hoping to encounter the same thing.

"I thought we could talk. You haven't been around lately…"

Mika snorted and Darren frowned. "Has it been that obvious? I always imagined things would fall a part without me there to strike fear into the hearts of the Generals." He stood and went over to his collapsed dresser, hefting it up and slowly sorting the clothing back into it.

"Actually I think you not being there has left them scared enough."

Mika stopped sorting. "Pardon?"

Darren narrowed his eyes. "You know Mika, I always admired you, and even though you've been nothing but cold and rude to me." He cast his young eyes down and walked over to his elder. "I never doubted that everything you did was for my own good. Trying to make me strong, make me into a better Vampire, and a better person even."

He stood right next to Mika.

"I don't understand… why you'd hurt yourself so much."

The raven-haired vampire blinked back fresh tears as he gazed down at Darren. The boy had been through much in the past years. His hair still hadn't grown back from his trial by fire, and he had a small network of scars covering his body from the Path of Needles, both trials cast upon him by Mika ver Leth in order to test his worthiness. He would have killed the boy without a second thought had he failed, which he had, but Darren proved a valuable ally and an honorable Vampire in the end. Yet still, Mika could not openly admit that he liked the boy; that he wasn't half bad at ruling, even if he made choices from his gut; and that he enjoyed his company and his naïveté and his open heart.

The same open heart that set the boy to comforting him even if he knew he didn't deserve it.

"Perhaps," he began, clearing his throat which threatened to close up with emotion, "you'll understand one day when you've lived your life to adulthood."

Darren looked at him with large, brown eyes full of innocence. "Mika, you want to know what I think?"

Silence.

"I think if you truly loved Juliet, and you believe she truly loved you, that no matter how betrayed she'd feel, she would still want you to be happy."

A sigh. "Why do you think that, Darren?"

Darren shrugged and smiled his natural lopsided smile. "Because that's what love is. Even when someone does something terrible and maybe even unforgivable, if you love them you can always find room in your heart to give them another chance."

When Mika didn't respond, Darren sighed sadly. He quietly walked towards the exit.

"Master Shan."

Darren stopped and turned. Mika was looking at him, his jet black eyes boring straight into Darren's and piercing his soul with a sadness the young Vampire hadn't lived long enough to truly understand. A single tear slid down his cheek.

"Yes Mika?"

"How did you become so wise?"

Darren smiled and shook his bald head. "Well when you've lived as a teenager for too long, you think about love and the way it's supposed to be," his mind drifted to Debbie Hemlock, and the last time he'd seen her sleeping on her bed Christmas Eve. "I guess I just know what I want love to be like."

Mika nodded and waved his hand for Darren to leave.

"Oh and Mika?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry I read the letter,"

Mika sighed. "It's alright."

"Yeah, it is alright, because you can't keep things like that buried forever." He stared poigniantly at Mika. "They'll eat you up."

The elder Prince nodded, shaking away the last of his doubt. "I will see you in the hall tomorrow Darren. Come prepared, I've much to teach and we've already lost so much time."

Darren nodded happily. "Tomorrow, then!"

"Yes, tomorrow."

As the young man walked out of the room, Mika sighed and sank into his bed. Perhaps they were all right. He would need to learn to live with his mistake, and take solace in the fact that he had known Juliet and loved her when he had. A small smile crept at the corners of his lips as his eyes slid closed.

But even with this comforting thought, and the consolations of Darren Shan and Larten Crepsley, Mika ver Leth could not shake the dread that ate away at his heart. And as he drifted off to sleep a quiet melody wafted through the halls of Vampire Mountain and straight into his ears.

Somewhere, somehow, he heard someone laugh wickedly.

And he knew it was for him.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty-Three

Turnabout

As anyone can tell you, regardless of the affairs of a man's heart; despite explosions of rage and seas of tearful regret; whether you want it to, or not, and no matter what your problems are; life will continue on as if nothing is wrong. The world still turns; the universe does not collapse within itself, and the fact remains: everything is as it was. This is what Mika ver Leth realized when he returned to the Hall of Princes after finally facing his inner turmoil. The hall was bustling with Generals in talks with the three Princes already seated, Arrow, Paris and the young Darren Shan. There were shouting matches going on between some of the younger, hotter-headed Generals, and the Princes calmly tried to speak over them. Arrow always chuckled whenever things turned into a fist fight, perhaps because he was bored of his seat and longed for his younger, feistier years. As hard as the Generals tried to retain decorum, it was obvious that most of them were used to operating solo, and opinions from their colleagues were the last thing any of them wanted to hear. Mika inhaled deeply as he opened the door, holding his breath for the barrage of questions he knew were coming from his Generals, about his absence. To his great surprise, as he walked through the bustling Generals, nobody asked him a single question about anything other than war and the Vampaneze.

"I suppose some things are more important than idle gossip." He mused as he took his seat next to Arrow.

The larger Prince slapped his shoulder enthusiastically. "It is good to have you back, my friend!" he laughed. "These men need someone with strategic war experience, and you know how I am-"

"Attack first, discuss flanking movements later, yes I know." Mika huffed, shaking his head in mock annoyance.

Arrow could not mask his grin. "You know me so well, Mika. I'll take the next few nights off and have **you** play for two instead." A pat on the back and a knowing smile mad Mika smile as well.

It didn't take long for everything to return to 'normal' at Vampire Mountain. With the four Princes once again seated at their respective thrones, work was getting done at an alarming pace. No more lines of questions, as the Generals of Vampire Mountain knew which Prince to go to for what. Arrow was in charge of training the new Generals in battle savagery, Paris gave instruction on ancient arts of war, and Mika would normally be the one dictating troop movements. The hustle of the hall began to die down, Generals left as quickly as they came, and life went on.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWW

"Four hundred and ninety-eight. Four hundred and ninety-nine. Five hundred!" Vanez hollered, giving Mika a slap on the leg and laughing to himself. "Five hundred one-handed push-ups on each arm; followed by five hundred one-handed pull-ups on each arm. My boy you are amazing!"

Mika grunted, slowly lowering himself from the high bars he had been using for his pull ups. "Tell me Vanez," he panted, wiping his brow with a spare cloth next to his shirt, which sat on the ground. "How is it you can count for me, without being able to see what I'm actually doing?"

Vanez smiled then "You lose one sense, the others grow stronger." He tapped his ears. "I can hear your heartbeat. There's a specific way it sounds when you are in the middle of a pull or push. That is how I keep count."

Mika couldn't help but smile. The old Vampire was still keeping the Hall of Games in great shape, even without his eyesight. The Prince set the cloth down and headed for the wrestling ring where two large Vampires where on the ground struggling to pin each other.

"Hit the showers, Mika. You've worked hard enough for one day." A gruff voice said from behind him.

Mika turned and met the smile of Arrow. Normally he would have agreed, but something had him itching to move, to work his muscles until he collapsed. He rolled his eyes and turned back to the ring. "I take it you've been here the entire time."

Arrow nodded, his broad head glistening in the torchlight. "You're g'na break yourself if you keep pushing so hard." The grappling match in the center of the ring was slowly ending, the bald Prince stepped forward to the right of Mika, arms crossed, stoically watching the match.

"I've barely broken a sweat."

"That's because you're too busy thinking about your strategies to really get into the work out." Arrow laughed at him, slapping his shoulder with his large hand.

As the two Vampires pat each other amicably on the back, Mika stepped into the ring, silent. Arrow watched him, a warning look flashing across his features. An arrogant smirk danced across his face.

"Watch yourself, Mika. You'll break more than just a sweat against me." Arrow looked down at his fellow prince, slowly stepping into the ring as well. The few Vampires in the Hall watched on excitedly whispering to each other. Rarely did the Princes challenge each other to games of sport, mostly to keep the rest of the Mountain from questioning who the strongest or best fit to govern is.

The two Princes stood face to face, barely two feet apart. The smirk still planted on Mika's face, and now Arrow smiled.

"You asked for it."

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW 

Alone in his bedroom, Mika slowly stripped down to nothing. His gloves came off first, always, followed by his black, heavy fabric sweater, revealing his bulging, muscular chest. Simply being freed of those two articles of clothing made the Prince sigh in relief, stretching his arms above his head and outlining the ridged lines of his midsection. There was a large bruise on his hip from where Arrow had elbowed him to get out of a vice hold earlier that night during their match. Mika smiled. As strong as he was, Arrow was still stronger, his body more suited to physical strain and combat.

In a different life, Mika believed he would have been a scholar, or a court tactician, maybe a tradesman of some sort. However in this life, he was a commander; a war tactician and a damn fine one at that. He had spent decades honing his body and mind so that he could better serve his people, those of Vampire Mountain. The pain he felt from the beating Arrow had given him only served to remind him to work harder.

Removing his clothing was always the highlight of his night: right before bed, getting bare, becoming natural. As he slipped out of his black cotton pants and matching black socks, he stood nude in his chambers and continued to stretch. Scars, big and small, scattered his body, a naked map to the past, to long fought battles. There were three very predominant scars on his body that he'd received during his battle protecting Juliet from the Vampaneze that fateful night. Dazedly he traced the marks on his pecks. She had killed the strongest of the Vampaneze on her own that night. Some 'protector' he'd been.

To keep his body toned and battle-ready, Mika frequented the sporting halls. He sparred, practiced sword fighting, and showed up just about every other Vampire in his age group with his physical prowess. Rarely did he wonder if he was perhaps exercising too much, but it wasn't until Darren had asked him, honestly. 'Why do you keep doing it?' Hours he would spend in working his body to its limits, though he had already pushed passed them long ago.

He had easily gained an extra thirty plus pounds of muscle since his return to the mountain fifty years ago. The copious amounts of exercise had put a great deal of stress on his body, which, despite popular belief, is what gave him the marked frown lines upon his face. He had not needed the extra exercise, he maintained his muscle with ease by core training three times a week, but since he had returned… since Juliet's death, it had been every day, turning his body into an elite, muscular, fighting machine. Mika was still nowhere compared to Arrow in muscle mass, but the sheer size of his biceps startled even him.

'Why do you keep doing it?'

Sighing, the Prince glanced longingly at his bed before turning to the large coffin that sat in the corner of the chamber. He climbed in, wincing at the tenderness of his entire body. 'Why do I do it?'

"_I know I'll never have to worry about using these things- you'll protect me!"_

Her face flashed before his eyes.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWW

As he sat for dinner in the hall of Khledon Lurt, the black-cloaked Prince gave let out a heavy sigh. Three weeks. Three weeks and nobody had mentioned his strange behaviors, his disappearances, or his attitude. Mika was thankful for that. He knew that the reason it was not mentioned was because of his status, and not because of his popularity. As a Prince, Mika was known for being the most cutthroat, even if he was always fair what stood out was his ferocity. His general 'meanness'. None of the Vampires spoke about his strange behaviors because they feared what he might do to them, not because they respected him (though all of the Princes were well respected, it was for different reasons. Mika knew that he commanded less than Darren or Arrow when it came to bravery and loyalty, but he also knew that he was the smartest, and the most cunning of the Princes, and that was where his respect was gained).

So he sat in silence, quietly sipping his broth and completely ignoring the noise around him, until Larten Crepsley sat across from him, followed shortly by the aging Quartermaster, Seba Nile.

"Sire." The red-clad Vampires said simultaneously.

"Good evening Larten, Seba. How is your night?" he nodded to each Vampire, his words automatic, courtesies developed over decades. Though he was not the most respected Prince, Mika knew when to show respect where it was deserved. Larten Crepsley, though once his staunchest rival, was a clever Vampire, and had sired Darren, the youngest Vampire Prince ever, himself second, and Seba Nile was Larten's sire. 'Greatness ties to the blood of the forefathers', as Mika's sire would say.

Larten opened his mouth to respond but was cut off as Seba straightened his shirt and huffed irritably. Bemused by his sire's actions, the orange-haired Vampire sighed. "This night has been troubling, sire."

"Troubling indeed!" Seba growled. "We have been robbed, I believe that is a bit more than 'troubling' Larten!" the elder's clear agitation caused Mika to scowl.

"Robbed?"

"Yes, sire. Robbed! Swindled! Gypped! Every last one of my storage rooms has been pilfered!"

"Completely?" It was Mika's turn to get agitated. Who would steal from the quartermaster's storage? Why would anyone steal what could be easily given?

"No, not completely. We would not be speaking so plainly had the entire stores of food and drink been stolen." Larten interjected. "It is just a handful of items. One or two things from each room, nothing remotely noticeable, however-" he looked to Seba, who huffed once more.

"They're still here! The Vampaneze! Still living under our feet. I'd bet my nose on it."

Mika straightened, smoothing out his robes and pants. "What was taken?"

"Flint, water, dried meat, an assortment of clothes and shoes of varying sizes, and weaponry." Their server dropped off a bowl of broth for both Larten and Seba before disappearing to help the over Vampires in the hall.

Eyebrows raised, Mika asked, "Weaponry?" he took a bite of his bread.

The elder Vampire nodded. "Yes, axes and swords. Even a few old wooden shields I had yet to repurpose."

Mika looked to Larten. The other Vampire merely nodded, caressing the long scar that stretched across his face. Mika too began rubbing his chin in thought. "How much has gone missing?"

"I daresay enough to support a small army!"

Larten snorted. "Very small."

"How small?" he began eating once more, waiting for the quartermaster to respond.

Seba thought carefully. "Around twelve to fifteen people I'd say."

Mika stopped then. Fifteen people, roughly twice that number had been lurking in the bowels of their home for weeks before Darren had informed them of Kurda's treachery. They had lost some fine Vampires during that battle, including Larten's one-time mate, Arra Sails. The thought of there being another group waiting to attack

"When did you first notice the disappearances?" the Prince continued to inquire.

"Ah, I would say around-" he stopped abruptly and frowned at his assistant.

Mika caught Larten giving his sire a knowing look, as if to keep him quiet. "Larten, is there something I should know?"

The Vampire sighed. "I thought perhaps you would rather not be reminded, but it happened around the same time you were having your 'episodes'."

"'Episodes', hmm?" Mika nearly chuckled. "That is quite a while for you to keep quiet about all of this."

Seba nodded glumly. "Forgive me, but I thought that even in my old age I would be able to track down the thieves. They have proven a bit too much for me. If I did not keep such accurate records I would swear I am going batty."

Mika shook his head respectfully. "Nonsense, Seba, you're an invaluable asset to our community. The day I stop trusting your keen mind is the day I-"

"Stop wearing black? Become a nun? Show us what your fingers look like?" There was laughter from behind their table, and suddenly Darren and Harkat were seated with them. "Seriously, which one is it? I could come up with more!" the young Prince laughed jovially whilst his elders gave him dry looks.

"Good evening…. Sire." Harkat nodded to Mika, whom returned it. "I hope we are not… interrupting."

"Not at all, we were just discussing some items that have gone missing from Seba Nile's storage rooms."

Darren quickly swallowed his bread. "You still haven't found them?" Mika nearly asked him why he had known before any of the other Princes, before remembering that Harkat had been helping the quartermaster in the storage rooms.

Seba shook his head glumly. "Harkat and I have done some very in-depth searching for clues, hair, footprints, a foul stench, _**anything**_!"

"No luck, hmm?" Darren frowned.

"None at all. I only fear that if it truly is another group of Vampaneze that we will be overrun, now that council is over…"

The table sat in heavy silence while the all supped. Though Seba could simply be overreacting, Mika could not ignore the chance of Vampaneze prowling the tunnels within Vampire Mountain once more.

"You know," Darren said quietly. "If we send a small group into the tunnels, you know the way that Gavner and I followed after…. After Kurda…" he trailed off, looking at his elders for support.

"We could easily investigate the tunnels without much chance of getting caught, if there are unwanted guests hiding within the mountain." Larten finished for him, nodding approvingly at his assistant.

Mika nodded as well. "Darren, you shall go first thing in the morning, take whomever you'd like. You're more adept at navigating those tunnels."

Darren slurped down the last of his soup. "Why don't I go now? No use putting it off until tomorrow. I mean, what if it really _**is**_ serious?" He stood up excitedly.

Larten sighed. "Darren, perhaps Mika is right, this can wait until tomorrow night-"

Seba snorted. "My store rooms are being infiltrated and you would like to wait to investigate the likely areas where the culprits are hiding?"

"Seba… is right. What if this… is another plot to… attack?" Harkat looked from Darren to Mika. The elder Prince sighed.

"Fine. I will accompany you tonight, then. To make sure we cover as much ground as possible." He stood, brushing off his robes. "I would like to quell these thoughts before they become rumors that drive this mountain insane."

"Alright! Anyone else want to come along?" Darren looked at the rest of the table.

"Unfortunately I have far more inventory to take to determine exactly what has been stolen from the stores so that we may replace it…" Seba sighed wistfully, unable to hide his distaste for the task.

"I will… stay behind and help… you Seba." Harkat smiled, his jagged little teeth shining eerily in the light of the hall.

"I suppose I shall go, then." Larten nodded.

"You are all excellent trackers, I'm sure you'll find the thieves easily!" Seba smiled. The three of them nodded.

"Let us meet up in an hour, at the entrance to the lower tunnels. Come prepared," Mika looked at Larten and Darren. "If we must fight, I would rather we stand a chance of winning."

The two Vampires nodded to Mika as he left the table and exited the Hall. His spine felt like ice, an eerie feeling that he'd only experienced twice before. The night he was blooded on the battlefield before an enemy ambush… and the day he left Juliet.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty-Four

Bread Crumbs

Mika walked briskly through the lower halls, heading for the entrance to the underground caverns and the Hall of Final Voyage. He had informed his fellow Princes of their excursion into the mountain, and Arrow had laughed "If you manage to find some stragglers, they'll be dry as bones, I bet!" Paris had warned him to be careful, but had agreed to the small party's trip. "I've been feeling that something is off lately, as well…" he agreed with Seba that it would be best to investigate as soon as possible, even just to ease their minds. As Mika approached he saw the two he would be accompanying already waiting for him. Larten nodded in greeting, and Darren fidgeted with his clothing.

"The three of us will be enough, right?" Darren asked uncertainly as he adjusted the strap on the much-too-large leather belt that held his daggers. The young Prince was still far too small for the normal clothes available in the mountain, and Seba had taken to altering a few things for him in his spare time. His current project was to make a copy of Darren's old 'Pirate' outfit from the Cirque. When Darren had told him about it the old Vampire had laughed outright and said "Let me see what I can do!" patiently the half-vampire waited for fitting clothes.

Larten silently chastised him for his fidgeting.

"This was your idea, Darren," Mika smirked. "Having second thoughts? Should I call the trackers?"

Darren frowned and stopped tugging at his shirt. "No, no. You're right. Let's get in there. We probably won't find anything anyhow." He turned and began down the hall to the sounds of rushing water. Mika and Larten exchanged a smirk at Darren's' youthful uncertainty before following.

Within the Hall of Final Voyage, the icy cold waters seemed to be running even faster than usual, splashing upon the sides of their housing. The trio took a moment to inspect the domed room, looking for disturbances to the natural growing (and glowing) moss upon the walls and floor. There were no tracks that look terribly recent, or covered up, so Larten gestured for them to continue on. Darren ducked down beneath the river's bed and entered the small tunnel that led even deeper into the mountain. Larten followed behind him, but Mika stopped. He didn't remember the tunnel being so small since they're last journey inward to battle the Vampaneze. Tight spaces were never easy for him, even when he was younger and slimmer. Sighing he began to follow slowly, keeping one hand against the smooth stone wall in front of him to alert him of sudden shrinkage. They had brought a single torch, to be lit once they reached the room where the Vampaneze had been overwhelmed by their forces. With their keen night vision, it wasn't hard to see the walls and corners of the tunnel. But to look for minute traces of inhabitance they would need light, considering none of them were expert trackers.

Upon reaching the battle's cavern, Darren struck the flint to light the torch. The bright flame illuminated the walls and floors, some of which still had a faint staining of spilled blood. Mika looked to Darren and Larten, and it was obvious how painful it was for them both to be in the room.

"Darren, you cover the outside entrance, Larten and I shall scour the interior." Mika pointed his black-clad hand towards the other side of the cave which led to an exterior side of the mountain. "Report back immediately if you find anything."

Darren nodded, handed the torch over to Mr. Crepsley, and disappeared behind the rocks that led out.

As the two elder Vampires slowly examined the cavern, Mika noticed Larten lingering around a single spot. He would examine a section and wander back to the same stain on the hard floor. As he continued his investigation, Mika watched him. It happened two, three times before the Prince finally spoke up.

"Is that where it happened?" He whispered, sure that the older Vampire had heard him.

Larten stopped his pointless pacing and stood on the faded stain. "Yes." He crouched and touched the scarred stone, a sad sigh escaped him.

Mika cursed under his breath. "I am sorry this brings you so much pain, my friend." He walked over to Larten and put a hand on the older Vampire's shoulder. "I know what it is like to…" He looked downward, unable to finish his sentence. "We can always go back and send in someone else. This search is proving pointless." He turned and waved his hand at the room.

Larten nodded and moved to speak when Darren ran back in.

"You won't believe what I've found!" he said excitedly. His elders followed him out the opening; thankful that it was still night, though dawn would approach in a few short hours. The path led around a sharp corner of the mountain, to a completely different entrance. Another cavern in the mountain was nothing to be amazed with, but there was one startling feature that set this tunnel a part from the rest.

There were stairs carved into the stone.

And they led straight down.

"This is crazy, right?" Darren said, pointing at the hole.

Larten moved closer to investigate the steps. They were crudely made, only partially carved out, but the sheer angle of the tunnel made the stairs functionally sound. "Someone has been using these to get in and out of this area with ease." His eyes caught Mikas', and they suddenly remembered why they had been down there.

"If a group needed to get in and out of these tunnels with ease-"Mika began.

"They'd need to make some stairs! And look how wide it is? Three people could walk side-by-side in there!" Darren cut in. "There could be an army of Vampaneze down there, and we'd never know because nobody ever comes this far in…"

There was silence between the three of them. Larten continued to inspect the steps, and slowly worked his way inside the tunnel. "There are tracks."

"How many?" Mika asked.

"Just one set. Probably a scout, they send him out for supplies, easier than dispatching a chunk of the entire troop." Larten stood. "I will follow them."

"Not alone you won't." Darren countered. "You're not going to be able to handle an entire group of Vampaneze by yourself, Mr. Crepsley, I'm sorry but you're not **_that_** good!"

Larten smirked. "Then I suppose you should go back for reinforcements, but I will still follow the tracks. I will not engage any Vampaneze, should I find them. I do not want us to miss the opportunity to end this threat for good. Is that alright, **_sire_**?"

Darren shook his head.

"We will all go, Larten. It would be safer that way." Mika sighed. "I can only pray that we find a small group of them…" he gestured for them to continue into the hole.

Larten slowly descended into the pitch black tunnel, the torch in his right hand, his left on the rocky walls. Darren followed slowly after him, and then Mika, with one last look at the night sky, entered the darkness.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

As they travelled the unmapped tunnels beneath their halls, the scenery grew darker and darker. It had been hours since they'd last stopped to rest. But Larten continued to lead them forward, following the strange tracks.

There was a strange scent that wafted through the tunnels, and it seemed Mika was the only one who could smell it. It made his head fuzzy, like some sort of drug, and the Prince couldn't help but wonder if it was there purposefully to throw them off, even if Larten, the main tracker, seemed unfazed by it.

"These footprints seem nearly new." He said quietly. "Small, but Seba had said he was missing all sizes, from his smallest to his largest."

"Who's ever heard of a petite Vampaneze?" Darren cringed.

"It is true, our cousins tend to be bigger and more ferocious than us," Larten stated matter-of-factly, "but if the majority of these Vampaneze are young, like the ones originally encountered during Kurda's betrayal it is possible they will be closer in size to when they were human."

They came across a fork in the path and Larten led them down the leftmost path, continuing to follow the tracks. He stopped.

Darren nearly ran him over. "What's wrong, do the tracks stop?"

"No, they continue on." The orange-haired vampire said. "That is what perplexes me the most."

"Yes," Mika agreed. "These tracks are leading us straight, they never go back. It's as if they've been lain for us to follow."

There was a heavy silence between the three, and then Larten put out the torch.

"You think it's a trap?" Darren asked, his fingers twitching next to his daggers.

"I think there's only one way to find out. If it is a trap, better we go in just the three of us, than bring an entire squad. These caverns are unexplored, and we'd be poorly equipped to travel down here."

Larten laughed bitterly. "So better the three of us die and they send an army, than ten of our men die while we sit back and watch."

Mika nodded solemnly. "There are other options, but they'd be hard fought against a room of unruly Generals… and Arrow."

Darren sighed, and followed the strange tracks a further down the tunnel.

"Two Princes cannot be lost, remember we are at war, sire." Larten chastised.

"Yes, war with the Vampaneze, who may prowl the halls of our home. This shall not be tolerated! If I have to die to secure the safety of my people I shall!"

Their eyes met in the darkness, and though Larten could see Mika's rage, he could also sense his sincerity.

"Psst! Hey!" a hushed whisper. The two Vampires looked in the direction the sound came from. "Over here!" Darren mouthed to his companions. There was a sharp left turn coming up in the tunnel, and he could swear he saw the faintest hint of light.

"A campfire?" Larten whispered, looking to Mika uncertainly. It was a strange thought; previously the Vampaneze had known that the presence of a fire would be a dead giveaway to their location, so what would make them light one now, other than a trap...

"We are extremely deep underground…" Darren replied quietly. "If we hadn't spotted this trail, I would have never thought to come all the way in here. It's almost too cold to move!"

It was true, somehow the deeper they travelled the tunnels, the lower the temperature became. Though they were headed towards the bowels of the mountain, it was possible there were pockets of frigid air that had crept in during the winter storms.

"It smells of death." Larten finished, eyeing the faint light in the distance. He looked from Darren to Mika, both nodded their need to investigate further.

They continued forward, towards the flickering light. The tunnel seemed to go on forever, and nobody knew how long it was they had been walking. They had yet to trip a single trap, but were nonetheless wary of what may be waiting for them where the light flickered. The ground grew softer beneath their feet, though the walls remained solid stone. Darren wondered if perhaps they had made it to the bottom of the mountain, but knew that notion was ludicrous. Vampire Mountain was huge, and though they had been searching for hours (and it was very likely mid-day by now), it was unlikely that they were even halfway into its bowels.

As they veered the corner, they looked at each other for approval before walking straight into the eerie light. There was movement not ten feet before them. It was a sudden change, from hours of darkness to torchlight, and the group of Vampires could not clearly see in front of them for a few seconds. The young Prince was the first to regain his senses.

"W-who are you?" Darren asked, aghast.

The elder two squinted against the light; slowly a figure came into focus. The cavern was enormous, with four tall torches set up in the far corners. The walls and ceiling were rounded and smooth, not unlike the Hall of Final Voyage, and Mika couldn't help but wonder if this hall was once used by the Vampires of the mountain.

There was movement again in front of them, almost like a skittering of small feet. In the middle of the large cave was a strange figure, and as the trio stood and straightened themselves out, they realized that the movement they had seen was the movement of hair; jet black but for streaks of pale blue down the right and left sides; and obscenely long, straight to the floor. It was so much hair, in fact, that the person was completely masked by the cascading tresses, which continued to sway unevenly upon the floor, softly pushing gravel and dirt which made the skittering noise. The figure was short, too. No more than three feet tall, but for all that hair something did not seem right. Strangely, the wall of hair began shaking, up and down. It took them all a moment to realize that the figure beneath was laughing. Suddenly they began shaking, and Darren caught a glimpse of their eyes before it abruptly stopped. It froze him to the bone.

He'd only seen eyes like that once before: on Murlough, the crazed Vampaneze he, Evra the Snake-boy and Mr. Crepsley had fought years ago. Those eyes were trained right on Mika!

Another shaking fit, a flash of metal. Darren jumped; pushing Mika out of the way an instant before a long dagger (or very short sword) lodged itself to the hilt in the soft ground.

Mika cursed as Darren pushed himself up and reached for his own daggers. Larten was already standing at the ready, his throwing knives positioned between his fingers. Mika slowly rose off the ground to his full, towering height, reaching for his sword and eyeing the weapon in the ground with malice. Then-

He froze.

An onyx handle with a large ruby button towards the base.

'Impossible,' he thought, frowning. 'It must be a trick.' He blinked exaggeratedly and looked again. The dagger was unchanged. His head snapped to look at his attacker.

It was clear now that the reason they could not see the figure through the hair was because they were crouched down, head forward, allowing their long hair to hide their body from view. They were all looking at it now, at the hand that jutted out from under the hair, as if in mid throw, though the dagger lay buried in the ground. Black painted, jagged and sharp fingernails stretched long off of each digit; and slowly the hand withdrew behind the curtain of hair, but not before Mika noticed one extremely disturbing feature.

It was tan.

'Black hair… tan skin… the daggers, or at least one of them…' Mika shuddered staring at his gloved hands which were unable to grasp his sword; Darren and Larten stared at him wide eyed.

"Mika, should we attack it?" Darren asked uncertainly.

"It seems to have no trouble attacking us!" Larten snapped, hands fidgeting with their weapons.

**_"Mika, oh my poor boy. What should you do?"_**

The voice made them all jump, echoing off of the walls, and they focused their attention back upon the figure.

**_"I think you should fucking roll over and DIE."_**

It stood straight now, long hair slowly swaying against the floor, and now they could see their foe.

She was barely five feet and seven inches, with tan skin and generous curves, though she looked severely malnourished and unnaturally pale, possibly from living in the caves. She wore a black tube top and black leather pants, with combat boots that came to her knees. She had numerous tactical belts on, each stocked with weaponry ranging from throwing knives, not unlike those that Larten was holding, and two magnums. Hanging from her right side was a dagger that matched the one in the ground, and her hands twitched, as if barely containing the need to reach for it and slice something to pieces. She was ready for a fight to the death, that fact alone disturbed the three Vampires, but the most terrifying thing about her was her face.

She was smiling, wickedly, her teeth bared in twisted glee… And her eyes, as she glowered at them.

Her pale, ethereal blue eyes.

_"Juliet…" _Mika whispered, falling to his knees.

Against all possibilities, her smile grew even wider.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty-Five

True Emptiness

Dead silence hung in the air. It lacked the sounds of nature, of insects and movement. Nothing lived down this way, the atmosphere was oppressive and the tunnels cramped and dark. Yet here they were, in a domed cavern within the bowels of their home; face to face with a ghost from Mika's past, and the Vampire Prince was stunned and unresponsive. His companions could do nothing but watch, wide eyed as he backed within himself to sort out his thoughts.

'Impossible… impossible!' Mika thought, hands shaking upon his knees. Darren looked desperately between Mika and the woman ten feet away from them. 'Juliet is dead… they found her body… charred to a crisp.' But looking at her face… Mika couldn't bring himself to; instead he glanced around their surroundings once more, noting the torches in the far corners of the room, the torches that had guided them 'Like moths to a flame…'

The torchlight flickered upon her form, her eyes seemed to glow with rage, and she bit hungrily at the corner of her bottom lip, drawing blood. _**"Kekekeke 'Juliet'… Nobody's called me that in… over fifty years." **_Her voice was giddy as she spoke her name, but the jovial tone was replaced with a growl as she drew her second weapon._** "It's 'Jewel'."**_

Everything was off. 'This… person.' Mika thought, trying to calm his irrational breathing. 'She is Juliet, she can't be Juliet, Juliet is dead. Juliet would never smile so maliciously. Juliet was kind. This woman is mad. This woman is…'

He looked her over once more; the once shoulder-length hair that he remembered being so perfectly tousled no matter how she had tried to tame it, fell straight and long to the floor. Her eyes, once bright, hopeful, young… now seemed to gleam with ill-will, malice, hatred. She wore all black, leather, slick, and dangerous with daggers in her boots, guns around her thighs, swords at her hips, knives around her belts and a murderous gleam in her eye.

Mika shuddered as her body convulsed with laughter. "That's impossible. Juliet is… well she's dead, Mika. You said so yourself!" Darren, dumbfounded by his fellow Prince's uncharacteristic behavior began shaking him. "Maybe a daughter or granddaughter or something! Or just a look-alike…?" The last words came out as a broken whisper, interrupted by more laughter.

'Juliet' cackled a sickening and giddy sound that should never have escaped from her petite body, and pulled her hair back behind her shoulders, revealing her bare shoulders. _**"No, no children."**_ She wiped the corner of her eyes where crazed tears had formed during her laughter, idly twirling her sword in her hand expertly. _**"No time for children. Too busy hunting leeches."**_

Suddenly her fingers twitched irritably, and the Vampires tensed.

There was another flash of metal as, lightning-quick; she threw one of her daggers at them. Luckily Larten had anticipated her movements, and countered with one of his own throwing daggers, which collided with hers in mid-air, sending both plummeting down where they imbedded themselves in the floor. 'Juliet' narrowed her eyes.

"_**I wasn't anticipating three-for-one today."**_

"I don't suppose you were," Larten huffed, causing her wicked smile to return. "What is the meaning of this? Who are you, and what is it that you want?"

The question struck her as hilarious, and she began laughing once more. Larten exhaled, seriously considering letting down his guard because of this woman's maddening actions. From his experience with Murlough he knew the mad could be unpredictable, had spotted the insanity in her eyes the moment Darren did. He wasn't very old, but he had been around long enough to know the signs, as if maniacal laughing and growling weren't dead giveaways to her mental state. Though there was something about her entire pose that Larten couldn't quite shake. There was what appeared to be a collection camping gear and duffle bags behind her, in the far corner hidden from the touch of torchlight, as if she had purposefully concealed it in the event someone were to happen upon her dwellings. However, if their assumptions were correct when they had been following the tracks… she had led them to her, purposefully, knowing full well that they would find her. Perhaps it was the stolen sundries from Seba's storerooms, but if that was the case then she most definitely would not be hiding them, since she had deliberately stolen them, and she would have to know that they had come to these depths in search of the culprit. Nothing added up and it fueled Larten Crepsley's hesitation as he eyed the woman in front of him.

The laughing ceased, Jewel dropped her arms to her sides, the black-hilted sword stabbed into the dirt beside her left foot. _**"My name is Jewel."**_ She answered, eyes closed, smile gone. _**"That is what I am, a diamond cut for killing."**_

Her words hung in the air, a threat without direction that left the two alert Vampires muddled.

"Killing who, why?" Darren asked, hopeful since she had dropped her weapon that she was no longer going to attack them, but wary by the way his sire still held his stance.

"_**You."**_

"How do you plan to do that?" Larten sneered, she cocked her head to the side, eyes mad and wide. "As you said, 'three-for-one'. You are woefully outnumbered by opponents vastly more powerful than yourself. You are outmatched." He steadied his gaze on her, watching that smile return.

"_**Outmatched?" **_it was her turn to sneer. _**"If you're as bad at fighting as you are ugly, you'll find I'm more than a match for three leeches."**_

Darren opened his mouth to respond, but quicker than he could react she jumped, dodging Larten's masterfully thrown knives in an impressive arc. She landed beside the young Prince, who barely had time to raise one of his daggers before she knocked it out of his hand with a roundhouse kick, and planted her palm squarely against his jaw, sending him reeling backwards. As he righted himself she landed another hit squarely to his midsection, and as he dropped an uppercut to his jaw. Unused to such attacks, and barely trained enough in the ways of sword fighting (let alone hand-to-hand combat), Darren reeled, and fought to right himself as his mind began swimming with each connecting hit she threw. She moved to jab at his throat, but Larten cut her off with a kick of his own. Whatever sort of martial-arts she was using were completely lost on Darren as he clutched his mouth with both hands, uncertain if anything was broken. Jewel began some sort of ninja duel with Mr. Crepsley, a mix of dodging his fists, feet and knives, none of which Darren could follow, and he was amazed at how expertly she moved, since Vampires moved at a much faster rate than humans. The bald Prince couldn't help but wonder, simply by watching, if perhaps she wasn't human.

Jewel jumped backwards, avoiding a full-arm swipe from Larten, in full arc that belied years of gymnastics training_** "You're not very good at this, are you?"**_ She laughed, landing in a crouch. Larten merely frowned. _**"You seem to be doing better than the little master over there, though." **_She gestured to Darren, still clutching his aching jaw. _**"And let's not forget, tall, dark and pathetic crying in the corner from shock. All these years and all this time and he won't even come play with me."**_ The smile returned in full force as she ignored a swipe from Larten's nails, allowing them to cut her arm, while she stared down Mika's hunched form.

Fifty years he'd wondered what would happen if Juliet was alive, if she was Vampire like himself, what she would look like, how she would react. Never had he imagined it would be anything like this. Her speed was remarkable, her ability to keep up with Larten's attacks was surprising, however Mika could tell that the elder Vampire was holding back, waiting for Mika's instructions on how to handle the situation. The only problem, he didn't know what to do. Before him stood the one thing he had wanted for the past fifty years, perhaps even longer, and she wanted blood. She wanted blood and death… and nobody knew why. He did not leave her broken, sobbing and in pain. He left her with the knowledge that she was loved, as he had told her repeatedly that very night. None of this made sense.

"Juliet, stop this!" He shouted, shaking himself out of his immobilized awe.

"_**Ah he deigns to speak!"**_ She smirked and stopped moving completely now, she and Larten both jumping a distance backwards and away from each other.

Their eyes met, and Jewel stopped smirking. "You say you're here to kill us. Why."

She didn't speak for a moment, content to set her blazing glare upon Mika, eye twitching in excitement. _**"Clarification." **_She hissed. _**"Eye for an eye, tooth for a tooth, life…"**_ she bent down and retrieved the dagger she had previously dropped, slowly bring it up and pointing it at Mika with menace. _**"For life."**_

"What sort of 'life' are you talking about? Where does this vendetta stem from?" Larten barked, backing towards Darren as Mika began moving towards their opponent. The woman ignored him, instead fixing her ethereal gaze upon Mika.

"Juliet I have never wronged you." Mika stated. "Never harmed you or your friends. I have never done anything to hurt you."

She giggled. _**"Leeches and liars, leeches and liars, leeches and liars, leeches and liars. LEECHES AND LIARS. The two things I hate the most."**_

"I am not lying to you Juliet-"

"_**DO NOT CALL ME THAT!"**_ Her shriek echoed throughout the domed room for what felt like eternity, her eyes blazing with rage. Mika, Larten and Darren all took an unconscious step back. She was hyperventilating. _**"Nobody calls me that. Nobody. No past, no future, only the now. Only the kill. Only you."**_ Again she pointed the dagger at Mika. _**"Nothing since. You took, took all. Nothing since, nothing left. Leech, liar, thief! I've come to end your miserable existence and that of your entire godforsaken race."**_

"You can't do that Juliet-" she screamed again. "It's not who you are, you're not a killer, you are not." He motioned to Darren and Larten to back up, and slowly took another step towards her.

"_**How would you know what I am anymore, Mika ver Leth?"**_

She attacked.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

It had been over fifty years since he had sparred with Juliet, in the open courtyard of her manor, or even the fields surrounding it, and in those fifty years he had worked his body to physical perfection, toning every muscle and building them until near discomfort, preparing body and mind for any threat that came his way, and it seemed Juliet had done the same thing. Gone was the clumsy footwork, the incorrect hand placement upon her sword, the feminine laughter whenever she fell. Now she was trained, honed, and deadly. Now she came at him with pure malice in her eyes instead of cautious awareness. She was not the precocious young woman he knew, instead a highly skilled killer. He could tell she had spent years training her technique, the way she moved so gracefully, light on her feet like he always knew she would be. She sought out his weak points and struck with killer intensity, though she found none of her hits connecting. A kick to his midsection, aimed at vital organs-dodged, an open-palmed thrust to his collarbone, meant to shatter-evaded. It wasn't until she began swinging her own blades that the Prince grew worried and quickened his movements. Her frustrated screams echoed off of the walls, reverberating in his chest. Mika did not draw his sword, aware that the way she was jumping and clawing and striking, he would no sooner turn around than slice her open upon the broad metal. Instead he dodged, never attacking, simply evading; dancing around the room with her until she screamed in frustration, leaping backwards into a handstand, snatching her second sword from its impaled position in the ground, and landing on her feet.

"_**Stop running and FIGHT ME YOU FUCKING COWARD." **_ She screeched, holstering her two swords and removing a throwing dagger from her hip and a pistol from her thigh holsters. Mika froze weaponry such as this was beyond him, though he knew the damage guns could cause. It was a very human move, drawing a weapon like that, and Mika immediately regretted treating the fight like a spar, and his opponent like a Vampire, living by the same creeds as he. This woman was no Vampire, regardless of her speed and youthful looks, and the Prince realized now that he'd made a grave error.

"Put the gun away, Juliet." He snapped.

"_**Get over here and make me, pretty boy."**_

A shot rang out, but with unnatural speed, even for a Vampire, Larten tossed one of his throwing knives directly into it, causing the bullet to ricochet into the cavern wall. Jewel cursed and fired again, with the same results. Screaming she tossed her own dagger at the scarred Vampire, which he dodged, then immediately pulled her other gun. _**"Oh Mika. Oh god, I hope you don't die from these bullets,"**_ she began firing rapidly with both. A hail of bullets fell upon the Vampires, who scattered, Larten pulling the still dazed Darren one way, and Mika going the other. Cursing, Jewel aimed at Mika, following his body with bullets but unable to keep up with his speed, the other two could wait until she had finished with her target. The sound of gunfire was deafening in the large cavern, echoing off the walls, shell casings hitting the soft ground in an endless stream until finally the only noise was the 'click-click-click' of empty clips, and the disgruntled screams of a madwoman.

Tossing the guns aside, Jewel rushed forward, drawing her blade, catching Mika as he stopped fleeing. _**"I'd much rather gut you with my own hands!" **_she slashed, catching his arm. He cursed, leaping to the side to avoid another attack, but she anticipated it and tripped him with a low armed slash that sent him crashing to the ground, even as her knee connected with his nose.

"Mika!" Darren shouted, watching as his fellow Prince fell onto the floor.

Mika shook himself, catching his body with his hands, but Jewel kicked him, savagely, in the gut, one time, two times, three times, cackling like a witch as he struggled to catch his breath. That's all it took, one misstep and she had him in her clutches.

"_**Too easy, Mika, far too easy."**_ She kicked him again, and then leaned down as he rolled onto his back in the moment of reprieve, clutching his midsection. She gazed at his features, contorted in discomfort, and then straddled his waist in a vice-lock, pouting provocatively even as she pressed the edge of her blade against his neck.

"Juliet, please," he looked at her, the fire in her eyes caused him to shudder, and the way she ground her hips against his in time with his panting forced a groan from his throat as his eyes threatened to slide closed.

"You were my first, Mika." She whispered, eyes locked upon his, and he groaned again, this time from the pressure of her blade on his windpipe. _**"Do you know how sick that makes me?"**_ blood began trickling down his neck. This was it; this was the end of Mika ver Leth. Bested within the halls of his own domain by a woman he had forgotten to time.

There was a swish of air beside them, and suddenly Jewel's cheek bled and a hunk of her long, black hair fell to the ground. She screeched, enraged and distracted, leaping for the new target like a feral animal, releasing Mika from her grip.

Larten caught her as she jumped, causing them both to tumble to the floor, rolling right over to Darren, whom had drawn his sword again. The elder Vampire pinned her to the ground, arms against her sides, but she'd gotten her strong legs around his neck and twisted, forcing him to let her go or court his death. The young Prince greeted her as she stood, slashing with his weapon. Out of sorts, Jewel narrowly dodged his assault, backing up repeatedly straight into the red-clad Vampire. They were working together to keep her from her target, damn them. Perhaps her earlier boast was off, but then again, as she looked from the distressed youth to the aggravated elder, then again, perhaps not.

She ducked Darren's next strike, dropping into a perfect split, then bent backwards onto lifting her body with her hands and kicked his blade from his hand, before standing and beginning a new attack strategy. Jewel turned to Larten, drawing her throwing daggers and he his own knives, they met, trading strikes with such force that sparks radiated from the metal of their clashing weaponry. Darren picked up his fallen dagger and turned, but the hunter had already anticipated his move, and once again dropped down beneath the attack, causing Darren to hit Larten's knife, tripping the boy after they had knocked each other's weapons out of reach, and causing him to slam his head into the ground, keeping him down for an indeterminate amount of time. Armed with only one throwing knife left, Larten began attacking with his ultra-sharp fingernails once more, utilizing them as if they were blades, forcing Jewel back again.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Mika coughed, still recovering from the blows to his stomach. It seemed they had all underestimated Juliet, as she danced with death by dodging Larten's attacks. He stood shakily, shaking his head and rubbing at his neck. The wound had already closed, leaving no blood on his fingers. He steadied a his gaze upon Juliet, watching as she dropped to the ground, tripping Darren, knocking him out and all the while still fighting his sire. He cursed. Would there be no end to this pointless battle? He had three new bruises and no idea why she continued to attack them, wanting them all dead.

She'd called them 'leeches', a word he had never heard Juliet use.

She had also said that she was 'too busy hunting leeches', which also caught him as strange.

He surveyed her again, from the tactical belt to the leather pants to the combat boots, still unsure how she had gotten into the mountain, let alone found it.

It wasn't until she caught one of Larten's hands and smashed her skull into his that Mika snapped himself out of his thoughts. He had never been so fuzzy during a battle before, and was furious for it. He drew his sword, ready to take things as serious as death itself. 'No more,' he thought. 'This insanity must end, for the both of us.' Mika would incapacitate her, sedate her, and keep her for observation, perhaps find a way to erase her memory and set her right, though he still could not fathom how she had kept from aging. Again his focus was wavering, and he growled.

Larten sagged, shaking his head, his eyes unfocused as blood dripped from his forehead. Jewel bore the same mark on hers but laughed instead, the calloused, malicious cackle that made Mika's blood boil, his grip tightened on his steel. He saw red.

He rushed her, his sword to his front. "Juliet!" he screamed, running toward her. Darren stirred at the noise, hoisting himself up in time to witness the scene before him. His mind was fuzzy, but he saw what was to come.

"**Mika no!**" he shouted.

She seemed to waver on her feet as he screamed, turning with a cruel smirk, unarmed. With no time to react he crashed into her, skewering her on his blade.

He realized too late that she was as dazed as Larten had been, noting the blossom of bruised flesh on her forehead, the trickle of blood along her ears, and the lack of focus in her eyes. Mika blanched, watching as his sword plunged into Juliet's bare midsection, the long blade reappearing on the opposite side. She'd had no time to react, simply assuming he was trying to coerce her into backing down once more, but he hadn't, he was no longer underestimating her. This was a battle, he gasped, aware now that he had come out the bloody victor.

His breaths shallow, his hands trembling, he watched, dumbfounded as she somehow still found the strength within her to laugh.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Mika stared in horror as Juliet gripped the sharp metal of his sword and slowly began dragging her body towards his. He fell to his knees, unable to drop his weapon out of shock.

"_**Isn't this right?"**_ she whispered, blood oozing from the corners of her mouth as she crept closer and closer. Mika couldn't bring himself to drop his sword, his shoulders heaved from the strength of holding back tears. _**"This is what you **_–gack-_** wanted all along?"**_ Her hands were bleeding profusely, making the metal slick and hard to grasp, but she kept pulling.

Darren fell to his knees and looked away, unable to witness this woman brutalizing herself further. Larten crouched next to him and placed his hand upon his apprentices' shoulder. Though accustomed to the sight of brutality, the elder Vampire wanted no part of the scene before them. He could only watch in resignation as his Prince stared brokenly at his one-time love.

Mika hung his head, his breath ragged and betraying his strong stance. His sword continued to shake and shake from the weight of the body on it. As she moved closer he found his head moving upwards, and felt the stream of blood trickling down from the gaping hole in Juliet's gut. His brain was whirring. How could he have allowed her to get stabbed? How could he have hurt her? Why did she attack him? Where has she been? Why hasn't she aged?

How is she alive?

His sword stopped shaking. The blood that trailed down his hand was warmer now, but he couldn't bring himself to look up; to look at the pain he knew would be written clearly upon her face.

"Mika?"

Her voice was so quiet, so fragile, so scared. Gasping, he looked at her, tears flowing freely he met her eyes.

Beautiful pale-blue eyes.

"Sh-shouldn't-t-t you b-b-be happy? We're b-b-both get-t-ting what-t we want-t-t-ted-"

Her face, though now blood pooled around her lips, was just as beautiful as last he saw her: The same high, round cheeks, the same small nose; the same ethereal eyes, no longer crazed but full of clarity, pain and deep sadness.

"It –gack- it h-hu-hurts Mik-k-ka." She whispered, shaking uncontrollably. She looked pleadingly into his eyes. "M-ma-make it s-stop."

He couldn't hold his sword any longer. Both of his hands went around her small frame, embracing her body against his, and effectively finishing her trek to the hilt of his sword. She gasped, blood spraying from her mouth, and he held her; sobbing brokenly against her battered form for what felt like hours.

Her voice was the dusting of moth's wings. "I've… dreamt… this moment."

Silently Larten approached and removed the Princes sword from her body. Juliet did not flinch, her body past the point of pain. With the absence of the metal, blood began pouring out of her in a steady stream, and she grew paler. The sword clanged on the ground as Larten returned to Darren's side.

"Can't we do something?" the young Prince moaned, staring heatedly at his sire.

"All these years and you still believe the fairy tales." He said, somberly. "There is nothing our blood can do, and not enough time." He brought his hand to his mouth and shook his head sympathetically.

Mika cradled the small form against his, slowly rocking back and forth as if to lull her to sleep, whispering, "I love you. Still I love you." She was no longer moving. He couldn't feel her breathing. "Why, Juliet?"

Slowly he laid her on the floor, crimson began gradually pooling around her, but Mika would not let her go, silently crying into her shoulder and holding her hand in against his chest.

"Th….is…"

_Thump-thump… thump…_

His head snapped up, and he looked into her eyes, half-lidded and glazed, met his and he touched with his heart the hole filled by true emptiness that lived within her, that had overtaken her body and soul until it drove her to madness. The hole he had made when he walked away from her. Gently her lips moved, and she sighed out; "How… it's… s'posed… to… be…"

Mika encompassed her with himself, afraid to let go. He had lost her once, twice and now a third time? Could fate be any crueler? Her breathing ragged and wet as her body struggled to overcome the blood loss, his own breaths came erratically, from the enormous weight of guilt he felt, and the sheer force of his sorrowful sobs; yet as his own inhalations quickened in pace, the body in his arms' became startlingly slowed.

_Thump-thump…_

Her eyes closed.

_Thump…_

Her hand fell, limp.

The terrifying silence.

Mika howled.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWW

Over. Just like that, everything had ended. The madness was gone, and silence permeated the room once more. Mika brokenly pet the body in his arms. Larten stood and tried to move the prince away from the body on the ground. Everything he had ever hoped about Juliet being alive, well, happy… everything had been wrong. She had become broken and tormented, believed he was somehow the source of all her pain.

He had thought that he was done mourning; no longer would he weep over something long-since lost. That he had come to terms with never seeing her again; never again kissing the full, pouty lips until she smiled. Mika gasped, feeling the loss anew, from its terrible beginning. The indecision as he stood over her sleeping body, knowing that he must leave, but so desperately _**needing**_ to stay. The rising uncertainty in the second town over that very night, as he fed from a street vendor before he could open his stall, he knew something was wrong, but he could only keep going, had to keep going, because a single step backwards would put him within her embrace. He entered the halls the day before his investiture to howling applause, yet he felt unease, as if he'd made the wrong decision, but the moment he'd joined his blood with the others, those feelings disappeared… along with his precious memories of Juliet. He'd believed he had repressed them, purposefully protecting himself from his own self-hatred. Now, reeling from reuniting and the loss of Juliet all over again, his original doubts came flooding back. When he had the tiniest doubt, twenty or so years ago… when he went to see her and everything was destroyed, he was taken back to that night, as he fed from the unconscious man behind his jewelry stall, the prickling in his spine that something was amiss. How his mind longed to return, but his feet continued to walk him towards Vampire Mountain.

What had happened? How did everything go so horribly wrong? First she had perished in a fire, now she was slaughtered by him, impaled upon his sword, maimed with his own hands. He shook himself, aware that he was gasping for air as he stared at her body. The blue streaks in her hair were slowly becoming stained crimson as she lay in her pool of blood. He wanted to reach for her, to touch her, soothe her, love her the way only he knew how, if he could even remember, but she was gone. So far gone and away from him, just as she wanted. Juliet was smart, she knew walking into the battle that one of them would not make it out, how she sorely had wanted it to be him, and yet in the end she was happy. Happy to be the one dying. To have the last word.

"_This is how it's supposed to be."_

She was right. She was human, he was Vampire. It was the way, she would die first. Is that not why he left? To protect her from this horror and any others that accompanied him as a warrior Vampire General. Yet, that wasn't what had happened. She had lived, had stayed young for fifty plus years and sought him out, wanted revenge.

His head was spinning, he was thinking nonsense. The Prince shook himself, still panting, but unable to still his rapidly beating heart. Everything, every sense, every feeling, every doubt he had had about his motivations surrounding Juliet, they all felt wrong. It took every ounce of his control to still his body's trembling.

"What… just happened?" Darren asked, aware that there was no answer that could rightfully be given.

Slowly, Mika stood and walked over to his fellow Prince, before collapsing upon the ground once more. However, he was unhappy with even that, and rose to his feet, heading unsteadily toward the exit to the cavern, and back the way they had come. Larten was left standing over the woman, a deep frown upon his face. He leaned down and brushed the hair from her face, surprised at how warm her cheek still was even after all the blood she had lost.

Darren's voice, barely a whisper, "We… we can't just leave her down here…"

Larten agreed, and he leaned forward to lift the body from the ground, his slender fingers wrapping around her upper arm as he lifted her.

_Thump…_

He stilled, his eyes darting to Darren, who looked at his sire expectantly. Mika was still unfocused, shaking his head in bursts to ward off his confusion. Larten looked back down to the woman in his arms. There had been no heartbeat when Mika had released her body from his grip.

_Thump… thump…_

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Recommended listening: of course Rolling in the Deep-Adele and I dreamed a dream-from Les Miserables (doesn't matter what recording the lyrics are the important part).

Long chapter, please review! Please!


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty-Six

Protection

_Thump…_

…

_Thump…_

Her heart beat so slow, he wasn't sure they'd make it to the medics in time to save her. 'Then again,' Mika thought, clutching the broken form of Juliet to his chest as he raced through the dark caverns, 'She was truly dead less than five minutes ago.'

She had been dead, run through by his very sword, which he now realized he had left in that torch lit cavern with Larten and Darren after scooping Juliet from the elder Vampires arms and back-tracking through the tunnels as fast as he possibly could. He vaguely remembered hearing his companions shouting behind him, but he continued on, sure they would follow, knowing he needed to move as quickly as possible. It had taken the trio hours to reach the bowels she dwelled within, but he was determined to make it back to the halls of Vampire Mountain while her heart still beat. With one strong arm he held her against him; with the other he climbed steep drops, tracked the footprints left behind on their trek down, and desperately moving between his mouth and Juliet's torso, trying to close the wound with his healing saliva; but time was fleeting, her heart was weak, her body leaving a trail of blood as they moved.

Mika was still reeling from his own actions, from the rage he felt as he skewered the woman on his blade. His emotions were in turmoil, his stomach reeling with the need to vomit. As he watched her bleed, as he held her and cried, he felt so much loss. 'This is my chance,' he thought. 'My chance to save her, to make amends.'

The Hall of Final voyage grew nearer, from the sounds of roaring rapids, and he saw torches at the end of the tunnel before him. He grew wary, remembering it was torchlight that first lured them to Juliet-_**Jewel's**_ trap, and he pondered the idea of there being more than one intruder in the mountain. However, there was no time to worry about an ambush. He would destroy anything in their path, protecting the precious life in his arms. He emerged into the cavern and nearly ran into Arrow and his group of trackers on his way to the tunnel.

"Mika!" He yelled, surprised, taking in his fellow Prince's appearance, there were bruises forming on his pale face from where Jewel had assaulted him, but he did not bleed, though he was covered in it. "Who are you carrying?"

Suddenly Juliet began moaning and hissing as if she was being burned. All the Vampires in the cave looked at her, clutched to Mika's chest as one would a child.

"Is that girl the one who stole from my stores?" Seba Nile, appearing from within the group of Vampires that surrounded him, asked.

Before Mika could respond, the moans turned to agonizing screams, and she began to writhe in his hold. Stretching and kicking and spilling blood fresh blood upon the floor.

Mika shook his head. "No time, she's bleeding out. I must get her to the medics!" he pushed past his elder, who only stared after him as he ran out of the tunnel. Seba looked to his Prince, getting the go-ahead to follow after Mika instead of continuing down to track Darren and Larten.

"Get some answers out of him." Arrow grumbled, entering the low tunnel and leading his party forward.

Dashing through the halls, and following the sounds of screams, Seba caught up with Mika as the Prince careened around the corner and into the medical hall; a small cavern with 'beds' carved out of the walls, a few hammocks hanging from the ceiling, traditional medical instrument trays, and maneuverable curtains to separate them all; hollering for any and all of the Vampire medics to come to him. There were only three in the room, and they came running at the Prince's call.

"What has happened here?" The elder medic called, assisting Mika as he laid the woman on a stone slab carved from the cavern wall. Juliet was screaming like a banshee, thrashing and kicking and bleeding more and more with each passing moment.

"She's been gutted!" another remarked, pulling over the tray of instruments. The sound of the clanging metal on metal caused the woman to screech even louder, and every Vampire in the hall covered their ears in shock.

"Where did you find this one?" asked the elder, pushing Mika out of the way and surveying the still bleeding wound. Though Juliet writhed under his scrutiny, eyes clenched tight, the third Vampire medic held down her arms, the second her legs, trying in vain to dumb their inhuman strength and keep her from worsening the wound.

"It doesn't matter, _**just save her**_!"

Seba reached for his Prince, pulling the fretting Vampire away from the healers to do their work. "You can't help them, sire. Let them be, you've given your order." Begrudgingly Mika allowed his elder to grasp his arm and lead him out of the hall. Juliet's screeching could be heard round the corridors, and numerous Vampires were in the hallway searching for the source of the noise. One look from Mika ver Leth, his eyes dangerous, his pose deadly, and they scattered back into their rooms, not in cowardice, but intelligent enough to know when a situation demanded space.

Seba let his Prince walk out of his grasp, following mutely as he paced the hallway outside of medical. The woman was still screaming, the medics shouting over her. There was a call, and one of the medics stepped out of the hall, his robes covered in blood. Mika began storming toward him, but the man only looked at him briefly before walking briskly in the opposite direction.

"Where the hell is he going?" Mika spat, gesturing after the Vampire in question. Seba merely shrugged and allowed Mika to get back to his frantic pacing, coughing gently when the medic reappeared with two other Vampires. Mika rushed them before they could enter the room. "What is going on? How is she?" he grabbed the medic's arm and held him against the wall. "Why the hell did you leave?" his voice was steel, rising above the screams from around them.

The medic growled under his breath, motioning for his companions to enter the room. "She is fading fast, but somehow holding on." He shook his head. "She continues to bleed without stopping. Judging by your clothes and the trail of blood along the corridors, she has _been_ bleeding for some time, and as I said, shows no sign of stopping." He slowly wiped his hands upon his robes, smearing still-wet blood upon the blue cloth. "Priority has gone to closing the wound, however I'm sure you've noticed that she's still screaming, meaning she's still awake, still writhing and continuing to tear it open."

"Have you tried our knock-out gas?" Seba interjected quietly.

The medic nodded. "Made her quiet for a bit, but she went right back to it, while Jorl's face was still within biting range, too." He sighed. "We're thinking she'll need a stronger dose. Also, we'll need more saliva to close the hole once it's been cleaned, so I brought in Raj and Grey to help out with gassing and healing." His eyes flicked to the doorway. "I should really…"

Mika released the Vampire, motioning to the entrance. "Yes, please. Help her." The medic disappeared into the room, and Mika slumped against the wall, sliding to the floor. He cradled his head in his gloved hands. "Save her, please, save her." His body was ridged against the cold stone, and he sat for what felt like hours, buffeted by the sounds of Juliet's screaming, careening off the walls and into his head, echoing over and over in torturous song, until finally they stopped. It seemed the extra gas had worked. He raised his head and sighed, unaware that he had been quietly whispering to himself: 'Forgive me, Juliet. Forgive me.'

"Sire," Seba said, quietly reaching for the younger Vampire, and using his shoulder as leverage to sit beside him. "Would you care to tell me how you came to be in this situation?"

The Prince slowly inhaled, clearing his mind of the current situation. It suddenly occurred to him that he was having the woman who had attempted to kill him assisted and healed by the best medics in the mountain. He could not lie to his people, or to his fellow Princes, especially since there had been witnesses to the altercation, Darren Shan and Larten Crepsley, who may have already told the story to Arrow as he ventured in to investigate their disappearances. He knew that according to their laws, and attempted assassination of a Prince was merited by death. He also knew that no matter what, he would not let that happen.

"I'll start from the beginning."

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

"The next thing we knew, she was crawling up the end of Mika's sword, bleeding, laughing, whispering… dying..."

The words hung heavily in the air.

Arrow stood, dumbstruck, in the center of the cavern, looking blankly between Larten Crepsley and his apprentice, and Arrow's fellow Prince, Darren Shan, whom had just finished his tale of the day's events. Easily, he had followed the trail of blood into the mountain's deepest corridors, finding himself pressed tightly against walls and crawling on hands and knees before encountering the domed room. Larten and Darren were still there, investigating the packs in the dark corners of the cavern, and a large pool of blood sat ominously in the center of the floor, a testament of truth to the young half-Vampire's story.

The torches that had been set up in the cave flickered eerily; Arrow's trackers had already combed the adjoining tunnels whilst Darren relayed the tale, and now they stood, awaiting the Prince's judgment, though admittedly Arrow didn't know what to think.

The firelight flickered upon the steel of Mika's long-sword, and Arrow walked towards it, picking it up and examining it in his hands. Mika was large, bulky and even a bit taller than the average Vampire, and as such he'd needed a specialty sword made for him. He cherished it, polished it, and sharpened it to perfection. This was years ago, Arrow remembered, turning the blade over and over, noting how there was blood stained to it from its stint on the ground in disuse, even if only for a few hours.

Judgment should be sound, swift. She attacked him, she dies. That is what he should say right now, that is what the law would say right now. Arrow was known for being vicious, ruthless in his punishments and his decisions. He was never tentative, like Paris Skyle, or diplomatic, like Mika, he trusted his instincts. If something didn't smell right, it was usually wrong. Tried and true, this method had worked for him for decades, but just now, in this very moment, with this one case.

Why was he hesitating?

This woman, this Jewel or Juliet or whatever the fuck her name was, had attempted to kill a Vampire Prince. Her punishment should be death, regardless of her species. Her trespassing was reason enough to kill her.

_"Do you ever think about your wife?"_

_Yes._ _Her fair skin. Her clear eyes. The wrinkle upon her nose when she laughed._

_**"Do you ever think about your wife?"**_

_Her pale skin, ripped from her neck, her arms. The lifeless eyes. Blood drained from her entire body._

How he would give anything to go back to that night, to save her, to leave with her, to be with her one last time.

"_You'll never forget her. Centuries will go by, and you'll still love her."_ That is what he had told Mika ver Leth. The honest, the painful, the pure truth. There were no second chances. That is the finality he had tried to tell Mika when he'd been tormented by the memories of his lost love, a feeling that Arrow knew all too well.

Just like that, realization hit.

"What's in those bags?" he asked, pointing with Mika's sword to the pile hidden in the back of the cavern.

"Clothing, foodstuffs, mechanical… gadgetry." Larten replied.

Darren nodded. "Yeah, there's like three cases of ammo, and a load of books too. Who knows how long she'd been down here."

Arrow grunted. "Pack it up, bring it up top. Somebody douse these torches!"

Immediately the group of trackers set to work, picking up and hauling the duffels and knapsacks from behind Larten and Darren. The bald Prince turned to leave, but was caught by Darren's hand.

"Arrow," the young Prince started. "What does this mean for her?"

It was clear to Arrow that Darren did not agree with killing the woman. He had grown up in a civilization where the mad were contained, treated, some cured of their afflictions, whereas Vampires killed the insane. He looked down at the boy- no, the man; as it had been years since Darren had first been blooded, he was in his twenties now, though still his body looked to be fifteen, perhaps sixteen; and knew without a doubt what a strong heart he held within him. "It means she'll have a chance to decide her own fate." He said evenly, his dark eyes meeting Darren's. Though his fellow Prince did not look relieved, he dropped his hand and nodded, allowing Arrow to leave.

Mika had been given a second chance with his loved one, Arrow realized, a second chance that defied natural explanation, and he, for one, would let him have it. But judging from the reaction this 'Jewel' had to him… he let out a soft chuckle. As he'd said, she'll get to decide her own fate.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Seba's silence after hearing Mika's tale was interrupted by the resurgence of screaming from the medical hall. Mika was on his feet in milliseconds, furiously rushing into the room.

"What has happened? What did you do?" he barked, glaring between the five men.

The original three medics were once again struggling to hold her down without harming her, further damaging her wound, or allowing _her_ to further damage her wound. Mika's presence in the room was very obviously agitating them, as they growled against the woman's thrashing.

"She wakes up near instantly! It took all five of us to knock her out… that much gas should have kept her out for at least seventy-two hours!" the head medic explained. Juliet screamed, wrenching against them, her body contorting, arched and twisted. Mika could see that they'd stopped the bleeding, the gash on her stomach was closed, but blood still pooled under her, probably from her back.

Noticing his gaze, a medic spoke up, "We were in the process of turning her over to mend the other side when she snapped."

At his words, Juliet's screams died down, and her eyelids twitched with movement. "Snap… snap… snap…" she whispered. The vampires in the room stopped their struggling as she stilled, and all eyes moved on her pale frame. "The boards… oh god, the beams, they're coming down… it's close, so close. Get out… get out…" she coughed, wincing, "Can't breathe. Can't see. Can't breathe. Oh god, oh god it's coming down!" she screamed brokenly, her voice hoarse, beginning to thrash again. "It hurts!" another scream, cut off mid-way. Every medical Vampire in the room rushed to her side.

Mika watched in horror as Juliet's battered body began shaking uncontrollably. "What's happening?" he demanded, trying in vain to see through the crowd of Vampires.

"Sire, you need to leave." One said, pointing to the exit.

"I'll not leave while she's in this state!"

"_**SIRE!**_" the medic barked. "She's going into shock, losing a lot of blood all at once. You're only in the way now, and we need all the room we have. _**GET OUT**_."

"Is there anything I can do?" Seba asked, watching with Mika's outrage written clearly in his posture.

"Those spider webs of yours, they help close wounds?"

Seba seemed to consider the question before answering. "They may help."

"Collect some."

The elderly quartermaster nodded and left.

"And I?" Mika growled.

"_**GET. OUT."**_

Vampire Prince or not, Mika knew the finality in the order, and walked briskly out into the hall to begin his pacing once more, when Arrow came around the corner.

"Still screaming, I hear." He motioned to the entrance. "Should I bother looking?"

Mika stilled, sighing loudly. "I do not have time for this, Arrow."

The bald Prince crossed his arms over his broad chest. "Make some. Darren told me the story. She tried to kill you. She should be staked."

Fists clenched, Mika yelled. "You'll do no such thing!"

Arrow tensed, a ripple of tension moved through his body. "You're right," he growled. "_**I**_ won't, but Shan told every tracker I brought down there as well. Generals. They'll want action. They'll want explanation." He shook his head, "I know I would."

Mika held his head in his hand. "Darren, that fool…"

The elder Prince grunted. "Don't fault the boy, Mika. You think _nobody_ would ask where you found this woman or why we allow her in the mountain?"

"Are… _**we**_ allowing her in the mountain?"

Their eyes met. Never before had Arrow thought Mika ver Leth anything less than a capable, intelligent, fearsome Vampire. Looking at him now, his face gaunt, wracking his brain and wringing his hands in hopes of saving a woman he'd loved a lifetime ago… Arrow recognized just how large their age difference was. He never thought he'd be the one rationalizing, predicting, and formulating plans for his fellow Prince. How many times had Mika ver Leth told him to use his head and not his fists? How many scenarios did Mika ver Leth come up with in war councils? Yet here he stood, quiet, contemplative, questioning. He was seeking his elder's approval, something he rarely would admit to doing. Arrow already knew his answer to the question, but there were two more Princes to convince before anything was set in stone. That and a roomful of outraged Generals, if the muttering's he'd heard on his way back up with his trackers could be trusted. A child Prince who had shown courage and intelligence in the face of overwhelming adversity was one thing, a screaming woman who'd tried and failed to assassinate two Princes and a well-respected former General was another completely.

But in Mika's situation, would he not do the same thing?

"We are, now come. We must return to the Hall of Princes. There is much to discuss." The bald Prince began to walk away, but stopped as Mika did not continue on with him. "Mika?"

"She's in pain, because of me." He sighed, dragging his fingers through his hair. "I cannot leave."

"I think you can, or have you forgotten that you are a Vampire Prince?" Arrow frowned. "You gave those medics an order, and by law they must obey. They'll do everything they can to save her until there is nothing else."

Mika rubbed the back of his neck in agitation. Arrow was right, they needed to consult Paris Skyle, calm the Generals, formulate a plan. What kind of plan? Hell if he knew, but there was one thing he knew for certain, he would not let Juliet down again.

"Forgive me," he conceded. "Let us go."


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty-Seven

Could Have Been

'I'll never tire of this sight.' He thought, glancing down at the beauty half-covered by his bed sheets. Sighing contentedly, he maneuvered himself into the bed with her, slowly pulling her naked body to his. She fit perfectly against him, her curves aligning with him like puzzle pieces, together at last. And that's exactly how it felt to Mika ver Leth. 'At last.' As if he'd waited for her to be in his bed, and by his side for lifetimes. He felt her sigh, gently shifting her body even nearer to him. Looking down at her breathtaking face, he couldn't believe he had almost given this all up.

Juliet Andères, her dark hair a mess beneath her shoulders, her ethereal blue eyes shining, returned his gaze, a smile playing at her lips.

"Staring again?" she yawned, her voice gravelly and soft from sleep.

"At you? Forever."

"Hmph, you flatter me too much." She stretched out on the bed, pushing out her round breasts into the air. Mika couldn't help but stare, though he'd seen them so many times before. There was a hodgepodge of scars smattering across her chest; each and every one earned the Vampire way, in battle, or by bettering one's self.

Mika reached over and lazily traced the larger scars, feeling Juliet hum in response. When he'd blooded her, Juliet had vowed to make him, as her sire, proud by becoming respected among the Vampires of the Mountain. As he led her to the place they would forever call home, he explained to her what it took and what it meant to become respected among her new people, that they valued strength, honor, and loyalty above all else. Juliet, being the intelligent woman she was, immediately knew that for the Vampires to truly accept her, she couldn't accept any favors from Mika. They had made it to Vampire Mountain on the eve of his investiture, and she had watched in awe as he became a Vampire Prince. Afterwards, during the celebrations, he found her sitting alone at a table in the hall of Khledon Lurt.

"Juliet, my love." He beamed at her, embracing her warmly. She returned the hug, but shook her head. "What bothers you?"

"Mika, you're a Prince now." She said quietly, idly twisting the leather straps that held her two daggers to her hip. "And I haven't… earned the right to be with you." Before he could protest Juliet gestured to the smattering of Vampire women that were scattered through the hall. Each had their eyes glued to the pair in the corner, the newly appointed Prince, and his newly turned whore.

"You've earned every right, Juliet." He sat with her, taking her hand and putting it to his chest. "You've earned my love."

The smile and blush that crept up on her paling face could not mask the frustration behind her eyes as she drew her hand from his. "What can I do? What can I do to feel right by your side?" her gaze fell to her hands, now shaking in her lap.

"Why would you want to do anything, Juliet? You are beautiful. Strength and respect will be earned in time."

It was true, though she lacked the strength and experience of the fully-blooded women in the Mountain, Juliet was by far the most beautiful. Her tanned skin was nearly flawless, her petite form and generous curves so unlike the Amazonian countenance of the other women. When they had arrived at the Mountain the night before she had turned more than a few heads, and it seemed Mika was in a constant state of glaring. Though beauty means little to Vampires, they certainly could appreciate it when it strode in front of them in a pencil skirt and low-cut blouse, the outfit Juliet had been so adamant about packing, as she had only been able to bring a few things on their trip and Mika had allowed her to pack freely. Tonight she was stunning, her hair, which she had allowed to grow to mid-back, curled and falling over her shoulders in teasing tresses, wearing a borrowed dress from the store-rooms. Bright yellow (as Vampire women were known for wearing their most colorful dresses during celebrations) with stark red flowers, lilies she'd told him, dancing along the hem and twirling up around her left breast, with soft shoes in a matching red, that she had looked 'for hours and hours' to find. There were no words for her beauty, and the other women in the room, regardless of their rank and age, knew it.

"I'm not just a 'pretty face'; I don't want to get by on that here, Mika. I want to… to forge a path..." Though, as stated, Vampires cared little for beauty, and it stood to question how a lovely girl like her had caught the attention of a well-respected General enough for him to blood her. The blooding of women was almost exclusively reserved for those of great strength and character, both of which Juliet had yet to show to any other than Mika. "I want them to know that size isn't everything, that strength isn't always obvious… that you blooded me for more than love."

There, the true reason said and it hung before him like a noose. He had put her in this situation. Of course when he had blooded her he had done it to be with her. 'Always and forever', he had said. Juliet had blushed, smiling, and added 'then whatever comes next'. But was it the only reason? Juliet had shown extreme courage and cunning when facing a group of Vampaneze that not even he could have defeated alone, she had shown loyalty by not abandoning him when he lay defenseless with the groups' leader's attention fully upon him, and to top it off she was compassionate, giving most of herself to others. Hell, he thought, when she realized leaving meant quitting her job she nearly cried. 'I don't want to leave Jens without someone to cover…'

Yes, he loved her for all of those qualities as well, but he also believed that they would make her a damn fine Vampire.

Eyes narrowing, Mika lifted her chin before she could begin to cry. "You are strong, Juliet. Strong and beautiful, and you can overcome any challenge put before you."

She sniffed, smiling at him. "That's the pep talk you give me when you're about to do something to teach me a lesson." She'd learned that the hard way on their trip to the Mountain, as he'd given her a crash course in dagger fighting, hunting, hand to hand combat, and sword fighting, even wrestling. In the weeks it took for them to reach the Mountain, and with her newly acquired strength and endurance, Mika was able to fully train her, but not without the bumps and bruises earned from hard work.

"The Trials of Initiation…" he said quietly, looking to Juliet for a reaction.

She frowned. "Aren't those reserved for people seeking to become Generals?"

"Usually," he nodded, "but there are special cases, mostly for women." Juliet's frown deepened. "Don't be upset Juliet; you know it is simply the way of things. Vampires value strength and skill over much else, and women are, simply put, not as strong as men. It is common for a woman to take the Trials long before considering General status just to prove her place to the men in the Mountain."

Juliet didn't speak, just shook her head quietly. She turned to him and smiled, some emotion hiding behind her eyes that Mika wasn't sure he trusted, then left the hall.

Alone at the table during his own investiture celebration, Mika sighed, noting the sly smiles that had appeared on the faces of the nearest Vampire women. Shaking his head, he stood, heading for the exit as well.

"Mika, leaving so soon?" Paris Skyle smiled at his fellow Prince, catching him before he could sneak away.

"Apologies, Paris, I'm a bit preoccupied."

The aging Vampire nodded solemnly. "I see, I see, the fair Juliet seems to have left in quite a hurry." He smiled at Mika. "Getting a woman like _**that**_ upset is surely a reason to be preoccupied." Mika frowned. "She is taking your investiture hard, no doubt."

"How can you tell, sire?"

"Hmm," Paris sat down at the nearest table, gesturing for Mika to follow. "It can be hard, being new to our world, and suddenly the assistant to a Prince. I'm sure she's feeling pressured to live up to it all." The eldest Prince leveled a knowing look on Mika, who suddenly realized where he had gone wrong.

It had been the same way for him, he realized. Blooded and brought to the Mountain where his sire was already well-known, well-respected, and a Prince, to top it all off. What had he done to ease the uncertainty that had nipped at the edges of his mind? He'd trained, practiced, honed his body and his mind past the limits he'd reached while human, he'd become someone his own sire respected, ascending the ranks until he wanted nothing but freedom. Then he'd met Juliet, fallen in love with her, and blooded her. Now he'd brought her home, only to put her in precisely that situation by become the youngest Prince in history.

"What do you suggest, Paris?" the young Prince sighed, pinching his forehead between his fingers.

"She's _**your**_ woman, Mika. What do _**you**_ suggest?"

"I suggested she undertake the trials, and then she left." Mika sighed, finally taking the seat next to Paris. Many Vampires came up then to congratulate Mika on becoming a Prince, and wish the two Princes well. Mika nodded, unsmiling, thanking each one as Paris beamed genuinely at his fellows.

"Do you believe she'll decline?"

Mika shook his head. "I honestly can't say I know what she'll do."

"That's the correct answer for anything when it comes to a woman." Paris laughed.

The rest of the night was spent in heated debate with Generals over policy changes, and drinking contests to see if Mika's newfound rank had changed his unruly ways. Juliet never returned to the festivities, and that was enough to make Mika leave early.

As he walked the halls to his new quarters, Mika pondered if Juliet would sleep with him from this point on, or if she would find herself quarters elsewhere in the Mountain. They hadn't been a part since he had blooded her, sleeping together, hunting together, living together as closely as he supposed a man would with his wife. Of course they did other things a man would do with his wife, so it was no surprise that he had begun thinking of her as such, after all hadn't he blooded her to be with her 'always, forever and whatever comes next'? He had half a mind to track her down and force her into his bed if she thought any otherwise. As he approached the entrance to his new room his question was answered, Juliet waited outside the makeshift wooden door, leaning against the wall and glancing around idly. As she noticed his approach she settled her gaze on him, her eyes glowing with intent.

He moved to embrace her, but she put her hands up to stop him. "Mika," she said, shaking her head. He frowned deeply. He didn't believe something as frivolous as status should make a difference in their relationship, not after what they had been through. But Juliet simply sighed. "Do you… do you believe that I could pass?" she asked, looking deep into his eyes for the answer.

Mika knew what she was asking, if she would survive the Trials of Initiation. "What do _**you**_ believe?"

"I believe…" she moved off of the wall, pacing in front of the entrance as she pondered. "I believe that I'm smarter than the rest of the Vampires believe me to be."

"Is that all?" he questioned, noting the distressed look on her face.

She frowned. "And that they underestimate me, without getting to know me."

"And?" it was Mika's turn to lean against the wall, arms crossed, he watched her intently. Wringing her hands became instead pounding her clenched fists against an imaginary table as she continued.

"And if a Vampire like you can see me as more than a pretty face, can believe I am someone who deserves near eternal life… then…"

"Then?"

"Then I believe I can pass the Trials. I believe I have what it takes." She looked at him evenly, fire in her eyes and a confident smile on her face.

"And?" he drawled, one last time. Juliet's confident visage faltered for a moment before she smiled again.

"And demonstrate to everyone that they don't… _**fuck**_... with Juliet Andères." She tested the word with a smile, garnering one in return from her sire.

He swept her into his arms, and this time she allowed him to, and he carried her into his chambers.

The room was large, and amazingly spacious. Mika remembered his sire having a room of similar size, as Princes spend much time in the Hall and most all believed they should return to a home worth waiting for. There was a large coffin in the corner of the room, a makeshift writing desk and chair towards the back near two torches, and a pile of blankets and soft furs on the floor, as he requested. He realized it was presumptuous, but he had ordered the improvised bed be made so he might continue sleeping with Juliet at his side. Seeing her here, in his Mountain, in his home, his chest swelled. Upon these blankets he tossed Juliet, quickly covering her body with his, his lips upon hers. His hands began tracing the unforgettable trail from her neck, down her arms and to her hips. She sighed beneath him, returning his kiss with gusto.

Slowly he reached behind her and unzipped her dress, lips never leaving hers, gracefully pulling it down her body and revealing her lush breasts, her dark nipples already hardened with need. Her hands trailed down his bulging arms, leaving delicate red lines from her fingernails, and he moved then from her mouth to her left breast, nipping and lapping at the taut bud that screamed for attention. Juliet's hips moved of their own accord, her body trained to respond to his touches and licks. She sighed, smiling falling open to his advances.

With practiced hands, he pet her body, feeling each shiver that sped through her from head to toe, and reveling in her every hitch of breath. How many times had he held her like this on the journey to the Mountain? How many nights had he pleasured her to exhaustion, until she lay limp and satisfied in his embrace? Even as he recounted each time with Juliet, he couldn't say he'd even begun to satisfy his need for her body, and as he looked deep into her eyes, in a constant state of glazed over with pleasure, he reaffirmed just how much he needed everything else she had to offer as well.

Hours later, as they lay tangled together half covered by blankets, bodies glistening with exertion, Juliet rested her hand upon his chest, garnering his attention. He smiled smugly as he noticed the satisfied glaze over her eyes, the steady intake of breath as she basked in the completion of the act. As much as he wanted to enjoy the moment, he knew what was coming next.

"The Trials… are very traditional." He said, bringing his hand up to stroke a rogue piece of hair from Juliet's face. She turned to him.

"I can't stay with you." Her words resounded of agreement, her eyes sad and downcast. "I need to do this alone, and I can't have people thinking…" she briefly glanced up into his face. "That you're giving me an advantage."

Mika, his black eyes piercing with emotion choked back his curses. Again he reminded himself that he had put her in this position. All his training, all his explanations had prepared her for life in the Mountain, among the people, but not as his chosen mate. "You do not have to do this Juliet. You are only a half-Vampire; you cannot expect to be respected right from the start."

Juliet sat up then, her disheveled hair cascading down around her shoulders. "Tomorrow I shall present myself to the Princes, including you Mika." She averted his gaze. "I will tell them of my desire to undertake the Trials, and they will vote on it, as you have explained to me, but they will have no reason to object." Now she looked at him, her gaze bored into him. "Not even you."

"You're right; I have no reason to object. I know you, intimately." His eyes traveled down her nude body, and even after all they had done earlier Juliet blushed. "And I am the one who trained you. You will pass."

"You're sure?" she smiled now.

Mika sniffed, stretching out on the pile of furs, leisurely bringing his arms behind his head and accentuating his bulging muscles. "You must, otherwise…"

The silence stretched between them. They each knew what failure of the Trials meant, though neither could say it out loud. Hadn't he blooded her so they would not be burdened by the cloud of death? The thought of losing Juliet brought up a vicious emotion within him and he clenched his fists behind his head.

Suddenly, Mika reached out and pulled Juliet to his chest, embracing her tightly. Though confused at first, as she felt the rapid beating of his worried heart, she calmed and melted to him. "I'll come back to you, Mika. I promise."

WWWW

Evening came, and Mika woke alone. Unsurprised, he gathered his clothes and showered in the Hall of Perta Vin Grahl before making his way to the Hall of Princes for his first day as a Vampire Prince. It was a life changing moment when his hand touched the stone of the Hall, signifying he wanted entrance, and he was allowed in. The Generals inside smiled respectfully towards him as he took his place on the large stone seat beside Paris Skyle. As he sank slowly into the seat, it seemed all eyes lingered on him, as he stilled, arms upon the stone rests, he tensed, realizing finally just how momentous this moment was.

"Welcome, Mika." Paris said, smiling broadly.

Mika nodded to his elder. "Thank you Paris. It is an honor to be here. In truth, I can hardly believe that I am Prince now."

"Ah, you'll get used to the feeling one day, Mika." The grey-haired Vampire responded.

"Aye, get used to that seat, boy. You'll be living in it."

Vancha March sat on the other side of Paris, his green hair a mess a top his head, his clothing, skinned and dyed himself, covered in mud as if he'd been rough-housing in the rain. Mika couldn't help but choke back an irritated growl at his fellow Prince's comment. Mika was a traditionalist, believing that his people must preserve their culture in order to weed out the weak, but Vancha was a sort of arch-traditionalist, he embraced the old laws, but looked for ways to break them, to test the limits of what was and was not acceptable, and honestly it bothered Mika to no end that a Vampire who openly courted death by walking into the sunlight sat on the highest seat in all of the Mountain.

However Mika still held a good amount of respect for his Prince, his fellow Prince now, as all Princes were elected by the amount of respect, popularity and strength they had throughout the mountain. And Mika had to admit, March did have a healthy amount of guts.

WWW

Juliet waited until the bathing hall was empty, though she had been naked with Mika more than clothed the past few months, she still found herself self-conscious with other men seeing her in the buff. Even more, she didn't want anyone to see what she was about to do. Luckily, she'd overheard Vampires in the halls talking about Mika, about how it was customary to seek guidance from a new Prince to show your support and respect, and she knew the hall would be vacant for a good amount of time. As she crossed the vacant hall to the freezing waterfalls, a bundle clutched close to her body, she steeled herself for the day to come. Tentatively she stepped into the shallow pool where the water began to trickle down the mountain tunnels. She set her bundle upon the ground, and began unwrapping her change of clothes from around her precious daggers.

As she stared at the metal the reality of what she was preparing for hit her, and she dropped to her knees in the frigid water, covering her mouth with her hands to keep from sobbing. Her body shook from effort, and slowly the water crept up her clothing, soaking and chilling her to the bone. It felt like hours before she finally stilled, finding the courage to calm herself.

Juliet leant forward, delicately picking up one of the daggers. Her hair fell and curled around her shoulder delicately, tickling her neck. She inhaled, grabbing the strands in her hand.

Exhale.

Inhale.

Exhale.

'This is ridiculous,' she thought, staring meaningfully at the weapon in her hand but unable to bring it to the soft curls. 'it's just hair, it will grow back.' But she had grown her hair out to signify her new life, a life with Mika. Would cutting it signify her breaking from that new life? Flashes of their trek to the mountain, how he held her by the fire on that first night as she held back her tears, realizing she'd changed her entire life in an instant by agreeing to his blooding. The first time he'd truly trained her, the raw strength he'd shown as he taught her to harness her own. The pride in Mika's eyes when she successfully tracked and hunted dinner before he'd even woke.

"No." she whispered. The cold steel flashed before her eyes, and when she looked down she held a bunch of hair in her hand.

Growing her hair out signified the change, choosing Mika and this life over her old one, but there was more to change than just appearance.

Another swish, and another, chunk after chunk of hair fell into the water as Juliet carefully worked on her head. She looked down to the second dagger, the pile of clothes she had received from the storerooms, and a kindly old Vampire dressed all in red.

Swish, swish, swish.

She stood, finally, and removed her soaked pencil skirt, the white blouse, and the feminine undergarments, tossing them into the water and watching them follow the path of her hair, down, down, down into the depths of the mountain, carried away by the freezing stream. Bared, she made her way to the waterfall, ready to be cleansed and embrace the night ahead of her.

WWW

The raven eyed Prince chose not to respond, instead focusing on the Generals that now began crowding at the edge of the Prince's raised thrones. He lost himself in a flood of questions, concerns and calls for advice from the Vampires before him. To his surprise, though he was newly elected and, even more, so much younger than the majority of the Generals, he was the subject of much interest. Many came forth to question him, examine him, and probe his mind for answers and intellect. The night flew by as he found his mind challenged on numerous occasions.

"We have one here to present themselves to the Princes." Paris intoned from his seat. "Come forth."

Mika's attention immediately turned to the entrance to the hall as Paris opened it from his seat. He knew what was to come next, but still found he was surprised.

The doors to the Hall of Princes opened, and the guard looked to Juliet, nodding his head for her to enter. Taking a steadying breath, she preceded forward, eyes straight, hands at her sides. It took most all of her willpower to keep from gazing at Mika as he sat proudly before his people. Though not as busy as it would be during a Council (or so she was told) there still stat over one hundred Generals in the seats before the Princes. Normally they would be talking amongst themselves, but as Juliet came through the door all talking stopped. Many had heard rumors of her, but as she had only appeared for two nights, none could say they had believed the tales of a petite, curvy half-Vampire until this moment. She stopped before the Princes, Mika ver Leth, Paris Skyle, the elderly and wise Vampire Prince, and Vancha March, the well-known 'wild card' of Vampire Mountain, sat before her.

"You are, child?" Paris asked, as she stood quietly before them.

"My name is Juliet Andères, sire."

Paris smiled, of course he knew who she was, half the Mountain knew, but that was the gossiping half, the Generals, who sat before the Princes on a daily basis, had no clue who the lovely lass before them was. "And where is the Vampire who blooded you?" he asked.

Juliet straightened, clearing her throat quietly. She knew why he had asked that question. "He sits beside you, sire. Mika ver Leth."

All eyes flashed from Juliet to Mika, who sat stoically upon his chair. The newest Prince locked eyes with his creation. Juliet had butchered her beautiful hair, cutting the long locks she had been so happy to grow as they journeyed to the Mountain, in favor of a short style, she had her hair pinned back on the sides, and it stopped at the nape of her neck, the only exception being a hunk of bangs that hung over her left eye. She casually tried smoothing it back with the rest of her hair, but the offending locks found their way back instantly. Her pencil skirt and blouse were gone, replaced by a pair of black pants, which she'd cut right below the knee (as they'd been much too long for her legs) and a dark blue shirt that fell off both of her shoulders and perched upon her breasts, cut off and hanging loosely at her midsection, the fabric flowing down around her arms in dramatic drapes to her mid-thigh. The only thing she'd kept were the pair of soft-soled slip-on flats, black and worn in just the right way. The look was altogether striking, emphasizing her newly developed muscle definition gained from months of training with Mika on the road to the Mountain. Gone was the sweet-looking lass from the Romanian countryside, in her place stood a woman embracing change. And she had changed so much since last night, and it wasn't just her clothing that did it. She held herself high, her eyes straight forward, boring into his, no longer wide and curious, but cutting and determined. She was calm, cool. She was confident, and she looked for the entire world like a half-Vampire sired by Mika ver Leth. The few Vampires in the hall that had originally seen Juliet upon their entrance into the Mountain eyed her with distinct interest now, as opposed to openly ogling, feeling the new energy she radiated.

At her words a sudden murmur descended through the Hall. The Generals were talking amongst themselves now, talking about her and how and why she would be the assistant of a newly appointed Prince.

"Mika," Vacha laughed. "You become a Prince, and you surprise us all with your first blooding." He eyed Juilet intensely. "She's a looker, that's for sure."

Mika bit back the rage creeping up his throat. "She is far more than that." He said steadily, calming himself.

The murmurs in the hall became full-on gossip as the Generals argued about the pair; Mika ver Leth the youngest Vampire Prince in history and his assistant, a petite, curvy woman of no apparent strength. All eyes landed on Juliet and she fought the urge to tremble under their gaze. Instead she focused on Mika, on the strength in his eyes, and willed herself to pull from them.

"Mika," Paris said, never taking his eyes off Juliet. "We do not have many rules when it comes to the blooding of new Vampires, but I am compelled to ask, what do you see in this girl that makes her worthy of being Vampire?"

All at once the crowd silenced, awaiting Mika's response.

The black-clad Vampire looked stoically from Juliet to Paris and then back, his body never betraying his inner emotions.

"Juliet is all things Vampire." He began, to the surprise of the hall. "She is honorable, courageous, and cunning. Remarkably intelligent for her age."

Juliet fought the smile playing at her lips and remained passive. Internally she shook uncontrollably, mentally willing Mika to say something that they actually wanted to hear.

"That's well and good," Vancha interrupted. "But look at her!" again all eyes on Juliet. "Women don't take easy to our lifestyle, Mika. And she looks about as frail and faint-hearted as they come!"

In all her time with Mika, Juliet could tell when he was biting his tongue, the Prince's gaze became suddenly stoic as he nodded to Juliet. "Appearances can be deceiving."

"Never judge a book by its cover." Paris nodded in agreement.

Juliet returned the smile the elderly Prince gave her. "Thank you sire."

Paris cleared his throat, and Mika and Vancha sat straighter in their chairs. "As far as I am concerned, you are welcome among our ranks." He gave a sweeping gesture to the room. "Mika ver Leth is one of the best judges of character I have met in my tediously long life, and if he deems you worthy, then so you are."

There was an agreeable murmur in the crowd, and as Juliet chanced a glance around she saw the Vampire Generals nodding and a few even smiled at her reassuringly. As soon as that began to make her feel better she heard a loud rumble from the crowd.

"Appearances are only _**so**_ deceiving, sire."

The murmurings stopped once more, and a female Vampire came forward. She stood next to Juliet, and seemingly towered above her, though their height difference was slight. She had dark hair, tied back behind her neck. She carried herself with easy confidence and strength, and that alone made her next comment bother Juliet.

"Arra Sails, sires. I am a General of this Mountain, and I dispute this."

"Dispute?" Mika drawled, looking at Arra. He hadn't seen her in years, not since he left Vampire Mountain when she chose Larten Crepsley over him. Though they had once been close, he looked at her now and saw little but a fellow Vampire of good-standing.

"Forgive me sire," she began. "But I am not one to mince words. This girl is not Vampire material."

Before Mika could even respond, Vancha cut in. "Oh? Why?"

Arra stepped forward from Juliet and turned. Face to face, she scanned Juliet up and down. She walked behind her, making sure to exaggerate her glances before returning to the front. "Vancha was true in what he said, this life is not easy for a woman, not in the least, and you look as if you've hardly worked a day in your life."

Juliet couldn't help herself, "I've worked many days in my life, and trust me you haven't worked until you've worked with drunks."

The Vampires in the hall chuckled, even Arra smiled shortly, but she was not impressed. "I do not mean to offend you, I simply believe this was not very well thought out." Her eyes turned sympathetic and she said quietly. "Almost as if you had drawn the short straw."

Juliet saw then that Arra Sails did not speak to scare or intimidate her, only to warn her. Now Juliet looked at her, her face was worn and her eyes dark, she had numerous scars littered over her body, and though she dressed modestly, Juliet could easily see them. This was a woman who chose this life, and worked hard every night to earn the right to have chosen it, she believed Juliet had not made the same choice.

"Juliet's worthiness is not up for debate." Mika growled, startling the entire room. "I know her worth, I know as her sire that she will make a capable Vampire."

"Really, Mika?" Arra asked, "Have you fully prepared her for what her life will be? For the threats that we, as Vampires, face?"

"I needn't, as she has already seen and lived through it all firsthand." He spat.

Juliet did not speak, knowing exactly what Mika was talking about. Their eyes met, and she blinked, slowly nodding. Though they had silently agreed never to speak of that night, now, she realized, would be the best time to flaunt her ability to kill.

"Juliet Andères is worthy as any Vampire." He said, "Aside from all the qualities I have already stated, she has shown true strength by saving my very life."

The hall was deadly silent. Paris looked to Mika. "We have not heard of these events, Mika."

Mika let out an imperceptible sigh, noting Juliet's gaze falling to the floor. Slowly he began to recount the story of the group of Vampaneze that attacked Juliet, while she was under his very protection. He explained her injuring one of the Vampaneze before fleeing, how they gave chase, all the while leaving a trail for him to track; the encounter in the forest, the blackout, waking to find Juliet taking down the large leader of the Vampaneze. Now the murmuring in the hall was plenty positive, all the Generals kept referencing another Prince by the name of Arrow, who was out of the Mountain, and Juliet felt their eyes again.

Arra looked at the woman. "You… I apologize." She said quietly. "I should never have questioned Mika's reasoning. You truly are worthy." She frowned. "But I don't understand. Normally one who's seen the horror of the Vampaneze would be hesitant to join our ranks, more likely would want nothing to do with us…"

"I agreed to this life," she said. The Princes and Generals and Arra all looked at her. "I was not coerced, nor forced. I am not afraid of hard work, or a hard life. I am not afraid to prove myself, and in fact the main reason I presented myself today was to voice my request to undertake the Trials of Initiation."

If she thought she felt eyes on her before, now they burned; each gaze full of curiosity and concern.

"Are you insane?" Arra laughed. "Worthy or no, you'll still a half-Vampire, and you've got no training under your belt. You'll face the stakes immediately."

Juliet met her scrutinizing gaze evenly. "Call me mad, then." She shrugged, hands on her hips. "But I'd like to prove you wrong."

"You are sure?" Paris asked, leaning forward to rest his elbows upon his knees. Mika could hardly control his hands, clenching at the armrests of his throne.

"I'm positive." Juliet's eyes were determined, but Mika could see the slight tremble in her hands. "Strength equals respect, I have the respect of my sire," she glanced tentatively at Mika, her words bringing a rush of emotion to his eyes. He nodded stoically. "I wish to prove, even more, that I earned it."

Vancha watched Juliet with unreadable eyes, tapping his foot idly. As silence filled the Hall, he began a steady chuckle. "What in the 'ell are we waitin' for?" he guffawed. "The lass wants to prove herself, well I want to see her prove herself!" There was a murmur of agreement throughout the crowd. Paris stroked his beard contemplatively and looked to Mika.

"And you, Mika?"

Mika nearly jumped as elderly Prince calmly said his name. "Sire?"

"She is your assistant," Paris continued, his blue eyes penetrating Mika's. "And a very new one at that," he laughed. "It would be foolish to allow her to undertake the trials without your approval."

Mika frowned, looking from Juliet to Arra to Paris to Juliet.

"I haven't a doubt about her abilities. She has my approval."

Paris smiled again. "Juliet, you have permission of the Princes to take the Trials of Initiation, but wouldn't you like some time to prepare first?"

Juliet smiled nervously. "That would be very helpful, sire."

"How long would you deem appropriate, Vancha?" Paris asked.

Vancha scratched idly at the fur covering his chest. "Not sure, sire. I'd say two weeks would be good enough for me."

Mika was about to protest, they all knew that it was customary for a Vampire to train at least two months before taking on the trials, but Juliet cut him off.

"Then I shall take two weeks!" she smiled. "Thank you sires."

Paris smiled back. "You are most welcome, Juliet. We shall prepare the Trials for you and in two weeks' time greet you back in this hall with the selection of your first trial."

Arra, silent for so long, cast Mika a long, unreadable look.

Feeling the dismissal in his words, Juliet gave a short bow, locking eyes with Mika and smiling. For all his worry, Mika could not help but feel encouraged by her smile. She turned on her heel, and walked briskly out of the hall, Arra Sails hot on her heels.

Once out of the Hall of Princes, the older woman reached for Juliet's arm, but she turned to face her. "I understand your concern, Arra, but it's too late, I'm taking the trials." She snapped.

Arra only frowned. "I was only meaning to wish you luck, Juliet. You'll certainly need it."

Now Juliet frowned. "I know how tough the Trials are supposed to be, but you wishing me luck…" her voice was full of concern. "Why do you say that?"

Arra sighed, motioning for Juliet to follow her as the moved further away from the Hall of Princes. "The Trials are as hard as they are varied. Two weeks is not time enough to train adequately for all of them."

It was silent between them as they walked the halls, receiving strange looks from the Vampires they passed. Even with her new look, Juliet carried herself as one would expect a young woman to, not a Vampire, and seeing her in such close conjunction to Arra went against her.

"I'm resourceful." Juliet responded after some time.

"Apparently. But you'll still need help."

Juliet stopped; they were right outside the hall of Khledon Lurt. "Are you _**offering**_ help?" she asked, meeting Arra's eyes.

The elder woman didn't bother to mask her annoyance. "I am, and you should not take it so lightly. Many a Vampire has begged for my training."

Juliet looked down now, fighting to understand the meaning in Arra's words. "Why, though?"

"Why?" she snorted, entering the Hall and taking a seat. Juliet followed. "Perhaps to help Mika prove that blooding the woman he loves was not a terrible idea." Juliet blanched. She'd tried to pretend nobody had noticed their association other than sire and half-Vampire but apparently, "It's obvious, Juliet. Written on your faces."

Juliet sat across from her at the table, and two servers brought the pair mugs of warm blood and bowls of broth. "Mika trained me," she said, idly stirring her broth. "But I'll accept your help, if you're genuine."

"I am." Arra replied between spoonful's. "I want you in the Hall of Sport at sunset, don't keep me waiting. And for your sake, Juliet, you better hope Mika trained you right."

Feeling the conversation had reached an end, Juliet rose awkwardly, unsure if she should thank the woman before her. However Arra was completely immersed in her food, allowing Juliet to sneak away without another word.

Out in the hall, Juliet sighed, walking silently towards Mika's chambers. Once there she stopped, realizing how wrong she had been to return there. Shaking her head she made her way to the Quartermasters storerooms, hoping to find the kind, older Vampire that had assisted her with her clothes.

She found Seba Nile, the Quartermaster of Vampire Mountain, taking stock of his largest storeroom, the one filled with food. Tentatively she approached him.

"Excuse me, Mr. Nile?" she asked, walking up behind him.

The red-clad Vampire turned on his heel, a bundle in his arms. "One moment, I am in the middle of counting." Without asking he handed her the bundle, gesturing for her to stay put before he walked away. She did, for a good ten minutes before growing impatient.

"Mr. Nile?" she asked again. From somewhere behind a stack of crates he responded.

"Seba, please. And just a moment more."

Juliet huffed, but continued holding the bundle in her arms. Curiously, she pulled back the corner of the burlap covering it, revealing she was holding a very large sack of flour. "Must be bread time." She said, chuckling softly to herself at her pun. Seba appeared shortly, a crate over his shoulders.

"My apologies, Juliet, was it?" she nodded. "Allow me to take that from you." He reached for the flour.

"No, no, it's fine. Are you about to deliver this? Would you like me to help?" she motioned to the doorway. Smiling Seba thanked her.

"I simply need to deliver these ingredients to the cooks, before a bread war starts." He laughed. "Normally, they would send someone to pick these up, however it seems a good majority are in the Hall of Princes today, interrogating young Prince Mika." He shook his head, his long grey hair swaying along his shoulders. "Are you sure, you are not busy?"

"It's alright, I can walk and talk. Lead the way!" Juliet smiled behind him.

Seba made his way out of the storerooms, leading his helper down into a deeper part of the Mountain. Having only been in the Mountain for a few nights, Juliet took the opportunity to ask for directions.

"We are going underneath the Hall of Khledon Lurt," Seba explained. "That is where the cooks are. There is a hole cut into the ceilings, leading up into the hall. They use a pulley system to cart food upwards to the hall so it may remain fresh."

Juliet stared in awe as they entered the kitchen. There were old fashioned wood burning ovens, not unlike the one in her manor, only there were about a dozen lined up against the stone walls. Each had a hole bored into the ceiling above it, and Juliet realized that it was awful drafty in the hall. There were also a dozen or so fire pits carved into the floor, and the smell of roasting meat wafted up to Juliet as she followed Seba around them. It was also hotter than she could have imagined, and as a result the majority of the Vampires she saw were barely clothed.

"A lot of these pits aren't in use…" she noted. Seba nodded.

"We are a bit understaffed for cooks at the moment, but it is no matter. There are not enough Vampires to feed to keep them all running." He stopped in front of a large wooden table that a handful of Vampires were working at, chopping meat and kneading dough. "Your supplies, gentlemen."

Each Vampire at the table smiled and nodded their thanks, eyeing Juliet with interest as she set down the large bag of flour. "Smells delicious." She smiled politely. "What do you use for seasoning?"

"Naught but salt and pepper." Replied a Vampire with a large tattoo covering his bared chest. "You interested in cookin' with us, lass?"

"Oh, no, no." she laughed. "I'd only be a burden. But thank you for all your hard work!" She noticed Seba chuckling behind her and turned to follow him out of the large hall.

"Well you're welcome to help anytime!" the tattooed Vampire called after them. Juliet only smiled.

Outside the hall, Seba gestured for Juliet to continue behind him. "I appreciate your assistance, Ms. Andères." He said. "Now what is it you needed from me?"

"Oh!" Juliet had almost forgot the entire reason she'd sought the Quartermaster out. "I need a room, sir."

Seba raised his eyebrows. "I was under the impression that you were staying with Master Mika, as he ordered quite a few of my heaviest blankets and softest furs to make a bed…"

Juliet blushed, looking away for a moment as they continued down the hall. "Ah, yes… well I suppose you haven't heard… I am going to take the Trials of Initiation."

"Indeed? The best of luck to you." Seba didn't seem to understand her meaning.

"Well, I want to do it alone. I don't want people thinking that Mika is giving me favors or…"

Seba nodded. "Say no more. You wish to prove your independence in order to garner respect. Admirable." He smiled. "You will make a fine Vampire, Miss Andères, you have a remarkable head on your shoulders."

Juliet smiled at the compliment, feeling at ease with the aging Vampire once more. "Do you have anything available?"

The quartermaster seemed to think for a moment. "That is entirely dependent on what you are wanting."

'Like shopping for a home,' Juliet thought, shaking her head ruefully. "Well, I would like to be somewhere… solitary? I don't know anyone in the Mountain other than Mika… I would prefer not to have a roommate."

"Are you a heavy sleeper?" he asked suddenly.

"Yes, I suppose. I lived out in the country, so I'm used to quiet nights and loud ones; wolves howling incessantly, mating seasons and the like."

Seba considered her statement, pausing in the hallway. "Secluded, no roommate, and you do not mind noise?"

"I just was a place I can call 'home' while I face my challenge."

Knowing all he needed, Seba began down the halls, walking briskly. Juliet followed intently. They turned corners, passing by some of the larger halls, including the Hall of Sport where Juliet would be meeting Arra the next night. As they neared the Hall of Perta vin Grahl, the roaring waterfalls echoing off the stone walls, Juliet realized why Seba had asked what he had. Following a small corridor past the entrance to the waterfalls, they stopped outside a set of two doors, one on each side of the hall. Seba indicated the easternmost one, the room that connected directly with the bathing hall. Juliet hesitantly opened the wooden door.

"Do you think this will suit your needs, for now?" Seba questioned, motioning to the room.

In the far west corner was a desk, smaller, but not unlike the one in Mika's large chamber. There was a small coffin in the center, and a hammock hanging along the eastern wall. Directly right of the entrance there was a small waterfall that emptied into a grate over an opening in the floor. She could hear the roaring of the waterfalls behind her, but it was muffled by the walls and covered by the splashing of the smaller waterfall inside. The room had its' own combination shower/toilet, she would have no need to embarrass herself with her shyness in the showers. And as if that were not bonus enough, Juliet noted happily that the small room included a set of drawers, as if designed for a woman to stay in.

"Oh yes, Seba, it's perfect!" she turned to him, beaming. "Thank you so much. I'm sorry I took you away from your work!"

"Pah, you do me a favor, taking this one off my hands; too far away from the main halls, or so I have been told. Full-blooded Vampires cannot seem to sleep with the sound of a roaring waterfall next door." There was a decidedly unimpressed tone to his voice at the words. Juliet chuckled. "I am happy I could assist you, my girl. I shall have a courier pick up your things from Master Mika's chambers and move them here." With a smile he pet her on her shoulder before turning to leave. After a few steps he stopped and returned. "One more thing, Juliet, should you have need of anything, extra clothes or shoes, remember to come to me."

Once alone in her new room, Juliet flung herself upon her hammock, taking advantage of the time alone. During this time she should mentally prepare herself for the upcoming Trials, instead she lounged, dazed at her stroke of luck. 'Here's hoping the luck keeps up in these next few weeks.' She shook her head absently, her bangs falling over her eye once more to her annoyance. 'No dwelling on that.' She sighed, stretching out. 'I guess I should rest before tomorrow. Heaven only knows what this Arra Sails is going to put me through.' She smiled, taking another look around her chamber, and then turned onto her side, allowing the hammock to swing back and forth idly, before dozing off.

WWW

The Hall of Sport was by far the largest room in the entire Mountain. Juliet tried to hide her awe as she moved through the room, searching for Arra. Head held high, and purpose in her steps, she looked straight ahead, glancing as if passively assessing her surroundings when in truth she scoured every inch of the room in her search. 'I worked at a bar' she thought. 'Looking like I'm not paying attention was part of the job.' She smiled to herself, and at those she passed. There was every type of activity, from wrestling to sword fighting to gymnastics (or at least that's what she thought she looked those over the set of bars that stood suspiciously empty in the center of the room). She almost found herself lost, as she passed by Vampire after Vampire, some of which looked about to challenge her to a fight, most of which gave her a strange hand gesture as she passed. After wandering purposefully (to the eyes of those around her) for what felt like an eternity, Juliet stumbled across Arra speaking to an aging Vampire with an eye patch. They stood next to a small empty space with a white outline of a circle drawn into the stone. A makeshift ring. Juliet had seen many as she'd walked through the halls.

"Arra!" she called, a small smile building on her lips. "I feel like I've been searching for you for hours."

The older woman frowned. "You may as well have. You're late."

The small smile vanished. "What? I was lost in this giant hall! And how can you tell? How would you even know the proper time?"

"You get used to using your internal clock after a few decades." She muttered dryly. "Juliet, Vanez Blaine, Sportsmaster. He'll be assisting in your preparation."

Unable to find indignation after the introduction, Juliet nodded. "Truly? Thank you sir."

Vanez, the gray-haired Vampire sporting the eyepatch smiled genuinely at her. "Not a problem, dear. I get too much fun out of training newly-turned Vamps to pass this up!" his words nearly made her falter. "Taking on the Trials of initiation, and so soon. You're brave girl. Brave or you've got a death wish the size of this mountain!" he laughed, Arra and Juliet remained thin-lipped.

"Punishment for your tardiness, Juliet." Arra said, pointing to the ring. "You'll spar Vanez until you're black and blue."

"If I hadn't been tardy what was the plan?" Juliet frowned, hair falling before her eye once more. She let it be.

"He was only to beat you blue."

She couldn't suppress the smile, rolling her eyes with a sigh. "Oh good. Here I was worried we'd start light."

Arra gave her a pointed look. "I do nothing light."

Stepping into the ring uncertainly, Juliet watched Vanez slowly flex his arms, popping his joints with ease. "Surprising," he said with a chuckle. "Most young'uns who end up in the ring with me protest, stating a I have a 'handicap' and the match would be too easy. You're pretty quiet."

"Mr. Blaine, Vanez," Juliet shook her head adamantly. "I'm not going to delude myself. I've barely been a Vampire three months, you've easily got at least a century over, and you obviously lost your eye fighting, otherwise you wouldn't be the Sportsmaster in a Mountain full of muscled warriors."

"You're a smart girl." He smiled.

"I've been known to catch on to a few things."

Arra growled from the side. "Less chit-chat, Vanez. She's only a fortnight before her trials, I at least want her to die trying."

With a single nod, Vanez attacked.

True to her plan, by the end of the night Juliet was bruised black and blue from head to toe. Her left eye was swollen shut, allowing the tuft of hair to fall in front of it and mask it easily, though some of her other injuries were less easy to hide.

"Impressive," her female instructor stated, allowing her to collapse onto the bench in the mess hall.

"Whft?" Juliet asked, her right cheek was swollen, making her words muffled.

"Your sparring ability. You're better than I believed." She accepted the broth set in front of her with a nod. Juliet just stared sadly with her good eye at the liquid before her, unsure if she could lift her aching hands to the bowl. "How often did Mika train you?"

"Effry nigh." She shrugged, now glaring at the bowl as if trying to will it to her mouth.

"I see his signature in your moves."

Juliet looked up now, the ache in her body lessening at Arra's uncharacteristically warm words. "Really?"

The older woman nodded. "He's done a fine job there, I don't believe we'll need to focus so hard on hand to hand combat," she frowned, as if remembering. "How are you with weapons?"

"Juliet is nigh unstoppable with her daggers."

The two women looked up to see Mika ver Leth standing above them, his signature all-black outfit pressed pristinely, and somehow looking more imposing than ever. He looked curiously at the two of them, before focusing on Juliet. It took more strength than he knew he possessed to keep from investigating her bruises more closely, instead he crossed his arms, allowing his hands to clench into fists. "I heard you two were quite the spectacle in the Hall of Sports tonight."

It was true; most of the Vampires in the hall had stopped their training to investigate Juliet's spar with Vanez. Time after time she dodged his attacks, but for every successful evasion he'd knocked her down thrice. It seemed everyone became interested when she continued to get back up; that and Arras' unusual comments during the spar, almost as if the female General had been _**encouraging**_ the young half-Vampire.

"I volunteered to train your Assistant, sire." Arra spoke up, while Juliet still found herself unable to say anything, though she held Mika's steady gaze.

"And?"

"She's predictable, uninspired, and has a problem keeping a schedule, much like someone else I know." She gave a pointed head tilt to Mika, and Arra didn't even flinch as Mika's gaze turned into a glare and fixed itself on her. Juliet went back to staring at her broth. "She's also stubborn, agile, and possesses a hidden strength, _**also**_ much like someone I know."

"Your judgment?"

"It's been one day, she's covered head to heel in bruises and more than likely has a fractured rib," Arra poked Juliet in the side, causing the young woman to jump on her seat and groan. "Yet she never once complained." Arra smiled. "She's certainly unique."

"Yes," Mika's eyes found Juliet's again. "She certainly is."

With that he nodded to the two women and proceeded to the Princes table at the head of the hall. Juliet sighed, causing Arra to turn to her. "You signed up for this." She reminded her.

"I knowf," she replied. Again she sighed, but this time she shook her head. "I'll winf. Andf whenf I do, eferythinf willf bef okahf."

Arra stared at her, clearly holding back the urge to laugh. Juliet glared back at her and sighed again, finally struggling to lift her bowl.

"Juliet, give it up. You've got no need to be proud right now." It was the older woman's turn to roll her eyes.

Juliet glared as Arra took hearty sips of her broth, alternating bites of bread. She glared down at her own cooling bowl again. 'No need to be proud,' she mentally agreed, leaning over the bowl and lapping at the broth with her tongue, moaning as the warm liquid made its way down her throat and soothed her from the inside. Arra only smiled and shook her head.

"We'll go to the showers and then sleep. I'll see you again at sundown in the hall of Sport. Don't be late this time."

Juliet only glanced up at her from her hunched, lapping position, nodding. Though if every time she was late she received a more grueling training session, she wasn't sure she could promise to be on time. After all, she only had two weeks.

WWWWWWWWWWWWW

Arra hadn't been joking; they only trained her in sparring for two more days before deeming her 'decent enough to risk it'. On day four they allowed her a brief rest and recovery period, to let the worst of her yellowing bruises heal and get the medics to look at her ribs. The white clad Vampire prodded the purple area on her chest carefully.

"You'll need at least three weeks to heal this," he said feeling the tender spot again.

"I've got about one week. What can I expect?"

"Pain." He said simply, leaning back and standing back up. "With strenuous activity, even without. It hurts right now?"

"Not really…" she shrugged, pulling her shirt back down. She'd wrapped her breasts with bandages the day before, finding that it was easier for her to maneuver in the ring, and also that it made her posture much better. Not that she'd gained more modesty, if anything she'd lost it all. Nothing beats shame out of you like bathing with a dozen or so bear-sized men with matching hair, like she had that night with Arra. Though she couldn't help but blush at their blatant appreciation for her body, she found herself no longer distressed or uncomfortable if nude or semi-nude around her fellow Vampires.

"Then you'll be fine." The Vampire gave her a reassuring smile. "Though if you do feel more pain I'd suggest downing a few drinks, there's really nothing more helpful for an internal injury like yours."

"Not even an aspirin?"

He shrugged. "If you have one, though they increase bleeding, and if you have internal bleeding…"

She nodded vigorously. "Stiff drinks, got it." She thanked the medic and exited the room, content to spend the rest of the day lounging in her hammock.

'Perhaps I should take some drinks with me?' she thought, smiling. Just as she was about to round the corner to the mess hall, Arra came around the corner.

"Juliet? How's the ribs?" she asked.

"Injured, I'm told I should have some drinks to cure the pain." She feigned feminine distress. "Whatever shall I do?" Arra smiled, shaking her head slowly. "Care to join me? I was going to get some in the hall, but I think it might be better to just ask Seba for a full barrel!" she laughed.

Arra frowned. "You want me to drink with you?"

"Is that an insult or something? I'm still not quite familiar with etiquette… but I've seen the men drinking all the time…"

"No, no," she shook her head. "It's not an insult. I just don't get to be social very often." Arra shrugged noncommittally.

"Well you are a giant bitch." Juliet replied.

Arra stared at her, her jaw nearly slack in surprise.

"Has no one ever told you that?" The raven-haired woman asked, laughing. "Seriously, Arra. You're a huge bitch."

"Then why would you want to drink with me?" she snapped.

"Because you're my friend." Juliet shrugged, laughing and wincing at the pain it caused her ribs. "At least, I think you are. I'm not really sure. I'd like you to be."

Arra caught Juliet's eyes, full of mirth and wincing slightly. As she examined their pale blue visage, she realized what it was that Mika must see when looking into those eyes. This woman broadcast her emotions through those ethereal portals, and Arra could see nothing but kindness and sincerity. Sighing she shook her head. "Yes,"

"Yes to drinks?"

"Yes, I'm your friend, you annoying chit."

Juliet smiled. "That's nice, Arra, but drinks?"

"Oh for the love of… yes! Let's go see Seba before you force me to break more of your ribs."

"Please don't do that."

"Walk."

Twenty minutes later they arrived at Juliet's room with a full barrel of ale and a pitcher of blood to share between them. Seba had been ecstatic to hand over the supplies, especially once he saw Arra waiting in the hallway behind Juliet. The older Vampiress picked up the barrel with ease and gestured for Juliet to lead the way. Juliet, holding the comparatively small pitcher, two mugs, and pocketing the barrel tap Seba had tossed to her in her black cotton capris, smiled cheerily and continued on with a skip in her step that only served to increase the ache from her ribs.

Arra surveyed the large room with interest, setting the barrel on the floor by Juliet's small desk. "You have this room to yourself?"

"Yes. According to Seba, nobody can stand the waterfall noise."

"It is terribly loud." Arra agreed.

Juliet twisted her lips. "I don't hear anything more than a muffled splashing."

Shrugging, Arra sat beside the barrel, motioning for the tap. Juliet tossed it over to her. "You're only a half-Vampire, it's not so strange." She jabbed the tap into the barrel, meeting little resistance, at least from Juliet's perspective, and reached for a mug.

"Ah-ah." Juliet smiled, moving in front of Arra and blocking her reach. "Allow me," the tan woman picked up the mugs in one hand and bent to the tap, positioning both glasses underneath. She poured the ale with practiced precision, and even slid one across the floor to Arra. The ale foamed with picturesque quality.

"You really were a bar wench." Arra nodded in thanks, eyebrows raised in appreciation.

"Is it hard to believe?" Juliet asked, taking a drink of her ale. In her short time as a Vampire she'd found it hard to acclimate to drinking blood, but somehow her aversion to beers had disappeared, and whenever she ate meals she found it easier to wash down the glass of blood with a swig of Vampire Mountain Ale.

Arra eyed her evenly. "Juliet, let me be frank."

'Uh-oh.' Juliet thought. 'Honesty isn't supposed to come out for another few drinks…' "Y-yes?"

"You may have cut your hair and changed your clothes, but you're still, very much, a sweet country girl." She shrugged and drank her ale.

Juliet's mouth set in a frown. "I just wanted to make a change. I want the Vampires to respect me."

"Don't get me wrong, Juliet. You've changed much just by altering those two things." Arra sighed, her weather-beaten features becoming soft. "You don't have to be different to be a well-respected Vampire."

Juliet sat and crossed her legs. "You honestly believe everyone will respect me if I offer to bake for them? To serve them lunch? Or hand out beers!" she refilled her glass and reached for Arras', the woman did not protest. "God knows that didn't really work on Mika. He looked at me like a child for _**months**_ before Kathy showed up… and then the daggers… uuuugh…"she sighed.

"I think I see, you're doing this for him?"

Juliet brought mug to her lips and took a casual sip. "I'm doing this for me."

"If you die, will you die for yourself?"

"I don't plan on dying."

"Not many do."

"That's life."

"Actually, it's death. A slow and painful one."

Juliet groaned. "What is your point, Arra?"

Arra sighed now, leaning back on hands after setting her mug down. "He's an enigma."

Their eyes met. "He is."

"Do you truly think this is what he would want?"

Juliet laughed. "This is the exact opposite of what he wants." She finished her ale and refilled her mug again. "He'd be content for me to wait patiently for him in his bedroom, nude, spread eagle on the floor day in and day out."

Arra scoffed. "Mika ver Leth is a man like any other, but he is not that crude."

A sigh. "You're right," she pinched her forehead between her fingers. "That's not how he sees it, but it's how I see it. He doesn't think I should do anything. Not because I'm a woman, or weak or anything of the sort… but merely because I have him. He's there to protect me, to shelter me, to feed me, clothe me, wash me, train me, carry me, make love to me, I could go on and on and on!" she sounded so exasperated, yet Arra couldn't stop smiling. "What?" she snapped.

"You are one peculiar girl."

"Why would you say that?" She downed more ale.

"Most women who are frail and, let's say, lacking in strength, are more than happy to have a man like that take care of them."

Juliet scoffed, harsh and loud. "It's been shown in my experience that women who are frail and, let's say, weak, like me, are more determined than most to prove they are the exact opposite." She smiled. Arra smiled. Their eyes met.

"You are the exact opposite Juliet Andères."

"I know," she laughed. "I've worked my ass off to prove it."

Arra laughed, the sound made Juliet's smile even bigger, and raised her mug to toast. "I like you, Juliet."

"Well good, I've been working my ass off to prove that as well." She giggled.

"You'll earn their respect."

The mood changed, and Juliet became suddenly introspective, the sound of the waterfalls became louder. "Do you think it will work?"

"I take it you believe they'll never see you as anything other than Mika ver Leth's assistant. This is true. He is the youngest Prince to ever rule Vampire Mountian, and before that his sire was a Prince. It is as if he is part of a legacy…" Arra tapped her mug idly.

"You think they'll make me a Prince?" Juliet sounded shocked by the notion.

"Only if you deserve it. We don't pass down the title of Prince. Mika worked hard to earn his spot, but as I said, it is as if he is part of a legacy, and you are now a part of it as well."

They sat in silence, drinking and pondering. Juliet finished yet another mug and refilled both hers and Arra's. "Less talk about the future," she sighed. "More talk about tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Arra asked.

"No more dueling, right?"

"Ah, no you're right. No more dueling. You've proven your skill there. Enough to hold your own in a few of the trials that would require you to."

She took a hefty swig of her ale, proud of herself. "What next?"

Arra stared at her, again tapping her mug. "Well," she began. Juliet watched her from behind her drink. "How are you with heights?"

WWWWWWWWWWWWW

The two weeks were over before Juliet could stop to catch her breath. When Arra had made her practice literal mountain climbing, she thought she'd made it through the hardest training yet. She was wrong. Not only did the General have harder, more strenuous tasks for Juliet to undertake, but she continued their tradition of 'Girls Night' between shifting courses. It was all the harder on Juliet after the 'underwater survival' class, which, as she would describe it, consisted mainly of Arra trying to drown her in the river outside of Vampire Mountain. Juliet never wanted to see liquid again, yet there she sat, mug in hand, downing glass after glass of ale to help recover from her new aqua phobia.

And to prepare for the next day.

"Tomorrow you will draw your first trial," Arra said, watching Juliet with even eyes. She was bruised, to be sure, but she held herself confidently, never allowing her aches to show. "You will approach the Princes, a guard will have numbered stones in a sack-"

"I reach my hand in, pull out a stone, and face the trial. I know Arra, you've repeated this three times in the past half hour." Juliet smiled. "You're more nervous than I am, aren't you?"

The older woman's face betrayed her. "It would embarrass me if after two weeks of training you, you up and died during the first trial you face…"

"I already told you I don't plan on dying."

"I remember."

Juliet sighed, stretching back and allowing her bare midriff to peak out from under the baggy shirt she wore. "I have a reputation too, you know."

Arra raised her eyebrow, "Do you?" she asked dryly.

"I must, haven't you heard the betting going on around the Mountain?" she smiled. "Odds are stacked against me. Two hundred to one. It's as if nobody in the entire place thinks I'll win."

"One person must." Arra shrugged.

"I have a feeling you're the one." Juliet laughed again, fully laying on the stone floor.

"You don't think it's Mika?"

"Mika doesn't place bets on life or death."

Unbeknownst to Juliet, a heavy silence followed as Arra tapped on her mug. It wasn't until the elder Vampiress set her mug down completely and moved from her place across from Juliet to sit next to her that Juliet sat up, question on her face.

"You truly love him?" Arra asked, her voice throaty and low.

"I do."

Arra cleared her throat, catching Juliet's eyes in her own. "There was once a time when I knew him as well as you do now," Juliet opened her mouth to speak, but Arra continued. "That time is gone, nearly forgotten and neither of us cares to talk about it. But I do not wish to see him hurt, as he will hurt in the most terrible way if you fail these trials."

Her gaze became intense, her brown eyes searing their emotion into Juliet. She looked away. "Why are you telling me this now? You could have led with this, you know? 'I was once in love with Mika so I'll keep you from dying in the trials because I still care.' Would have saved us a bit of animosity in the beginning…"

Arra shook her head, sighing. "Juliet, I'm telling you this because you've been afraid to acknowledge the possibility of-"

"I can die, I know that. I understand that."

"Do you know how it will affect your loved one?"

Juliet clamped her mouth shut, fuming. Of course she knew how it would affect Mika. Didn't he always take chances so she wouldn't have to? She thought back to that terrible night. How the Vampaneze had hunted her and Mika had chased after them, confronting them with a ferocity she'd never known him to possess. He'd always been so gentlemanly, so composed. The moment she was in danger his vicious side come to light. When he'd thought she'd been hurt…

But then how had it been for her? When she'd seen that Vampaneze knock Mika to the ground… blood everywhere. That's why she'd come down from that tree, on the verge of tears, bloodlust risen so high that she knew she couldn't contain it. The thought of losing him…

"It's more than… everything I originally thought." Juliet shook her head. "I would have done this… regardless of if I had thought this deeply about it from day one. Mika's reputation… it means more to him than he's willing to admit. That's why he came back here when he could have stayed away. When we could have just been together, living wherever we wanted. He cares too much about this sort of thing. I saw it in his eyes, how much he needs me to fit in here, when I first told him I wanted to take the Trials. He was proud of me, even if he was scared for me. I need to make him proud, almost as much as he needs me to stay alive." She let their eyes meet again, searching Arra for the answers. "It will help us both."

The older woman nodded slowly. "You're committed, and you see how important this is fully, now."

"Yes, I do." Juliet's eyes glowed with determination.

"Good. Make him proud."

"I have to make you proud to, don't I?"

"My reputation means little compared to that of a Prince."

"I don't believe that for a moment…"

Arra waved her off with a shake of her wrist, a smile twitching at the corners of her lips. "Come back to him… us… alive." Arra held out her hand.

"What's this?"

"You've earned my respect." She tried to explain the weight behind it, but Juliet had never borne witness to Arras' famous bouts for respect.

"I thought I earned it a while back?"

"Now you can shake my hand."

"Friends don't shake hands." Juliet frowned.

"This is significant, Juliet." Arra growled. "Just shake my hand!"

"Why don't we hug like normal female friends?"

"_**By the Vampire Gods**_, Juliet you are _**IMPOSSIBLE!**_"

WWWWWWWWWWWWWW

The Hall of Princes was buzzing with energy when Juliet found herself called inside. Turned out there was never much entertainment in the mountain, and whenever someone undertook the Trials of Initiation it was a bit of an occasion. The Princes greeted her warmly, and she vaguely noticed a change in the ranks.

"Juliet, how do you fair this fine evening?" Paris asked, stroking his long, grey beard and smiling at her.

"Excited, sire." She smiled back.

"Not many would call facing death 'exciting'." Said the newcomer. Juliet looked blankly at the large, bald Vampire before he burst out laughing. "Apologies, ma'am. You've got no idea who I am, do you?"

"Juliet, this is Arrow, our fellow Prince." Paris said, motioning to the bald Prince.

Juliet's blank look became one of intense wonder. Prince Arrow was… **HUGE**. His arms and legs seemed to bulge from his boulder-like torso, giving off the threatening appearance of something entirely supernatural. He had strange tattoos on his bald head, and as she looked closer she noticed they were arrows, perhaps where he took his name from.

"N-nice to meet you!" she gave a small bow. "But where is Vancha March?" The eccentric Prince with a penchant for walking into the sunlight had disappeared. It was her understanding that all Princes were to be present for the drawing of Trials.

"Vancha has taken Arrows place outside the Mountain. As is custom." Her eyes shot to Mika as he explained. "In case of emergency, there is always one Prince away from the Mountain, to maintain governmental leadership should something happen to the others."

Juliet blushed. "I remember you telling me this, I suppose I forgot…"

"A simple thing to forget, my dear, do not be embarrassed." Paris laughed as Mika sat up straighter in his chair and Arrow eyed Juliet with interest.

"Do you really intend to take the Trials of Initiation?" the bald Prince asked, his voice deep and intimidating, yet Juliet heard something melodic and trustworthy within it.

Juliet nodded sharply. "I do."

Arrow's eyes met hers and she let him stare her down, unmoving. Then he smiled. "You truly are of Mika's tutelage." He laughed. "Let her draw her first trial!"

There was a murmur of excitement that swept through the hall. All of the Generals crowded to the front of the seating area, eager to watch Juliet's fate, and make sure there was no cheating. A large, blue-clad guard stepped forward, a heavy burlap bag in his hands. He stopped a few feet before Juliet. She took a deep breath and stepped forward.

"Do you accept whatever trial you pick?" the guard asked. She nodded. He thrust the bag forward.

Closing her eyes, Juliet let the sounds of the hall sink into the background, focusing on the beating of her heart.

'Moment of truth.' She opened her eyes.

She reached in.

"Number thirty-two! The Gauntlet!"

An anxious sound covered the excitement. She felt all eyes on her as she held the stone out. Slowly she looked to the Princes. Mika's lips set in a thin line. He was worried. The other two nodded.

"We will have a guard escort you to the trial momentarily, we will await you there." Paris said. He motioned for her to leave. She nodded politely.

"Thank you sires."

Outside the hall Arra approached her. "So?"

"You weren't in there? Aren't you a General?" Juliet smiled smally.

"I appreciate anticipation as much as the next. I wished to hear it from you." Arra nodded for her to continue.

"The Gauntlet?"

The elder Vampiress frowned. "An interesting choice, Juliet."

"You act as if I made it consciously." She laughed. "Can you tell me anything about it?" They began walking back towards the hall of Klehdon Lurt.

"It's a good choice, really, for you. Many Vampires fail it so quickly, because many Vampires believe in nothing but strength. It is an obstacle course, of sorts. You will run through it, taking as much time as you need to bypass the obstacles, and at the end there will be an item for you to take back, through the obstacles."

"A heavy item?"

Arra shook her head; they entered the hall and sat towards the back near the exit. "It can be anything, but nothing that the Vampire participating in the trial cannot carry. That isn't the hard part."

Juliet paled at her tone. "What is the hard part?"

"Once you reach the end and take the item waiting for you a countdown begins." She looked Juliet in the eyes. "You will have seven minutes to take the item back to the starting point."

She didn't falter. "How long is the obstacle course?"

"Five miles."

"Is that far?"

"For a full grown Vampire? Five miles ran straight in seven minutes is fairly simple. However…"

"I'm not a full grown Vampire and I'll have to run through a crazy obstacle course." She nodded.

"Make sure you watch out for the hammer." Arra nodded.

"Hammer?" Juliet looked flabbergasted.

"Juliet, this course isn't standard obstacles. It's set deep in the mountain along a narrow path through a field of stalagmites. Every obstacle in this trial is deadly. Falling axes, hammers, pitfalls and the like. That's why they call it 'The Guantlet of Death'."

"That's not what they called it when I drew it!"

Before Arra could respond, a guard walked up to them. "Juliet Andères? Your trial is ready. Come with me."

WWWWWWWWWW

'Arra wasn't joking.' Juliet thought, stepping into the hallway after the guard. He had taken her so far into the Mountain she'd thought he was taking her straight to hell, so certain she would fail and die a shame to the entire Vampire race. But he hadn't, instead they'd entered an enormous cavern lined with stalagmites and stalactites, with twisting, narrow path cut into the center. The way the path wound around the room, Juliet could easily see how it was five miles long. She wondered idly how the path had come to be, but became distracted by the sounds of movement coming from above. Juliet tilted her head upwards, questioning the noise. She received a rush of dread.

The entire room was a dome! The upper walls were carved out, and stone benches, much like those in the Hall of Princes, lined the areas. Vampires were filling in to watch her undertake the trial, and she spotted the Vampire Princes, Arrow, Paris, and of course Mika, standing dead center. She met their gazes.

"Juliet Andères, you have come to challenge the Gauntlet of Death!" Arrow's voice boomed over her, echoing throughout the cavern. Juliet gulped. "Should you finish this trial fairly, you will draw and take your next trial tomorrow night. Should you fail, or should any evidence of cheating be found you will be executed. Are you ready?"

"I am." She called, straightening and clenching her fists in anticipation.

Mika cleared his throat. "You have until sunrise to reach the end of the path,"

Juliet paled. Arra had said as long as it takes. 'Then again, sunrise is hours away… I suppose for Arra nothing takes that long.'

"Once you retrieve the object at the end of the path, you have seven minutes to return to the spot you stand at now. The countdown starts the moment you touch the object." He said the last part harshly, as if he was making something clear to her. Before she could question it he shouted, "Begin!"

Bracing, Juliet ran forward. Uncertainly she took each step, waiting for an obstacle to appear. She had made it about a quarter mile without anything happening, and slowed. "What the hell is going on?" was she being tricked? Sighing she took a step.

The floor gave out beneath her foot and she hopped backwards in time to watch it fall where she had been standing. A single platform of the path was left midway between the two ends.

"Well, there's that." Juliet laughed a little to herself, hearing the voices above her. "This one seems easy." She took a step forward.

Four giant spiked balls fell on heavy chains, swinging haphazardly in her path, completely obscuring the platform before her.

"I'm never speaking again." She sighed, watching in vain as the spiked balls smacked against each other and swung east, west, north and south. There was no pattern to their movement, and even worse, one swung directly over the platform she needed to step on. "Stumped at the very first obstacle." She moaned. "What can I do?"

Juliet closed her eyes, allowing her other senses to take over. She heard the mumblings from above.

"She's gone stiff. Looks like she's scared." Arrow laughed. "I thought she had courage, Mika, but it seems it was all an act. And on the very first trial."

Mika's words came through gritted teeth. "Do not underestimate her." He crossed his arms and watched, his gaze focused on her intense concentration.

The balls made a specific noise when they hit each other, Juliet listened for it intently. There was a constant stream of hits for about fifteen seconds, then a lull for three. She opened her eyes, before another lull, praying it was-

"Yes!" the silence came when all the balls swung away from the platform. So there was a pattern to their swings. She only had a few seconds to make it through, or get crushed to death. "Not here." She growled. She closed her eyes again. 'This is what I trained for. What did Arra say? I'm acceptable…. What does Mika say?'

"You're incredible, Juliet."

It was as if he stood right next to her. Juliet could feel Mika's confidence in her abilities. She concentrated even harder on the sounds pattern. 'Only have one chance. I cannot miss.'

'Clank, clank, clank.

"Ready." She clenched her fists and crouched. She could hear the crowd tensing around her.

Clank, clank, clank, clank, clank.

'GO!'

She sprinted, and jumped, soaring through past the chains. Juliet had one chance to hit the platform, or she'd be crushed, or worse, impaled on the stalagmites below her. She reached with her leg, feeling her the toes of her left foot touch solid ground. 'Push!' she pushed against the platform, propelling herself forward again in time to feel the swishing of air as the spiked balls clanged together where she had once been.

Juliet didn't even realize she was standing on the other side until she was startled out of her thoughts by the path returning to normal behind her. As she watched the spiked balls disappear and the ground raise back up, she suddenly realized what she needed to do to pass the trial. She took a step back toward the obstacle she had passed. The ground fell below her and the balls came swinging down. She stepped away and waited for everything to return to normal. Again she stepped forward and the balls swung before her, and again she stepped back. She repeated this experiment exactly ten times before turning and proceeding down the path. Now that she knew how the obstacles would appear, she knew she had no reason to run.

The next obstacle showed itself another quarter of a mile in, and Juliet added that information to her mind, reminding herself to keep a look out. This time it was a wall of steam that burst from the ground, lifting the portion of the path into the air, where it came crashing back down. Getting around it didn't seem very hard, until Juliet moved too close to the steam and felt the heat searing into her flesh. She realized that this too would be an issue of timing. An expertly performed leap put her on the platform as it rose up, and before it could crash into the stalactites above her (as she'd watched it do numerous times before jumping) she leapt down, landing in a roll.

As she came out of her roll, skidding to a stop, her shoes tapped a metal plate on the ground before her, causing a wall of flame to burst out of the floor. She leapt back and the ground beneath her rose up, pushed by the steam. Juliet cursed, jumping down once more and triggering the wall of flame. She stilled, both the steam and the flame roaring, and suddenly she realized she would have only seconds to get through both of these, and only once chance to try.

Juliet leapt onto the platform, allowing the steam to take it up once more, she vaguely wondered if this worked for heavier Vampires, then dismissed the thought when, as the steam took her to the desired height, she jumped over the grate where the flames came out. She landed safely with the flames bursting out behind her, then calmly walked further in, worried less about what lay ahead and more about how she would make it back.

The next few obstacles were also a quarter mile a-part and easy enough to get past, a set of swinging axes was simple enough to time a jump through, as she had faced something tougher for in the first few minutes of her trek. Then came a portion where the path broke into blocks, and slid east and west before her eyes, quick as lightening, forcing her to use her wits and her guts and hop lightly from one plate to the next. That part lasted a good half mile. A set of ropes hanging from stalagmites spaced more than an average jump a-part from each other forced a laugh out of Juliet as she caught her breath after the skipping she'd done. The young woman had learned the hard way that climbing wasn't her strong suit in her training with Arra, but she pushed through. Swinging from the ropes and taking her time to practice for the way back. She'd done that with every obstacle she'd past so far, aside from the walls of fire and steam. She knew having seven minutes to do what had so far taken her an hour would be tough, and wanted every possible advantage.

The path before her rose up, creating a large, rocky wall for her to climb to continue. Juliet sighed and looked down at her nails. Sure, they were super strong, but she was still a woman at heart and the thought of chipping on really ate at her. Shrugging and shaking her head, she began the climb up. At one point the path gave way to nothing but stalactites, and Juliet had to cling to them for dear life while slowly maneuvering her way to the other side.

"I always forget some of the obstacles in this Trial." Paris mused, stroking his beard. "This was one of the first Trials of Initiation ever created, and gave inspiration for many that we use now. It is as if she faces smaller versions of several Trials she may end up facing later."

"Wouldn't that be interesting?" Arrow nodded. "Her first trial she picked training for other trials." The two princes shared a chuckle. Mika grit his teeth, watching Juliet with morbid anxiety eating away at him

It felt like eternity, her heart thumping wildly in her chest, but she finally reached the end of the path. There stood a pedestal at the top of a few small steps; it held the item Juliet needed to take back to the start. She couldn't be sure, but she thought it had been two hours since she'd started the trial, which meant she had to move doubly fast to make it back to the start in seven minutes. The moment she approached the steps she frowned, something was off. Arra had mentioned a hammer.

Her foot touched a remarkably familiar feeling spot of path, and her instincts screamed at her to dive, and so she did. Just in time to dodge the giant hammer that came swinging down from the ceiling mere inches away from the set of steps.

"Doubly fast? It'd be easier to just die and finish as a ghost…" she laughed, gasping for air at her own joke. She stepped towards the pedestal and saw her two daggers, sheathed, sitting atop it. She smiled warmly, knowing Mika had had his hand in this, reminding her that he was watching, and even more so, that he cared. Before she touched them, she took a seat on the steps. Juliet needed to catch her breath, and plan her next move. Sure, she'd made the trek to Vampire Mountain on foot with Mika as was tradition, but even she knew hiking was not her strong suit.

'What is my strong suit?' she laughed, shaking her head, and looked out at the obstacle course, now back in the picture of a narrow winding path. She counted the seconds that passed as she went through recalled each challenge she had passed, and how she'd beaten it. There was a reason Juliet had chosen to go back five or more times and face them again. She closed her eyes.

"I can't say I've enjoyed this trial." Arrow said, crossing his thick arms and frowning. "Not much sport to it."

"You've never been one for a test of wits Arrow." Paris chastised. The bald Prince frowned deeper. "Your apprentice has a level head on her shoulders, Mika. It seems she's taking the time to rest before the countdown begins." He gestured to the large hourglasses situated to their right. There were seven in all, each representing one minute, and a guard stood poised to tip the first one the moment Juliet touched the daggers upon the pedestal.

Mika nearly laughed. In all the time he'd known Juliet he'd never thought of her as 'level-headed'. She was brash, overemotional, and prone to fits of excitement. But as the young Prince watched her sitting on the steps, a look of pure determination on her face, he swelled with pride. All worries of his beloved failing the trial were gone. He knew that look. That was the look that said Juliet Andères was going to win.

Juliet had counted exactly seven minutes, and in her mind she was racing the course back to the start. Unfortunately she'd made it halfway before her internal alarm went off, signaling she'd failed. She started again, planning out every move down to the second. Fourty-five minutes later, she stood.

"Prepare yourselves!" she didn't even realize she'd shouted until the whole of her spectators roared in anticipation. Juliet stepped forward, arming her internal clock. She reached for the daggers, hooking her fingers under each leather strap, turned on her heel and ran.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

"Ne'er before had a half-Vampire moved with such speed, nor such grace! She leapt through fire, dove through peril and dodged each death trap set in her path! Not one could say what drove her legs, what demon from hell thought she gave chase? Worry not, lass for no beast could ever catch up! For seven minutes she had to make it to the start, and what did she do? Make it in _**half**_!" Cheers resounded as the boisterous Vampire finished his tale, his arm around Juliet's small frame. Every spectator had screamed as she'd crossed the finish, out of breath, skidding to a stop. Her internal clock had apparently been off, she was so new to her half-Vampire body she hadn't been counting on speed she'd never known she'd had.

Juliet had been meticulous, counting each second that each challenge took to activate, preparing her feet for the feel of each pressure-sensitive plate, and as she dodged the barrages of swinging, falling and sliding weapons. She skipped over each stalactite, using her momentum to push forward before she slipped on the smooth sidings and impaled herself on the needle-like tops. She'd timed everything so well, she was able to use a single calculated leap to bypass the sliding path, rolling and using her hands to sprig forward and continue her run. Truly, she had dove straight through that wall of flames that had worried her so much, hoping it wouldn't scathe her if she picked up enough speed. As soon as her foot touched the ground, she pounced to the portion of path that would fly up, rolling off of it and into a full sprint. At that prime moment when she was only seconds away from the very first obstacle that had stumped her the moment the trial had begun, she leapt. Ten times she had watched the spiked balls come down, swinging seemingly haphazardly, but there was a pattern. She'd found it, and exploited it, somersaulting off of the small platform and skidding to a halt right at the start of the path. It had taken her three hours to trek the path. She'd returned in three minutes and twenty-eight seconds.

The roars of the crowd when she'd finished were deafening, and she turned, exhausted to see every Vampire that had witnessed rushing out of their seats. Even the Princes looked immensely excited, and Arrow's voice boomed over her, telling all that she had set some sort of record. Before she could catch her breath dozens had burst through the entrance to the path, swooped her up and carried her to the Hall of Khledon Lurt, where this boisterous Vampire had regaled everyone within with the tale of her very first Trial. And they cheered. They cheered for her.

Juliet's cheeks were burning from embarrassment and excitement and she smiled broadly, accepting every single back-pat and shoulder squeeze. The attention was wonderful, she wouldn't deny that, but she felt her knees giving out below her. By the time she knew she would collapse, Arra was before her.

"I heard you not only succeeded in your first trial, but you won the record for the fastest run." The older Vampiress smiled at her, Juliet gave a strained smile back.

"Sure did, it was amazing. I'll tell you about it later. I really need to fall to the ground."

Arra frowned, pushing the large Vampire who was holding her up away and taking her arm. "I don't normally condone supporting those who can't support themselves-"

"I've earned it, you know." Juliet laughed, and Arra smiled.

"Let me help you to a table." She laughed.

The crowd around them began to open for Arra to assist Juliet to a seat, and as they made it away it closed back up as newcomers clamored to hear what had happened. "The talk of the Mountain, you are." Arra said.

"I've earned that too." Juliet smiled, letting her head tilt downwards as she watched her feet move, unfeeling.

"Indeed you have." Arra stopped suddenly, and Juliet strained to look up. Before them stood all three Princes, each smiling broadly.

"Miss Andères." Paris said bowing down to see her face. Juliet smiled apologetically. "Are you alright?"

"I may or may not have pushed myself too hard. I'll know for sure if I sit down." She gave a small laugh. "I'm certain I'll live."

"We should hope so," Arrow said, nodding to her. "You did quite a number on the Gauntlet. I was sure you were putting me to sleep, but then that leap!" he smiled and went to slap her on the back, but Arra moved her out of the way. "Oh, apologies." He laughed. "I'll give that to you later!"

"Thank you sire." She smiled again, trying to stand up straight. Arra assisted her. "I'm sorry it took me so long to finish. I'm a bit of a-"

"Perfectionist. We can tell." Paris smiled. "You have keen eyes, my girl. Full grown Generals ten times your age have taken that trial and failed miserably. I was most impressed at how you dodged that final hammer."

Arra stiffened imperceptibly and Juliet's smile grew. "Towards the end it seemed a little too easy, I felt I should just… dodge."

The two Princes nodded at her, smiling. "We look forward to your next Trial." Paris said. "Rest well, and hope for something less-"

"Movement. Less movement. Less running. Less jumping. Less dodging. Maybe a sitting trial? I could take and pass one right about now." Juliet's legs became strained and she stooped once more. All three Princes, even Mika, who had been unnervingly quiet, laughed out loud.

"Perhaps we should establish the 'Trials of Recovery'. Bahahahaha!" Arrow succeeded in slapping Juliet on the back this time, as Arra rolled her eyes and refused to dodge. "We shall see you tomorrow night, rest well!" And the two older Princes walked towards their eating table at the foot of the hall, leaving Mika, Arra and Juliet standing together.

"Well?" Arra sighed. "Have anything to say to your pupil?" she eyed Mika. The Prince knelt down to where Juliet sagged by Arra's hip.

"How are you, Juliet?" He asked. Juliet smiled.

"My body seems to think I've passed all five trials already."

Mika smiled and leaned closer to her, whispering. "Beneath the Hall of Sport is corridor that leads deep into the mountain to an underground hot spring. Early in the morning it is always deserted. You should soak yourself there."

Juliet nodded. "Thank you."

Even more quietly Mika whispered. "I love you, Juliet Andères. You've made me very proud." He stood and straightened his robes out, nodding to Arra. "Thank you for training her for these trials, Arra."

"Thank me after she's passed them."

Juliet frowned. "Don't sound so sure I won't, Sails."

Arra smiled down at Juliet. "You've seen little of the Trials, Juliet. Just you wait."

She rolled her eyes. "Take me to my room, Arra. I'm about to die with all this blood rushing to my head." Arra repositioned her up higher, nodding.

"Sire." She said. Mika nodded.

"Goodnight, Mika." Juliet said, turning her head as far as she could to watch him as they exited the hall.

In the halls, Arra began helping Juliet to her room.

"Mika mentioned some hot springs…" Juliet said, trying to keep up with Arra's pace.

"I know, I heard him. He's terrible at lowering his voice." The two women laughed.

"Can you take me there?" She looked up into Arra's brown eyes.

Arra paused. "I can, but how will you get out? You can barely walk."

Juliet laughed. "I'll just sit there until tomorrow night. If my muscles aren't rejuvenated by then, I'll die in the next Trial, or they'll have to take me out of the water and straight to the Hall of Death."

There was a jovial tone to her voice, but Arra knew she was being serious. In the little time she'd known the young woman she'd learned two main things. First, Juliet was terrible at lying, and she knew it. Second, Juliet would put on a happy face to hide the things that truly bothered her.

"Fine." Arra sighed and began helping her down a different hall. "The best way to soothe tired muscles is to continue working them as you rest. Stretch them to the point of pain and then relax, it will help them grow."

Juliet nodded. "Thank you Arra."

"You made me a promise, Juliet. I would hate for you to break it."

WWWWWWWWWWWWW

Saving herself the embarrassment of having Arra help her undress, Juliet sank into the steaming pool of water fully clothed. The pool was waist deep, or would be to a Vampire, and when she sat it nearly covered her head, so she braced against the ledge and sighed. Arra waved on her way out, telling her that she'd be there to escort her from her Trial drawing the next night, and Juliet thanked her again before closing her eyes and letting he hot water soak her to the bone.

After half an hour she felt well enough to take off her sopping wet clothes and threw them on the outside of the pool, moving herself further in. 'Mika was right,' she thought, laying back and floating, 'nobody comes down here this late.'

"I was hoping you hadn't forgotten how to take my hints."

Juliet jerked; spasming and falling face first into the hot water. Surfacing she sputtered and wiped the water from her eyes in time to see Mika ver Leth tossing his gloves on the ground before removing his black robes and pushing them in a pile next to her wet ones.

"M-Mika!" she screamed. "What are you doing?" His undergarments joined his robes in the pile. And she blushed furiously.

"Calm down Juliet," his voice was warm and full of laughter. "No one will be down here but us."

"But what if-" her rebuke was cut off and she watched as he lowered himself into the hot water and his face contorted in a look of pleasure, a look Juliet had seen elsewhere, that caused her heartbeat to accelerate. "Wait, you planned this?"

Mika dove under the water and surfaced before her, waist deep in the pool where she floated, water glistening on his chiseled chest. "I did. I've missed you."

Before she could respond, he pulled her to his embrace, crushing his lips to hers. Her body responded on its own, looping her arms around his neck and melting against him, opening herself to his expert tongue. The kiss lasted an eternity, but ended too soon for Juliet's liking as Mika pulled away and nuzzled her neck. "Juliet, my precious Juliet." He whispered, running his fingers through her wet hair and catching them on all of the knots.

"Mika, why did you lure me here?" she asked, "Other than…" she felt the stiffness against her belly and blushed. "The obvious reasons."

Mika untangled his hands from Juliet's hair and released her. "I did not come down here to make love to you Juliet, unless that is what you want." His black eyebrows rose as he watched her reaction. Annoyance, then embarrassment, and finally consideration passed over her face before settling on exhaustion. "I know how important it is that the mountain believes you receive no influence from me, or my fellow Princes. I wanted to see you."

She smiled demurely. "Missed me that much?"

"The kiss did not tell you that clearly enough?"

She laughed and splashed him with water. Mika merely stood and let the droplets hit him. "I've missed you too Mika. It felt like ages since I'd slept alone…" her voice drifted off and she leaned back to float upon the steaming water once more. Mika crouched and watched her.

"How are you?" he asked.

"I suppose I really didn't believe it would be so hard…." She sighed. "When that first obstacle stopped me in my tracks I thought 'This is it. I'm going to die here.'" She laughed, and Mika saw the fear etched in her features. "And all I could think was 'what an embarrassment'. And 'Arra will be so disappointed.' She made me promise. She made me promise not to die. To come back to you and keep you from hurting and I was about to break that promise on the very first Trial." Juliet turned, diving under the water and surfaced, kicking her legs out to stay above water. She wiped her eyes and Mika knew right then that she was crying.

"I wasn't ready. I'm not ready. I have no idea what I'm doing Mika. And it's only day one. There's four more to go after this!" she buried her head in her hands and Mika grabbed her, pulling their bodies together as she sobbed. "I don't want to die, to embarrass you, or Arra or even myself!" he stroked her back, his chin resting atop her head and she sniffed. "But you've both done this before me, and I just don't understand how!"

Mika cleared his throat and Juliet looked up, her eyes large and shining. He fought back a soft smile. "The challenges ahead were created to put full-grown Vampires to the test. To weed out the weak." He stroked her hair and she leaned her head to his chest. "You will be tested, surely. But you speak as if you are a mere child tasked with the impossible. You forget that you a grown woman, bursting with strength and intelligence. Arra would not have you make a promise that she didn't believe you could keep."

Juliet's sniffling began to subside, but Mika did not release her, instead he pulled her to the shallow edge of the water and allowed her to sit in his lap and lay against his chest. "You're right," she whispered, clearing her throat afterwards. "I'm acting like a child. You've both put so much faith in me-"

"Already you've done nothing but make me proud, Julie'." Mika kissed her forehead. "I'm certain Arra feels exactly the same."

She smiled. "This… is what I needed."

"I told you the soak would do you well."

"Not what I meant."

"I know."

Juliet laughed out loud, running her fingers down Mika's chest and pulling a groan from the Vampire. She blushed and pulled her hand away. "Julie', I don't know when or if we'll be able to be alone together again before your Trials end…"

"You're about to ask if I want you to make love to me, aren't you?" she traced her index finger around one of his nipples, another groan escaped.

Mika smiled wickedly. "Is that a yes?"

Juliet frowned and smiled apologetically. "I'm a little sore, Mika. I would love to but… even when you're being gentle I discover new muscles the next day… And you know I need to rest, my muscles need to relax and recover…"

Mika didn't stop smiling. "I know the perfect way to relax your muscles, my love." She didn't have time to protest as he lifted her off his lap and sat her in the shallow water, moving between her legs.

"M-Mika what are you, stop!-" he ducked under the water and Juliet's protests were soon replaced by frantic urgings.

WWWWWWWWWWW

Juliet's second trial was met with a bit more fanfare than the first. As tales of her first trial had spread around, numerous Vampires and Generals crowded the Hall of Princes to watch her draw the next one, in the hopes of having better seats to watch her undertake it. She had to avert her gaze from Mika as he sat straight-backed and proud on his throne. He'd done well, true to his word, her muscles ached little after the bout of pleasure last night. She nodded politely to each Prince, and noted Mika's attempt at hiding his smile.

"Welcome back, Juliet!" Paris said, smiling kindly. "Are you ready to undertake your second trial?"

"I am, sire." She nodded sharply, smiling confidently.

"Then draw."

The guard with the sack stepped forward again, and Juliet repeated the same method she'd used the night before, closing her eyes before stepping forward and pulling the stone from the bag.

"Number six!" The guard called. "The Trek to Paradise!"

Juliet's audience began talking in earnest, and she stood still, a blank look on her face, swiping her quickly-growing bangs aside. "What is this Trial? I'm supposed to die?" She looked to the Princes for an answer.

Paris stroked his beard. "Quite the opposite, my girl. The Trek to Paradise is a mountain climb."

Juliet held in her groan, cursing her luck. She could almost feel Arra shaking her head from somewhere in the crowd. "What mountain?"

"This mountain." Arrow responded. "You will climb from the base of Vampire Mountain to one of its highest peaks, where one of our scouts has placed a flag. You'll have one rope, but no other climbing equipment. Get down however you can, but to pass you will have to return to the Hall of Princes with the flag."

"And how long do I have to do this?"

"Until tomorrow night." Mika replied.

"Leading straight into my third trial?"

"That is correct." Paris said, his voice regretful. "You should count yourself lucky, a fully-blooded Vampire would have no choice but to go at this task as quickly as possible, or face roasting in the sunlight should they climb during the day. You will have the leisure of both day and night. Of course if you manage to bring the flag back beforehand, you will have some time to rest, but it is a double-edged sword. If you climb too quickly you may exhaust yourself, and endanger yourself during the climb. If you climb too slowly, you risk having no time to prepare for your next trial."

"I suppose I'll have to figure this one out as I go." Juliet smiled, putting her courageous face forward. "When do I begin?"

"We shall have someone escort you to the base of the mountain. From there we will see you off. Prepare yourself for our call." Mika nodded gently to her, telling her to leave. Juliet nodded back, thanking the Princes and made her way out. Arra joined her during her exit.

"Everybody seems certain I'll pass this one…" she sighed. "But will it be worth it if I do?"

Arra shook her head. "Do not be distracted by their tone, Juliet. This trial is simple for a full grown Vampire with experience climbing. You have no experience and-"

"I know, Arra. Half-Vmapire. I'm getting tired of hearing it." She sighed again. "Any advice?"

"Pace yourself and find a pair of fingerless gloves. It will be cold." With a nod the women went their separate ways. Later the guard found Juliet in Seba Nile's storerooms, the elderly quartermaster had outfitted her in a pair of thick-yet-maneuverable black pants, hiking boots, a knit sweater and a pair of fingerless gloves (as was her only request). They escorted her to the outside of the Mountain, and then to the base where Prince Arrow and Prince Mika waited for her.

Mika stepped forward to her and gave her a single length of rope. "Good luck, Juliet." He whispered. She smiled, looking up into his eyes, and then up to the mountain before her. There was a flag up there somewhere, and she needed to find it.

"Begin!"

At the word she jumped to the nearest ledge, then the next, then the next until finally, even with her keen Vampire vision, she could no longer see the ground. Arra was right, she was no good at climbing, but Mika knew better. Juliet was an expert at jumping.

WWWWWWWWWWW

She started the trial just after sundown, and six hours passed. The Hall of Princes was quiet, general discussions happening between those within. The call came to open the door, and Prince Arrow responded, allowing entrance to whoever waited beyond. Stunned silence filled the room as Juliet ran up, panting. She stopped about ten yards from the thrones, bent over and trying to catch her breath.

"Juliet-" Mika began, she held up a hand to request a moment, her shoulders heaving with effort.

Juliet stood, shaking her head and stretching out her back and the entire room could hear the popping of her joints. Shaking the remnants of snow from her sweater, she reached behind her to the back of her leg and pulled up her pants. There she had used the rope to tie a small green flag to her calf. Juliet pulled out the flag and waved it around in front of her, to the jubilant cheers of her onlookers, and tossed it on the floor in front of the Princes. Without a word, she smiled, waved, turned on her heel and left.

Juliet didn't stop moving until she reached the hall of Khledon Lurt. She walked purposefully to a table, sat down and stopped the first Vampire server to pass. "Feed. Me." She hissed. The man nodded and left to fetch her portion of food. A gathering of Vampires came around her, clamoring to hear the story of her climb. "Not much to tell. Climbed up got the flag came down." The server returned, pushing through the crowd with a bowl of broth and some bread. Juliet salivated at the sight. "Foooooood!"

Arra Sails and Vanez Blane pushed through the crowd to sit with her at the table. "Juliet, you're not telling everybody how you passed?" Vanez asked, watching her keenly with his good eye.

"I goff da flaff!" she said between bites of bread.

"Obviously!" he laughed. "What's wrong with you? You're eating like you haven't in…" He looked at Arra, who looked back at him questioningly.

"You haven't eaten in three days, have you?" she asked.

Juliet didn't respond, but did slam her empty bowl on the table to demand seconds. The group of Vampires around her laughed heartily. "That explains why she finished so quickly. Halfway up she musta felt the pangs!" Juliet's face burned.

"I've been busy…" she said, swallowing down the last of her mouthful.

Arra smiled at her. "You have. I'm sorry I hadn't reminded you… it was such a careless thing to forget."

"It's alright Arra. I'll survive!" Juliet's second plate arrived, and she ate just as quickly as before, inhaling everything in front of her before settling back with a satisfied sigh. "And really, the climb wasn't so hard. I simply jumped from available ledge to ledge. Much faster than climbing, and easier on me too." She laughed. "I have no strength in my arms!"

Vanez laughed with her. "It's true. She fell from the practice walls in the Hall of Sport more times than I could count." The laughter around her kept her smiling as she explained keeping her footing on the increasingly icy slopes. How the real reason it took even as long as it did was because she couldn't find the flag.

"The damn thing was iced over! I had to claw it out." Another round of laughter as Juliet regaled them with her exploits. "I felt I was out of options, and I was so hungry! I had carved it down to nearly nothing but the ice wouldn't let go… so I put it under my sweater." Unabashed, she lifted the material of her clothes, revealing a bright red point running up her stomach. "The freezing cold helped me forget how starved I was…"

"Clever." Arra said.

Vanez gripped her shoulder kindly. "You finished as fast as a full-blooded Vampire. I'm sure everyone's impressed!"

Juliet smiled and nodded contentedly sipping at some water the server had brought to her. "I'm glad. But really, I'm so tired of talking. No more about me. Please."

Vanez laughed. "Fair enough girl, fair enough. How about I tell you about the last time I took on the Trials?"

WWWWWWWWWWW

There was applause as Juliet entered the Hall of Princes the next night to draw her third trial. Blushing she waved awkwardly at the Vampires in the seats around her, she'd never thought she'd become a small celebrity within the mountain, but she couldn't deny her excitement over it all. Again the Princes greeted her warmly.

"We were most impressed last night, Juliet. Perhaps one day you'll be willing to go into full detail about your second trial?" Paris said, smiling.

"One day, maybe. But there really isn't much to tell." She shook her head idly. "I jumped, I grabbed, I fell a few times-" there was laughter around her. "Got the flag and brought it back. Easy-peasy."

"Glad to see you're accepting the sport that comes with each trial!" Arrow nodded to her. "Push yourself harder each time, and everything will soon be 'easy-peasy'."

The guard stepped forward and Juliet drew her next trial.

"Number two!" there were gasps around her. "Duel Against a Vampire General!"

At that point Juliet visibly paled. "No…" she sighed her entire posture drooping. Mika's hand came to his frowning mouth, knowing full well the depth of the challenge before Juliet.

"Bring forth the ballots!" Paris proclaimed, and the guard immediately stepped back, another one taking his place with an identical burlap sack. Paris motioned for Juliet to look at him, and she did so, nodding vigorously at every word he uttered.

"Juliet, the number you draw from this sack represents a Vampire General within the mountain who has agreed to challenge anyone taking the Trials. You will meet them in the ring within the hour. Please, choose."

Visibly shaken, Juliet stared, dumbfounded at the guard holding the sack before her. The Vampire smiled broadly, shaking the sack in invitation. "Alright," she sighed, and reached forward to pick her opponent.

"Number thirty!" The guard called. Arrow smiled, Paris as well and Mika frowned even deeper.

"Guard, escort Miss Andères to the sparring pit, and explain to her the rules." Mika said, motioning to the guard. Nodding, the man handed his sack to the previous guard and gestured for Juliet to lead the way out of the Hall of Princes.

In the hallway, Juliet had to ask. "Who is number thirty?"

The guard shrugged. "Only the Princes know which Generals agreed to the Trial. You'll find out soon enough." He led her down the halls near the Hall of Sport, explaining the rules of the duel to her.

"You'll get to pick your weapon before you enter, as will your opponent. Be careful, though. It's the only one you get. If it gets knocked from your hand or destroyed you'll need to figure out how to manage without it. The duel goes on until one of you dies."

Juliet stopped in her tracks. "I'm supposed to kill them?"

"Or they could concede, which is more likely. Even more likely than that is they kill you. You're lucky, you know. Not many get to fail their Trials honorably."

'Oh yes,' Juliet thought, glaring with fury at the guards back. 'I'd much rathfer die fighting than strapped in a cage. Nothing terrifying about either prospect…"

He dropped her off in a closet-sized room with a single bench facing a wall covered in weapons. None of the weapons were particularly nice, but they were all sturdily made and basic.

"This is where you pick your weapon," he gestured to the wall, "and this is where you wait. The gate will open when the duel begins. Good luck." He gave her the strange hand sign that many Vampires in the Mountain had given her recently. His index finger and ring finger splayed out and touching the tops of his cheekbones, and his middle finger touched his forehead.

"What does that mean?" Juliet frowned.

"Nobody's told you? I suppose most just give the sign these days," he sighed. "Even in death may you be triumphant."

Juliet's frown disappeared into a look of fear. "I shouldn't have asked…"

"In a way it means good luck." He said a sad smile on his face. "You're going to need it." Then he left her in the dark closet, staring at death, its form a decision on the wall.

There was a variety upon the wall, but Juliet had never practiced with much more than a single short sword or her two daggers. Thinking back to the blades tucked away in her room, she reached for a pair of knives on the lowest shelf of the wall, hoping they would suffice against her opponent. It felt like hours, but the gates opened within ten minutes and Juliet stepped into the small round arena, only to find herself face-to-face with Arra Sails.

WWWWWWWWWWW

"I have to object, sires." Arra said, shaking her head sadly. "I've helped train Juliet for her trials, I know all of her moves in a duel. It would be unfair of me to be her opponent."

"The rules are clear Arra, regardless of your mentoring, you must face her in the ring," Paris was frowning as he spoke, stroking his beard in contemplation. "Perhaps you have not seen everything; perhaps this will be a chance for her to show some new skill."

Under her breath, the Vampiress mumbled, "I highly doubt that."

The conversation was over, as far as the Princes were concerned, and although Mika wanted to protest, thinking objectively as a Prince, he saw their logic. Should Juliet prove that she can best someone who had trained her, she would prove her worth as a Vampire with ease. His heart pleaded with Arra to go easy on her pupil, even as his mind berated him for thinking such a thing was even possible. The debating between Arra and the Princes had lasted long enough to drive him mad, and he was thankful as he and Paris made their way to the arena where the duel would take place.

Arra positioned herself in the center of the ring, awaiting her opponent.

Juliet entered when her gate was lifted, armed with a set of daggers, her face stoic with resolve. When her eyes fell upon Arra, the young woman instantly paled, eyes widening, but there were no words exchanged. Each woman knew what had to happen. The call came from above. The match had begun.

WWWWWWWWW

If Juliet hadn't been scared for her life when she first drew the Trial, she certainly was now. Arra Sails was a notoriously good duelist, well-respected throughout the mountain, and the one who'd trained her in dueling most recently. This was an advantage and disadvantage all in its own.

Arra didn't hesitate when the call came; she lunged forward, slashing at Juliet with her sword. Having sparred with Arra and Vanez so many times, Juliet knew to immediately step back and block with her daggers, the metal taking the worst of the force, but still pushing her backwards bit by bit. When the moment finally came that the older Vampire realized she was making no ground, she backed up, and Juliet immediately dodged to the right, out of her opponents range.

In this duel, she would have to think on her feet. Arra knew all of her best moves, all of her strengths and weaknesses. She would need to end things quickly, to surprise her opponent and catch her off guard. All of this Juliet knew she was capable of, or at least she would be with any other opponent, but more than anything Juliet knew that Arra would not go easy on her.

Unfortunately, the thinking on her feet part happened before she was ready, as Arra came behind her faster than Juliet could see, pushing her forward and bludgeoning the back of Juliet's head with her sword-hilt. Juliet saw black for a split-second, before shaking her head and dodging a second strike. As Arra's swing missed, Juliet backflipped behind her, kicking her left leg out and hitting the woman in the ribs.

Arra staggered, and Juliet felt her courage return. She went in for another kick, but Arra side-stepped her, lifting her knee into Juliet's gut and caused the woman to falter and trip forward onto her hands.

"Juliet, get up." Arra snapped. "You can do better." Her voice was harsh, and Juliet knew that she was simply trying to encourage her, but the knee to her gut had winded her and she coughed, threatening to vomit, seeing stars around her. "Get up Juliet!"

Arra's words floated in the back of her mind, and Juliet frowned, seeing the ground before her, and her hands, still clutching those two daggers, resting on the dirt. Somehow this entire situation seemed familiar. Arra was shouting, the crowd was murmuring something, Juliet looked up at the ceiling and blinked… and suddenly everything went black.

When her eyes opened, she wasn't in Vampire Mountain. She was on her knees in a field that she knew all too well. It was the field outside of Lord Highland's manor. Her manor.

"Get up Juliet." A woman's voice barked at her, startling out of her mind. "Get up and fight. You're not finished."

Juliet looked around, frowning. She saw the figure of the woman a few feet to her right, but couldn't make out her face. Or her body. Or anything.

In fact, if she was being honest, she would have to say that there was nothing standing where she knew that woman was. But there was. There was a woman. A woman she could but couldn't see. Juliet wanted to question this fact, but couldn't find the words. Instead she said, "I can't fight. I'm going to lose."

"You will fight." The voice was right next to her now. She had a strange accent that Juliet couldn't place. "You will fight for your life because that is how we taught you. Get up, Juliet. Get up and survive. You've too much to do."

A terrible wind blew through the field, flattening all of the grass, and centering on Juliet, flowing through her and filling her with unspeakable determination. Suddenly she knew she was afraid. Suddenly she knew she was going to die. And suddenly, she knew she wouldn't let that happen.

It happened in ten seconds.

Juliet jumped to her feet, shocking Arra into stepping back. Then she threw her dagger with expert precision, hitting Arra directly where she backed to, gouging her sword arm and embedding itself in the bone. Arra staggered back, step after unsure step, shock written over her features. In all truth, this was a battle to the death, but only if they wanted it to be. Arra could be merciful and kill Juliet if she stood no chance of winning, saving her the humiliation of being dropped on the stakes in the Hall of Death; but all Juliet needed to do was prove she could win, forcing the General to concede. Where had this desperation come from? Cringing, she pulled the dagger from her arm, dropping it, and her now useless sword. Blood flowed freely from the wound, soaking the material of her shirt and down to her pants where it fell, drop after drop onto the dirt floor.

Without hesitation and before she could even look up from her wound, Juliet lunged at her, knocking Arra off her feet, forcing her fist into the older Vampiress' gut. Arra gasped and coughed, but Juliet did not stop her assault, continuing to punch her repeatedly, pushing her back and into the wooden barricade of the stands. With lightning speed, she thrust her dagger forward, imbedding it deep in the wood, clutching the hilt tightly, and mere centimeters from Arra's head. Her blue eyes were wild, staring down into Arra's brown ones with intensity and ferocity so terrifying, the woman stuttered.

"Call it!" Juliet growled. Her free hand came to the older Vampires neck, pressing painfully upon her windpipe. She pulled the dagger out of the wall and stabbed it into the wood again, this time even closer to Arra's head, her warning deadly.

There was legitimate fear in Arra's eyes at Juliet's brutality. Clutching her wounded arm she called. "I concede. She has bested me!" her voice came out strained as she fought against Juliet's grip. Her eyes pleaded with Juliet to release her, and with great effort the smaller woman backed up, her form visibly shaking. Juliet fell to her knees, staring absently at her hands; in a nearly identical position as before she had ruthlessly attacked. Her plan had worked; she'd attacked quickly and caught Arra off guard. Even if she didn't know how she had done it. Somewhere within her she felt a wind stirring up, and vanishing from her body. Her shoulders slumped, and she blinked groggily, unable to focus.

Gasps resounded from the stands. The two Princes, Arrow and Mika were on their feet, both with eyes wide. Arra still clutched her injured arm, straining to stop it from bleeding any more. She walked to Juliet.

"Juliet?"

"Arra I-" she stopped, fighting to keep from apologizing, and to prevent her voice from quavering. "What?"

"I really thought you were going to kill me." Arra frowned.

Juliet's eyes finally focused and she trained her pained look on her friend, staring intently on the blood that continued to trickle from Arra's arm, and the bruise beginning to form around her neck. "I did too."

WWWWWW

Juliet avoided all contact with other Vampires until the next night. As she stood in the Hall of Princes, all eyes boring into her clothes, she shivered, feeling again like a monster. The Princes gave their cordial greetings, and she drew her next Trial.

"Number seventeen. The Pit of Snakes." The guard nodded politely to Juliet as she handed him the stone.

Paris motioned for the guard to set the sack down. "Please escort her to the proper area."

The guard, whom she'd seen so many times before, politely nodded and gestured for Juliet to follow him. She felt the eyes follow her as they left the room.

"I'm sorry," Juliet said, once outside the hall, after they'd walked in silence for a good ten minutes. "I'm not very talkative today."

"Whyever not, ma'am?" the guard asked, smiling at her with perfect teeth. He was young, looking at least. "Everybody is talking about you."

"About how I almost killed Arra Sails?"

"You say that as if it's nothing to be proud of." He glanced directly at her, and Juliet felt that same sense of eyes boring into her clothes.

"It's not. She's my friend."

"All the more reason for you to feel proud of yourself. You beat someone who knows you well." He frowned at her, and it was then that she noticed his age. The deep lines under his eyes and around the corners of his mouth gave away that he frowned often. Which was understandable, with crazy women like her running around refusing to comprehend what was honorable and should make someone proud. She frowned back at him.

"I suppose it's not my place to say," he cleared his throat and looked forward once more. "But I also believe your sire was quite impressed by your display."

"Mika can be proud all he wants; it doesn't change how I feel about it." They came to a stop in front of a large cave, a heavy silence hanging over them.

The vampire cleared his throat. "This trial is simple, you simply must crawl through this underground tunnel that we have filled with venomous snakes. Reach the end and you move on to the next trial."

Ignoring the change in topic, Juliet nodded. "Is it a maze? Am I timed?"

He shook his head. "No, the path is curved, but one way, and the only time limit is sunrise." He shrugged, both of them knowing that was plenty of time. "Your real challenge is surviving all of the bites you are more than likely to receive."

"How venomous are these snakes?"

"None are deadly enough to kill a Vampire, or half-Vampire… alone."

Juliet nodded slowly, understanding his implication. To get bit once was fine, but to receive multiple bites from several different snakes posed a deadly threat.

"The Princes are arriving."

One by one the Vampire Princes took their seats alongside the entrance to the pit. Slowly, more Vampires filed in behind them, eager to watch the spectacle.

"Juliet, are you ready?" it was Mika who asked her, and she met his gaze. Though his voice was stoic, clam and somewhat demanding, his eyes asked her honestly. She nodded. "Then let us begin."

The guard backed away from her, using a sweeping arm gesture to point her to the entrance. She would have to lie on her stomach and crawl through the hole in the ground. Luckily, the hole was built for grown, male, Vampires. She was, she thought idly, the exact opposite of that. Exhaling adamantly, she cast a confident look back at the Princes in their seats, and entered headfirst into the hole.

Juliet had never been afraid of snakes, where she came from there weren't many, to be seen. But Lord Highland had taught her at a young age that all things in nature were to be respected, not feared, and she'd taken those words with her throughout her life.

Until she felt something as thick as her torso slide against her leg, that is.

It took every ounce of restraint she had to keep her voice inside, and she bit her lip as she felt one of the smaller snakes coil around her, now unmoving, leg. Juliet braced herself for a bite, but after laying in silence and stillness for what felt like eternity, she assumed the snake had simply decided to hitch a ride upon her, and began her crawl again.

'Just a few snakes, right? Just crawl past the snakes, right?' her mind was spinning as she scraped her knees and elbows against the solid rock surrounding her. 'You'll see light, then you'll be done. The crowd will cheer, Vane and Arra will-' her thought immediately ceased as soon as she pictured her friend. She'd avoided everyone up until her challenge, and hadn't heard from Arra at all. 'She won't want to see me…' Juliet sighed, following the curve of the tunnel. 'She's probably terrified I'll attempt to murder her again. I still don't know what came over me.' As she crawled, she felt another snake wind itself around her left ankle. The feeling of its' smooth scales coiling around her tickled, and she fought the urge to shake it off, still wrapped up in her thoughts.

'What must she think of me?'

Juliet had trouble remembering exactly what had set her off when she attacked Arra during her trial. But she knew one thing, it wasn't the first time it had happened. When Mika had been injured, fighting that giant Vampaneze to protect her, she'd snapped in almost the exact same manner. One moment she was watching his body fall limply on the ground, the next he was holding her, bloody and shaking. In truth, she'd been worried ever since that night. Terrified that some part of her was a killer, just like those Vampaneze, and that that part would take over her when she was weak and vulnerable, and destroy everything she cared about. Juliet wasn't sure what made her think that way, but at the very same time, she had every right to be afraid after what she'd done to Arra.

She hadn't realize how long she'd been crawling, wading through her thoughts and memories of that night against the Vampaneze, until she came upon fresh air, still looking straight ahead into a dim light. A cheer erupted around her, and she realized suddenly that she'd finished the trial. The Princes came towards her.

"Well done, Juliet," Paris said, reaching down and helping her off the ground. As she stood, blinking rapidly as her eyes adjusted to the light, he dropped his hand abruptly and suddenly there was a crowd around her. "Are you alright, my dear?"

Juliet shook her head, confused. "What do you mean?" She felt something slither directly beneath her shirt and frowned as a large snake dropped to her feet.

Though they were all large, strong and capable men, she could tell they all took a mental step back away from her.

Gulping, she smiled. "Ah- how did that get in there?" she laughed weakly, suddenly dizzy.

"Juliet, you've got quite a few bites." Mika reached for her, and then suddenly thought better of it. "Medic!"

"I-I'm fine, really!" she smiled and nodded. "I don't even feel any bites, you must be seeing things." As much as she wanted to believe what she'd spoken, Juliet couldn't help but notice that her eyes still hadn't adjusted to the light, and how little she remembered Mika having two heads. Or Paris having two heads. Or anyone for that matter. Did she have two heads? She lifted a hand to her head, feeling only one, and realizing that she needed to have a seat. "Maybe…. Maybe I have got a bite or two."

"She didn't even feel the snake in her clothes, how many do you think she's got?" Arrow asked Mika, who was looking frantically for a medic.

"I don't know; but obviously not enough to kill her, not right away at least." Growling Mika stepped forward right as Juliet's legs gave out. The small snake that had coiled itself so tightly around her right ankle, hissed as Mika lifted her into his arms. "I'll take her to the medics."

Arrow and Paris nodded their approval. The elder waved them off, "Have them examine her thoroughly. We'll await you in the Hall whenever you are done."

Though Mika's surprise at their instant approval of his taking care of her was heavy, he wasted no time in exiting the hall and speed-walking towards the medical rooms. Juliet looked up at him dazedly, her eyes unfocused.

"Should you be doing this?" she asked. Mika frowned, eyes staying forward.

"Frankly, my love, my only concern right now is your health." His gloved hand clutched tightly at her shoulder, and she reached for it, gripping one of his fingers in hers.

It wasn't long before he deposited her upon a stone slab in the middle of three agitated Vampires.

"Sire?" one asked.

"She's just completed the Pit of Snakes. She's numerous bites over her body and as you can see," he pointed angrily at the snake still coiled around her ankle. "She is very popular with snakes. Gloves. Watch for any more."

Juliet suddenly felt her clothes getting ripped away from her body, and she noticed Mika's hands gripping the stone slab tightly as the medics were introduced to her bare skin. She stared at his hands intently, hoping for another glimpse of the emotions he was feeling, and then her vision began to swim.

"I don't think I can keep my eyes open," she didn't know why she said it; Juliet just thought they would like to know.

"You need to stay awake, Juliet. We need to monitor your eyes." One of the medics was talking to her, calmly, trying to get her to pay attention. Mika's hand clenched again.

"No, it's okay. I'll just shut my eyes for a moment. I'll open them again, I promise."

"Juliet, don't-"

Juliet tried to listen; she tried to open her eyes again, too. But instead of opening, they stayed closed, and everything around her faded to black.

WWWWWWWWW

When she woke, it was quiet. There weren't any steel-faced medics hovering over her, and Mika was nowhere to be found. Instead, when she sat up a slender, feminine, hand steadied her and forced her back down.

"Don't try to get up, you're in no condition."

Arra's voice and presence came as such a surprise to Juliet that she allowed the older woman to push her pack onto the makeshift bed. "Arra- I-" her voice was hoarse, her mouth felt dry as a desert, and filled with sandy cotton balls. Arra shook her head and handed her a glass of water, helping Juliet back up to drink.

"You never do anything the easy way, do you?" Arra smiled at her as she drank the water, her hefty gulps turned into small sips to keep from speaking. "You go into the pit of snakes and come out with a pet," She pointed to her ankle, and Juliet saw she still had the snake coiled tightly around it. At her gaze, the small creature stuck its tongue out, tasting the air, perhaps in an effort to sense if she was alive or dead. "And a dozen bites. They told me you didn't know you'd gotten bitten at all. Is that true?"

Juliet's gaze wandered to Arra's neck, ignoring her question in an effort to answer one of her own. The outline of her own hand stared back at her, yellow and blue and terrifying to look at. Arra cleared her throat.

"Juliet," she snapped.

Juliet's eyes darted to meet hers, seeing the anger within her.

"Why are you staring at me?"

"I-" Juliet cleared her throat now. "I was worried… I'd hurt you."

"Do I look hurt to you?" Arra ground.

"No?"

"Were you under the assumption I was upset with you because of the outcome of our duel?"

Juliet frowned, eyes downcast. "Not the outcome."

A heavy silence hung between them, as Arra digested what Juliet had said. "You fought well." She offered.

"I was a monster."

Arra sighed, standing from her perch on the end of Juliet's slab. "In your situation, anyone would be the same." She looked back at Juliet, who stared blankly at the cup in her hands. "Listen, Juliet. I'm only going to say this once, and it is important that you understand me." Blue eyes met brown, and Juliet nodded imperceptibly.

"There is no shame in fighting for your life. There is no fighting dirty when the only other option is death. I don't care what your morals are, I don't care if you think you hurt me, and you need to understand that I am proud of the way you reacted in that ring. I am proud that your survival instinct is strong enough to allow you to attack a friend in the direst of situations." Juliet's eyes began to mist, and Arra sighed. "We are Vampires, Juliet, and before that we are women." Her tone softened. "It is hard, but there must always be a part of us that is cruel and brutal and willing to do whatever it takes to survive."

"Are we… still friends?"

Juliet's question seemed to catch Arra off guard and the woman stared at her for a long moment before laughing louder than Juliet had ever heard her laugh before. "You're kidding, right? Anyone with the strength to catch me unawares, beat me in combat, and survive a dozen poisonous snake bites is going to be my friend for a very long time!"

WWWWWWWWW

Juliet survived her snake bites with little more than a headache, and come the next night, she was once again in front of the Princes ready to pick her Trial.

"It's good to see you, Juliet. You look pale." Paris noted as she approached.

"I really haven't been able to eat much…" she admit. "But I won't let that stop me. I need to finish this."

Arrow laughed, beaming at her from his seat. "Good girl! This is your final Trial, you know. It would be a shame to back out now, when you're so close to victory."

The Prince spoke of 'backing out' as if it were an option. Every Vampire in this room knew that if she forfeit she would be staked, but Juliet simply smiled politely and reached into the bag for what she hoped would be the final time.

"Number twenty-one. The Burning Maze."

Juliet's eyes widened in shock. This Trial she knew, she'd heard Mika talk about it, and Vanez Blaine as well. It was an underground tunnel, much like the Pit of Snakes, small enough that she would need to crawl through it. However, unlike the Pit, it was a maze, with twists and turns that could get you lost easily, and even worse, the path was lined with kindling and fire was slowly fed in from behind you. It was three terrifying challenges in one: Surviving the tight space, making it out of the maze, and doing it fast enough to keep from getting barbequed.

Snapping out of her thoughts, she looked to the Princes, each of whom had a concerned frown on their face.

"This final Trial will be your biggest challenge…" Paris sighed. "But I am confident you are capable."

"We all are." Mika said, Arrow nodded.

"Guard," Paris called. A blue-clad Vampire stepped forward. "Please escort Juliet to the appropriate hall."

"Excuse me sire," Arra called, she was seated towards the front, visible through the small crowd. "I would like to escort Juliet, if that is all right."

Paris smiled, nodding. Arrow nodded as well. "Go ahead, Arra. Make sure to inform her of the complexities of this trial."

Arra nodded, standing next to Juliet. "Yes sire. This way Juliet." They exited the hall.

"I'm going to die, Arra."

"No you won't."

"I swear. I am terrible at mazes. And timing. And I burn very easily."

"Hush, Juliet. You're just panicked. Let me talk to you."

Arra explained the Trial to Juliet in detail, and Juliet nodded, confirming what she'd gotten from Mika and Vanez previously. "You're not making it sound less terrible."

"It is terrible, Juliet. But it is also doable." The woman shrugged.

Juliet's face still had dread written all over it when Arra sighed, smiling. "There is one thing,"

"Tell me, woman. I'm about to become dinner."

"Calm down, you know I can't tell you outright." Arra laughed. "You really have some strange, confidence Juliet Andères. One minute you're energetic and the next you're terrified. Listen," she stopped outside of the room Juliet knew would house the Trial. "There is a clue in the maze. An obvious, yet easily missed clue. It's fire chasing you Juliet. Don't you know what to look for?"

"W-water?" Juliet frowned. Arra sighed and gestured for her to enter the room.

"You'll know once you're inside. Good luck."

Arra turned and left her at the entrance. Juliet sighed. How many times had she been stuck waiting before a trial, wondering how in the hell she would pass it? 'This makes five.' She laughed to herself, and then entered.

Somehow everyone else had already taken their places in the hallway. The small entrance to the tunnel was directly in the center of the large room. She wasn't sure where the fire would come from, but Juliet decided not to dwell on it. The Princes were all present, and she resisted the urge to scratch at her snake bites while they watched her. The constant itching reminded her of the little snake that had stayed with her through her last Trial. Arra had asked her in the medical room whether or not she'd wanted to keep it. Juliet had, but knew she wouldn't know how to take care of it, and so they'd sent it back to the Mountain's snake keeper.

The idle thoughts surprised her as she faced her final Trial. The only thing standing between her life and death. Suddenly a fierce determination coiled up inside of her, burning like the fire she knew would be chasing her in moments. Juliet looked to the Princes; Arrow gave the signal to start. She crawled into the hole. Let the chase begin.

The tunnel was actually wider than the one from her previous Trial, and had she wanted to, Juliet could have crouched the entire journey. She opted to crawl, though for no reason other than it was more comfortable, even with the kindling lining the ground beneath her. The first few minutes of her trial were simple enough, she followed the path and alternated taking turns. She remembered every single turn to help her find her way back, unable to think of an easier way to do things. For an amnesiac she had astounding memory, even without a sense of direction. As she moved through the tunnels, she brushed the kindling aside to line the walls around her, instead of covering the entire floor. Juliet wasn't sure it would work, but if the flames caught up with her, she hoped she could pass by them if they lined the walls.

Unfortunately after backtracking four or five times, Juliet found herself in a dilemma. She was beginning to lose her confidence, but one thing kept her light-hearted. She hadn't seen or felt any fire. She sat to rethink her position. That was when she smelled it: smoke, floating by thin black tendrils, wafting above and around her. That was when Juliet began to panic.

Gasping, she got back on her knees and began crawling down the closest path. Sure, she hadn't seen any fire, but what was the saying 'Where there's smoke', it was so obvious. Juliet darted around corners, brushing back the tinder, scraping her knees and elbows against the walls, and then she stopped.

Another dead end.

Juliet paled, turning quickly and making her way backwards. The smoke floated around her as she went, more thick the further she crawled, and she knew with fear that she was heading toward the fire, and not away. When she saw the orange glow down the tunnel ahead of her, she took the first turn she could find, desperate to escape it, then another turn, praying that she was heading in the right direction. Instead she ran headfirst into a wall of fire.

The fire before her was contained down a split in the path, blocking her from going left or right. Before it could come closer to her, Juliet pushed the closest patch of kindling back and away from the fire, creating an empty space on the ground. All it would take was a single spark, but Juliet was too frantic to think of the possibility. Sighing, she leaned against a wall, unable to formulate a single plan. The fire before her was terrifying, and she knew the fire behind her was creeping up, drawing ever nearer.

With the sweltering heat around her, she began to sweat, gasping for air in the confined space as the fire ate all that was around her. 'This is it', she thought, wiping her brow. 'It couldn't have happened any sooner. It had to happen now, now when I'm so very close.' Juliet began to sob, watching the fire creep closer. She leaned her head against the stone wall, sighing. "I'm sorry Mika, Arra…" she whispered, tears rolling down her cheeks. She went to wipe them away, but the wind had already dried them against her face.

Wait, wind?

"Fuck! Arra!" Juliet gasped, suddenly making sense out of Arra's hint; fire lapping at her heels, what should she look for? A draft! That's the way to the exit. Juliet wasted no time, now that she knew what to look for, her honed half-Vampire senses keyed in to where the draft originated from, which was, thankfully, away from the fires that crept towards her. She moved, crawling on her hands and knees faster than she knew she was capable. The smoke began to irritate her eyes, and as they watered she was better able to track the source of the draft through the twisting tunnels of the Trial. All around her was black from smoke, and Juliet had no choice but to trust her instincts as she moved blindly through the tunnels. She was so wrapped up in moving, just moving forward away from the flames towards that magical wind that blew against her face, that she didn't notice when she crawled out of the tunnel and into a small room, gasping and coughing to let air into her now black lungs. Somebody called around her "Douse the fire!" Others cheered her name. She opened her eyes tentatively, gasping as the light hit her.

"I did it?" Juliet gasped, shaking the smoke from her hair and allowing the chunk of her bangs to fall before her eyes. The crowd around her cheered so loud she thought she'd go deaf. "I did it? I did it? I-" The crowd lifted her and she gasped as they carried her to where the Princes stood applauding. Juliet was nearly black from head to toe, streaked with smoke and sweat, but she laughed and screamed in joy.

"Well done, Juliet!" Paris hollered above the noise and Juliet smiled. The Vampires lowered her to the ground.

"Thank you, sire. I… I honestly can't believe it's over." She was giddy with glee, and accepted all the pack pats and shoulder pounds from the Vampires around her. Even the Princes came down to congratulate her in face-to-face, patting her and shaking her hand. Arra was among the crowd and pat Juliet hard enough to knock her forward, right into Mika.

She'd been cautiously avoiding his gaze since they set her down, trying to prolong the moment before things became complicated again. How do they tell everyone that they're involved? How to let him know how grateful she was for his carefully worded support? Slowly she looked up.

"I'm sorry sire," she smiled. He was looking at her fiercely, some unspeakable emotion hung over his features. She turned to head back to the celebrating crowd. His arm snaked out and grabbed her, wrapping around her waist and pulling her to his chest.

"M-Mika what are you doing, everybody will see!" she gasped, half-struggling to pull away, half-happy to be in his arms again.

"Juliet, you've worked so hard," his breath was in her ear and she sighed, suddenly unable to struggle as he held her. "I think you deserve a reward."

"But what about-" her eyes were threatening the pour out her emotions.

"Honestly, Juliet." Mika laughed, he wiped the streaks of her tears from her cheeks right as they began to fall. "Do you think I can wait another moment?"

His lips crushed into hers. The cheers around them suddenly grew even louder as the Vampires in the room witnessed their bliss. By then end of the heated kiss, Juliet's face was flush with embarrassment and delight. Someone called from the crowd. "Finally!" Juliet looked at Mika, his smile was proud and full of adoration. She smiled back.

Finally, was right.

WWWWWWWWWWW

All the hard work did pay off. Within a year they were mated, and had been ever since. Many of the Vampires in the mountain would tut at them for their long-lasting relationship, but when life is lived for so long, it is hard not to find commitment boring. Mika and Juliet had shared many nights together, and a fifty year period was nothing to scoff at. But as she rolled out of bed, throwing an oversized shirt over her pert breasts, Mika couldn't help but smile. This night was special.

This night she took the Trials of Initiation for a second time, to enter into the ranks of the Vampire Generals.

"Stop looking at me like that," she laughed. "You'll jinx me."

The raven-haired Prince watched her with keen eyes as she walked to the writing desk in the corner, tracing the edges of the stone with her fingers and scribbling a note for herself later. "I have faith in you Juliet." She laughed again. "You were barely a woman when you last took on the trials. Now you are a full-blooded Vampire-"

"Am I a full-blooded woman, as well?" she cocked her head at him, he frowned and she laughed at his confusion. "Back off Mika, same rules as last time. I can't receive any help from you."

"I'm giving you encouragement."

She snorted, shaking her head. "Sounds patronizing to me."

"I only meant to point out how much you've matured, you've grown into such an amazing woman, Juliet."

"Compliments, compliments." She smiled wickedly. "You're making me horny."

He blinked, still unaccustomed the brash displays she'd been prone to giving as she'd aged. In his heart he still believed her to be a young and innocent girl, and in many ways she still was, until it came to training her body, her mind, or him.

"Then by all means-"

She tackled him before he could finish.

WWWWWWWWWWW

Later that night, for her first Trial, Juliet drew the Path of Needles, a perilous journey through a hall of stalagmites and stalactites with no discernible path. She passed it with laughable ease, her agility and dexterity proving far better than the course itself, reaching the end with nothing more than a few cuts, and no stories to tell. It wasn't until her second trial that Juliet Andères ran into trouble.

"Number two! Duel against a Vampire General."

The call made Juliet smile, and the Princes nodded from their seats. For her opponent, she drew number fourteen. She escorted herself to the arena, and picked out her daggers from the wall. The gates opened, and she faced her opponent, a General she had seen in the Halls but never interacted with. He was large, immensely large, with bulging muscles and long scars littering his entire body. He wore nothing but a pair of brown pants and shoes, allowing the entire world to see the marks that covered him. His name was Hazaad, Juliet remembered. He was known for his brutality. And he fought with a ball and chain.

At the thought of the weapon, Hazaad produced it, a thick, heavy metal chain and a large metal ball attacked to the end, roughly the size of a modern-day medicine ball, but solid steel. Juliet brandished her daggers, taking her stance. The match began.

Juliet jumped at him, sure that she could make up the obvious lack of strength with speed, and managed to get two slashes in before Hazaad's massive hand crashed into her cheek, sending her reeling backwards five steps. As she recovered, he lifted his weapon, ready to fling it into her, but Juliet had regained her footing, and dodged his first swing. Unfortunately, she believed she would have another moment to turn, to strike again. Juliet was wrong. Hazaad had fought with his weapon for centuries, and swung it with ease, as if it were a lasso. Before she could even turn the heavy ball crashed into her back, knocking her off her feet and face first into the ground. Hazaad hit her once more with the steel ball, knocking her unconscious before walking over to her and lifting her up, slamming her limp body into the wall of the arena.

Juliet Andères luck had finally run out. The arena was silent.

Just like that, his fellow Prince Arrow called the match. Juliet was unable to move or respond, pinned against the wall, and crippled from the heavy weight that had slammed into her. It was over. She had lost. Hazaad dropped her, and Mika watched, silent, as a group of three blue clad Vampire guardsmen picked Juliet up and carried her out of the ring. Hazaad stood to the side, watching solemnly. His was the way of strength, and though he felt no pity for Juliet, Mika knew he realized how unfortunate the entire situation was. All the spectators had left the arena but he and Hazaad, who locked his gaze. The General hadn't bothered to kill her, to spare her the shame of dying out of battle. For what reason, Mika did not know. But they both knew that at that very moment, Juliet was being taken to the Hall of Death. The Prince stood, looking towards the exit. He ran to her.

By the time he arrived Juliet was awake, standing silently as the guards stripped her of her clothes. Around a dozen Vampires were in attendance for the execution, including Arra Sails and Vanez Blaine, Juliet's old mentors and friends. They gave him solemn nods and sad frowns. Arra didn't bother staying any longer than to stare at him. She left immediately after. Mika didn't blame her, she had never enjoyed this sort of thing.

Mika stood front and center, his eyes wide with shock he felt would never fade. The Vampires in the hall stared at him with pity. Juliet was strapped into the cage, her arms and legs bound so that she could not make her way out, but she didn't even struggle. All of the Vampires took a step back as the call was given and the cage was raised above the pit. Her final words, uttered loud enough for all in the hall to hear, were "I'm sorry."

The cage fell.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Mika woke with a start, gasping and grasping at the air above him in vain attempts to prevent Juliet's fall to the stakes. With a choked sob, he hammered open his coffin lid, hoisting himself out and promptly falling to his knees. The vomit came before he could collect himself, his body shaking in uncontrollable tremors as his stomach emptied its contents.

She was there. She was his. Everything he'd ever wanted right before him, and then taken away. It had all been a dream, a dream of a life he passed up, a life he'd craved for so long. He'd never had a dream so vivid before, even as he stumbled away from his coffin and gazed at his bed he expected to see her, laying there with each and every scar from her trials standing proudly upon her body. Instead he encountered and empty room, with empty walls and silence hanging around him.

The most amazing feeling had been seeing through her eyes, almost as if reading a story she was writing. He witnessed how her life could have turned out had things been different. Juliet's friendship with Arra had made his heart ache. The two women would have gotten along so well, if not for Juliet's kind spirit, then for her admirable determination that not even the proud Vampiress could turn away from. Mika had watched her struggle, fight and bleed to make him proud, just as she had when they'd been together all those years ago. Everything had seemed so right, yet as he sifted through it all with open eyes everything also seemed so wrong. Such power within her. Mika shuddered.

'A dream,' he thought, cursing at the mess he'd made on his floor. Dread filled him, and he felt the urgent need to check on Juliet—, Jewel, in the medical hall. Quickly he donned his clothing, left discarded on the floor that morning, and rushed into the halls. He rounded the corners sharp and quick, alternating between running his fingers through his disheveled hair and clenching his fists in anticipation. It took him mere minutes to reach the hall leading to the room, but it seemed as if he couldn't get there fast enough. Anxious, he entered the room.

The shrieking began.


	28. Chapter 28

Twenty-Eight

Never Was

Juliet had been dreaming.

She stood in her old bedroom in Lord Highland's manor, the night Mika left. Though there was no calendar in the room, and no noticeable hint that it was that very night, she knew it. Juliet knew that she stood on the cusp of her heartbreak. She had awoken alone in the master bedroom, the sprawling bed and i's exuberant canopy weighing down on her with an oppressive force. The feeling forced her from the bed, stark naked, and made her way through the house, looking for her lover. She searched the ground floor, but found no sign of him, and climbed the stairs. When she entered her old room and shut the door, she stared around in vain, unable to comprehend why he would be missing. Part of her wanted to put clothes on, another part of her wanted to curl into a ball and cry, but she didn't know why.

There was a knock on the door.

"Mika?" she asked, turning towards the heavy wooden door. It was already open, though she vividly remembered closing it. The knock came again, from farther in the estate.

"Mika is that you?" Juliet called, walking into the hall. Again, knocking. "Please, wait! I'm coming!" she began to run down the hallway, stopping at the large, spiraling staircase. She looked down, and instead of seeing the bottom of the stairs on the first floor, she saw a never-ending spiral, twisting down, down, down until there was nothing but a speck. The knock reverberated upwards, vibrating through her ears and coercing her to follow it down.

Juliet took the first step, then the second, and then she was walking steadily downward, then she was running. She was running frantically down the stairs and she didn't know why. As she followed the spiraling path she passed by people, floating in the center of the stairs. They scared Juliet immensely, because as she ran, they aged, graying and becoming wrinkled and ugly right before her eyes. She then noticed that they were all people she knew, people from town, Jens, her friend and employer, Kathy van Horn, and then they morphed into people she didn't know, but somehow recognized; a bronze-skinned woman with wild hair, and even wilder eyes, mummified before her. Perhaps that is why she kept running, flying down the stairs at frightening speed with no concern for what lay at the bottom.

Did the entire situation seem odd to her? Of course it did, but she found herself wondering what other choice she could have made. Had she stayed upstairs, would she have found Mika? Would the knocking have stopped? And what, exactly, was beckoning her down to the first floor?

Just as she began to fear the staircase would never end, just as tears began to form behind her eyes, and she wondered if she would ever stop running, the stairs gave way to ground, instantly transporting her to the bottom of the staircase, the entrance to the foyer. She tripped and fell to the ground, right at the feet of a person. Hopefully, she looked up, praying to see Mika. Instead she was met by the strangest man she'd ever seen.

He was round in the center, with short legs. Dressed in suspenders and loafers, he clutched a strangely medically accurate heart-shaped watch against his stomach, eyeing her from behind a pair of small round sunglasses. He looked at the watch, then down at her again, shaking his head. Idly, Juliet wondered if perhaps this man had been waiting for her, and she was late.

"Well, well," he said, the heart-shaped watch in his hand pulsed and glowed a vibrant red shine. "I found you. Finally, I found you. It took me a very long time. They hid you very well," he smiled wickedly, and Juliet blanched at the sight. The smile was one of pure malice, showing nothing but the intention to cause terrible pain. "But I found you."

She stared at his watch, watching it pulse in an effort to keep from looking back at his terrifying smile. She tried to ask him who he was, what he was talking about, but the words wouldn't come out. Her heart was thumping wild with fear, and she watched, aghast, as his watched pulsed in time with her. Without warning, Juliet looked to his face, and he was smiling. He squeezed the watch, and she fell, crippled to the floor as her own heart screamed out in pain, compressed within a vice. Juliet watched, horrified as the man began to laugh. He squeezed the watch again, and this time her voice escaped, and she screamed for dear life. His laughter grew louder, and he let his grip on the watch lessen. The pain in her chest eased slightly, and without hesitating to question the connection between her heart and the one he held in his hand, Juliet took the chance.

She ran from him, from the crushing pain in her chest as he squeezed the watch. Juliet turned the corner, running though the mansion with abandon. She ran into the foyer and found herself engulfed by a wall of flame. The heat ripped at her skin, charring it and turning her every breath into ash. She screamed, and the flames found their way inside her body, burning her from the inside out. Anytime she tried to move, the fire, which seemed to encompass her body in a tube, followed her. There was no escape, everything she touched, each sofa, each lamp, the heavy velvet curtains that hung behind the great wooden table, burst into flames, crumbling to ash before her. Everything except for the ancient grandfather clock near the fireplace. Juliet clutched it with all her might, willing its flame-retardant body to merge with hers, to stop the pain. She watched as flames consumed her home, devouring everything around her, leaving nothing to remember, yet she lived, her body breaking down into flecks of ash and bone. Juliet spent an eternity inside of that fire, watching the clock tick, hours upon hours. One day, two, three, so many that she lost count of the hours as her flesh crumbled and her eyes and lips dried up into nothing. The wall of flame closed in on her, becoming a vice around her body, keeping her in constant agony as she gripped the clock. Years went by, then decades, centuries, millennia. The pain never ceased.

Then, as if by the hand of Gods she'd never truly believed in, suddenly the fire was gone.

She lay on cold stone, vaguely aware that she was alive. Her body, however, was still burned, black, flaking, and not functioning. Before her stood a man, crouched down and hunched over, visibly shaking. He was clad in all black. Juliet's eyes widened painfully. She hoped against hope that it was the one she sought.

Her hand, black and charred as it was, moved towards him, beckoning him near, her ragged breath produced its own smoke and she wheezed, _"Mikaaaa?"_

His shoulders tensed, and he turned then, a jerky, barely contained movement that made her broken body shiver as she watched. Juliet struggled to look up at his face, she fought the urge to scream at the pain that coursed through her body, certain her blood had evaporated, certain her heart would soon stop and the need to give up overwhelmed her. But she couldn't give up. She needed to see him. She needed to see Mika before she let go.

Finally her eyes fell on his face, and she gasped, choking on the blackened air that filled her lungs. Mika's eyes were hollow, soulless, and his mouth, filled with needle-like teeth, dripped fresh blood down his chin and onto his black shirt. She realized a body lay under him and she tried to scream, but found she couldn't. Her throat was ripped out, terrifying amount of blood poured from the jagged wound. Juliet tried to reach with her arm to cover it, to stop the bleeding, but Mika was there then, standing over her, the blood from his mouth dripping onto her face. Juliet stared, dumbfounded, suddenly aware that she was the body beneath her lover, and she watched in silence as he ravaged her throat before her.

'How can there be two of me?' she thought, laying idly, her eyes searched helplessly for her blackened form in the shadows of the smoke, and found her own gaze. The blue eyes of her charred body were pouring tears onto the ground, staring back at her. She could feel both pains, the burnt flesh sitting uselessly on her body, and the stilling of her heart from blood loss. Mika stopped his attack on her as the realization washed over her, she was dying. This is what dying felt like. As she took her last hiccupping breaths, his face appeared before her eyes, both sets, and there were two Mikas, one for each of her. Their mouths bloody, and eyes pitch black and void of all feeling, they leant forward and brushed their lips against hers.

Right before they plunged their clawed hands into her chest, and ripped out her heart. In her last fleeting moments of life, as the blood drained from one body and dust flew from the other, two pairs of eyes beheld two separate things in the hands of their lover/killer.

A heart, pulsing and oozing red, and a diamond, large and shaped like a dagger. The two Mika's turned from them and walked towards each other. One held out the heart and the other held up the diamond dagger. Both Juliet's watched with fading eyes as the dagger came down on the beating heart, rending it in two for the Vampire's to feast upon.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

"Somebody sedate her!" a harsh and masculine, voice barked. The small woman on the slab in front of him began convulsing violently, shrieking like a banshee.

"_**NO NO NO NO NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**_ her back arched, her mouth open in a painful 'O'. "_**GET AWAY FROM ME! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**_

As the medics rushed to tranquilize her with their knock-out breath (which only served to calm her rages for a good fifteen minutes), Mika ver Leth rushed inside. "What's happening now? Is she alright?"

The head medic fought back the urge to roll his eyes. "Night terrors. Recent trauma. Normal."

Mika stood rigid, watching helplessly as four medics simultaneously breathed the noxious gas onto Juliet's face. She calmed instantly. The Vampires backed away from her, and their leader descended upon her freshly bandaged midsection, inspecting for any stretches or tears in the part-stitching/part-magical saliva bond that had formed. The sutures had torn along the center of the wound, which seemed to bleed endlessly.

"This is no good," he sighed, running his fingers along the torn flesh. "This wound isn't healing. She's barely holding together." With steady hands he applied a generous amount of healing saliva from his own mouth, slathering the viscous fluid upon the wound, which visibly tightened. He then bandaged her stomach tenderly, applying three layers of the thick white cloth to her skin. Upon completion, he looked to his Prince, whose eyes had darkened. Mika's face flashed a warning, but the medic still spoke. "We should try to make her comfortable."

"NO!" Mika barked, rushing forward and grabbing the medic by his frock. He slammed the Vampire into the stone wall at the foot of the bed. The small medical bay shook from the impact.

"Sire, she's clearly-kkk!" Mika silenced the medic's protest, pressing his forearm into the Vampire's throat.

"You will do everything you can to save her." The Prince's words were guttural and growling, forced from his throat when all his body wanted to do was break the man in half. "You keep her alive, dammit. I am your Prince! You have to obey me, you-"

There came a strangled coughing sound from beside them, and the medics around them gasped. A gravelly voice rose up, "Whatever you have to say to him, you may as well redirect over here." Mika turned his head towards the bed. Jewel stared at him, leaning upon her elbows.

Her eyes were bright, ethereal blue, clear of the insanity from before, they stared at him with intelligence that belied her frenzied screaming from earlier. Mouth agape, Mika dropped the medic from his grasp, and the Vampire rubbed weakly at his throat. "You-" the Prince began.

"I'm awake." She snapped. With great strain she sat up, and immediately the medics rushed to stop her, but she refused, casting them a dark look the promised violence if they stepped any nearer. "Mika ver Leth." She hissed. Mika fought back tears, instead placing a stoic expression upon his features. They stared each other down for what felt like eternity. Jewel's upper lip twitched with visible restraint. Suddenly she was unable to meet his gaze, falling backwards onto the stone slab with all color drained from her skin. Needing no further instruction, the lead medic rushed to her side, inspecting the now blood soaked bandages over her abdomen. Mika's gaze never left her face, and from her prone position she continued to meet his eyes. The other medics rushed to their leaders side, obscuring his view, but still he stared where he knew her eyes were.

Time passed slowly as Mika watched the medics care for the woman lying on the stone slab. Her life hung by a thread that they continuously reinforced, only to have become worn down time and time again. The Prince crouched, and then sat, never taking his gaze from that spot. His eyes grew tired, stinging and reddened even as his teeth began to ache from his tightly clenched jaw. He wrung his hands like a man waiting at his child's birth, waiting for news of life.

Finally, the medics stepped back, and Mika could see Jewel's body, pale and still, her eyes closed almost tranquilly. All of the Vampires stared at him as he took a tentative step towards her, then another, until finally he stood next to her. Mika knelt before her, reaching for her frail hand, a mask of pain on his face. But he could not take it, for it had moved. He looked to her, and found her eyes upon his face, her mouth an extreme scowl.

"Juli- Jewel." He corrected, visibly relieved. Jewel did not respond, her only action, her eyes searing onto his. Hesitantly the Prince took a step back. "You're in good hands." He tried to sound reassuring, hoping that by showing he was trying to take care of her, she would be relieved, perhaps less hostile. He turned for the exit.

"Mika ver Leth," she said again, and Mika turned to find her eyes had never left from him. He moved to speak but she cut him off. "You'll regret letting me live."

Promptly, and without any further words, she lost consciousness, leaving Mika to stare dumbly at her body and wonder if perhaps she was right.


End file.
